Black Angel's
by Melielola
Summary: Lors d'un tournois de football américain entre universités, Bella capitaine de Cheerleaders de sa fac rencontre Edward le Quaterback d'une équipe adverse.Résisteront-ils à la tentation? Un événement tragique sera-t-il de leur côté? AH B/E A/J R/E
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Après avoir lu plusieurs fics de certaines d'entre vous, je me lance….enfin j'essaye !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture…..

_**Bella PV :**_

Encore cette semaine et nous serons ENFIN en vacances !!

_Pas trop tôt ! Bon même si cette semaine c'est un peu « déjà » les vacances…._

Angela, Carlie, Sam, Tyler, Dean et moi avions prévu d'aller faire un séjour de 3 semaines au Mexique…

_Sea, Sexe and…Téquila !!!_

Bon…bien entendu…sous protection rapprochée…

_Pff !_

Mon grand frère James et sa copine Victoria nous accompagneront…de 2 ans mon aîné, James est très protecteur avec moi.

Nous étions l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Blond aux yeux bleu et plein de charme, j'étais brune aux yeux marron et insipide…..

Il était complètement extraverti et j'étais assez timide. Tout ce que j'avais entreprit depuis notre arrivé à Phoenix, je l'avais fait sur ces conseils. C'est même lui qui m'avait encouragé à devenir Cheerleader en insistant avec Carlie et Angela. C'était une évidence pour lui étant donné que je suis passionnée de danse. Il m'accompagne souvent au piano et il adore ça !

Mon grand-frère est aussi mon meilleur ami, mon confident…il ne se moque pas de moi, pas toujours….sauf quand il a envie de me charrier et qu'il s'amuse à me foutre en boule !

C'est lui qui est pourtant le premier à consoler mes peines de cœur….

Je m'entends très bien avec Vic' et on délire souvent ensemble au grand désespoir de mon frère ! Ils sortent ensemble depuis 4 ans et sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Victoria est fille unique et orpheline. Elle a perdu son père il y a deux ans et sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Elle n'est pas du même milieu sociale que nous….elle est un peu plus aisé financièrement que nous.

_Jalouse ? Pas du tout ! Elle est tout le temps entrain de nous faire des cadeaux à moi et mon frère et cela me gêne énormément….je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre autant que ce qu'elle m'offre…._

J'adore Vic' comme une sœur.

En fait, ce n'est pas elle et James qui va tempérer nos « ardeurs » lors de notre séjour mexicain car ils sont aussi adeptes du « Sea, Sexe and Téquila » ! Tout les deux nous accompagnent uniquement pour calmer notre mère Renée…

Elle me déteste et me fait vivre l'enfer depuis qu'elle nous a emmené James et moi loin de notre père Charlie pour s'enfuir vivre ici avec Phil son second mari depuis 10 ans…

Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…mais James me protège. Il pense que le comportement de notre mère n'est que de la jalousie envers moi car elle pense que ma naissance est responsable du fait qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec Phil….

Heureusement que j'ai James….et Vic'.

Mais avant nos réjouissances mexicaines, Carlie, Angela et moi devons accompagner Sam, Tyler et Dean à Seattle… Ils font parti de l'équipe de Football Américain de l'université de Phoenix et en bonnes « Cheerleader » que nous sommes, nous devons les accompagner pour les encourager… Sauf que mon équipe de pom-pom-girls est plus « célèbre » qu'eux et que nous nous encourageons mutuellement !

J'ai oublié de me présenter !

Je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan, j'ai 22 ans et je suis la capitaine des « Black Angel's » de l'université de Phoenix. Notre équipe de Cheerleader et très connu dans le milieu universitaire pour avoir remporté plusieurs fois le premier prix lors de la compétition entre les universités. Il nous arrive très souvent de faire des représentations pour les « Cardinals de l'Arizona » (équipe de football américain de l'Arizona) ou pour les « Suns de Phoenix » (équipe de basket-ball de Phoenix) en nous intégrant à leur propre équipe de Cheerleaders. On s'éclate énormément avec les filles !

Notre équipe doit sa « célébrité » à nos shows spectaculaires et à la « beauté » de ces membres…. Les filles disent que c'est à cause de moi, mais je n'y crois pas une seconde !

Je suis plutôt banale…

Brune aux yeux chocolat, mesurant tout au plus 1m70 (j'en sais rien j'ai jamais vérifié mais Carlie qui fait 1m75 est plus grande que moi…) et mon plus grand inconvénient ? Ma poitrine ! !

Elle est assez avantageuse….trop à mon goût ! Mais les filles m'énervent pour que je la mette en valeur lors de nos représentations….

_Pfff !_

Notre tenue ? Un mini short blanc avec les côtés noir et un top ultra court blanc sans manche avec un profond décolleté….accentué par une bande noire sous la poitrine.

Pour parfaire la tenue ? Les bottes noires et blanches qui nous arrives au niveau du genou et nos fameux pompons noirs et ? …….blanc !!

Les couleurs de notre cru car personne ne voulait du bleu criard et orange flash des couleurs de notre fac ! En plus ça colle avec le nom de l'équipe !

Avec les filles, nous avons rajouté un petit « truc » en plus qui nous soude les unes aux autres : nous avons toutes un pendentif en forme d'ailes d'anges autour du cou et le même su un bracelet pour Carlie, Angela et moi.

Bref…nous sommes une belle bande de copines ! On fait beaucoup de choses ensemble mais à mon plus grand désespoir….Carlie et Angela mes deux meilleures amies, depuis mon arrivée à Phoenix, passent leur temps à me trainer pour faire du shoping….

Angela fait comme moi, elle supporte Carlie dans sa frénésie !

Fille d'un pasteur, Angela ne met pas trop de décolleté - uniquement en présence de son père…en dehors elle ne se gène pas ! – un peu plus grande que moi, brune, mince, elle est très gentille et c'est une excellente confidente !

Tout comme Carlie qui est de loin la plus extravertie de nous trois ! Cette dernière, châtain aux yeux bleu gris pourrait faire la une des magasines de mode ! Elle n'a rien à faire pour avoir tout les hommes à ces pieds…et elle en profite !

Je fais pâle figure à côtés d'elles…. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi elles m'ont toutes choisit pour être leur capitaine depuis notre entrée en fac ?

Dean et Sam passent leur temps à m'appeler « Bellissima » (magnifique en Italien) et ça m'énerve !

Remarque ça m'énerve depuis que je suis petite puisque c'est le surnom que m'a donné James….

Je soupçonne Dean d'en profiter et d'être amoureux de moi….

_Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre ! 1m80 de pur phantasme ! Musclé et beau à crever ! Brun aux yeux marrons…hummmmm !!!_

_Je crois que je ne vais pas me dégonfler au Mexique ! Ça va être « muy caliente » !!_

En attendant, nous sommes dans le bus qui nous emmène à l'Université de Seattle…C'est là où doit avoir lieu le tournois de football.

Je m'amusais avec mon pendentif pour masquer mon impatience.

Madame Andrews, notre prof de sport et l'entraineur de mon équipe, nous fit ces dernières recommandations.

- Bella, je compte sur toi ! Je sais qu'elles t'écoutent plus que moi…

_Non, sans blague ? _

- Je sais que vous donnerez le meilleur de vous-même…

_Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'on fait quoi d'habitude ? Hein ?_

- Mais !.... Mais ne courez pas après les garçons ! Il faut rester concentré Mesdemoiselles !

_Hein ? Mais je sais faire deux choses en même temps moi !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlie qui semblait outrée ! Elle était trop drôle ! Il n'était pas né celui qui l'empêcherait de draguer un mec qui lui plaît, même en cas de compétition !

- Ma dernière recommandation : amusez-vous !

_Ben voilà ! Là on est sur la même longueur d'ondes !_

Les filles crièrent de joie et riaient entre elles.

Dean étant le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, il avait droit lui aussi aux recommandations de son coach avec le reste de l'équipe.

Lorsque le discours de Mr Sanders fut terminé, Dean profita que Carlie alla rejoindre Sam et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Bella…

- Oui ?

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'encouragement sur ce coup là….me dit-il avec une moue adorable

- Je sais que tu vas y arriver ! Tu es le meilleur !

- Oui, sans doute….mais je ne serais pas contre un petit porte bonheur…

- Comme quoi ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil et en essayant de ne pas rire

-Comme un bisou magique…

_Finalement, je n'allais peut être pas attendre le Mexique…..Bella ! Calme tes hormones !_

- Mais…les bisous magiques ne marchent que sur les blessures….

- Mais… j'ai mal là…me dit-il en montrant sa joue

Je m'avançais alors pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais Dean tourna sa tête au dernier moment et je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je me pétrifiai et reculais sous l'effet de la surprise en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait tant d'amour dans ces yeux à ce moment là que mon cerveau déconnecta...

- Un baiser volé ne porte pas chance…par contre celui-là…lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue alors que je passais le bout de ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Surpris, Dean entrouvrit la bouche et ma langue alla jouer avec la sienne dans une danse quasi érotique. Il m'attrapa la taille en m'attira contre lui en passant sa main sous mon gilet pour aller caresser la peau nue de mon dos.

C'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes en souriant. Nous n'avions pas remarqué que le bus s'était arrêté et que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Dean posa son front contre le mien tout en entrelaçant les doigts de sa main libre avec les miens. Son autre main était entrain de caresser ma joue.

Nos amis qui n'avaient rien manqué du « spectacle » nous applaudirent en sifflant et en criant de joie.

- Wow !!! s'écria Tyler

- Bien joué Dean ! Hurla Carlie avec Angela

- Il est vraiment…il est vraiment Phé-no-mé-nal….lala lala…..la lala lala….chantonna tout le bus avec les rires de nos deux profs.

Je rougissais comme une tomate et enfouissais ma tête contre le torse de Dean qui m'embrassa la tête et me serra contre lui en riant.

16 équipes de football, 15 matchs dont 4 pour l'équipe qui gagnerait le tournoi…voilà ce qui nous attendait cette semaine….chaque match durant en moyenne 2H00 (avec les mi-temps), la final ayant lieu le vendredi soir à 21H00…Nous n'étions que le lundi matin….

Autant dire que la pression et l'effort allaient être de mise !

D'après leurs performances, l'équipe de mon…. _nouvel amoureux ? _

_Heu…minute là ! Un baiser ça n'engage à rien !!! …_

Ok…ok…ok…donc je disais : l'équipe de Dean était en tête avec celle de l'université de Seattle…

Avec les filles, nous devions nous préparer car nous allions faire « l'ouverture » du premier match éliminatoire des garçons qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'une heure…ensuite, nous devions faire de même à chacun de leur match et nous avions prévu un show de folie si les garçons arrivaient en final !

Nous leur avions mis la puce à l'oreille pour les encourage un peu….

_Sadique ? NAN !!!! Il faut bien les motiver nos petits gars !!_

Le coach descendit du bus pour savoir où nous devions aller pour nous préparer alors que Madame Andrews faisait encore son rôle de « chaperonne ».

- Allez Bella…Viens par là que je m'occupe de toi ! Me dit Carlie en faisant dégager Dean qui ronchonna.

Elle me brossa mes longs cheveux bruns et me fit deux nattes de chaque côté qui partaient du haut de ma tête et les terminaient par deux élastiques (un noir et un blanc).

Avec les conseils d'Angela, elle me maquilla mes yeux chocolat pour leur donner un effet « charbonneux » et allongea mes cils avec un mascara spécifique. Elle termina mon maquillage par un peu de gloss légèrement rose brillant sur mes lèvres.

J'enlevai mon gilet et me retrouva en jean noir taille basse avec un top blanc dos nu court qui permettait de voir mon nombril.

J'étais prête !

Toutes les filles avaient revêtues les couleurs de l'équipe dans des tenus plus ou moins différentes. Pantalon, jupe, top…tout y passait ! Surtout avec Carlie qui veillait au grain…. Quoique là, elle portait une mini jupe blanche avec un simple bandeau noir qui lui cachait les seins…..et elle n'était pas plate comme un crêpe !

Madame Andrews avait frôlée l'attaque cardiaque quand elle l'avait vu sortir dans le hall de notre hôtel ce matin et mon amie lui avait simplement répondu « _Ben quoi ? Je ne suis pas une none et je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir ! En plus de ça, si on attire les mecs ils vont venir voir les matchs de notre équipe et ça sera plus encourageant pour les garçons ! »_

Elle arrivait toujours à ces fins puisque notre prof avait le bec cloué par sa répartie….encore une fois !

Carlie me laissa tranquille et Dean se précipita pour revenir près de moi.

- Bella…tu es….

- Je suis quoi ?

- Tu es incroyablement belle…me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

- Dean…toi et moi on es ….

- Amis…oui je sais….mais j'espère changer ça…

- Bon aller les amoureux ! On y va !! Nous dis le coach.

Je mettais mes lunettes de soleil et Dean siffla d'admiration après moi alors que je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine de 3 ans. Il se pencha alors vers moi pour m'embrasser…

- Bon ça va ! Il y a des chambres pour ça ! nous cria Sam

- Et on a un tournoi à gagner nous ! Alors Bella tiens toi tranquille ! Me gronda le coach sous le fou rire des autres et Dean en tête qui s'amusait de mon air boudeur.

Nous sortîmes du bus et récupérions nos sacs de sport dans la soute du bus. Nous avancions vers un grand bâtiment sous les regards des groupes d'étudiants présent devant. Visiblement, il y avait plusieurs équipes de foot et de Cheerleaders qui étaient déjà arrivé. Certains se parlaient entre eux en nous regardant…aucun doute possible…ils savaient qui nous étions.

_Génial ! On est encore transformé en bêtes de foires !_

Carlie et Angela étaient complètement euphoriques. Elles sautillaient dans tout les sens !

Nous entrâmes dans un bâtiment avant de nous diriger vers les vestiaires du gymnase.

Les garçons allèrent se changer avec le coach et nous fîmes de même en suivant Madame Andrews.

Une fois habillée avec la tenue des « Black Angel's », je rangeais mes lunettes de soleil dans mon sac de sport.

- J'espère qu'il va y avoir des mecs mignons cette semaine….

- Carlie tu n'es qu'une obsédée ! dit Angela

- Quoi ? Je suis en manque de câlins….répondit notre amie

- T'es grave ! Répliquais-je

- Désolée ma petite…mais je n'ai pas l'attention de Dean…MOI….riposta-t-elle amusée

- Ce n'est pas un baiser qui prouve quoique ce soit…argumentais-je

- Ouais…ben si tu veux notre avis, si vous étiez seul à ce moment là, tu aurais vécu une belle partie de jambe en l'air ! me dit Carlie entouré de deux de nos coéquipières.

- Mouais….en attendant on a un truc à faire, non ? nous dit Angela pour me sortir de l'embarra.

J'enfilais mes bottes et attrapa mes fidèles pompons avant de sortir avec les filles.

Nous allâmes vers le stade où l'équipe de Dean allait jouer son premier match contre l'équipe de Chicago.

Aïe ! J'étais vraiment angoissée pour lui. J'allais l'encourager du mieux que je pouvais !

Carlie et moi mourrions de soif. Madame Andrews nous autorisa à nous absenter 15 minutes pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans l'enceinte du bâtiment en nous indiquant la direction à prendre. Accompagnée de Carlie, d'Angela et de 3 autres filles de l'équipe, je me dirigeais vers le hall du gymnase.

Les filles étaient complètement tarées mais je les accompagnais dans leur délire! Nous gesticulions dans tout les sens et chantions « Standing In The Way Of Control » de Gossip – c'est en quelque sorte l'hymne de notre équipe - comme des folles sous les regards convoitant des mecs et celui haineux des filles que nous croisions.

J'étais tellement morte de rire que je ne fis pas attention lorsque je percutai de plein fouet un joueur de l'équipe de Seattle qui sortait des vestiaires.

Illico…je me retrouvais sur les fesses !

- Regarde devant toi ! Me taquina Carlie morte de rire

- La ferme ! Lui criais-je faussement en colère

-Vous n'avez rien ? Me demanda la voix douce et envoûtante du jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi.

- heu…quoi ?

_Bravo Bella…t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour passer pour une débile !_

- Je vous demandais juste si vous n'aviez rien…répéta-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je saisissais sa main pour me remettre debout et un courant électrique parcourra instantanément tout mon corps.

Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien. Nul doute qu'il avait ressenti également la même chose. Ces yeux d'un vert éblouissant, presque émeraude, exprimé à la fois de la surprise et…une lueur indéchiffrable traversa son regard….étrange.

Cet homme était incroyablement beau, un dieu vivant ! J'en avais le souffle coupé ! Il était grand, plutôt athlétique, ces cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux totalement décoiffé le rendaient incroyablement sexy…

_Nom de Dieu ! Je suis entrain de rêver ! C'est un Dieu vivant ce mec ! Il est incroyablement sexy…sa peau est si son regard est si intense…._

Je me noyais littéralement dans ces yeux et en oubliais presque de respirer…

Se fut Carlie qui me ramena sur Terre en me tirant par le bras.

- Viens Isabella….nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

Je m'aperçu alors qu'il tenait toujours ma main et je me séparais à contre cœur de mon bel inconnu.

- Merci…lui murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rejoindre les filles.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi…me répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin qui me provoqua un début de Taticardie.

Au moment de tourner à droite au fond du couloir, je me risquais à regarder derrière moi. Il me suivait du regard en parlant à deux autres joueurs de son équipe : un grand blond plutôt mince et un grand brun baraqué qui étaient visiblement amusés par la situation. Je lui souriais avant de disparaître avec mes amies.

Voilà un lien pour voir la tenue de Bella :

./1303/1307730225_


	2. Eblouissement

Bonjour !

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements !

J'espère que cette fic va continuer de vous plaire.

J'ai oublié de le préciser pour le premier chapitre mais bien entendu : les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyers et je ne fais que « jouer » avec eux tout en y intégrant des personnages de mon cru…

Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster cette fic, mais j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps…

Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire qui pourraient subsister du à mon inattention….merci de votre compréhension.

Bon alors, on y retourne ?

_**Bella PV :**_

- ENFIN !!! S'écria Carlie qui allait presque embrasser le distributeur tellement elle avait soif.

Je ris devant son attitude avant de me perdre dans mes pensées…vers mon bel inconnu…

_Qui était-il ? Sait-il qui je suis ? Oh non pitié ! Faite que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il m'a aidé ! Je sais que j'attire les mecs, de part ma réputation de Cheerleader mais aussi… à cause de ma foutue poitrine !!!! J'espère que ce n'est pas un de ces connards arrogants qui a envie de mettre une des filles de mon équipe dans son lit ! Et moi en plus !_

_Avec sa gueule d'ange, nul doute qu'il a toutes les filles à ces pieds…..Pfffffff ! Tu nous fais quoi là ??? Arrête de rêver !!!_

- Bella !….Allo Bella ici la Terre ! me dit Angela qui agitait une bouteille d'eau devant mes yeux depuis un moment apparemment

- Hein ?...Ah oui, merci Angie…

- C'était quoi ça ? me dit Carlie en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils

- Quoi ça ?

- Tu sais bien ! Avec ce type là !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….lui dis-je en ouvrant ma bouteille d'eau pour en boire une gorgée

- Arrête ! Angie et moi on te connait par cœur ! On a bien vu qu'il se passait un truc entre vous !

- Non mais t'es malade ! D'ailleurs…depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom en entier toi ? M'écriais-je en reprenant une gorgée d'eau.

- C'était juste pour qu'il le sache…répliqua Carlie

- Comme si cela pouvait l'intéresser…

- Mouais….répliqua Carlie pas très convaincu….

Angela et moi étions morte de rire avec les autres fasse à la moue suspicieuse de Carlie.

Nous n'avons pas pu continuer notre délire car un petit groupe de Cheerleader s'approcha de nous. Une grande blonde, mince –probablement leur « chef » - nous regarda avec un air hautain et s'adressa à nous sur le même ton…

- Tiens…tiens…tiens….mais voilà les « Black Angel's » ou devrais-je dire « les salopes de service »…. Nous dis la blonde qui s'avançait vers nous avec quatre de ces copines tout en prenant des airs de « duchesse ».

_Houlà ! Pas bon….._

- C'est à nous que tu parles blondasse ? Lui répondis Carlie

_Aïe !_

- A toi et aux trainées qui sont avec toi….rajouta la blonde en riant avec ces amies.

_Nan mais elle est suicidaire ou quoi celle-là? _

_Bon on s'en fou ! Il faut empêcher Carlie de s'énerver….._

- TANYA ! S'écria une voix que je n'avais entendue qu'une fois mais que je reconnue immédiatement.

Je me retournais brusquement pour voir mon bel inconnu fixer la blonde avec un regard noir.

- Eddie….L'appela la fameuse Tanya avec une voix mielleuse et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur le joue et se coller contre lui.

_Eddie ? C'est un surnom ? Rassurez-moi ! _

_Il connait cette pétasse ? Ah ben oui….on dirait même que c'est sa petite copine…._

_Hé merde !_

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je m'appelle Edward !! Et fou leur la paix ! Et à moi aussi par la même occasion ! Il était véritablement énervé et avait rejeté assez violement la greluche qui fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

_Edward….hum….tu ferais bien mon 4h mon chéri…Son élan de colère l'avais rendu incroyablement plus sexy et…wow !! J'en étais toute chamboulée !_

_Bella la ferme ! Calme tes hormones nom de Dieu !!_

La blonde visiblement vexée parti sans ajouter quoique ce soit et fut suivi par ces acolytes qui nous jetèrent un regard noir.

Edward s'avança vers moi et fut suivis de quatre personnes. Je remarquai la tenue des deux filles qui les accompagnaient _lui_ et ces deux amis de tout à l'heure. C'était des Cheerleaders de la même équipe que la peste de Tanya…

La première était une petite brune aux cheveux courts qui partaient dans tout les sens, on aurait dit un petit lutin. Elle avait les yeux verts comme Edward. _Tiens ? Sa sœur ?_ En tout cas elle me regardait avec un magnifique sourire tout en tenant la main du grand blond aux yeux bleu qui était à côté d'elle.

La seconde était une magnifique blonde aux cheveux longs dignes des podiums de hautes coutures. Elle ressemblait énormément au mec blond à côté du lutin…L'autre ami d'Edward, un grand brun, ressemblant à une véritable armoire à glace, avait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait regardé Tanya avec un air de dégoût et était visiblement ravi de la répartit de Carlie !

- Désolé…votre amie va vous en vouloir à cause de nous….leur dis-je

-Notre amie ? Tanya ? Me dit la petite brune en éclatant de rire

Devant nos regards confus, à mes amies et moi, ce fut la blonde qui éclaira notre lanterne…

- Disons qu'on est obligé de la supporter….elle est malheureusement notre capitaine…. et depuis qu'Edward ici présent l'a baisé une fois, elle se croit sa petite amie « officielle ».

- Oh….répondis-je simplement

_Ok…c'est un coureur de jupon…oublis ma belle ! En plus de ça il baise avec des poufs et tu vaux mieux que ça !_

Edward était rouge de honte et lançait un regard glacial à son amie. Sa gêne me fit sourire et je mordillai ma lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes des « Black Angel's » ? Nous demanda la petite brune qui semblait être branchait tout à coup sur 10 000 volts.

- Oui….Je m'appelle Carlie, voici Angela, Kelly, Shanon, Kristen et ….

- Isabella….termina Edward en me fixant intensément.

Le fait qu'il avait retenu mon prénom me fit rougir et je baissais instinctivement les yeux.

_Celle-là tu me la resserviras Carlie ! D'habitude je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle Isabella, je préfère juste « Bella ». Mais dans sa bouche…il a une façon de dire mon prénom qui le rend plus…sexy…plus…voilà quoi ! Et sa bouche…non mais vous avez-vous sa bouche ?? Sa voix….hum…tout en lui est attirant…il est si…Wow !_

_Allo Bella Ici la Terre ! Arrête ! Ce mec n'est pas pour toi ! _

- Moi s'est Alice….nous dit la petite brune. Voici mon copain Jasper – le grand blond-, mon frère Emmett – l'armoire à glace - et sa copine Rosalie qui est aussi la sœur de Jasper et comme vous avez pu le constater, l'idiot qui est là c'est Edward, mon autre frère….continua-t-elle en riant

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas la Saint Edward aujourd'hui ! S'écria ce dernier alors que nous étions tous pris d'une crise de fou rire face à la présentation de sa sœur.

Il me regarda à nouveau et je replongeai dans ces yeux pour m'y noyer une seconde fois. Je contemplai son visage. Ces traits étaient parfaits. Ces lèvres entrouvertes étaient incroyablement tentatrices. Je le voyais quitter mon regard pour admirer mon corps sous toutes les coutures et je vis le désir dans ces yeux lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi. J'avais chaud….très chaud…

Je ne pouvais résister à la tentation de faire la même chose et ne me gêna pas pour le faire ! J'imaginai sa musculature impeccable sous sa tenue, la douceur et le goût de sa peau…Je remontai lentement les yeux vers les siens en me mordant la lèvre inférieure…Comme une petite fille prise sur le fait, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et il me fit un sourire en coin qui déclencha l'envol de papillon dans le bas de mon ventre…J'entendais à peine Carlie et Rosalie qui commençaient à faire connaissance, mes amies qui riaient entre-elles, Emmett et Jasper qui taquinais quelqu'un….

Mais un commentaire d'Emmett me fit revenir sur Terre et devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine….

- Laisse tomber Jazz…Edward est hors service ! Il vient de voir un ange….

_Moi ? Un ange ? Hum…je ne suis pas si sage que ça Edward…Si tu savais à quoi je pense en ce moment…J'aimerai juste explorer ton corps avec ma langue…_

_Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Hé oh ! On se calme ! _

_P'tite prude !_

_Quoi ? Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu te transformes en Clara Morgane dans ta tête et je veux que tu redescendes sur Terre !_

_Jalouse !_

_Nymphomane !_

_Frigide !_

_Perverse !_

_Hum…Oui… si j'ai le droit de l'être avec lui…_

_Tu rêves !_

_La ferme !_

Heureusement, Madame Andrews me sauva la mise en arrivant pile à ce moment là ! Cela mit fin à mon dilemme psychologique et à mon embarra devant Edward.

-Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais partout ! Aller on y va, ça va être à vous ! nous dit-elle. Tiens Bella….mets ton brassard…

J'enfilai ce qu'elle me tendait avant de la suivre.

- Attends…TU ES ISABELLA SWAN ? La capitaine des « Blacks Angel's » ? me demanda Alice avec un sourire rayonnant et en sautillant sur place.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon seul défaut ! Lui répondis-je en lui souriant à mon tour avec un clin d'œil avant de me précipiter en courant à la suite de mes camarades.

J'étais toute joyeuse lorsque je me dirigeais vers le stade. Je rejoignis les autres sans problème et nous allâmes nous regrouper pour commencer notre show. De loin, je voyais Dean qui me faisait un immense sourire.

_T'es vraiment conne ma pauvre fille ! Tu l'as lui, il n'attend que çaet tu te mets à penser à un autre ! Oui mais…Edward n'est pas pareil…et Dean et moi…ben on n'est pas ensemble !!_

_Tu parles d'une excuse ! Bon aller concentre toi, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !_

Une voix masculine annonça notre arrivée et c'est une véritable bourrasque de cris qui nous accueilli lorsque la musique de « _Run the show_ » de Kat Deluna commença. Nous prenions place en sautillant au fur et à mesure en suivant notre repérage sur le musique et l'ivresse de la danse s'empara de nous.

Je me déhanchais au rythme de la musique en suivant les mouvements que nous avions appris pendant des heures à force d'épuisement et de courbatures. Mais j'assouvissais ma passion de la danse et plus rien ne comptait !

Le stade s'embrasa sous notre performance…un vrai délire….encore un….

Une véritable frénésie s'empara du stade. L'Adrénaline circulait dans mes veines à toute vitesse. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le public se mit à crier le nom de notre équipe de Cheerleaders : « Black Angel's !…..Black Angel's !» .

Je souriais en regardant mes amies tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

C'est couvertes de sueur que nous nous serrâmes dans les bras les unes les autres. J'étais fière de notre performance car nous avions donné le meilleur de nous même. Nous saluâmes la foule avant de nous diriger vers les vestiaires pour nous changer….une bonne douche m'attendait !

Je me dirigeais vers les bancs de touche et j'aperçu alors Edward avec ces amis. Il me regardait fixement et me fis à nouveau un magnifique sourire en coin qui emballa mon cœur. Je lui souris à mon tour avant d'aller vers les vestiaires.

_J'aimerai tant que tu viennes avec moi sous la douche ! _

_Bella, on se calme !!_

_Froide ! _

_Quoi froide ? _

_TA DOUCHE !_

Juste à l'entrée du bâtiment, je croisais Dean qui m'attrapa la main et y déposa un tendre baiser. Je rougissais et je ne lui souhaitais pas le traditionnel « Bonne chance » mais je lui dis alors « écrase-les ! » avant de le voir partir en courant vers le terrain le sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'attardais un moment sous la douche…- un péché mignon ! - J'adore sentir l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps….

Mes pensées s'évadèrent…je ne pensais pas à Dean entrain de suer sur le terrain de foot…Je pensais à… Edward. Mon corps tout entier trembla alors que je fermais les yeux pour revoir les siens et son regard envoûtant…je ressentais encore se courant qui me parcourait alors que j'imaginais ma main dans la sienne…je le revoyais couvrir mon corps du regard…le désir que j'avais pu lire dans ces yeux…le son de sa voix envahit complètement mon cerveau m'empêchant de penser à autre chose.

Finalement, Angela m'appela et je me séchais en vitesse avant de m'habiller comme à notre arrivée. J'attachais mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval et je rejoignis mes amies devant l'entrée des vestiaires après avoir pris mon sac de sport.

_**Edward PV**_

Nous attendions cette semaine avec impatience.

J'étais le Quatterback de notre équipe de foot, celle de l'université de Seattle. Emmett, mon frère ainé, était notre capitaine et Jasper, mon meilleur ami, était allier.

J'essayai d'éviter Tanya, une fille avec qui j'avais eu le malheur de terminer au lit lors d'une soirée le mois dernier et qui depuis se prenait pour ma petite amie…Pourquoi j'avais fait cette connerie là ! Bon, ok… elle est bien foutue, c'est la capitaine de Cheerleaders de mon université et elle est le meilleur coup que j'avais connu jusqu'ici…Mais bon Dieu ! Je ne peux plus faire un pas dans l'enceinte de la fac sans qu'elle ne soit derrière moi entrain de faire ça mielleuse et à se dandiner…Une vraie pouf !

Depuis cette nuit là, étrangement, malgré ma « popularité », aucune fille ne semble s'intéresser à moi….Alice et Rose doivent la supporter dans leur équipe et j'ai bien cru que ma sœur allait me tuer quand elle a appris que j'avais couché avec elle…et mettre Alice en colère n'est pas la meilleure idée que l'on peut avoir !!

_**Flashback :**_

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ! DE TOUTES LES NANAS QU'IL Y A DANS UN RAYON DE 100 KM, IL A FALLUT QUE TU TE TAPES CETTE PETASSE INSUPPORTABLE !!! Je veux bien comprendre ta frustration MAIS LA TU TE FOUS DE MOI !!!

Mon petit bout de sœur était furieuse après moi depuis qu'elle savait que j'avais couché avec Tanya…et la gifle qu'elle venait de me mettre traduisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir cette fille en peinture et qu'à ces yeux j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie !

_Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point elle a raison !_

- Alice….Putain ! Mais ce n'est pas un drame ! Répliquais-je en me frottant la joue là où la main de ma sœur m'avait percuté.

- Pas un drame ? Ecoute-moi bien…ABRUTI FINI ! Si tu crois qu'elle va te laisser tranquille après votre partie de jambe en l'air, TU REVES !

- C'était juste un coup comme ça…

- GRRR ! TAIS-TOI TU M'ENNERVES ! Il y a des filles beaucoup plus intelligentes qu'elle….tu te démerdes mais je ne veux plus la voir te tourner autour ! Et si tu veux remettre ça avec elle…T'ES PLUS MON FRERE !

_Voilà….c'était lâché…j'étais dans la merde si l'autre ne me foutait pas la paix !_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je venais d'enfiler ma tenue de foot pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Un match allait bientôt se jouer sur le terrain et le prochain serait le notre. Nous allions affronter l'équipe universitaire de San Francisco…elle ne me faisait pas peur. Mais je voulais voir l'équipe de Phoenix jouer….juste pour savoir à quoi m'attendre. Nous étions de très bonne humeur et comme à son habitude, Emmett se faisait un malin plaisir à me charrier.

- Aller Ed ! Cette semaine c'est la tienne !…..me dit-il

- Oui comme celle du reste de l'équipe…lui répondis-je sans sentir le piège à l'avance

- Mais non idiot ! Avec toutes les Cheerleaders qu'il va y avoir dans le coin cette semaine, tu vas pouvoir tirer ton coup et nous débarrasser de cette pétasse de Tanya !

- Em !

- Il a raison ! Renchérit ce traître de Jasper

- En plus de ça, tout à l'heure avec Ben nous on a vu les « Black Angel's » arriver…ajouta Emmett

- Et alors ? Lui demandais-je

- ET ALORS ? Nan mais t'es d'où ? De Mars ? Ces nanas sont de vrais canons ! Surtout leur capitaine ! Je n'ai pas su la distinguais mais crois-moi….si tu la croises, tu t'en souviendras frangin ! Me taquina Emmett

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Lui demandais-je

- Ed…tous les mecs n'arrêtent pas d'en parler depuis ce matin !

- Je crois que je devrais demander l'avis de Rosalie….tu en penses quoi Jazz ? Demandais-je à mon ami avec un air amusé face à la stupéfaction immédiate de mon frère

- Heu…Ed'…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…me dit ce dernier

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ! Mais c'est bon de voir que ta chérie te fou la trouille ! Le charriais-je sans complexe

Nous étions encore écroulés de rire en sortant des vestiaires si bien que je ne vis pas la jeune femme que je percutai de plein fouet. Celle-ci n'avait visiblement pas fait attention également et se retrouva sur les fesses devant moi.

- Regarde devant toi ! La taquina une de ces amies amusée de la situation

- La ferme ! Lui répondit-elle faussement en colère

-Vous n'avez rien ? Lui demandais-je

- Heu…quoi ? me dit-elle en m'apercevant enfin

_La journée commence très bien Edward…._

- Je vous demandai juste si vous n'aviez rien…lui répétais-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle saisit ma main pour se remettre debout et un courant électrique parcourra instantanément l'ensemble de mon corps et créa une sensation étrange dans le bas de mon ventre.

Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien et me perdis dans la profondeur de ces yeux chocolat….Avait-elle ressentit la même chose ? Elle me regardait à la fois surprise et… intimidée ?

_Elle est sublime….Sa tenue de Cheerleader noire et blanche lui va à merveille ! Elle est si sexy qu'elle damnerait un saint !_

Je me noyais littéralement dans ces yeux et je sentais mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique comme s'il n'avait plus assez de place. Sans l'intervention de son amie je ne serais pas remonté à la surface ! J'étais hypnotisé par son visage d'ange…

- Viens Isabella….nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! lui dit celle-ci en la tirant par le bras.

_Isabella….Un prénom magnifique…pour une fille magnifique…_

_Enchanté Isabella….Hé oh !! Ce n'est pas compliqué à dire ! T'attends quoi Cullen ! Quel te prenne pour un débile ?_

Je sentis alors sa main se séparer de la mienne doucement, ces doigts glissants le long des miens.

- Merci…me murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de rejoindre ces amies et de s'éloigner de moi.

Au contact de ces lèvres sur ma joue, mon cœur rata un battement et des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps pour finir leur course au niveau de mon entrejambe.

_WOW ! Comment un simple bisou sur la joue peut-il me secouer comme ça ?_

- Tout le plaisir a était pour moi….lui répondis-je en lui souriant

_Oh que oui ! Un réel plaisir ma belle ! Qui es-tu Isabella ? Te reverrais-je ?_

Je la regardais s'éloigner de moi avec un pincement au cœur…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oh ! Réveille-toi mon vieux !_

J'en profitais pour regarder son corps de rêves alors qu'elle partait… ces belles petites fesses bien arrondies en particulier…

_Putain ! Mais elle a un cul somptueux !_

- Ed' ? M'appela Jasper

- Hum….quoi ?

- Mais c'est qui cette fille bon sang ? s'écria Emmett

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je compte bien le découvrir….lui répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde en ne quittant pas Isabella des yeux pour la voir se retourner vers moi en me faisant un magnifique sourire avant de tourner au fond du couloir.

- Ben dis donc…le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle t'a fait un effet monstre cette nana ! S'esclaffa Emmett à mon intention

- Isabella….

- Quoi ? Me demanda Jasper

- Elle s'appelle Isabella….leur répondis-je encore à moitié dans les nuages

- La vache ! Tu verrais ta tronche ! Hurla Emmett complètement mort de rire auquel se joint Jasper

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Nous demanda Alice qui arrivait en compagnie de Rosalie.

_Merde ! Je n'ai pas fini de me faire charrier…._

- A nous rien ! Ton frère en revanche vient de voir la femme de ces rêves….lui répondit Jasper avant d'embrasser langoureusement ma sœur qui lui servait également de petite amie.

- Faux frère ! Lui balançais-je faussement furieux

- Elle était comment ? nous demanda Rosalie

- Une cheerleader avec une tenue noire et blanche et aux pompons assortis…les informa Jasper

- Est-ce que vous savez d'où elle vient ? Vous n'avez pas vu un détail sur sa tenue ? Nous demanda Alice

-Heu….je ne su pas quoi lui répondre…j'avais été trop absorbé à reluquer son corps et à me perdre dans ces yeux !

- J'en sais rien moi ! Il n'y a que toi que je regarde ma puce ! s'écria Emmett en enlaçant Rosalie et en l'embrassant dans le cou

- Mouais…ben t'as plutôt intérêt ! répliqua sa petite amie

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire devant l'air grognon de Rosalie et prîmes la même direction qu'Isabella avait empruntée précédemment.

Nous fûmes stoppé dans notre avancé par les propos de Tanya et de sa clique à l'encontre d'Isabella et de ses amies. Elles se tenaient les unes en face des autres et la situation était très tendue…

- C'est à nous que tu parles blondasse ? Dit une amie d'Isabella

_Elle a de la répartie la miss !_

- A toi et aux trainées qui sont avec toi….renchérit Tanya

_Mais elle se prend pour qui Tanya là ? Putain….faut vraiment que je la vire !_

_Elle vient de traiter Isabella de trainée ou je rêve ??? Qu'elle garce !!_

Tanya avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi.

- TANYA ! Hurlais-je après elle

- Eddie….m'appela celle-ci avec une voix toute mielleuse. Elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue et se coller contre moi tout en regardant Isabella dans les yeux. J'avais envie de vomir !

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Isabella me regardait avec un air étonné puis…déçu ? Avant de froncer les sourcils.

_Hé merde ! Elle croit que je suis avec l'autre pétasse !_

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je m'appelle Edward !! Fous-leur la paix ! Et à moi aussi par la même occasion !

J'étais véritablement énervé et je l'avais rejeté assez violement puisqu'elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre ! Elle avait dépassé les bornes ! Je comprenais à présent ma sœur et Rose qui la détestaient. Ce qui m'avait mis le plus en rogne avait été la réaction que Tanya avait provoqué chez Isabella…

_Je ne veux pas qu'Isabella crois que je suis avec elle ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant ! T'es grillé Cullen ! 10 minutes que tu la connais et tu t'inquiètes de l'opinion qu'elle a sur toi !_

Isabella sembla se détendre un peu tandis que Tanya lui jeta un regard haineux avant de partir suivi de ces amies.

Je m'avançais vers Isabella et je la vit regardait ma sœur et Rosalie.

- Désolée…votre amie va vous en vouloir à cause de nous….Nous dit-elle

_Elle a une voix magnifique…On dirait qu'elle est de plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je la regarde…_

-Notre amie ? Tanya ? Lui répondit Alice en éclatant de rire

Ces amies et elle nous regardèrent sans comprendre les propos de ma sœur. Ce fut à Rosalie de les mettre sur la bonne voie…

- Disons qu'on est obligé de la supporter….c'est malheureusement notre capitaine…. et depuis qu'Edward ici présent l'a baisé une fois, elle se croit sa petite amie « officielle ».

- Oh….répondit simplement Isabella

_Putain de merde ! Nan mais Rosalie tu vas me le payer ce coup là ! Maintenant c'est le bouquet ! Vu le regard surpris qu'elle a, elle va me prendre pour un coureur de jupon sans scrupule ! Bon…en même temps, je n'ai pas toujours eu un comportement chevaleresque mais quand même !!_

Etrangement…Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me voit comme ça. Je voulais qu'Isabella ait confiance en moi.

_Mais attendait une minute ! Elle se fout de moi ? Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire…Dieu que c'est excitant ! J'ai vraiment envie de découvrir le goût de ses lèvres…de sa peau…Ok Cullen ! On se calme !!_

- Vous êtes des « Black Angel's » ? leur demanda Alice qui devint tout à coup surexcitée

- Oui….Je m'appelle Carlie, voici Angela, Kelly, Shanon, Kristen et ….

- Isabella….terminais-je

Celle-ci rougis et baissa les yeux en souriant. Elle semblait troublé par le fait que j'avais retenu son prénom…comment oublier le nom d'un ange ?

- Moi c'est Alice….les informa ma sœur. Voici mon copain Jasper, Mon frère Emmett et sa copine Rosalie qui est aussi la sœur de Jasper et comme vous avez pu le constater, l'idiot qui est là c'est Edward, mon autre frère….continua-t-elle en riant

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas la Saint Edward aujourd'hui ! Ripostais-je alors que tout le monde éclater de rire.

_Merci Alice ! Avec toi et Rose j'assure vraiment pour plaire à Isabella ! Parce que maintenant tu as envie de lui plaire ? Hein ? _

Je regardais à nouveau Isabella et me perdis une fois de plus dans la profondeur de son regard. Le monde qui nous entourait n'existait plus…Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Je ne pu résister à la tentation de parcourir son corps du regard…il était parfait. Sa tenue mettait toute ces courbes en valeur…et quelles courbes !

_Ces jambes fuselées, ces cuisses musclées à souhaits, ces fesses… son petit ventre plat laissant apparaître l'ébauche de ces abdominaux et…sa plantureuse poitrine !!!_

_WOW !!! C'EST UNE PURE MERVEILLE CETTE FILLE !!! Je suis tout à toi jolie Isabella!_

_Ed' ! Arrête tes conneries !!!_

Elle s'aperçu du fait que je l'avais déshabillé du regard mais ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde pour mon plus grand soulagement. Au contraire, elle fit de même ! Son audace augmenta mon excitation. Son regard parcourant mon corps était déroutant. Elle remonta lentement les yeux vers les miens en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se mit à rougir alors que je lui souriais…

_Isabella…Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne…j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras…de t'embrasser….de te faire mienne…Bon Dieu ! Tu vas me rendre dingue !_

Je sentais mon estomac se nouer et mon cœur s'emballer. Ce fut Emmett et ces remarques à la con qui me firent reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Laisse tomber Jazz…Edward est hors service ! Il vient de voir un ange….

_Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison ! _

Bella avait entendu la remarque de mon frère et elle rougissait à nouveau…

_J'adore quand elle rougit ! Elle est encore plus jolie…_

Malheureusement ma contemplation du prendre fin par l'intervention de sa prof…

-Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous cherche partout ! Aller on y va, ça va être à vous ! Tiens Bella….mets ton brassard…ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de cette dernière en lui tendant un brassard noir et blanc avec des ailes d'ange dessus.

Isabella l'enfila et s'apprêta à suivre ces amies quand ma sœur la questionna une nouvelle fois :

- Attends…TU ES ISABELLA SWAN ? La capitaine des « Blacks Angel's » ? Lui demanda Alice avec un sourire rayonnant et en sautillant sur place.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon seul défaut ! Lui répondit-elle en lui souriant à son tour avec un clin d'œil avant de se précipiter en courant à la suite de ses camarades.

- WOW !!! Mais s'est génial ! s'écria Alice qui sautillait dans tout les sens !

Rosalie avait le même entrain qu'elle mais avait plus de retenue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive toute les deux ? demanda Jasper

- Nan mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? répliqua ma sœur en l'engueulant presque

- Heu….Alice…moi non plus je ne sais pas qui elle est…lui avouais-je

- Des idiots ! Rose… ce sont de vrais idiots !! S'emporta ma sœur

- Ben éclaire nous Lili ! Lui demandais-je

- Les « Blacks Angel's » sont la meilleure équipe universitaire de Cheerleaders ! Elles sont hyper connues et surtout leur capitaine ! Leurs performances sont incroyables ! Allez venez !!! On ne va pas rater le spectacle quand même !!! Nous dit Alice avant de nous tirer par le bras Jasper et moi pour nous entrainer vers le terrain de foot.

Je croisais le regard de mon frère qui me fit un clin d'œil en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche…Les Black Angel's ? Mais oui ! Emmett m'en avait parlé tout à l'heure ! Les filles de cette équipe de Cheerleaders dont tous les mecs parlaient ! Surtout de leur…

_Oh non !_ Je sentis tout à coup une vague de jalousie s'emparait de moi. La plupart des mecs allait reluquer Isabella avec la même idée : la baiser ! Mais j'avais envie de quoi moi ? _La même chose mon pote…la même chose ! Non ! Cette fille mérite qu'on la respecte ! Ouais t'as raison ! Hypocrite !_

Alice ne se trompait pas du tout ! Une voix masculine annonça leur arrivée au hautparleur et c'est une déferlante de cris qui les accueilli sur le terrain lorsque la musique de « Run the show » de Kat Deluna commença. Elles se placèrent progressivement au fur et à mesure.

Isabella était devant, au milieu et légèrement plus en avant. Elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique et embrasait à nouveau mon cœur et …mon bas ventre. Les mouvements de son corps étaient parfaits. Les filles étaient d'une synchronisation et d'un naturel époustouflant ! Aucun doute, _cette_ fille était exceptionnelle….

_Putain de merde ! Tu vas t'enflammer Cullen ! Imagine toi lui faire l'amour mon pote ! Avec son déhanché c'est l'extase assuré ! Il faut que je la revoie ! Pour elle…pas que pour le sexe…Ouais à d'autre !_

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le public se mit à crier le nom de son équipe de Cheerleaders

« Black Angel's !…..Black Angel's ! ». C'était l'euphorie générale !

Isabella souriait avec ses amies, elles avaient raison d'être fière d'elles. Elles saluèrent la foule avant de se diriger vers les bancs de touche et elle releva la tête dans ma direction. Nous nous regardâmes fixement et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. Pour mon bonheur, elle me sourit à son tour avant d'aller vers les vestiaires.

_Ton sourire est splendide ! J'irais bien avec toi sous la douche Isabella…._

Alice me regarda avec un air inquisiteur en levant un sourcil et en tournant la tête plusieurs fois alternativement vers moi et Isabella.

- J'arrive ! s'écria ma sœur qui parti tout à coup à toute allure vers les vestiaires.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance encore ?_


	3. Décision

**Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement à chacune d'entre vous et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser….**

**Je tiens à vous remercier toute du fond du cœur pour vos encouragements ! Cela me touche énormément !**

**Merci beaucoup à :**

**aliecullen4ever**** : je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster plus souvent mais je ne te garantis rien…désolée..**

**samy940****, ****MiniMoyes****, ****Joeymalia42****, Noémie (regarde les liens directement sur mon profil), cricri, mimily, HelloElo, babeth, laurie, lolie13, annecullen69, aude77, , EMMA 555, misiri-addict, Annick, Virginie, liliputienne 31, MelanieMac (j'adore aussi les pensées d'Edward…lol) , Lolie-Lili….**

**MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fiction…**

**Et encore plus quand je vois que vous aimez aussi la seconde ! J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage ! lol**

**Regardez bien vos reviews les filles…pour beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis fan de ce que vous écrivez…pour les autres, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de lire vos fics ma ça ne saurait pas tarder ! lol**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**

**Bisous à toutes !!**

.

.

.

_**Chap 3 : Décision…**_

_**Bella PV :**_

Après une bonne douche et mettre changé, je m'emparais de mon sac de sport avant de rejoindre les autres sur les bords du terrain. Je posais mon sac à côté de celui des filles et pris place sur le banc de touche à côté de Kristen. Notre équipe menait avec 18 points d'avance et nous en étions déjà à la reprise après la seconde mi-temps. Normal…Nous avions mis un temps fou dans les vestiaires !

.

.

_**Flash-back :**_

.

Nous avions sympathisées avec Alice qui fut rejointe par Rosalie tellement celle-ci trouvait que son amie était longue à revenir…

Ces filles sont géniales ! On a vachement bien rigolé ! Alice est débordante d'énergie ! Ce n'est pas une pile électrique comme l'a surnomme Rosalie, je trouve plutôt qu'elle est carrément la centrale électrique ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi survoltée ! En plus de ça, elle à l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut…Rosalie nous a dit de nous méfier du « petit lutin » car elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ces fins…sa remarque eu le don de mettre faussement en colère le « lutin » en question pour notre plus grand amusement !

Rose – elle m'a demandé de l'appeler comme ça et je leur ai par la même occasion demandé de m'appeler Bella – est une fille sans prétention. Elle est super canon mais n'est pas du genre à se pavaner devant les autres. Elle est plus réservée qu'Alice mais elle est tout aussi adorable.

Elles nous ont proposé de passé la fin de l'après-midi avec elles et leurs amis. Le match de leur équipe allait avoir lieu juste après celui de la notre et ensuite ils seraient totalement libres.

Alice était très enthousiaste depuis que nous lui avons dit que nous étions partantes pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elles. Elle m'avait donné son numéro de portable et j'avais fait de même.

.

_**Fin du Flash-back **_

.

.

Je regardai le match en étant plus concentré sur ma relation avec Dean et sur la façon dont je voulais qu'elle évolue. Je ne savais pas…je ne savais plus.

J'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées…celles-ci me guidaient à la fois vers Dean et vers…Edward. Plus je réfléchissais, plus mon dilemme intérieur augmentait…

_Que dois-je faire ?... Ce que tu fais toujours quand ça ne va pas…Mais oui ! Je vais appeler James ! _

.

Mon frère est toujours de bon conseil !

_Quoique là il va se demander si je ne suis pas cinglée !... On verra bien !_

.

Je pris mon portable et le montra à Carlie en lui disant que j'allais appeler mon frère. Elle me demanda de le saluer pour elle alors que je m'éloignai du terrain.

Je longeai l'arrière des gradins pour arriver près du parking et près d'un grand parc situé devant le bâtiment de sport. Je m'assis sur un banc dos au stade et appelai James.

.

« Bellissima ? ça va ? » Me demanda mon frère

« Oui et toi ? Tu te prépares à passer une semaine excitante avec Vic' au Mexique ? »

« Tout les moments que je passe avec elle sont excitant ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

« Isabella…. » Me dit-il avec un ton sérieux

« James ? »

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important…. »

« Ça tombe bien moi aussi…. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Si ça va….mais vas-y, toi d'abord ! »

« Je vais déménager pour aller vivre avec Vic'…. »

_Ce qui implique que tu vas te retrouver seule avec la sorcière…T'es pas dans la merde Bella ! Bienvenue en enfer !_

.

« Oh…. » Fut la seule chose que je pouvais lui répondre

« Mais nous voulons que tu viennes avec nous…. »

« Je ne veux pas vous encombrer…. »

_C'est vrai quoi ! Un petit couple d'amoureux…Pourquoi ils voudraient s'encombrer d'une pauvre fille comme moi ?_

.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es ma petite sœur et l'une des femmes de ma vie ! »

« Qui sont les autres ? » Le taquinais-je

« Vic' et…..le bébé qu'elle porte si c'est une fille…. »

_J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? Il vient de dire bébé ???_

_._

« Qu…QUOI ? »

« Isabella…Victoria est enceinte de 2 mois…. »

« Oh merde ! Et….et…tu es heureux ? Vous allez le garder ? » Lui demandais-je affolé tout en espérant qu'ils gardent ce bébé

« Oui…et tu vas devenir tata ma belle ! » S'écria mon frère véritablement fou de joie

« C'EST TROP GENIAL !! » Hurlais-je folle de joie à mon tour.

Je pleurai littéralement de joie. Mon grand frère était amoureux, il allait être père et il voulait que je fasse partie de sa vie au plus près de sa famille. En fait, il était plus que mon protecteur à présent, il était mon sauveur ! J'allais quitter mon enfer personnel pour tout simplement VIVRE et ce grâce à James !

.

« Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à maman...je le ferais vendredi. J'appellerais Charlie ensuite….il va se faire des cheveux blanc le futur papi ! »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire incroyable en pensant à la réaction de mon père. Pourtant il va été fou de joie, j'en suis sûr….

.

« Alors… et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« C'est compliqué….très compliqué…. »

« Oh…toi quand tu me dis ça, c'est qu'il y a un garçon là dessous ! »

« Deux… »

« PARDON ? » S'écria-t-il surpris

« Ne t'énerve pas ! »

« Explique ! »

.

« Dean m'a embrassé ce matin en arrivant ici et depuis ben…je ne sais pas… »

« Je ne vois pas où et le problème si ce n'est que je vais l'étriper quand vous aller rentrer… » Me dit-il en rigolant

« James ! »

« Je plaisante ! Bon et s'est qui le deuxième ? »

« Edward…. »

« C'est qui celui-là ? »

« Le Quaterback de l'équipe de foot de l'université de Seattle…. »

« Hum hum ! Tu le connais depuis quand ? »

« Ce matin….en fait, je lui suis rentré dedans… » Lui révélais-je honteuse.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je lui suis rentré littéralement dedans et….je suis tombé sur les fesses ! Carlie et Angela étaient écroulées de rire ! » Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là pour voir à quel point j'étais entrain de rougir de honte !

.

« Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite….on a fais connaissance…à peine… dès que je le vois j'ai mon cœur qui s'emballe sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et je suis carrément en extase devant lui….je suis pathétique ! »

« Tu le trouves comment ? »

« Il est beau à crever ! Il a des yeux verts magnifiques, des cheveux châtains avec un petit reflet roux qui le rende incroyablement sexy, il a un sourire qui me fait fondre et ces lèvres me donnent envie de…. » M'enflammais-je.

.

« C'EST BON ! J'ai compris !....il ressent quoi pour toi ? Il est célibataire au moins ? »

« Il est célibataire….et je pense qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi….enfin j'espère »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Pour son célibat, on en a discuté avec sa sœur dans les vestiaires…- _d'ailleurs elle a vachement insisté là-dessus…_- pour le reste…hé bien…. »

« OUI ?….. » Dit-il avec appréhension

« J'ai vu la façon dont-il me regarde…j'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard…mais pas comme un gros pervers ! NON ! Mais avec…Tendresse…et adoration…Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

.

« Hum Hum…. »

« Quoi hum hum ? »

« Je crois que ça s'appel un « coup de foudre »…. »

« Ça ne m'arrange pas ! »

« Tu ressens quoi pour Dean ? »

« Je l'aime….bien…. »

« Pas comme Edward ? »

« Non…pas comme Edward…lui s'est pire ! Il m'obsède carrément et je crois que je vais devenir folle ! »

.

« Ecoute-moi, quoique te dises les autres…n'écoute que ton cœur Isabella…Les conseilleurs ne sont pas les pailleurs et surtout pas en amour ! La décision t'appartient…je sais que ce n'est pas une chose facile, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu passes à côté du grand amour…. »

« Ce n'est pas mon Edward…. »

« Pas encore…. »

« T'es chiant ! »

« Je suis ton frère ! »

« Je ne veux faire de mal à personne…. »

.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'un comme l'autre ils comprendront mais il faut juste que tu sois entièrement honnête avec eux….mais personne ne peux choisir à ta place… »

« Je…Je ne sais plus quoi faire…Disons que si avec Dean j'en suis à la première base…et bien j'ai envie d'arriver directement à la 4ème avec Edward… »

« Je vois…tu ne le connais que depuis ce matin Bella ! Tu ne sais rien de ce mec ! »

« Oui mais je te signale que c'était la même chose pour toi et Vic' et regarde où vous en êtes 4 ans plus tard ! »

.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas forcément un bon exemple ! » Me dit mon frère en riant

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! T'es le meilleur ! »

« Justement ! Hahaha ! Ecoute Bellissima…Si tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments pour Dean, ne joue pas avec lui. Tu devrais lui parler. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, si ça se trouve, il ne se passera rien avec Edward et tu auras le temps de voir où tu en seras quand tu reviendras ici. Mais…Si les choses évoluent avec Edward…j'ai un conseil à te donner : mettez une capote ! J'vais être papa mais je suis trop jeune pour devenir tonton ! »

« T'es con ! »

« Non, réaliste ! »

.

« Je ne veux pas que Dean me déteste… » Lui dis-je aux bords des larmes

« Bella…Dean est avant tout ton meilleur ami…bien sûr que cela ne sera pas facile pour lui. Mais il faut avant tout que tu sois honnête…avec lui…mais aussi avec ton cœur ! Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui si tu ne l'aimes pas ! Ça le fera souffrir tôt ou tard… »

« Merci… »

« De rien…Allez file ! Je t'aime petite sœur…. »

« Je t'aime aussi futur colocataire ! »

« C'est pas rentré dans l'oreille d'une sourde ça ! »

« Tu l'as dit ! Bisou à vous trois ! »

« Bisou ! »

.

Je raccrochai le cœur plus léger. James était toujours de bons conseils et ça m'avait fait un bien fou de lui parler d'Edward.

J'avais été complètement euphorique à l'idée de déménager et surtout….punaise ! J'allais devenir tata !

_Tata Isabella…..ça sonne bien…Non ! Tata Bella s'est mieux !_

.

Je retournai au bord du terrain, juste à temps pour voir la victoire finale de l'équipe de Dean.

.

Carlie se précipita dans les bras de Sam et je m'approchai de Dean qui venait juste de retirer son casque. Celui-ci m'attrapa pour m'embrasser langoureusement et je me laissai faire… Il était couvert de sueur et je riais alors que j'essayais de me dégager de lui pour ne pas qu'il m'éclabousse alors qu'il grognait.

Je réussis à me « débarrasser » de lui et j'arrivai près de mon sac en courant.

J'attrapai ma bouteille d'eau achetée précédemment et releva la tête pour en boire une gorgée. J'aperçue alors Edward qui me regardait avec un air…triste ? Son regard et son expression me troubla…je culpabilisai. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde avec cet air triste ? Il est tellement plus mignon quand il sourit…quand il me sourit…Est-ce que ? Nan ! Tu débloques Bella ! Il n'a pas vu que Dean m'a embrassé ? Bien sûr que si !…Merde ! Merde ! Merde et MERDE !...Ben si tu pensais avoir une chance avec lui…tu viens de la bousiller !...Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! _

_._

Je quittai le stade avec les filles pour rejoindre notre hôtel – le University Inn- où Madame Andrews nous emmena à pieds…

Carlie et moi partagions la même chambre alors qu'Angela était avec Kristen.

Ma « colocataire » m'appris que Dean partageais sa chambre avec Sam….

_Hum hum…Pas de mixité dans les chambres, hein ? Ben Madame Andrews ne connait pas Carlie !! Si elle a envie de faire des folies avec Sam, rien ni personne ne l'en empêchera !_

.

Sachant qu'Alice et Rosalie allaient encourager leur équipe en début d'après-midi, Carlie, Angela, Kristen et moi décidâmes d'aller les voir.

.

Madame Andrews n'était pas très « chaude » pour nous laisser aller nous balader toutes seules. Mais elle fut vite convaincu qu'un « quartier libre » serait bénéfique à tout le monde…Cela était du en premier à Carlie qui n'avait pas eu sa langue dans sa poche – _comme d'habitude_ – et qui avait affirmait que nous n'étions plus des adolescentes pré pubères bouffées par leurs hormones – _Ben voyons ! Surtout toi Carlie !_ - et qu'il était temps de nous faire confiance….et en second par le fait que Madame Andrews en pinçait sérieusement pour le coach…et nul doute qu'après le match victorieux des garçons le matin, elle aurait envie de le féliciter à sa façon !

_C'est qui l'adolescente dans l'histoire ? P'tite coquine va !_

_._

J'eu juste le temps de me changer pour enfiler un jean taille basse gris foncé et un top bustier vert émeraude avec le bas asymétrique et mes converses noire. J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et me maquilla légèrement.

.

Bref, me voilà embarqué avec les filles pour retourner au stade voir nos nouvelles amies en action. Il y avait énormément de monde…bien sûr cela était en grande partie du au fait que c'était l'équipe « résidente » qui jouait son premier match !

Nous nous étions placées juste derrière le banc de touche de l'équipe d'Edward. Il n'était pas encore arrivé.

.

Emmett était déjà là, en tenue, entrain d'embrasser langoureusement Rosalie. Alice n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette…cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Jasper s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade…Pourvu que ce ne soit pas l'autre blondasse qui lui a pourri le moral !_

_._

Jasper scruta les gradins et nous aperçu. Il parla à Alice qui releva la tête et nous chercha du regard. Son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour…

_Cette fille est adorable….Sans doute parce qu'elle a un frère qui est le mec le plus chaud que tu as jamais vu !....n'importe quoi !...Quoi ? Il n'est pas torride ? ….Oui, bon ça va !... Avoue qu'il n'y a pas que Carlie qui aurait envie de mixité dans sa chambre cette nuit…Merde !_

.

.

_**Edward PV**_

.

Le match allait bientôt commencer. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je ne faisais que de repenser à Isabella…ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix…..tout en elle m'obsédait. Comment cela pouvait-il ? Comment une fille que je ne connais pas m'obsède à ce point là ?

_Tu vas devenir fou en pensant à elle comme ça !...Je suis sûr qu'en plus de ça elle t'a déjà oublié ! T'es trop con Cullen ! Elle a déjà un mec ! T'as déjà oublié le baiser que l'autre connard lui a donné ? Non…Malheureusement pas ! …Mais j'ai bien vu que je ne lui étais pas indifférent…_

_._

Je venais d'écouter – d'une oreille- notre coach nous faire son petit discours d'avant match et j'attrapai mon casque avant de sortir des vestiaires pour rejoindre le terrain. Les filles n'avaient pas encore fait leur représentation et j'aperçu ma sœur dans les bras de Jasper. Elle n'avait pas le moral…mais cela changea très rapidement quand mon ami lui montra quelque chose…Elle redevint immédiatement la Alice aux 10 000 volts !

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui montres qui l'a rend si joyeuse ? » Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami.

« La même chose qui va te mettre dans le même état… » Me répondit Jasper en pointant une direction avec son index.

.

Je regardai immédiatement ce dont il parlait et mon regard croisa celui d'Isabella…Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et mon cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait un jean gris foncé et un haut vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine...

_Elle est plus belle à chaque fois que je la vois… Le vert lui va bien…c'est surtout pour mater ses seins que tu dis ça ! Je ne dirais pas le contraire…_

_._

Apparemment, elle était venue voir ma sœur et Rosalie se déhancher pour nous encourager…mais au fond de moi, j'espérai qu'elle soit un peu là pour moi…

Je restai là à la regarder et je lui souriais…

_Comme un pauvre idiot !... La ferme !_

.

« Tu as vu qui est là ? » Me nargua Alice

« Oui…elles sont venues vous voir toi et Rose… » Lui répondis-je en quittant les yeux magnifiques d'Isabella pour regarder ma sœur.

« Tu vas avoir toute la durée du match pour l'impressionner…nous allons ensuite passer tous l'après-midi ensemble et ce soir….ben tu verras ! »

« Alice…qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? » Lui demanda Jasper

« Je sais qu'Isabella lui plaît…et de toute façon, je ne fais pas grand-chose… »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de t'occuper de ma vie amoureuse... » Affirmais-je

« Ben tu devrais ! Car quand on voit ce que ça donne avec l'autre pouffiasse de Tanya il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! »

_Aïe ! Note pour toi-même : arrête d'énerver Alice !!!_

_._

« Tu as l'air sûre de toi…mais qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'Isabella n'a pas de mec et qu'elle soit un temps soit peu attirer par moi ? » Lui demandais-je espiègle

« Je suis une femme…et les femmes sentent ce genre de chose…en plus de ça, nous leur avions demandé de nous rejoindre après le match…et vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle est venu plus tôt… »

« Oui mais tu as bien vous le baiser passionné qu'elle a échangé avec un joueur tout à l'heure ? »

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! »

_J'espère que tu as raison p'tite sœur ! Oh Oui ! J'espère que tu as raison !_

.

Quand Alice avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs ! Finalement, je crois que cette journée allait être géniale !

Je regardai encore une fois Isabella qui me fit un clin d'œil…je lui fis en retour mon plus beau sourire de manière instinctive…

_Je n'ai pas rêvé là ? Isabella vient de me faire un clin d'œil ? Il y a peut-être une chance qu'Alice ai une bonne intuition…._

_._

Pourtant son sourire se fana et je me demandais ce qui avait pu la contrarier si subitement. C'est en sentant deux mains entourer mon bras que je compris d'où venait le problème…

.

_Tanya ! _

_._

Cette conne se cramponnait à moi avec un air à me faire vomir !

« Eddie…je vais donner le meilleur de moi pour t'encourager…mais après le match on aura tout notre temps pour que je te montre à quel point tu es le meilleur ! » Me dit-elle avec sa voix mielleuse exaspérante et en se frottant contre moi.

Ses sous-entendus me révulsaient. Elle se prend pour qui ? Je n'avais pas envie d'être avec elle et encore moins la baiser ! La seule chose que je voulais s'était revenir en arrière de quelques semaines et ne pas la mettre dans mon lit !

_Non…la seule chose que tu veux s'est mettre Isabella dans ton lit….Oui mais pas qu'une seule fois…Fait gaffe Cullen ! Tu vas tomber amoureux !... C'est pas un drame…Ben alors là on es mal barré !_

_._

A bout de nerf, j'extériorisai ma colère contre la blondasse…

« Tanya…je n'ai pas envie de toi, je n'ai jamais eu envie de toi et même si tu étais la dernière femme au monde, je préférerais encore l'abstinence que de te niquer ! Il n'y a rien chez-toi qui m'attire. Il n'y a pas de nous et il n'y en aura jamais ! Fiches-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Est-ce que cette fois j'ai étais assez clair ? »

Je venais de lui dire ces quatre vérités tout en me dégageant de son emprise. Elle me regardait avec un air horrifié avant de me donner une gifle dans laquelle elle avait mis toute sa force puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

_Au moins là…elle a enfin compris !... Putain ce que ça fait mal !_

_._

« La vache ! Elle t'a dérouillé ! » Me charria Emmett qui venait de me rejoindre.

« Je le savais ! Tu ne pouvais pas être aussi idiot ! » Me dit Alice en se jetant à mon coup

« Alice arrête ! Tu m'étrangles ! »

« En tout cas, ça plaît beaucoup à Carlie ! » Dis Rose en se marrant

.

Je regardai vers nos nouvelles amies et vis Carlie qui était plié de rire et qui me faisait un geste de la main pour me dire son approbation. Isabella était à côté d'elle. Elle se retenait de rire et formula silencieusement un « ça va ? » du bout des lèvres. Je fus touché qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour moi et je lui répondis que j'allais bien par un geste de la tête.

.

Les filles allèrent prendre place au bord du terrain et la musique démarra. Elles commencèrent leur chorégraphie tout en suivant Tanya. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Isabella…tout ce qui semblait être grâce et volupté chez mon ange n'était que vulgarité et froideur chez Tanya…Le jour et la nuit en somme !

Alice et Rose étaient rayonnantes et se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder vers Isabella qui observait les filles avec enthousiasme. Nul doute qu'elles allaient devenir amies !

_J'espère que cela nous rapprochera nous aussi…_

.

Dès que la musique s'arrêta, Alice et Rose allèrent embrasser leur amoureux.

En les voyant, j'imaginai Isabella venir m'embrasser avant le match…je souriais à cette idée, je n'aurai absolument pas été contre, loin de là !

_C'est l'autre qui a eu cette chance à la fin de son match !... Oui bon ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me le rappeler toutes les 5 minutes !_

_._

A défaut, je ne retournai vers elle une dernière fois et fus agréablement surpris de la voir me regardait. Son sourire m'emplit de bonheur et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en levant son pouce de la main droite. Ce fut le meilleur encouragement que je pouvais recevoir ! C'est sur un petit nuage que j'enfilais mon casque et rejoignais mes coéquipiers sur le terrain.

.

J'étais déterminé à l'impressionner ! Le coup d'envoi donné, je me concentrais au maximum sur le jeu. Je ne jouai plus pour mon simple plaisir…Je jouai pour Isabella ! L'équipe adverse n'allait pas être dessus du voyage…mais allait bientôt rentrer à la maison !

.

Après le coup d'envoi, Ben s'empara du ballon et courra vers les lignes adverses. Malheureusement, il fut intercepté en étant plaqué au sol par un adversaire. L'arbitre siffla un arrêt de jeu et plaça le ballon où avait eu lieu le plaquage. Emmett tapa alors dans le ballon et l'envoyant à travers les buts adverses…la partie commençait bien !

Au deuxième quart temps du match, le joueur adverse en possession du ballon sortit du terrain. Le ballon revenait à mon équipe.

Emmett appela toute l'équipe et nous nous mîmes en cercle pour discuter de la tactique à prendre pour ralentir les défenseurs adverses. Après quelques noms de code, nous allâmes nous aligner face à face avec les autres joueurs sur la ligne de mêlée. L'arbitre siffla la remise en jeu. Emmett se pencha vers le ballon et le lança en arrière en le faisant passer entre ses jambes. Ce fut Ben qui l'intercepta alors que les défenseurs adverses foncèrent littéralement dans nos coéquipiers. Il passa le ballon à Jasper alors que je me dégageai facilement.

Jasper me fit une passe et je courais vers les buts adverses. Mon essai réussi, je marquais le premier « Touchdown » du match. Un de mes coéquipiers transforma l'essai en frappant le ballon et en l'expédiant à travers les buts adverse nous faisant ainsi gagner deux points supplémentaires.

.

Après avoir était plaqué au sol plusieurs fois, marqués plusieurs « Touchdown », j'étais épuisé ! Le Match toucha à sa fin et nous l'emportions 64 à 38…Une belle victoire !

.

Nous félicitâmes les joueurs adverses déçus avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Edward était formidable sur le terrain. Déjà que sa tenue le rendait encore plus sexy…mais là, il m'impressionnait tant sa technique de jeu. Il me semblait imbattable !

J'étais tellement concentré sur le match…

_Ouais en fait s'était plus sur le p'tit cul d'Edward dès qu'il passait devant toi ! Bref…_

…que je ne vis pas tout de suite la personne qui s'était assise juste à côté de moi.

.

Je sentis des doigts caresser mon bras et je me tournais vers leur propriétaire.

.

Dean se tenait à côté de moi et me contemplait intensément. Je regardai autour de moi et m'aperçu que la plupart des gars de notre équipe étaient présent. Ils étaient venus voir la technique de jeu de leurs éventuels futurs adversaires…

.

Je retirai mon bras de la main de Dean qui me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_Merde ! Isabella tu t'es foutu dans une merde pas possible ! Entre Dean à qui tu plais et Edward qui TE plaît…comment tu vas faire pour t'en sortir ? Dean et toi vous êtes amis depuis ton arrivée à Phoenix…Edward…Ben s'est Edward quoi ! Mais tu ne le connais que depuis ce matin….Houlà ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour savoir si tu l'intéresses et surtout…si c'est un mec sérieux !... Ouais…mais en même temps…j'ai pas envie de passer à côté de quelque chose !... Avec qui ? Dean ou Edward ? Parce que si tu choisis l'un et que ça se passe mal, ne crois pas que l'autre va t'accueillir les bras ouvert pour te récupérer !...Ouais ben ça j'avais deviné ! … _

_._

Mon dilemme intérieur ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir…loin de là ! Mais il fallait que je sache ou tout cela aller me mener…

.

Je fis un signe à Dean pour lui demander de me suivre et nous quittâmes les gradins pour aller nous mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Nous étions justes derrière les gradins et nous pouvions parler librement malgré le fait que nous entendions les cris des supporters.

Dean s'avança vers moi et encercla ma taille de ses bras avant d'essayer de m'embrasser. Ne voulant pas trop l'offenser, je me dégageai aussi doucement que je le pouvais. Il attrapa ma main et me demanda se qui se passait…

.

« Dean…je suis désolée…mais je ne peux pas… »

« Mais je pensais que s'était ce que tu voulais ! »

« Je…excuse-moi…je ne sais plus où j'en suis… » Lui avouais-je les larmes aux yeux

« Pourtant ce matin tu avais l'air de savoir ce que tu voulais…Il y en a un autre, c'est ça ?! » me demanda-t-il inquiet

« Dean….tu es avant tout mon meilleur ami…je ne veut pas que tu souffres… j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment »

«Qui est-ce ? »

.

« Je…Je ne peux pas te le dire…Je ne sais même pas s'il partage mes sentiments…Je suis désolée…pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… »

« Ok…quoique tu choisisses…ou qui que tu choisisses…je veux que tu m'en parles d'abord…. Tu me vois encore uniquement comme ton meilleur ami…et à défaut d'autre chose, je saurais m'en contenter même si… »

« Même si quoi ? » Lui demandais-je au bord des larmes

« Même si je t'aime…mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur…qu'il soit avec moi ou avec un autre… » Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux et en prenant mon visage dans la paume de sa main.

.

Je laissais libre cours à ma tristesse. Je m'en voulais tellement de le faire souffrir par mon indécision que les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues me semblaient dérisoire par rapport au chagrin que je lisais dans ces yeux.

Il m'attira contre son torse et me pris tendrement dans ces bras pour me bercer. Dean posa délicatement un baiser dans mes cheveux et resserra notre étreinte.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » Lui dis-je en sanglotant

« Je serais toujours là pour toi…amis pour la vie, tu te souviens ? »

.

Je me rappelai de la promesse que nous nous étions fait lors de mes premières vacances avec lui…Nous avions 12 ans…Je savais alors que Dean ferait toujours partie de ma vie…

« Si jamais tu décides de revenir vers moi…je t'accueillerais avec plaisir…sinon…j'espère que celui que tu auras choisi saura la chance qu'il a ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je l'aurais sérieusement à l'œil ! » Me déclara-t-il en resserrant notre étreinte.

« Merci…merci d'être comme tu es avec moi »

« Merci à toi… »

.

Voilà…c'était fait…

J'avais encore mal au cœur mais mon esprit était un peu plus libéré.

.

Nous regagnâmes les autres à peine 5 minutes avant la fin du match. Dean rejoignait Tyler et Sam alors que je me faisais intercepter par Alice et Rosalie qui venait de sortir des vestiaires après leur douche. Elles saluèrent Dean et s'empressèrent de me demander qui il était.

« C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de ma fac… »

.

Mes amies échangèrent un regard complice et Alice me regarda ensuite en fronçant les sourcils…

« Oui mais c'est qui pour TOI ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un air inquisiteur tout en mettant ses poings sur sa taille

« C'est mon meilleur ami… » Lui répondis-je sur un ton qui me paru mélancolique.

« Il ne sait jamais rien passer entre vous ? » Me questionna Rosalie

Je soupirai en pensant à ce que Dean et moi venions de nous dire…J'en été encore toute chamboulée même si c'était mon choix…

J'entendis alors le coup de sifflet final du match, l'équipe d'Edward venait de remporter le match.

.

« Vous pouvez garder un secret ? » leur demandais-je en les regardant tour à tour droit dans les yeux

« Promis ! » Me répondirent-elles dans une synchronisation parfaite qui me fit sourire alors qu'elle se tenait devant moi avec la main levée tel des accusées prétend serments.

« Ok…mais je compte sur vous !...Dean et moi venons de décider de rester amis…enfin…s'est surtout moi qui le veut… »

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda Alice

« Il est pourtant canon ! C'est pas un bon coup au lit ? Merde je l'aurais juré pourtant ! » Dit Rose.

_Ben dit donc ! Carlie numéro 2 ! Elle n'a pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche ! J'aurai bien aimé vérifié son hypothèse…Je crois que tu aurais du attendre d'avoir fait des galipettes avec Dean avant de revenir en arrière…Non mais pour qui tu me prends ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça !... Ouais ben si Edward ne partage pas tes sentiments surtout après le baiser de Dean…ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu vas t'éclater !!_

_._

« Je n'en sais rien Rosalie… Nous n'avons jamais atteint le 2ème base ...Je…je ne sais plus où j'en suis en ce qui nous concerne… »

« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! » Me dit-elle

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ne t'inquiètes pas…Nous restons amis et… c'est tout ce qui compte… » Répliquais-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais je n'y comprends rien…tu l'aimes en ami ou plus qu'un ami ? » Me demanda Alice

« Je l'aime…bien…c'est mon meilleur ami ! Mais nous étions parti vers autre chose…et puis…»

« Et puis quoi ? » Me questionna Rose

.

A ce moment là, je vis Edward qui s'avança vers nous avec son casque dans les mains. Il était beau comme un Dieu avec ses cheveux qui dégoulinés de sueur… Je n'osai pas croisé son regard…Ni une, ni deux, je me blotti dans les bras de Rosalie pour éclater en sanglots. Celle-ci serra ses bras autour de moi en me demandant ce qui m'arrivait.

.

« Je crois que j'ai compris… » Lui répondit Alice.

.

Je relevai à peine la tête pour voir Alice afficher un grand sourire et Edward me regarder avec un air inquiet avant qu'il ne rentre dans les vestiaires.

.

.

.

**Voilà….**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire…**

**Bon ou pas, laissez-moi un petit com' !**

**Non je ne suis pas sadique….lol….je coupe toujours mes chap à un moment fatidique pour maintenir le « suspense » ! lol**


	4. Espoir et confusion

**Bonjour !**

**Je voulais avant tout vous dire merci pour vos reviews ! Vos encouragement me touche énormément et me donne envie de continuer !**

**Il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir que vous lisez et aimez ce que j'écris…***_**Il n'y a que Rob nu dans mon lit qui pourrait être mieux mais je suis réaliste !***_

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira…**

**Bisous à toutes !**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**

.

.

_**Chap 4 : espoir et confusion**_

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Alice m'entraîna avec elle vers le vestiaire des filles tandis que Rosalie alla rejoindre Carlie et les autres.

A peine arrivée, Alice reçu un texto sur son portable. Elle y répondit en souriant et me regarda fixement.

« Bon…maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ! » Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous nous asseyons sur un banc devant les armoires.

« Alice…je t'ai tout expliqué ! »

« Oui…mais tu n'as pas encore parlé d'Edward… »

« Que…quoi ? Pourquoi je parlerais de lui ? »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu veuilles juste être ami avec le mec qui a faillit être ton petit copain jusqu'à ce que tu rencontre mon frère ! »

_Elle est perspicace ! _

_._

« Isabella…qu'est-ce que tu ressent pour lui ? »

« Pour qui ? »

« Pour Edward bien sûr ! »

« Je…je ne sais pas….je ne le connais pas…et appelle-moi Bella, je préfère… »

« Oui ! J'aime bien Bella ! Mais Isabella s'est très jolie aussi...Bon dis-moi…est-ce qu'il t'attire ? »

« Alice…je ne crois pas que tu sois la bonne personne avec qui je devrais parler de ça ! »

« Rose sort avec Emmett et crois-moi, elle ne me cache rien et je lui parle tout autant de son frère ! »

_Ben dis donc ! Ça promet !...Remarque…avec Vic' je parle de sexe aussi…Bon pas de ses prouesses avec James mais….Il y a de ça aussi….Beurk ! J'peux pas les imaginer là ! Non non non ! Merde c'est mon frère !...Je n'arriverai pas à parler de ça avec Alice ! Mais…je peux me confier...un peu…à elle…._

.

« Oui… »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Oui ton frère m'attire ! Il me plaît plus que je ne lui plais… »

Elle reçu un autre texto auquel elle répondit immédiatement comme si de rien n'était…

.

« Je connais Edward et j'ai remarqué la façon dont il te regarde…et… »

Alice n'eu pas le temps de me répondre qu'un autre texto lui était envoyé…

« Et là il m'énerve ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Edward ! Il s'inquiète pour toi…Tiens regarde ! »

Alice se pencha vers moi pour me faire lire les 3 SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir…tous de son frère…

_**Alice, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi Isabella pleurait-elle tout à l'heure ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ed**_

_**Oui je m'inquiète pour elle ! Non tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi ! Ed**_

_**Bien sûr que je serais ravi de passer la soirée avec elle…mais je doute qu'elle accepte…on se retrouve où après ? Ed**_

.

Je regardai Alice avec les larmes aux yeux.

_Il ressent la même chose que moi ! C'est génial !...Ouais ben on fait ça en douceur ! La précipitation n'amène rien de bon !!_

_._

« Tu vois…je crois que vous avez le même problème ! » Me dit-elle avec un air espiègle

« On va le voir après ? »

« Oui…on va même passer la soirée avec eux mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais organiser ça….en attendant de voir ton Roméo…vient par là…tu ne vas pas allez le voir avec cette tête là si tu veux devenir sa Juliette ! »

.

Alice sortit tout un attirail de maquillage de son casier – je suppose que s'est son casier vu toute les photos de Jasper qui sont accrochées à la porte ! -. Elle entreprit de s'occuper de moi pour enlever l'effet « yeux rouges et bouffis » de ma crise de larmes. Elle me mit deux compresses pré-imprégnées sur les yeux après avoir retirer le maquillage que je m'étais fait quelques heures auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Laisse-moi faire ! Edward va te tomber dans les bras…je vais juste te faire un truc léger ! »

Elle retira les compresses au bout de quelques minutes et entreprit de me maquiller. Je vis alors que pendant que mes yeux s'apaisaient, Alice s'était servie de sa main pour faire des tests de maquillage… Elle m'en fit un léger qui fit ressortir la couleur de mes yeux. Il n'y avait rien à dire, le résultat était naturel et très réussi !

Elle rangea tout son maquillage dans son armoire et se mit à me coiffer. Elle me fit une tresse Africaine qui partait du sommet de mon crâne en laissant quelques mèches rebelles par-ci par-là. Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers un grand miroir accroché au mur pour que je puisse voir le résultat.

« Wow ! Merci Alice ! Personne ne pourrait dire que je viens de pleurer ! »

Bip Bip Bip ! Nouveau texto….Alice se pencha directement vers moi pour que je puisse le lire en même temps qu'elle…

_**Vous êtes où ? Ed**_

.

Mon amie me fit un clin d'œil avant de répondre à son frère…

« On va le faire mariner un peu ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

Elle me montra alors ce qu'elle écrivait à Edward et s'engagea dans une conversation de SMS avec son frère…

.

_**Serait-on impatient ? C'est moi qui te manque autant ? Al**_

_« Il va péter un câble ! » Me dit-elle en riant_

_**Al ! Oui tu me manques mais je m'inquiète pour Isabella ! Ed**_

_« Il est chou ! Mais on va monter la pression ! Il faut qu'il te mérite ! » _

_« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas purement « amical » son inquiétude ? »Répliquais-je_

_« On va vite le savoir…on va voir s'il est jaloux… »_

_« De qui ? » M'étonnais-je_

_« T'inquiètes ! Regarde un peu l'artiste ! » Me dit-elle en répondant à Edward_

_**Bella va très bien ! Tu nous déranges là ! On parle de garçons…Al**_

_**QUOI ? Ne va pas lui mettre des idées farfelues en tête ! Ed**_

_« Ah ! Je le savais ! Il est jaloux ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il en pince pour toi !!! Bon..là…on la joue rusé… »_

_**Bella n'est pas prude…Ed…mais il ne tiens qu'à toi de le découvrir ! Al**_

.

Je regardai Alice avec des yeux ronds quand elle envoya son dernier texto…

« Ben quoi ? Il faut bien lui tendre la perche, non ? » Me dit-elle avec un air innocent

« Tu es machiavélique ! » Lui dis-je en lavant les yeux au ciel et en secouant la tête tant j'hallucinai par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Je n'étais pas la seule qui n'en revenait pas…La patience de son frère avait visiblement une limite puisque j'entendis son portable sonner…Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de décrocher…

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« … »

« A ton avis ? »

« … »

« Tu aimerais le savoir, hein oui ? »

« … »

« T'inquiète pas ! On arrive ! »

Elle raccrocha en souriant et nous allâmes rejoindre les autres.

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Je venais de croiser ma sœur et Rosalie qui tenait Isabella dans ses bras. Ma belle était entrain de pleurer dans les bras de ma belle-sœur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre si malheureuse ? J'envoyai un texto à Alice, elle devait sûrement le savoir !

Heureusement, je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre car ma sœur me répondit aussitôt :

_**Ne t'en fais pas, elle a eu un gros coup de blues…mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Aurais-tu flashé sur elle ? Je peux savoir ?Al**_

_Non mais qu'elle curieuse !_

_**T'es pas drôle envers ta sœur préférée ! Si tu veux lui remonter le moral, tu n'as qu'à lui demander de passer la soirée avec toi ! Tu n'aimerais pas ? Al**_

_Bien sûr que j'aimerai passer la soirée avec Isabella ! Même toute la nuit ! Mais Est-ce qu'elle voudrait seulement être seule avec moi ? Alice m'a dit qu'elles parlaient de mecs…de qui exactement ? Putain ! J'espère qu'elle est célibataire ! Faite qu'elle soit célibataire ! _

.

Je ne répondis pas à ma sœur et me débarrassai de ma tenue de foot. Je pris mon gel douche avant de me diriger vers les douches. J'attrapai une serviette propre sur le chariot sur lequel il y avait toute une pile de serviettes propres et la mis négligemment sur mon épaule. Comme à son habitude, mon frère était entrain de faire le con…

« Ils sont venus, ils nous ont vus…ET ILS L'ONT EU DANS LE CUL! »

« Emmett ! T'as pas un peu fini avec ta vulgarité ! » M'écriais-je en faisant couler l'eau de ma douche avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude.

« Désolé mon petit Eddie… » Me taquina-t-il en prenant une voix mielleuse pour imiter celle de Tanya.

« La ferme ! Abruti ! Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! » Lui dis-je en lui balançant mon gel douche qu'il me retourna immédiatement après s'être servi.

« Maintenant avec la baffe qu'elle t'a mise, tu vas avoir la paix ! » S'esclaffa Jasper.

« Vous avez vu l'aire furieuse qu'elle avait ? » Nous demanda Ben

« C'est clair que là, p'tit frère elle ne va pas te lâcher comme ça ! »

_Putain déconne pas ! J'ai plus envie de la voir dans les parages celle-là !_

« Pourtant, je pense que là elle a enfin compris…mais au cas où, je pourrais lui faire une piqûre de rappel ! » Lui répondis-je

Nous étions sous la douche et les blagues de mes coéquipiers sur Tanya fusaient de toutes parts ! J'étais écroulé de rire.

.

« Je me demande bien ce qui t'a enfin poussé à sortir de tes gonds pour l'envoyer enfin bouler… » Me demanda Emmett.

« Nan mais tu rigoles ! C'est la jolie I-SA-BEL-LA qui lui fait tourner la tête ! » Me charria Jasper en accentuant sur chaque syllabe du prénom de celle qui occupait mes pensées.

« Tu vas la fermer ! Faux frère ! » M'emportais-je

« Isabella ? » Me demanda Ben

Je lui répondis en haussant les épaules dans un geste évasif.

« Vous parlez de qui ? » Nous demanda Mike avec la complicité des autres qui me regardaient tous.

« La capitaine des « Black Angel's » ! » Leur révéla Emmett

« Oh putain ! » S'écria Ben

« Elle est chaude comme de la braise ! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure les mecs ! » Nous sortit Newton en se touchant les parties génitales.

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE ! » M'emportais-je véritablement déchaîné et le menaçant sérieusement avec le point droit fermé près à lui arranger sa belle gueule.

« Wow ! Calme-toi Ed' ! » Me dit Jasper qui avait fait un pas vers moi et posait sa main sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

.

La réaction de Mike m'avait dégoûtée et j'étais furieux après cet imbécile !

_Je ne veux pas qu'il approche d'Isabella…de près comme de loin ! Ce mec est pire qu'un coureur de jupon, c'est une pourriture avec les nanas et il baise tout ce qu'il peut ! Il traite les femmes comme de la merde…Non ! Il n'aura pas Isabella !_

.

Je terminai de prendre ma douche. Jasper et Emmett me demandèrent de les attendre. Selon eux, mon après-midi aller être génial…_Mouais_…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de SI génial cet aprèm' ? » Leurs demandais-je peux convaincu

« Que voudrais-tu faire ? » Me demanda Jasper avec un air amusé

« Ce que je voudrais faire est impossible… » Lui répondis-je avec un soupir en pensant à Isabella…

« Bon…Alors pour compenser…qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer le reste de la journée avec I-sa-bel-la ? » Me répondit mon meilleur ami en me murmurant le prénom de ma belle à l'oreille pour ne pas que les autres - et surtout pas Mike – ne l'entende.

« QUOI ? » M'écriais-je

« Alice et Rose on proposé aux filles de venir passer l'après-midi avec nous. Il y aura aussi des mecs de leur équipe… »M'informa Jasper.

« Alors ? Partant p'tit frère ? » Me demanda Em' visiblement au courant…

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » Leur répondis-je en souriant comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de noël.

.

Je retournai devant mon vestiaire et m'habilla en vitesse. J'enfilai un jean bleu déchirai au niveau de mon genou gauche avec mes Nikes noires et un tee-shirt gris foncé en col en V. J'essayai de discipliner ma tignasse…mais rien n'y faisait !

Emmett et Jasper jouaient les sirènes en faisant les cons avec les mecs dans les vestiaires. Je les entendais rire et chanter avec les gars dans les vestiaires. J'avais hâte qu'ils sortent de là pour aller voir Isabella…

Ne tenant plus en place au bout de ce qui me paressait 3h…- en fait, non, juste 2 minutes, mais incroyablement longues !!!- j'envoyai un nouvel SMS à Alice.

.

_**Vous êtes où ? Ed**_

.

Ma chipie de sœur me répondit et commença alors à me narguer…

.

_**Serait-on impatient ? C'est moi qui te manque autant ? Al**_

_Moi ? Impatient ? Elle n'a pas idée !_

_**Al ! Oui tu me manques mais je m'inquiète pour Isabella ! Ed**_

_**Bella va très bien ! Tu nous déranges là ! On parle de garçons…Al**_

_Bella ? Alice lui a déjà trouvé un surnom !...Comment ça elle parle de mecs ? De qui elle parle ?! J'espère qu'elle ne lui dit pas des conneries sur moi !_

_**QUOI ? Ne va pas lui mettre des idées farfelues en tête ! Ed**_

_**Bella n'est pas prude…Ed…mais il ne tiens qu'à toi de le découvrir ! Al**_

_Touché ! Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir ! Mais j'ai d'autres choses à découvrir avant ça…je veux tout connaître d'Isabella ! Elle va voir le p'tit lutin !_

Mon impatience à son paroxysme, je décidai d'appeler ma sœur…

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » Me répondit-elle arrogante

« Sympa la frangine ! Bon…dis-moi, tu as réussi à lui rendre le sourire ?»

« A ton avis ? »

« Je compte sur toi. Vous avez parlé de quoi ? De mecs ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

« Tu aimerais le savoir, hein oui ? »

« J'espère pour tes fesses que tu ne lui as pas dit de conneries sur moi ! On se voit quand ? »

« T'inquiète pas ! On arrive ! »

Je raccrochai alors qu'Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent enfin. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, tout deux visiblement pressés de retrouver leurs petites copines.

Nous quittâmes les vestiaires pour retrouver Alice qui nous attendait devant la porte. Nous allâmes ensuite rejoindre Rose qui était avec Isabella et ces amis assis dans l'herbe devant la bibliothèque. Je remarquais la présence d'un mec à côté de celle-ci et mon cœur se déchira lorsque je reconnu le joueur de l'équipe de foot qu'elle avait embrassé ce matin…Ils semblaient en pleine discussion et elle riait aux éclats. Je m'asseyais juste en face d'elle. Carlie nous présenta et je sus que le mec en question s'appelait Dean. Il avait l'air sympa. Proche d'Isabella…un peu trop proche !

Les présentations faites, je fis connaissance également avec Sam et Tyler. Nous discutâmes un moment avant que ma sœur ne décide que nous devions faire un « Action ou vérité ». Le groupe s'embla emballer par l'idée et le jeu commença par Emmett…

.

« Alice…Action ou vérité ? »

« Heu…Action ! »

« Tu dois…simuler un orgasme ! » Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes amusés et j'aperçu Isabella qui rougissait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en entendant les gémissements de ma sœur…

« Hum…HUM…Oh…Oh…Oh oui ! Plus fort ! Oui !...OOUIIII !!! » Gémit ma sœur

_Piouf ! Avoue que tu as envie d'entendre Bella gémir comme ça pour toi !...Elle est si sexy quand elle se mord la lèvre…_

« Là mon vieux, elle prend plus son pied qu'avec toi ! » Lança Emmett à l'attention de Jasper

« Ta gueule ! » Lui répondit celui-ci alors que nous étions tous mort de rire.

.

Ma sœur chercha sa « proie » et mon cœur s'arrêta au moment où elle regarda Isabella…

« Alors…voyons voir….Isabella ? »

« Oui ?…. » Répondit celle-ci timidement

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Es-tu célibataire ? » Lui demanda ma sœur avec un air inquisiteur.

_Là elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins ! Sacré Alice !_

« Oui… »

Mon cœur s'emballa à sa réponse et je sautais de joie dans ma tête. Si j'avais adoré sa réponse, celle-ci rendit triste Dean qui la regardait fixement.

_Son ex ? A moins qu'il essaye de sortir avec elle…_

« Edward ? » M'appela Bella

En l'entendant m'appeler de sa petite voix mélodieuse, mon estomac se noua.

« Vérité ! » M'empressais-je de dire

« Pourquoi Tanya t'a-t-elle giflé tout à l'heure ? » Me demanda-t-elle

_Merciii ! Cette fille est fantastique ! Elle me donne l'occasion de lui dire que je suis aussi célibataire !! Allez Cullen assure !!_

« Parce que je l'ai envoyé chier une bonne fois pour toute ! J'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en passant la nuit avec elle il y a plusieurs semaines et je le regretterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Depuis elle se prend pour ma copine mais je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas…et que je suis toujours célibataire…d'où la gifle de tout à l'heure… »

A mon grand soulagement, elle ne me jugea pas. Elle semblait ravie de ma réponse et me fis un petit sourire avant de baisser la tête alors que ses pommettes se coloraient de rose…

.

Le jeu continua par une Carlie à qui je demanda d'embrasser sur la joue le mec qui lui plaisait le plus et elle s'empressa de rouler une pelle d'enfer à Sam ; Rosalie qui nous avoua avoir une peur bleu des araignées et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à menacer mon frère d'abstinence sexuelle s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en débarrasser ; Kristen qui avoua que le mec présent qui lui plaisait le plus était Dean – je vis un éclair de soulagement dans les yeux d'Isabella et la surprise dans ceux de l'intéressé- Tyler qui alla draguer la première nana qui passai et récoltant un rendez-vous pour le soir même ; Jasper qui n'hésita pas un instant à faire une déclaration d'amour à ma sœur – ce qui entraîna une série de larmes chez les filles… Ces réjouissances se terminèrent avec Emmett qui attrapa Isabella sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et qui fit un tour en courant alors que cette dernière lui criait de la lâcher tout en le tapant de toutes ces forces ! C'était trop drôle ! Mais s'était sans compter que cet idiot abandonnerait Isabella directement dans mes bras…

.

Je m'étais figé dès que je la senti dans mes bras…Je me retrouvai à la porter dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée…Elle était légère comme une plume ! Elle s'agrippa à mon coup pour ne pas tomber. Mon cœur eu un raté lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Elle rougissait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et me demanda à mon plus grand regret de la reposer par terre. Je la remis sur ses jambes mais fus obligé de la retenir car elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrit directement contre mon torse… Son odeur de freesia et de fraise m'enivra et mon cœur parti dans une chevauché fantastique…

« Merci…je...je suis désolée… » Me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me provoquer une mini crise cardiaque !

.

« Bon…j'ai une idée à vous proposer ! Ça vous dit de passer la soirée ensemble ? » Nous dit Alice

« Où veux-tu aller ? » Lui demanda Jasper

« On peut aller au « Twilight Martini Lounge » ! » S'écria Alice en se levant et en commençant à sautiller sur place (Note de l'auteur : je vous jure que ce bar existe et j'ai hallucinée ! mdr !)

« Oui ! On dînera ensemble et on pourra danser toute la nuit ! » S'écria Rose.

« Je vais appeler pour nous réserver un salon VIP, ça vous dit ? » Proposa Jasper

« OUI ! » S'écrièrent Alice et Rose en même temps.

Sur ce, les filles décidèrent d'aller faire un peut de shopping. Il était 17h00…Alice emmena Isabella, Carlie, Angela et Rose faire les boutiques. Nous devions nous retrouver chez-nous.

_Elle vient à peine de partir qu'elle me manque déjà…Quand je te l'ai dit que tu étais foutu !...Ferme-là !_

_._

Nous restâmes entre mecs à parler tactiques de foot. Nous nous entendions bien. Mais je vis que Dean n'avait pas trop le moral.

« Ça va ? » Lui demandais-je poliment

« Hein ?...Oh…ouais… »

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

« Je pense à Isabella…. » Me dit-il

_Comme je te comprends…_

« Oh ! …heu…vous êtes sorti ensemble ? »

« Non….c'est ma meilleure amie, mais…. »

« Mais ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé ce matin en arrivant ici…et crois-moi, ce n'était pas un baiser amical ! »

« Je vois…. »

J'étais envahit par un sentiment nouveau pour moi : la jalousie.

« Tu vas remettre ça ?....... »

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir, il fallait que je le sache…

« J'aimerais bien….mais je crois qu'elle ne me voit que comme un ami. »

« Désolé… »

« On en a discuté tout à l'heure…et…si s'est avec un autre qu'elle est heureuse… »

« Un autre ? » Répliquais-je avec un ton qui trahissait mon inquiétude mais heureusement il ne remarqua rien.

« Oh…Elle ne m'a pas dit de qui il s'agit mais…je l'a connais et je sens qu'il y a un autre mec là-dessous ! Et je ne suis pas vraiment le mec qui lui faut… »

_Je n'en mène pas large… Qui peut bien être cet autre mec ? Non ! Il ne faut pas que je me décourage, tout n'est pas perdu ! _

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a plus besoin d'un mec comme toi…. »

Je ne relevais pas et fus soulagé qu'Emmett nous propose d'aller boire une bière et faire une partie de billard au loft en attendant que les filles nous rejoignent là-bas. Dean ne me parla plus d'Isabella et cela me soulagea. Mais j'en profitai pour lui parler de Kristen…elle avait l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup et lui m'avoua finalement qu'il la trouvait belle et qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme… cela lui remonterai peut-être le moral…surtout à moi !

.

_Cullen qui joue les entremetteurs ! On aura tout vu !_

_Ta gueule !...J'ai un peu mal au cœur pour lui…Il a l'air de tenir à Isabella. Mais est-ce de l'amour ? Ce que je ressens pour elle, est-ce cela également ? Isabella de son côté, ressent quoi pour Dean ou pour moi ? Que ferais-je si elle le choisissait lui ou « l'autre »? Aurais-je le cœur brisé ou réussirais-je à la séduire ? Dans ce cas, Dean arriverait-il à l'accepter et à rester son ami ?_ _Je n'ai franchement pas envie de me faire casser la gueule par un mec jaloux ! _

Voilà tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses…Pourtant, il fallait que je sache si j'avais un temps soit peu une chance de conquérir cette fille.

_Ne t'emballe pas mon pote ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne sortira pas avec lui qu'elle sortira avec toi ! Ce n'est pas une idiote comme Tanya....._

_Non, Isabella vaut beaucoup plus que ça !_

.

_En tout cas, elle vient à peine de partir que je me sens comme…vide…._

.

Dean monta avec moi à bord de mon Austin Martin Vanquish noire tandis que les autres montaient dans l'énorme 4X4 Nissan Navara d'Emmett. Nous prîmes la direction du loft où nous vivions tous ensemble Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emmett et moi.

Notre loft était situé à 10 minutes en voiture de la fac. C'était un ancien entrepôt qui avait était réaménagé par notre mère…Elle avait vraiment fait fort sur ce coup là ! Mais plutôt que d'avoir trois appart' à trouver, à acheter et à aménager…et surtout comme on s'entend tous très bien, nous avons préféré cette solution et l'avions proposé à mes parents…

.

Nous décidâmes de passer le temps à attendre les filles en jouant au billard que mon père nous avait offert tout en buvant des bières…

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Une vraie gamine Isabella…Tu es une vraie gamine !_

.

J'étais toute euphorique en arrivant près de la voiture d'Alice. J'eu un choc en voyant « l'engin » de mon amie : une Porsche 911 jaune canari ! Rose n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle conduisait un cabriolet BMW rouge flamboyante.

.

_La vache ! Sacré Bagnole ! C'est pas avec mon vieux pick-up tout rouillé que je peux leur faire de la concurrence ! Je me demande ce qu'Edward a comme voiture ? Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas le savoir…Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde…_

.

Avec les filles, nous partîmes à la recherche de boutiques de fringues…En route, Alice n'arrêtait pas de ma parler d'Edward…Je n'avais rien contre ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle me dressait le portrait de « Monsieur Parfait »…Elle l'adore. Tout comme elle adore Emmett. C'est une fille adorable et je sens que nous allons devenir amies. Elle le souhaite aussi puisqu'elle ne veut pas que nous coupions les ponts après que je sois retourné à Phoenix…

_Phoenix…Si je tente quelque chose avec Edward, cela ne sera qu'éphémère… _

« Alice…je crois que je ne devrais pas m'intéresser à ton frère… »

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…cela ne durera pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je le sais car je ne reste ici qu'une semaine et que « loin des yeux, loin du cœur »…Je ne cherche pas une histoire sans lendemain…Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui non plus ! »

« Tanya ? »

« Ouais…Ben elle ne m'en parle plus ! C'était juste une é-pou-ven-ta-ble erreur ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Fais-moi confiance Bella…S'il te plaît ! »

« Ok… »

.

Nous arrivâmes devant un immense centre commercial, un peu plus grand que celui où j'ai l'habitude d'aller avec mes amies à Phoenix.

Alice et Rose avaient véritablement prévu un réel « parcours du combattant » avec pour objectif : nous trouver la tenue idéale pour faire la fête ensemble ce soir….Je n'étais pas au bout de ma peine…loin de là….

.

« Avant tout, on prends des forces ! Venez on va manger une glace en vitesse ! » Nous dit Rose

Nous les suivîmes, elle et Alice, dans un petit restaurant où je mangeai la meilleure glace au chocolat de toute ma vie, quand Alice me surprit au plus haut point…

« Vous vous entendez bien toutes les quatre, mais est-ce que vous avez entièrement confiance les unes envers les autres ? »

_J'hallucine ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est entrain de nous faire là ? _

_._

« Pourquoi tu nous demande ça Alice ? » Répondit Angela aussi surprise que moi

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà gardé le secret de l'une d'entre vous en matière de mec ? » Répliqua-t-elle en me regardant.

_Non Alice ! Ne leur dit pas ! Ne leur parle pas de mes sentiments pour ton frère ! J'en ai déjà suffisamment comme ça dans la tête alors avec les filles en plus, non merci !!_

« Oui…Bien sûr ! » Affirma Carlie

« D'ailleurs on adore parler des mecs entre-nous ! » Renchérit Kristen

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit à Bella que tu aimais Dean ? » Lui répondit Alice

_Aïe !...Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là !...N'empêche qu'elle a raison…_

.

« Kris…Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » Demandais-je à mon amie.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers la table et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ces doigts…

« Heu…vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et vous sortez ensemble…donc je ne vois pas trop ce que j'ai à te dire…je suis désolée Bella…Ne m'en veut pas pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! C'est…c'est sorti tout seul… »

_Comment puis-je lui en vouloir ? Elle est amoureuse de mon meilleur ami…Ils vont faire un beau petit couple ces deux là ! …Bon ok…J'en ai besoin pour avoir bonne conscience ! Mais n'empêche…_

_._

« Je ne t'en veux pas Kris ! Maintenant c'est à moi de te dire quelque chose…c'est moi qui suis désolée…je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine…je…je ne sors pas avec Dean… »

« Tu veux dire que tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure ?» Me demandaient Carlie et Angela simultanément

« Oui…Dean et moi restons de très bons amis…je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui »

« Ah ben merde alors ! » Lâcha Carlie

« Mais lui il est amoureux de toi… » Précisa Kristen

_Je le sais malheureusement…mais je compte sur toi pour qu'il m'oublis ! _

_._

« Kris…j'ai eu une discussion avec lui tout à l'heure à ce sujet…il connaît mes sentiments pour lui et il les respecte. Maintenant…je peux te dire que j'ai remarqué le petit sourire qu'il a fait quand tu as avoué tout à l'heure qu'il te plaisait ! » Insistais-je

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ! Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi… » Répondit Kris au bord des larmes

« Attends ce soir, on va s'occuper de toi et il va frôler la crise cardiaque ! » Lui dit Alice

Sa réplique redonna légèrement le sourire à mon amie et je la remerciai d'un regard explicite.

.

« Attends une minute Bella…T'étais quand même bien partante pour tenter le coup avec Dean au Mexique…Donc…je te connais suffisamment bien pour affirmer qu'il y a un autre mec là-dessous ! » M'accusa Carlie en me pointant avec son index tout en me regardant avec un air inquisiteur.

_Et merde ! C'était trop beau !_

« Moi je sais ! » S'écria Alice sautillant sur place

« Alice ! » La grondais-je faussement en colère

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Angela

« Vas-y…fais-toi plaisir….tu peux leur dire, ce sont mes meilleures amies… » Capitulais-je

« C'est Edward ! » Révéla Alice

« QUOI ? » S'écrièrent toutes nos amies en même temps

.

« Dis donc toi ! Espèce de traîtresse ! T'aurais pu me le dire que Bella en pince pour Ed' ! » Reprocha Rosa à sa belle-sœur

« Tu aurais pu nous en parler ! » Rajouta Carlie à mon intention

« Je…Je suis désolé les filles…Je ne voulais pas… » Et là…Paf ! Les larmes perlaient toute seules le long de mes joues !

« Bella ! On est désolé ! Ne pleure plus… » Me consola Angela

« Angie… » Murmurais-je en pleurant dans les bras de mon amie

« Bon…ben puisqu'on en es aux confidences…je trouve que Ben est super craquant ! » Nous révéla Angela

« Angie !...Oh je crois qu'elle va être du genre chaud bouillante cette semaine ! » S'extasia Carlie

« Ben ça y es ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais en larmes tout à l'heure ! » Affirma Rose

« Ben t'en a mis du temps ! Ça ce voit que t'es une vraie blonde ! » S'esclaffa Alice

« Lili ! » S'énerva Rose avant d'éclater de rire et d'ajouter « Mission ravage ? » à Alice qui acquiesça en explosant de joie.

« C'est quoi ce truc là ? » Demanda Kris

.

« Alors je t'explique…ça va être notre mission à toutes pour cette après-midi : trouver la tenue de folie qui va rendre l'homme de nos rêves dingues de désir au point qu'il sera limite incapable de se retenir pour nous sauter dessus !...Partant ? » Répondit Alice avec un calme olympien tout en affichant un air sournois

« Oh que oui !...Elle va voir la mère Andrews si la mixité est interdite dans les chambres ! » S'enthousiasma Carlie.

Sur cette répartie, nous éclations de rire et ce fut le début d'une sortie shopping en folie !

.

Nous payâmes chacune notre part de l'addition et partîmes à la « conquête » des magasins. Tout était prévu ! Chaussures, accessoires…et même lingerie !

_Bonjour l'état de mon compte en banque ! Heureusement que j'avais économisé…Bon…pour le Mexique…James me donnera un petit coup de main…je vais lui faire du chantage au baby-sitting !...Il ne va pas marcher, il va courir !...Je suis vraiment diabolique quand je veux !_

.

.

.

_**Voilà….**_

_**J'ai mis le lien pour le loft sur mon profil.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant…N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos critiques, elles sont toujours constructives !**_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	5. Ravage

_**Merci infiniment de prendre le temps de me lire ! Vos encouragements me donnent des ailes pour écrire ! MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VOUS ÊTES GENIALES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**J'ai vu que vous attendiez toutes ce chap avec impatience…Hum hum….**_

_**Mais est-ce que ce que vous allez découvrir sera ce que vous attendez ?...lol**_

_**Lemon, pas lemon ?**_

_**La tension monte pour Ed'….et pour vous ?... lol**_

_**.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon invention…**_

_**.**_

_**Juste un petit coucou à **__**jade sheppard**__** qui m'a fait découvrir le site de fanfiction et sans qui je n'aurai jamais écris mes fictions…Merci !**_

**.**

_**Bonne lecture…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 5 : Ravage**_

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Nous étions dans un magasin de lingerie lorsque je me rappelai que je n'avais encore rien dit à mes amies de la grossesse de Vic'…J'allais être tata et j'étais folle de joie. Je voulais partager mon bonheur avec mes meilleures amies.

« Au fait les filles…J'ai un truc dément à vous annoncer ! »

« Vas-y… » S'impatienta Carlie qui avait accouru vers moi

« Renée et Charlie vont être grands-parents ! » Annonçais-je

« Putain j'y crois pas ! Depuis quand t'es enceinte ? Il est de qui ce bébé ? Pourquoi t'as jamais parlé du père ? C'est quand que tu t'es envoyé en l'air sans nous le dire ? » M'agressa Carlie

_Ah ben elle est bonne celle-là !_

« Carlitta ! Tu te calmes ! Je ne vais pas être maman, je vais être tata ! »

« Putain de merde ! » Lâcha-t-elle en me sautant au cou aussi folle de joie que moi.

« Non mais t'as fini d'être vulgaire ? »

« Quand t'arrêteras de m'appeler Carlitta ! »

« Moi j'aime bien ! » Dit Alice

« Ouais » c'est cool ! » Approuva Rose

« T'es mal barré ma vieille ! Alice et Rose ne vont plus te lâcher avec ça ! » La charria Angie

.

Nous parlâmes de James et de Vic' à nos nouvelles amies. Je leur disais la complicité que j'avais avec mon frère et Alice là compara à celle qu'elle avait avec Edward.

.

Rose m'appela afin de me montrer sa trouvaille…Un ensemble shorty-string en dentelle bleu avec un soutien-gorge à balconnet…super jolie…et super provoquant !

« C'est ça qu'il te faut pour Ed' ! » Me déclara-t-elle

« Nan mais t'es malade ! »

« Allez Bella ! Tu ne veux pas faire craquer mon frère ? » Me dit Alice

« Tu vas avoir un cul d'enfer là-dedans ! » M'assura Rose

« Tiens prends ça aussi ! Là il va pas s'en remettre ! Va essayer ces trucs là ! » Me dit Carlie en me tendant une nuisette très décolleté en satin noire avec une fente sur le côté droit et une broderie de papillon en bas à gauche.

_Elles veulent ma mort ! _

.

J'allais presque à contre cœur dans la cabine d'essayage…Je fermais le rideau et me déshabilla…j'enfilai d'abord la nuisette…

_C'est vrai que t'es très jolie là-dedans…_

Puis je passai à l'ensemble que Rose m'avait trouvé…Je me regardai dans le miroir lorsque Carlie ouvrir légèrement le rideau et passa sa tête…

« Putain de merde ! Là on va l'emmener direct aux urgences ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Rose et Alice avant de regardait également dans ma cabine

« Bordel ! Les filles ! Si je voulais une séance d'exhibitionnisme, je vous aurai demandé de venir direct avec moi ! Foutez-le camp de là ! » Criais-je

Alice se mit à rire et rentra avec moi dans la cabine…

.

« Alice… »

« Tatata…Tu vas m'essayer ça ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque j'aperçu qu'elle tenait au moins une bonne vingtaine d'ensemble de lingerie fine plus osé les uns que les autres…ainsi qu'une dizaine de nuisette…

« Alice…mon compte en banque ne va jamais tenir le coup et j'ai des vacances de prévu je te signale ! »

« Considère ça comme ma participation à ta mission « ce soir je mets Edward à mes pieds » ! »

« T'es cinglée ! On te l'a déjà dit ? »

« Ouais ben en attendant, tu me seras reconnaissante de pouvoir prendre ton pieds avec mon frère ! »

_C'est pas faux...encore faut-il que cela arrive…_

Résultat des courses : je m'en sortis avec 4 nuisettes (la 1ère, une en satin bleue, une transparente noire et une en soie ivoire au dos totalement dénudé) et 7 ensembles de lingerie, tous avec un shorty-string…Merci Rose !

.

Mon chemin de croix continua en direction des magasins de fringues…

Alice m'attrapa par le bras et Rose fit de même avec Kristen. Elles nous emmenèrent directement dans les cabines d'essayage et nous demandèrent d'attendre sagement qu'elles nous apportent leurs trouvailles. Voyant ma tête et celle de mon amie, celles-ci nous rassurèrent en nous disant qu'elles allaient nous trouver des vêtements qui nous rendraient « belles et séduisantes…pas du même genre que Tanya ! » Ce fut leur dernier argument qui me rassura !

.

Kris et moi nous assîmes sur la moquette des cabines d'essayage et parlâmes pendant au moins 45 minutes sans voir aucune de nos amies. J'osais lui dire quelques conseils pour qu'elle réussisse à séduire Dean. Il fallait qu'elle reste avant tout elle-même et je l'encourageais à parler de surfs avec lui et de lui demander de lui apprendre lorsque nous serons au Mexique…Carlie se redressa au bout d'un moment et me pris dans ses bras en me remerciant de faire ça pour elle. Puis nous repartîmes dans une série de fou rire en révélant chacune ce que nous trouvions de séduisant chez le mec qui nous plaisait…

« J'adore ces yeux… » Avouais-je

« J'ai cru que tu allais dire ses fesses ! » s'esclaffa Kristen

« Ouais aussi ! »

« Faut dire que t'as du passer ton temps à les mâter pendant son match ! »

« Et toi celle de Dean pendant le sien ! »

« Ben…Ouais ! »

« T'es grave ! »

« J'ai des yeux de lynx ! »

.

Nous étions écroulées de rire lorsque les filles arrivèrent toutes les quatre avec les bras chargés de fringues…Et quand je dis « chargées » c'est un euphémisme !!

« Nan mais je n'ai pas envie de refaire toute ma garde robe ! On a dit juste une soirée ! » Rappelais-je à Alice

« Ben cette fois on va dire que c'est ma contribution pour t'aider avec Ed'… » Répliqua Rose

« Quand à toi ma belle…c'est la notre pour que le cœur de Dean succombe à tes beaux yeux ! » Dis Carlie à Kris avec l'appui d'Angela

Alice et Rose s'occupèrent de moi et me firent essayer tout ce qu'elles avaient trouvé pour moi. Carlie et Angela s'occupèrent de Kris mais parfois les filles jetèrent un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passer dans la cabine de l'autre.

.

Je me surpris à essayer de trouver, avec les encouragements d'Alice, une tenue qui pourrait plaire à Edward…

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je le connais à peine ! _

.

Je regardai une petite robe bleue foncée en mousseline quand Alice me glissa à l'oreille :

« C'est la couleur préférée de mon frère….. »

« Heu…quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle va lui plaire ? » Lui répondis-je hésitante et rouge comme une pivoine.

« C'est toi dedans qui vas lui plaire ! » Répliqua-t-elle

« Alice….arrête…je ne veux pas être déçu si je ne lui plais pas… »

« T'es vraiment aveugle ma pauvre fille ! » Me répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

« En plus t'as pas à mettre de soutien-gorge avec cette robe alors crois-moi, avec l'équipement que tu as…le p'tit Ed' il va pas tenir longtemps ! » Ajouta Rose en riant

.

Je rentrai dans la cabine d'essayage et me déshabilla pour enfiler la robe. C'était une robe à fines bretelles en mousseline bleu foncé dont le bas m'arrivait au niveau des genoux.

Elle épousait incroyablement bien mon corps et faisait ressortir harmonieusement chacune de mes courbes. Même mon décolleté était sublimé…

_Pas de doute….Edward sera fou s'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi…._

.

Je sortai de la cabine d'essayage et les filles en restèrent bouche bée.

« Putain Bella mais t'es incroyable là dedans ! » Me dit Carlie

« J'en connais un qui va se sentir bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! » Renchérit Rosalie

« Merci les filles…. » Leur répondis-je amusée

.

Alice s'approcha de moi avec des nu-pieds à haut talon de la même couleur que ma robe. Heureusement qu'avec Angela et Carlie j'avais déjà subit la contrainte de porter des talons aiguilles ! Je n'allais pas risquer de me casser la figure – encore une fois – et me ridiculiser devant….Edward….

_Ah mon Dieu ! On dirait une Ados qui va à sa 1__ère__ surprise party !...Bon Dieu Bella t'as 20 ans ! Pas 15 !_

.

Nous ressortîmes du magasin vers 19h30…J'avais 3 nouveaux jeans, 4 débardeurs, 3 top dos nus, 2 tuniques en soie transparentes, 3 jupes - dont une noire en soie avec une broderie de fleur de cerisier sur le bas à droite et fendu sur toute la moitié du côté gauche et que Rosalie avait trouvé pour suivre avec un bustier noir en soie et velours dont le dos était uniquement couvert pas quelques rubans de velours qu'Alice voulait à tout prix que je prenne ! – et THE robe avec les chaussures qui vont avec !

Kris s'en sortait tout aussi bien que moi, avec une petite robe style empire à fines bretelles noires qui faisaient ressortir sa poitrine.

Les filles trouvèrent également leur bonheur…

Alice avec un bustier rouge pétant et un pantacourt noir ; Rose avec une robe courte noire qui révélait totalement la nudité de son dos et qui lui moulait le corps à la perfection ; Angela avec une jupe rouge et un top noir qui dégageait ses épaules et enfin Carlie, avec une jupe en cuir noir et un top dos nu violet très décolleté.

.

Je remerciai vivement mes nouvelles amies pour leur générosité et elles me répondirent que seul le fait de voir Edward heureux serait leur récompense…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Il était 19h45…Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passé et les filles n'étaient pas encore arrivées…

_J'espère qu'Alice et Rose auront su se contrôler avec leur frénésie du shopping !_

.

Nous en étions à notre 4ème partie de billard…et à notre 4ème bière aussi…On déconnait bien entre mec. A écouter nos nouveaux amis, j'avais compris leurs liens avec les filles…Sam était fou amoureux de Carlie – qui visiblement lui rendait bien ! – Tyler et Angela étaient amis depuis le jardin d'enfant et il la considérait comme sa sœur….et enfin…Dean et Bella…Elle était sa meilleure amie mais aussi un amour inaccessible…Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus il me parlait de kristen…ça s'annonçait bien !

Les filles devaient nous rejoindre au loft pour que nous puissions partir tous ensemble au Bar. Jazz qui connaît très bien ma sœur – et la sienne – avait réservé un salon V.I.P. pour 21h30… Les filles avaient le temps de se changer avant de partir…

_Tiens…Je ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche en attendant…Sinon Alice va me tuer !_

J'abandonnai les autres et alla me détendre en prenant une bonne douche…Je me demandai ce qu'il allait se passer avec Isabella ce soir…

_Que portera-t-elle ? Est-ce que j'aurais un moment seul avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle voudra danser avec moi ?_

A l'idée de sentir encore son corps contre le mien et de respirer sa douce odeur florale, mon corps réagit instinctivement et mon sexe se durcissait…

_Non ! Edward ! Tu te calmes ! _

J'ouvris alors d'un seul coup le jet d'eau froide et retins un cri tant l'eau était gelée !

_Au moins ça va calmer tes ardeurs mon pote !_

Je me lavai en vitesse et sorti de la douche pour enrouler ma taille autour d'une serviette.

.

J'arrivais à côté de mon lit lorsque j'entendis que les filles venaient de rentrer…

.

Toc Toc Toc !…

.

« J'arrive ! Je suis entrain de m'habiller ! »

« Ed' c'est moi ! J'peux entrer ? »

J'entrouvris la porte de ma chambre pour voir ma sœur qui sautillait sur place.

« Putain Lili ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! »

« T'as aucun goût pour tes fringues ! Allez s'te plaît ! » Me supplia-t-elle en faisant les yeux du chat potté de « Shreck »

« Lili…tu ne m'auras pas cette fois… »

« I-sa-bel-la… » Murmura-t-elle sournoisement

_Et merde !_

« C'est bon…t'as gagné ! Mais je ne vais pas m'habiller devant toi ! »

.

Elle alla directement dans mon dressing qu'elle avait elle-même aménagée et surtout…rempli…et en sortit avec un jean noir, un tee-shirt bleu foncé et une chemisette noire.

Elle déposa le tout sur mon lit avec un sourire triomphant et me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de ma chambre en refermant la porte.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et alla dans la salle de bain pour voir le résultat…

_Pas mal…Bon pour ta tignasse, faut t'y faire…tu n'arriveras jamais à la dompter !_

.

Je rangeais en vitesse la pièce en mettant mes affaires sales dans le panier à linge et sortis de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Elle était là, dans notre grand salon lumineux…assise sur un des canapés ivoire que ma mère avait choisit pour décorer le loft. Elle me suivait du regard tout en me souriant légèrement…

_Son sourire et son regard m'ont manqué…plus que de raison !_

.

« Ed' tu peux prêter ta chambre à Bella pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche et se changer ? » Me demanda ma soeur

_Ma…ma chambre ??? Heu…Ouais…Attends…Isabella dans ma chambre ?..._

« Hein ? …Heu… »

_J'espère que t'as rien laissé de compromettant …..Non j'crois que c'est bon !_

« Non Alice…je ne veux pas le dé-… » Répondit-elle

Mais je ne la laissai pas terminer…

« Oui…Bien sûr…suis-moi, je te montre où s'est ! »

Elle me suivi en tenant un sac issu de son shopping contre elle…

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, la laissa entrer et referma derrière-moi. Je lui indiquai où était ma salle de bain…remarquai qu'elle s'était figée. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et lui parla doucement…

« Isabella ? »

« Juste Bella…..je préfère….s'il te plaît…. »

« Bella…Je pensais que ce surnom était une idée de ma sœur ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si au contraire…ça signifie « Belle » en Italien…ça…ça te correspond parfaitement… »

Je l'a vit rougir et détourner le regard alors que je m'approchai d'elle. Je déglutis difficilement et me passa nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

.

« Votre loft est génial… » Me dit-elle timidement

« Merci…Ce sont nos parents qui l'on acheter pour que nous puissions y vivre tous ensemble le temps de faire nos études…même si je crois bien que l'on va vivre ici un bon bout de temps ! »

« J'aime beaucoup la décoration du salon…le piano est magnifique et ta chambre est vraiment géniale ! »

_Elle l'est encore plus depuis que tu y es !... Elle aime mon piano ? _

« C'est ma mère qui a fait toute les décoration, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur… »

« Oh !...et ton père il fait quoi ? »

« Il est médecin à l'hôpital Grâce de Seattle… Tu joues du piano ?»

« Oui…un peu… »

« Si tu veux on jouera ensemble… » Lui dis-je en me rapprochant davantage d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir pratiquement poser mon front sur le sien.

« Ok…Je…Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche sinon ta sœur va me tuer…. » Dit-elle en rougissant

« Heu...oui…sinon je crois qu'elle nous tuera tout les deux ! Fait comme chez-toi… Les…les serviettes sont dans l'armoire de la salle de bain…et…voilà…je vais...aller… rejoindre les autres… » Bafouillais-je

« Oui…je crois que je vais réussir à m'en sortir… » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je la quittai en la laissant là au milieu de ma chambre…

.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'appuya sur le mur, la tête en arrière et je fermai les yeux.

_Putain…elle est dans ma chambre…dans moins de 2 minutes elle sera entièrement nue dans ma douche…_

.

« Ça va frangin ? » Me demanda Emmett en souriant

« Putain Em' ! Elle est dans ma chambre nue sous ma douche ! »

« Hé ouais p'tit frère ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ce soir si tu veux prendre sa prochaine douche avec elle ! Montre-nous que t'en as dans le froc ! »

« Ouais ben c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

Mon frère me regarda ahuri comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre…personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui m'arrivait…même moi je n'y arrivai pas !

« Viens par-là ! On va se parler d'homme à homme !... JAZZ ! VIENS DANS MA CHAMBRE ON A UNE URGENCE !!! » S'écria-t-il avant de passer son bras autour de mon coup et de m'entraîner dans sa chambre.

.

Heureusement sa chambre était vide, visiblement, Rose était avec Lili…Ouf !

Jazz arriva quasi immédiatement et nous demanda ce qui se passait alors qu'il était encore entrain d'attacher les boutons de sa chemise.

« Ce qui se passe ? J'vais te le dire moi ce qui se passe ! Ed' en pince sérieusement pour la p'tite brunette et il est là comme un con à ne pas savoir quoi faire ! »

« Oh ! Tu déconnes ? »

Je m'allongeai sur le lit d'Emmett en croisant les bras derrière ma tête tandis que Jazz et Em' étaient encore debout.

« Regarde sa tronche ! On dirait un abruti transit d'amour ! Manquerait plus qui nous joue la sérénade ! » Me charria mon frère

« Il n'y a pas de mal au romantisme… » Répliquais-je

« Ouais ben il y a romantisme et romantisme ! » Me dis Jasper

« Heu...Tu t'expliques ? » Lui demandais-je

_Là je ne pige plus rien !_

.

« Ed'…t'as pas toujours était du genre à « t'attacher » à une fille…t'es plutôt adepte des coups d'un soir depuis un moment… » Répondis Jazz en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas tord…pour ma plus grande honte…

Mais Bella n'est pas le genre de fille que tu veux juste pour un soir…J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je n'ai plus envie qu'elle en sorte…

« Il y a que les cons qui ne change pas d'avis ! » Ripostais-je

« T'éprouves quoi pour Isabella ? » Me demande Emmett à se jetant sur moi.

« Bella… » Rectifiais-je en le repoussant légèrement pour m'asseoir sans qu'il ne m'écrase

« Ok…Bella…sérieux on t'a jamais vu comme ça !... Et c'est pas qu'on va s'en plaindre ! Mais Lili et Rose se sont attachées à cette fille alors ne joue pas au con avec elle ! » Me conseilla Jazz

« Ouais parce que si ma Rosie me demande de t'arracher la tête je le ferais sans hésitation ! » Me prévient Emmett

_Je n'ai absolument pas envie de jouer avec elle ! Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir ! Non…au contraire…je veux être celui qui la rendra heureuse…_

« Sympa la solidarité fraternelle !... De toute façon, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire… » Répondis-je

« Comment ça ? » M'interrogea Jazz

« Dean m'a dit que Bella ne voulait pas sortir avec lui car elle en pinçait pour un autre mec…alors vous pensez bien qu'elle ne doit pas s'intéresser à un connard comme moi ! »

« Tu ressent quoi pour elle ? »

« Jazz…J'peux pas l'expliquer ! De toute façon, vous allez vous foutre de ma gueule ! »

« Je te jure que non ! » Répliquèrent Em' et Jazz synchrones

.

« Ok…depuis que je l'ai vu je n'arrête pas de penser à elle…c'est plus fort que moi ! Oui elle a un corps splendide mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse le plus !...Em' ne me regarde pas comme ça ! – il était entrain de faire un sourire en coin tout en levant un sourcil, l'air de dire « Ouais et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! » - … Je ne me lasse pas de la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire…J'aime plonger mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat où je me noie carrément…son parfum m'enivre et mon cœur s'emballe dès que je suis près d'elle….Je n'ai pas simplement envie de la baiser et de m'en débarrasser ! Loin de là ! Je veux…être près d'elle…la serrer dans mes bras…l'embrasser tendrement et prendre soin d'elle…Je veux lui tenir la main, la faire rire… Je veux être celui qui prends soin d'elle…qui la réconforte...Elle m'obsède carrément ! L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre me rend dingue…Rien que cette éventualité me rend malade ! ... » Avouais-je

« Merde ! » Lâcha Emmett

« Tu l'as dit !...Ed', je crois que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Bella… » Renchéris Jazz

« Je ne sais pas…Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…Je ne sais pas ce que s'est car je ne suis jamais tombé réellement amoureux d'une nana…mais là les mecs, je vous jure que je vais devenir dingue ! »

« Tu peux compter sur nous ! On va t'aider sur ce coup là…mais tu n'as pas intérêt de jouer au con où je te jure que je te refais ta belle petite gueule d'ange avec ton piano ! » M'assura Emmett

« Bon alors quand je te parlais de romantisme, je voulais te dire d'être charmant, attentionné, compréhensif…Ne lui sort pas le vieux plan de drague à la con ! Vas-y en douceur… » Me conseilla Jazz avant qu'Emmett ne décide que nous devions rejoindre les autres.

Je les remerciai tout deux d'une accolade fraternelle et nous quittâmes la chambre pour rejoindre les autres au salon…

.

Il était près de 21h15…les filles se faisaient désirer ! Nous les entendions à l'étage, mais aucune n'avait encore fait son apparition…

« ROSIE ! Vous avez bientôt fini ? » Cria Emmett

« OUI ! On arrive ! » Répondit-elle depuis ma chambre.

Je me demande ce qui peu bien leur prendre autant de temps….

.

Les mecs et moi, nous étions assis sur les canapés du salon discutant cinéma en attendant les filles. Nous avions quasiment les mêmes goûts. Sam nous parlait du dernier Tarantino qu'il était allé voir et qu'il avait beaucoup aimé. Mon frère lui demanda quel était son film préféré mais celui-ci ne pu répondre. Il s'était figé…et pour cause ! Carlie venait de descendre les escaliers et…elle était magnifique ! Elle portait une jupe en cuir noir et un top dos nu violet très décolleté. Ces cheveux étaient lissés et son maquillage lui faisait un regard qui envoûta carrément mon nouvel ami ! Celui-ci se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et se contenta de l'admirer.

« Je ne te plaît pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tristement

« Tu…tu es…incroyablement belle » Bafouilla Sam

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

.

Nous étions écroulés de rire mais bientôt notre amusement pris fin en voyant une à une les filles descendre…Mon frère a eu la mâchoire qui se décrocha en voyant Rose vêtue d'une robe noire qui lui moulait parfaitement le corps, Jazz avait les larmes aux yeux en admirant Alice qui était vraiment magnifique avec son bustier rouge pétant et un pantacourt noir …Ben fut incapable d'aligner 2 mots après avoir vu…Angela ?

_Il en pince pour elle ? C'est trop cool ! Faut dire qu'elle est effectivement très jolie…_

Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Kristen dans sa petite robe noire. Celle-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire et vu la tête de ce dernier…il était entrain de craquer !

« Le meilleur pour la fin… » Me murmura Alice au creux de l'oreille.

.

Bella…

Elle était là…en haut de l'escalier et me regardait intensément. J'étais comme hypnotisé tant elle était sublime dans sa robe bleue…Chaque partie de son corps était sublimé…ses courbes étaient merveilleusement bien dessinées…ses hanches magnifiques…sa taille fine…sa poitrine captivante…cette robe était faite pour elle ! La finesse de ses jambes était accentuée par ces nus pieds à hauts talons. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon simple avec quelques mèches libres…son maquillage, léger, faisait ressortir encore plus l'intensité de son regard…ses lèvres…son sourire…

_Elle est magnifique…si le paradis existe…alors j'y suis actuellement entrain d'admirer un ange…_

« Ferme la bouche Ed'…on dirait le loup de Tex Avery ! » S'esclaffa mon frère

.

Je le fusillai du regard alors que je sentis le doux parfum de Bella à côté de moi. J'en restai bouche bée, incapable de bouger et je la fixai comme un con…

Ce fut elle qui me ramena sur Terre en me parlant.

« ça va Edward ? »

« Heu…oh ! Oui !...Tu es vraiment sublime… »

« Merci…tu n'es pas mal non plus… » Me répondit-elle en rougissant

Ma sœur nous prit encore au dépourvu et nous répartit dans les voitures…

« Tyler, Sam et Carlie, vous montez avec Em' et Rose…Ben et Angela vous venez avec Jasper et moi…Bella tu vas avec Edward… »

« A vos ordres chef ! » S'esclaffa Carlie en faisant le signe de garde à vous.

_Quelle entremetteuse ma sœur ! Remarque…je ne vais pas me plaindre !_

.

Dean nous regarda tour à tour Bella et moi et finis par me faire un faible sourire. Je le vis regarder Kristen avec tendresse et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard à nouveau, il finit par me faire un clin d'œil…

_Ouf ! De ce côté-là je crois que ça va aller finalement !_

.

« On y va ? » Proposais-je à Bella

« Je te suis… » Me répondit-elle timidement.

Je lui proposai mon bras et à ma plus grande joie elle l'accepta et posa sa main dans le creux de mon coude. Nous quittâmes le loft et nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture…Bella marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant et ces yeux brillèrent d'admiration…

« Tu…tu as…c'est ta voiture ? » Finit-elle par me demandait les yeux brillant d'admiration.

« Heu…oui »

« Tu as une Aston Martin Vanquish S ? Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle-ci est la meilleure ! Elle peut atteindre les 160 km/h en 9 secondes et 6 centièmes ! Son moteur de 12 cylindres en V 5935 cm³ 48 soupapes est incroyable ! » Me dit-elle enthousiaste en regardant ma voiture sous toute ces coutures.

_Cette fille est surprenante ! Elle n'arrête pas de m'étonner ! _

« Là s'est toi qui est incroyable ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Pardon… » Me dit-elle honteuse en faisant une moue adorable

« Ne t'excuse pas !...A part Rose, je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeune femme qui s'y connaisse en voiture…surtout pour ce genre de caisse ! »

« C'est avec James… »

« James ? »

_L'autre ?_

« Mon frère…c'est lui qui m'a tout appris »

_Ouf s'est son frère !_

Je lui ouvrai la porte de ma voiture pour qu'elle monte à l'intérieur. Elle me regarda surprise mais non moins touché par cette attention.

« Je croyais que la galanterie était définitivement morte… »

« C'est sans compter sur l'éducation que j'ai reçu de mon père… » Lui répondis-je au creux de l'oreille.

.

Nous prîmes place à bord de ma voiture et je pris la route du « Twilight Martini Lounge ». J'allumai le lecteur CD pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère…

« Clair de lune ? » Me demanda-t-elle surprise

« Tu connais Debussy ? »

_Décidément, elle est faite pour moi !_

« Oui…c'est un de mes préférés… »

« Moi aussi… »

_Encore plus maintenant !_

« Tu écoutes quel genre de musique généralement ? » Lui demandais-je

« Un peu de tout…je ne suis pas difficile…et toi ? »

« Je suis très vieux jeu là-dessus et j'écoute de la musique classique le plus souvent… »

« Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça… »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Vieux jeu…non, en fait ça n'est pas si vieux jeu que ça…c'est plutôt…comment dire….Nostalgique, voir romantique… »

« Je sais être romantique… » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin

« J'imagine… » Me dit-elle en me regardant intensément.

Je du reprendre le contrôle de mon cerveau si je ne voulais pas faire une embardé et nous envoyer dans le décor !

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le bar… Il y avait pas mal de monde, même pour un jour en semaine étant donné que mis à part les équipes de foot et de Cheerleaders présentent, tout le monde était déjà en vacances ! D'ailleurs, certains étudiants d'autres universités étaient présents et il y avait même d'autre joueur de l'équipe de Dean avec des copines de Bella… Il y avait une ambiance de folie ! Tout le monde avait envie de faire la fête ce soir !

Malheureusement, je remarquai aussi la présence de Tanya et de sa clique en grande conversation avec Mike Newton et ses potes…Ce dernier se tourna vers notre direction et me lança un sourire narquois en apercevant Bella…Je lui répondais en lui lançant un regard noir qui sembla le déstabiliser.

Nous suivîmes Jazz pour rejoindre le salon V.I.P. qu'il avait réservé. Je passais après Bella qui discutait avec Carlie et en passant devant Newton, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire un remarque que je dirais « constructive »…

« Toi je t'ai à l'œil ! N'imagine même pas poser tes mains dégueulasses sur Bella si tu tiens à ta belle gueule! Ce n'est pas une menace que je te fais, c'est une promesse ! » Lui dis-je le plus calmement et le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'eu l'impression que cela arriva directement à son cerveau tant il est devenu blanc comme un mort !

.

Je le laissai en plan sans lui donner l'occasion de me répondre et me dirigea vers mes amis.

J'arrivai juste derrière Bella et sans réfléchir, je posai ma main dans le creux de ses reins. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi.

« Excuse-moi… »

« Non…ça va…Tu m'as juste surprise c'est tout ! » Me dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Nous prîmes place dans le salon V.I.P.. Nous y entendions la musique comme dans le reste du bar et il y avait même une petite piste de danse « privée ». Nous pouvions voir tout le bar grâce aux murs de verre qui nous séparait des autres…mais au moins, nous ne serions pas emmerdés !

Le salon était assez spacieux puisqu'il pouvait recevoir une vingtaine de personnes et nous n'étions que 12…Tyler venant de retrouver sa future conquête qu'il avait séduite au cours de l'après-midi…

La décoration était moderne, dans les tons « chauds » et nous nous installions confortablement dans les canapés installés autour de deux grandes tables basses. Alice me poussa pour que prenne place juste à côté de Bella.

Un serveur vint nous rejoindre pour que nous passions notre commande…nous commandâmes des tapas pour faire un apéritifs dînatoire…avec quelques boissons plus ou moins alcoolisée.

Bella se laissa tenter par mes sœurs pour prendre l'apéritif « nuit câline » à base de Tequila et je m'en tenais à prendre une bière.

.

Le serveur apporta notre commande en plusieurs fois avec une collègue et celle-ci me dévora des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella…Elle fit pourtant comme si de rien n'était et pris un pic avec un tapas aux poissons qu'elle mit délicatement dans sa bouche.

_Cette bouche…Je sens que je vais craquer !_

.

« Merde ! C'est super fort ce truc là ! » S'écria Bella

« Hein ?...je ne crois pas…t'as pas l'habitude c'est tout… » Lui dis-je négligemment

« Pas l'habitude hein ? Ben tiens ! Goûte ça et tu me diras si ça ne pique pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle avant de me mettre le même tapas dans la bouche avec ses doigts et de se les lécher ensuite.

_Hum…elle vient de faire ce que je crois qu'elle vient de faire ????... Merde elle a raison ! Putain c'est fort ce truc là ! _

« Alors ? »

« Piouf ! T'as raison ! Excuse-moi… » Lui dis-je alors que je prenais une gorgée de ma bière pour essayer de calmer le feu de ma bouche…en vain !

« Hum…ça va pas être si facile de te pardonner… » Me charria-t-elle

« Je trouverai bien quelque chose… » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille…

Et contre toute attente, elle répliqua à nouveau…

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourrais tenir… »

_WOW ! Là je crois que ça va être dans la poche Ed' ! Dieu existe ! Mais souviens-toi…Prudence est mère de sûreté !_

.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien en riant tous ensemble. Nous parlâmes d'anecdotes cocasses que nous avions eu entre nous…donc à mon plus grand embarra, Bella appris de la bouche de mon connard de frère qu'à 13 ans j'avais coincé mon appareil dentaire avec celui de notre voisine Maria alors que nous étions entrain de nous rouler une pelle. Belle essaya de contenir son rire mais lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard faussement vexé, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps…

_Traîtresse ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…_

« Vas-y…et toi ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé de drôle ? » La taquinais-je

« Heu…non ! » Me répondit-elle évasive

« Nan mais tu rigoles ! T'as oublié la fois où… » S'esclaffa Carlie

« Ferme-là ! » La coupa Bella

« Non…non…j'aimerai savoir… » Affirmais-je en regardant cette dernière avec un air à la fois amusé et provocateur…

« Carlie…t'as pas intérêt ! » la menaça-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

« C'est la fois où on étais à la piscine ? » Demanda Angela

« Oui ! »

« Non ! » les engueula Bella

« S'il te plaît… » Lui murmurais-je tendrement à l'oreille en prenant ma voix la plus douce.

Elle frissonna et me regarda intensément. Je plongeai à nouveau dans l'abîme de ces yeux et m'y complaisais…

« Je te préviens que si tu ris…je ne t'adresse plus la parole ! » Me menaça-t-elle

« Promis »

« Ok…J'avais 14 ans…On était tous à la piscine et j'ai suivi mon frère James qui montait sur le plus grand plongeoir…j'ai toujours fais comme lui de toute façon !…j'avais mis un maillot de bain deux pièces rouge parce que Carlie m'avait pris la tête avec ça !...Je suis monté sur le plongeoir….Edward je te préviens tu ne rigoles pas ! – Elle me menaça avec son index pointer sur moi - ...Bref…j'ai sauté et…quand j'ai atterrit dans l'eau ben… je n'avais plus le haut de mon maillot…il s'était décroché et s'est un mec qui l'a récupéré…il voulait que je l'embrasse pour qu'il me le rende mais James lui à fait comprendre qu'on n'emmerde pas sa petite sœur ! Donc voilà…je me suis retrouvé les miches à l'air dans une piscine bourrée de monde ! Vous êtes content ? »

Mes amis rigolèrent tous mais je gardai un calme olympien…Bella examina ma réaction attentivement…Je n'avais aucune envie de rire…j'étais jaloux d'un boutonneux de 14 ans qui avait vu sa poitrine !

.

La soirée suivait son cours calmement et lorsque la musique de la musique « Whenever, Wherever » de Shakira emplit la salle…Alice entraina Bella sur la piste de danse…et elles furent rejointes par le reste des filles nous laissant entre mecs…

Je l'a regardai se déhancher au rythme de la musique…et les paroles de la chanson eurent un impact direct sur moi…surtout quand Bella dansa en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

.

Whenever, Wherever……N'importe quand, n'importe où  
We're meant to be together…….Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble  
I'll be there and you'll be near…….Je serai là et tu seras à mes cotés  
And that's the deal my dear…….Et ce sera notre marché mon chéri

Thereover, hereunder…….Par dessus tout, ici bas  
You'll never have to wonder…….Tu n'auras jamais à t'interroger  
We can always play by ear…….Nous pourrons toujours improviser le moment venu  
But that's the deal my dear…….Mais ce sera notre marché mon chéri

.

Elle était vraiment sublime…ses mouvements dignes de ceux de la Colombienne faisaient ressortir mon désir pour elle…

_Bon Dieu mais elle veut ma mort ??? _

_Isabella…Que je sois damné si je n'arrive pas à te séduire…mon cœur n'y survivra pas…_

.

Les filles s'amusaient comme des folles en dansant sur la piste et il faut dire que je ne me lassai pas de regarder Bella…Sa robe remontait parfois le long de ses cuisses en fonction de ses mouvements…Divin !

Jasper, Alice et moi étions désigné capitaine de soirée et nous ne consommions plus une goutte d'alcool. Nous carburions au coca-cola ! La caféine ne rendait pas service à Jazz car Alice était survoltée !

.

« Putain de merde ! » S'écria tout à coup Em' en regardant vers les filles

« Nom de Dieu ! » Renchérit Jazz en crachant sa gorgée de boisson

Je me tournai pour voir ce qu'il était entrain de voir et m'étouffa presque avec une tapas qui passa de travers ! Les filles avaient décidé de suivre au plus près la musique de « I kissed a girl » de Katy Perry et j'avais sous les yeux Rose et Alice qui s'embrassaient et Carlie qui roulait carrément une pelle à…Bella ! Le spectacle était des plus érotiques ! Elles dansaient en se frottant l'une contre l'autre et Carlie avait sa main dans le creux des reins de Bella…

_Je suis mort ! C'est ça ? _

Elles regardèrent dans notre direction en riant…puis elles revinrent près de nous à la fin de la chanson.

« Nan mais j'hallucine ! C'était quoi ça ? » S'écria Emmett à Rose

« T'es jaloux mon nounours ? » Lui répondit-elle amusée

« J'y crois pas que tu as embrassé ma sœur… » Renchérit Jazz bluffé par l'attitude d'Alice

« Vous étiez encore reparti dans vos conversations de foot et aviez oublié que nous existions… » Commença Carlie

« Alors on a voulu attirer votre attention… » Termina Bella

« Tu as toujours eu toute mon attention… » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Bella me regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et ses joues prirent une jolie coloration rosée…Elle se leva et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes où Alice l'accompagna…

.

.

.

_**Voilà !**_

_**La tension monte petit à petit…lol**_

_**Non je ne suis pas sadique…non je ne vous mets pas la pression….(juste un tout petit peu…lol)**_

_**Patience…patience….la tension va exploser au prochain chap…lol**_

_**Bonnes ou mauvaises, merci de ne pas repartir sans m'avoir laissé vos impressions…**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!**_


	6. Perte de contrôle

_**Coucou !!**_

_**Wow ! Plus de 130 reviews !! Génial ! Je n'avais même pas fait attention !!!**_

_**MERCI LES FILLES !!!!!! **_

_**Je suis boosté par le fait que vous aimez me lire !!!**_

_**Je sais que vous attendiez ce chap…mais j'aime me faire désirer !! Nan je blague !**_

_**Pardon pour le retard !**_

_**Alors…Ah oui ! : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination... .(Imagination complètement en alerte soit-dit en passant…lol)**_

_**Bon j'ai rein oublié d'autre ?**_

_**Attends voir….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**_

.

_**Chap 6 : Perte de contrôle**_

.

.o**o

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Tu as toujours eu toute mon attention… _

.

WOW ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure et de rougir comme une idiote ! Alice avait raison ! Son frère semblait en pincer pour moi ! J'avais l'impression de danser la « Conga » dans ma tête tellement j'étais aux anges !

A force de boire ce cocktail maison…excellent soit dit en passant…je commençais à être légèrement pompette et ne faisais plus que boire de l'eau pétillante pour calmer l'ivresse de l'alcool qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez…

_Oui mais ça ne marche pas fort !...Plus une goutte d'alcool du reste de la soirée ! T'as pas envie qu'Edward te vois complètement bourrée ? …Sûrement pas !...Alors on se calme ma belle !_

Ma vessie se rappelant à mon bon souvenir, je me levais et m'excusai pour aller aux toilettes où Alice m'accompagna.

En chemin, nous passâmes devant un groupe de mec et un grand bond s'adressa à moi…

« Alors ma jolie…qu'est-ce que tu fou avec Cullen ? Si tu veux passer du bon temps, je peux très bien m'occuper de toi ! »

« Dégage Mike ! Fou lui la paix ! » S'énerva mon amie avant de me tirer par le bras pour m'entraîner vers notre destination première.

.

« C'est qui ce mec ? »

« Un connard ! Ne fais pas attention à lui ! » Me répondit Alice en rentrant dans les sanitaires.

Une fois ma petite commission terminée, j'en profitai pour me refaire une beauté l'aide d'Alice. Cette dernière commença à avoir mal à la tête et je lui conseillai de prendre une aspirine. Elle me laissa toute seule dans les sanitaires jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de fille entre à son tour. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait étant plus concentrée sur le fait d'essayer de me recoiffer…

_Tanya…et merde !_

« Tiens…mais s'est Isabella Swan ! » Dit-elle en se dandinant comme une dinde

« Bonsoir… »

« Alors s'est toi le nouveau « joujou » d'Edward ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas croire qu'Edward va tomber amoureux de toi ! Voyons…soit réaliste ! C'est un beau parleur…Il n'en a rien à faire de filles de ton genre ! Il ne cherche que des aventures d'un soir ! » Me dit-elle en ricanant.

« Je ne te crois pas ! Tu dis ça parce qu'il ne veut pas de toi ! »

« Isabella…Ce mec est guidé par sa queue…Crois-moi…il sait d'ailleurs admirablement bien s'en servir…et il n'y a pas une fille ici qui va dire la contraire ! Pas vrai les filles ?...- _Elle regarda ses amies qui acquiescèrent toutes_ - Remarque…fringuée comme ça…il doit déjà se dire que tu es partante ! »

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'il vous a toutes sauté, c'est ça ? »

« Ma p'tite…Edward Cullen est loin d'être un saint alors fait gaffe à ton cul ! Et c'est pas une liste qu'il faudrait faire pour voir l'étendu de ces conquêtes mais plutôt un bouquin !» Me dit-elle en riant de connivence avec ces amies.

.

Ne voulant pas en attendre plus, je pris mes jambes à mon coup et sortis de la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible il n'est pas comme ça ! Je ne la crois pas !_

.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'aller bien loin que quelqu'un m'attrapa fermement par le poignet et m'entraîna dans les toilettes pour hommes…

Prise de panique je failli hurler quand la voix douce d'Edward arriva à mes oreilles…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella…c'est moi ! »

Il nous fit entrer dans une cabine et ferma la porte derrière nous…

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? » Lui demandais-je ahurie.

En guise de réponse, il me poussa contre la paroi et plaqua son corps contre le mien en m'embrassant passionnément. Figée par la surprise, je ne réagi pas immédiatement…puis la sensation de ces lèvres chaudes et si douces sur les miennes me firent perdre la tête et je répondis à son baiser en m'abandonnant dans ses bras…

.

.o**o

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Alice venait de revenir des toilettes… seule. Elle était en colère et nous expliqua ce que Mike avait dit à Bella. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me levai pour aller dire deux mots à cet enfoiré !

Mon frère m'appela en me demandant de ne pas y aller mais je ne l'écoutai pas.

Newton était là entrain de boire sa bière avec ces potes de débauches lorsque j'arrivai derrière lui et l'attrapai fermement par la nuque. Il se retourna vers moi apeuré et j'entendis certains de nos coéquipiers qui été avec lui me demander de me calmer.

« Me calmer ? Je t'avais prévenu Mike ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Tu baises qui tu veux mais tu oublis Isabella ! » M'écriais-je avant de lui foutre mon point dans la gueule et qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol le nez en sang.

« Putain Cullen ! T'es complètement malade ! C'est cette pute qui te fait tourner la tête ! » Répliqua-t-il

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'apprêtais à le réduire en bouillie pour avoir insulté Bella de la sorte quand je sentis les bras d'Emmett me retenir pour m'empêcher de frapper ce connard à nouveau.

« si tu t'approches encore d'elle…si tu essayes encore quoique ce soit je te jure mike que même ton ADN sera incapable de permettre ton identification ! » M'emportais-je

.

Mon frère m'éloigna de cet abruti et me demanda de me calmer. Je pu voir grâce à la baie vitrée du salon privé que tout mes amis étaient entrain de nous regarder. Alice avait l'air apeuré dans les bras de Jazz et les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Je remarquai que Bella n'était pas là et Emmett me le confirma en me signalant qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue des toilettes. Je me dirigeais vers ceux-ci pour la rejoindre…je n'en pouvais plus….il fallait que je lui parle !

.

A peine arrivé, je la vis sortir des sanitaires pour femmes et sans réfléchir, je l'attrapai par le poignet et l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour hommes. Je remarquai tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas vu que s'étais moi et qu'elle était paniquée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella…c'est moi ! » Lui dis-je pour la rassurer

Je nous fis entrer dans une cabine et ferma la porte derrière nous…

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? » Me demanda-t-elle

J'étais incapable de lui répondre. La proximité de son corps et son regard plongé dans le mien eurent raison de mes dernières volontés…je la poussai contre la paroi de la cabine et l'embrassa passionnément en colla mon corps contre le sien.

Je la senti se figer dans mes bras puis mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle se détendit et répondit à mon baiser…

.

Ces lèvres douces comme de la soie avaient un goût exquis…légèrement sucré…elles étaient fraîches mais eurent le dont de m'électriser lorsqu'elles bougèrent enfin à l'unisson avec les miennes. Je me détendis complètement lorsque Bella passa ses bras autour de mon coup et m'attira davantage vers elle.

Je passai le bout de ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en savourant sa saveur pour lui demander l'autorisation d'accéder à sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, permettant à ma langue d'aller rejoindre la sienne dans une danse des plus divine…d'abord tendres, nous devinrent tous deux passionnés…

J'étais envahit par tout un tas d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres mais celles qui me consumaient à ce moment là était l'amour et le désir que je ressentais pour elle. Je n'avais jamais connu une sensation pareille !

Haletant, je mis fin à ce baiser sulfureux pour partir à l'exploration de son cou avec le bout de ma langue et une multitude de tendres baisers tout en laissant mes mains partir à l'exploration de son corps blottis contre le mien…Sa peau si parfumée…me fit perdre la raison…elle était encore plus douce que ses lèvres… incomparable !

« Bella….tu me rends dingue ! »

.

Je déplaçai la bretelle de sa robe pour profiter de la nudité de son épaule et sucer sa peau délicate. Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir alors que ses mains sur mon corps était aussi avides que les miennes sur le sien. Je pris alors un de ses seins dans la paume de ma main et le malaxa délicatement alors que mon autre main caressait son dos. Sentant son téton durcir sous mes caresses, j'embrassai son décolleté en descendant vers le creux de ses seins. A en croire son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus saccadé, son cœur devait être tout aussi taticarde que le mien.

« Edward… »

Mon prénom dans un second gémissement de plaisir augmenta ma fougue…je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai ardemment…ma main gauche souleva sa robe pour atteindre son genou et d'une petite pression je lui fis comprendre que je voulais qu'elle mette sa jambe autour de mon bassin…ce qu'elle fit…

Je continuai ma caresse en remontant lentement ma main vers sa cuisse nue et je la sentie frissonner de plaisir. Ma bouche se déplaça à nouveau dans son cou avant de descendre vers la courbure de ses seins magnifiques…

« J'ai envie de toi Bella…Je n'en peux plus… »

« Je suis à toi… »

.

Son abandon dans mes bras et cet aveu firent tout deux exploser mon cœur de bonheur !

Ma main atteignit la courbure majestueuse des ses fesses et je senti la présence de son dessous en dentelle….

« Hum…j'adore cette matière…Bella….tu es tellement désirable…. »

Elle défit rapidement les boutons de ma chemisette et passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt tout en embrassant mon cou. Elle remonta avec le bout de sa langue vers le lobe de mon oreille et s'amusa à me le mordiller doucement et à le sucer ensuite avidement. Je l'entendis sourire contre mon cou en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma peau alors que ce fut moi qui gémissait son prénom…

Mon désir était à son paroxysme, mon sexe gonflé à bloc dans mon boxer en était douloureux et attendait le moment de la délivrance…

Je passai mes doigts sur l'intimité de Bella et je pouvais sentir son désir à travers le léger bout de tissu tant elle était déjà mouillée…

« Bella….Je te désire tellement…tu es déjà prête pour moi…. »

.

Je glissai doucement la dentelle sur le côté pour atteindre son clitoris déjà gonflé de plaisir et commença à lui infliger une douce torture…Je l'obligeai alors à me regarder dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue et en lui relevant le menton vers moi alors que mes doigts caressaient ses lèvres intimes…Son regard était intense et brûlant de désir…Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de plaisir…La voir ainsi était la plus belle vision que j'avais eu de toute ma vie !

Je me jetais sur sa bouche avec avidité, entrainant nos langues dans un jeu envoûtant…

J'étais sur le point d'explorer son sexe de plus près quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir brusquement. J'avais encore mes doigts sur son clitoris lorsqu'on entendit une voix nasillarde que je ne reconnus que trop bien !

.

« Cet enfoiré de Cullen va me le payer très cher ! »

Bella me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je retirai ma main à contre cœur de son puits d'amour et elle reposa sa jambe sur le sol. Je posai mon index sur sa bouche pour lui demander de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Il les lui faut toutes ! Mais faut dire que cette fois il a visé haut ! Elle est bandante cette Swan ! »

Bella fut surprise de ces propos et écoutait attentivement la suite…

« Mike…fou leur la paix ! Des nanas il y en a des centaines ! »

« Ouais t'as raison ! De toute façon je suis sûre qu'il va la baiser dès ce soir ! T'as vu comment elle est habillée ? Elle n'attend que ça ! C'est une vrai pute cette nana là ! Les « Black Angel's » sont connus pour être des chaudasses mon pote ! Après l'avoir sauter il va la jeter comme une merde comme il fait toujours et je l'aurais dans mon pieu avant la fin de la semaine ! » S'esclaffa cet enfoiré avant de sortir de la pièce avec son pote.

.

Bella s'était figée…elle regardait le sol sans rien dire et ses bras avait quittaient mon corps pour reposer inerte le long du sien. Je lui soulevai le menton délicatement pour l'obliger à me regarder. Son regard était rempli de larmes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

« Bella… » Lui murmurais-je tendrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? » Dit-elle en se rhabillant correctement.

« Ma puce…n'écoute pas cet enfoiré ! »

« Je…je ne suis pas comme ça ! …Edward…je ne suis pas une salope ! »

_Bien sûr qu'elle n'en n'est pas une ! C'est un ange…mon ange !_

« Je le sais et je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi ! » Affirmais-je en voulant la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa vivement.

« Tu as pensé quoi de moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle en durcissant le ton

« Tu m'obsède Bella…je… »

« Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de me sauter ! » S'énerva-t-elle sans me laisser continuer et en libérant quelques larmes.

« NON ! Ne pense pas ça ! »

« Regarde où nous sommes et ce que nous étions sur le point de faire ! »

« Bella…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je… »

« Tout ça va trop vitre… »

« Quoi ?...Oui…je comprends…mais je te jure que… »

« Nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! Je ne sais rien de toi !... »

« Nous avons tout le temps devant nous…s'il te plaît Bella… »

« Tout le temps ? Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais sauté et viré après avoir obtenu ce que tu veux ? »

« Bella avec toi c'est totalement différent ! Je… »

« Tu en as eu combien de nana avant moi ? A combien d'entre-elle tu as fait ce petit numéro de charme ? Ne me fait pas croire que tu es sorti des mois avec Tanya avant de la sauter! Ou même ses amies tiens ! Elle avait raison tout à l'heure ! Apparemment tu as l'habitude de ça ! »

« Non !! NON BELLA !! ECOUTES-MOI ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours était un saint mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne suis plus comme ça !»

Elle m'énervait…Comment pouvait-elle douter de mes sentiments après ce qui venait de se passer entre-nous ?

« Edward…je voudrais te faire confiance…mais je ne te connais pas…nous devrions d'abord apprendre à nous connaître et… être amis, non ? »

« Il serait préférable pour toi que nous ne soyons pas amis… » Affirmais-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'avais voulu alors que j'étais toujours énervé.

Aussitôt que j'avais prononcé ces mots je les regrettai amèrement ! Bella me regarda furieuse et me gifla sans rien dire. Elle me poussa pour sortir de la cabine et partie en courant. Je restai là comme un con à essayer de comprendre comment un pur instant de plaisir avait pu se transformer aussi vite en cauchemar !

.

.o**o

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Quelle conne ! Il m'avait bien eu avec son numéro de charme et ses sourires ravageurs et moi comme une andouille j'avais craquée!

Mais la seule chose qui était ravagé à présent c'était mon cœur…

Je me dirigeai vers mes amis, attrapa mon sac en vitesse et demanda la clef de ma chambre à Carlie. Je tendis la main tremblante vers elle pour saisir l'objet demandé qu'elle me donna sans hésiter. Vu l'état de nervosité dans lequel j'étais, celle-ci s'inquiéta immédiatement…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Bella ? »

« Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien…je vais rentrer… »

« Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non…ça va aller…je vais prendre un taxi…Tu m'appelleras quand tu rentreras pour que je t'ouvre la porte »

« Bella…est-ce que tu as vu Edward ? » Me demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alice…Ne me parle plus jamais de ton frère… » Lui répondis-je sur un ton très dur et en essuyant une putain de larme qui coulait le long de ma joue.

Mes amis se regardèrent tous sans comprendre la situation. Je leur fis un geste de la main pour leur dire au revoir et me précipita vers la sortie en espérant ne pas croiser le Edward en chemin.

.

Par chance, un taxi venait juste de déposer un couple devant le bar et je pu monter immédiatement à son bord. J'indiquai au chauffeur l'adresse de l'hôtel et celui-ci démarra au même moment où je vis Edward sortir précipitamment du bar en criant après-moi.

.

En route, je repensai à ce qui venait de se passer avec Edward…Son baiser et notre dérapage incontrôlé…Il m'avait fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même…Je fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre la vitre. Je revoyais Edward me supplier de lui faire confiance avec une incroyable sincérité dans les yeux…mais j'entendais la voix de Tanya et celle de ce type me dire de me méfier et qu'il n'était qu'une salaud…

J'avais compris en voyant la voiture d'Alice, leur loft et son Austin Martin que nous n'étions pas du même monde…mais je n'imaginais pas que s'était à ce point là ! Nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble ! Il était riche, moi non…Il ne voulait qu'une histoire de cul et je voulais le grand amour…

_Edward Cullen n'est pas fait pour toi ma belle !_

_._

La voiture me déposa devant l'hôtel…Je payai ma course et sortis du taxi pour aller vers l'hôtel. J'enlevais mes chaussures dans le hall et continua le chemin à pieds nus jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entrai dans celle-ci et alluma la lumière…je refermai la porte à double tour derrière moi et mis la barre de sécurité. Je jetai mon sac et mes chaussures sur le sol et fis la seule chose dont j'étais encore capable…je m'écroulai sur le sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps…une vraie crise d'hystérie !

J'avais trop espéré…J'avais trop cru au prince charmant…et en réalité…Edward Cullen n'était qu'un prédateur !

_T'es trop conne Isabella ! _

Je ne devais pas me plaindre…Je l'avais visiblement cherché à en croire le fameux Mike ! Je dégageai l'image d'une pute alors c'était normal qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose de moi !

_J'ai mal…si mal ! Pourquoi mon cœur souffre autant pour cet enfoiré qui ne veut même pas être ami avec moi ? Il n'y a que le cul qui l'intéresse ! _

Je croyais que c'était de l'amour que je pouvais éprouvai pour lui…mais maintenant…je détestai Edward Cullen !

.

J'étais pratiquement allongée sur le sol lorsque je décidai enfin à me relever. Je retirai ma robe et la laissa tomber sur le sol près de mon lit. J'enlevais mon shorty en dentelle et me dirigea nue vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche.

.

.o**o

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_Non ! Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Je ne le supporterais pas !_

.

Je sortis de ma transe de désespéré et parti en courant pour aller rejoindre les autres.

« Vous avez vu Bella ? » Leur demandais-je

« Elle vient de partir …» Me répondit Alice

« Qu'est-ce qui… » Me demanda Carlie alors que je sortais en courant pour essayer de rattraper Bella.

Je me précipitai hors du salon et renversant le plateau d'une serveuse au passage en criant un « pardon » sans m'arrêter. J'arrivai hors du bar et eu le temps de voir un taxi emmenant mon ange loin de moi alors que je criais son prénom…

.

_Cullen t'es vraiment un sale con ! Tu as tout gâché ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant abruti ?!_

.

Je me pris le visage entre les mains et les descendit ensuite derrière ma nuque en soupirant… J'étais dans une merde noire ! Je savais à présent qu'elle éprouvait la même chose que moi…mais si je n'avais pas compris sa réaction sur le coup…elle me sautait à la gueule maintenant !

Bella avait peur…peur de ses sentiments si soudains et peur que je ne sois pas sérieux avec elle…C'est une fille qui cherche mec pour vivre le grand amour et pas une relation sans lendemain…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ??...Serais-tu prêt à être cet homme là ?_

Cela me vint comme une évidence….

Je suis fou…fou d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour une inconnue…fou de vouloir me donner corps et âme dans cette histoire…mais je suis tellement fou d'elle ! Alors oui ! Oui je suis prêt à être le grand amour d'Isabella Swan ! S'il y a encore un peu d'espoir pour qu'elle veuille de moi… Après tout c'est également ce que je recherche depuis que j'ai arrêté de faire le con !

Mais pour y arriver, j'avais besoin de l'aide de mes amis…et des siens…

.

Je quittais le trottoir pour rentrer dans le bar et rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient entrain de discuter de la situation et le ton était visiblement entrain de monter entre Carlie et ma sœur…

Dès qu'ils me virent, ils se figèrent et j'en profitai pour en placer une…

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide… » Leur dis-je penaud.

En guide de réponse, je reçu une gifle monumentale de Rose sous le regard furieux des autres.

« Edward Anthony CULLEN! Espèce D'ORDURE! Qu'est-ce que tu lui AS fait ! » Hurla ma belle-sœur en m'attrapant le col de mon tee-shirt.

« Rien Rose ! Je te le jure ! » Lui répondis-je en levant les mains devant moi.

« Edward ! Explique-toi où je te jure que je te démoli ! » S'emporta Dean en venant vers moi et en éloignant Rose.

« Mais bordel croyez-moi ! » Leur demandais-je en commençant à faire les 100 pas et en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Explique-nous alors pourquoi Bella est parti d'ici en pleurant et en nous disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! » Me demanda Alice

_Bella…non !…je suis vraiment le roi des connards !_

Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi ? Non…Non !! Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses comme ça ! Impossible !!

.

Mes amis attendaient tous une explication…Pour comprendre moi-même la situation et espérer leur aide, je devais tout leur révéler…Ils s'étaient tous assis et moi je restai debout face à mes juges…

_Oublis certain détail quand même ! Joues là « soft » ! Sauf si tu veux que Dean te casse la gueule !_

« Après mon altercation avec Mike, je suis allez vers les sanitaires pour parler à Bella et lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle… » Commençais-je

« Tu ressens quoi pour elle ? » Me demanda Dean

« Dean…Je…je suis désolé…depuis que je l'ai vu je suis comme un camé en manque de sa dose d'héroïne…elle m'obsède complètement…Je ne parle pas que de son physique !...Je n'arrête pas de penser à son sourire, à sa voix, à son rire…à sa façon de rougir quand elle est embarrassée…J'ai envi de tout connaître d'elle…elle est douce, gentille…quand je l'ai vu pleurer dans les bras de Rose tout à l'heure j'ai eu comme un déchirement au cœur… » Avouais-je

« Je vois…Ne t'inquiètes pas…Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir…tu es entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle tout simplement ! » Me Rassura Dean avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule qui me soulagea tant j'appréhendai sa réaction.

« Wow ! Edward…c'est super beau de t'entendre dire ça…tu lui as dit ? » Me demanda Angela

« Je pensais qu'elle l'avait compris quand on s'est embrassé… » Lui répondis-je dans un soupir

.

« Tu l'as embrassé ? » S'enthousiasmait Alice qui se trémoussait sur les genoux de Jazz.

« Oui…en fait…dès qu'elle est sortit des toilettes…je…je l'ai attrapé par le bras et je l'ai emmené dans ceux des mecs… »

En entendant ça mes amis étaient tous ahuris sauf Emmett qui me souriait en coin et acquiesçait de la tête.

« Je…je nous ai enfermé dans une cabine pour être tranquille et…je l'ai embrassé… »

« Juste embrassé ? » Me Charria mon frère avec un air soupçonneux.

« Oui…car on a subitement entendu Mike entrer avec un de ces potes et ils ont parlé de moi…et de Bella… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ce cafard ? » Demanda Rose

« Il a dit que j'étais un enfoiré et que j'allais lui payer très cher ce que je lui avais fait. Qu'il me fallait toutes les nanas et que cette fois j'avais visé haut avec Bella….Qu'elle était bandante…que de toute façon j'allais la baiser ce soir et que c'était évident puisqu'elle était habillé comme une pute et qu'elle n'attendait que ça….Il a ajouté qu'après que je l'aurai sauté, je l'a jetterai comme une merde et qu'il l'a récupérerait dans son lit avant la fin de la semaine… ».Leur expliquais-je

« Quel fils de pute ! » Lâcha Jazz

« Je vais lui refaire sa gueule à ce… » Commença Dean en se levant

« Non Dean ! » Lui dis-je en le retenant.

.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » Me demanda Angela

« Ensuite…ensuite elle s'est figé et s'est mise à paniquer par rapport à ce que nous étions entrain de faire. Elle a pensé que tout cela aller top vitre pour elle…que nous ne nous connaissions pas…elle a douté de moi vu tout ce que cet pourriture de Mike venait de dire…J'ai essayé de la convaincre que je n'étais plus comme ça…qu'elle était différente des autres femmes…Apparemment même Tanya lui a parlé de moi comme d'un véritable salaud !...Elle m'a foutu en boule en ne voulant pas me croire et quand elle m'a demandé d'être juste ami avec elle… »

« Oui ? » demanda Rose qui attendait impatiemment la suite de mes révélations.

« Je lui ai répondu qu'il était préférable pour elle que nous ne soyons pas amis… » Leur avouais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé et en enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains.

« T'es qu'un connard ! » Me dit Rose

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ? » Me demanda Carlie

« Elle…Elle n'a rien dit et m'a giflé avant de partir en courant »

« Ed'….T'as conscience d'être le plus gros abruti du monde là ? » Me dis Emmett

« et encore là c'est un euphémisme ! » renchérit Alice

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire…Je veux juste être avec elle…» Leur confiais-je

« Une chose est sûre mon pote…t'es cramé d'Isabella ! » Me dit Dean en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« Je crois que tu as raison….Je ne vais pas vous mentir…mon frère, Jazz, Alice et Rose pourront vous le dire…Je me suis comporté comme un enfoiré ces derniers mois…Je n'ai pas cherché à avoir de relation sérieuse avec une fille…mais à force de voir mon frère et ma sœur en couple et surtout heureux…J'ai commencé à me dire que j'étais un connard et j'ai arrêté tout ce bordel dans l'espoir de rencontrer une fille bien pour moi… » Avouais-je aux amis de Bella.

.

« L'essentiel s'est que tu t'en rendes compte à temps… » Me dit Carlie

« Il est trop tard…Bella ne veut plus entendre parler de moi…c'est foutu… » Me lamentais-je

« Il n'est jamais trop tard…je connais Bella peut-être mieux qu'elle-même…je crois bien que c'est parce qu'elle a aussi flashée sur toi qu'elle n'a pas voulu poursuivre avec moi… »

« Dean…je… » Commençais-je

« Ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai ouvert les yeux ! On cherche parfois à avoir l'impossible alors que la bonne personne est parfois sous vos yeux depuis toujours… » Dit-il en regardant Kristen vers la fin de sa phrase.

Celle-ci le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux avant de venir se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il faisait plaisir à voir ces deux là…un joyeux retournement de situation…

« Attendais là ! Je ne pige plus rien ! Dean je croyais que toi et Bella vous… » Affirma Sam

« Tu vas devoir éclairer ma lanterne mon pote ! » Renchérit Tyler

« Les mecs…Bella et moi nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde…juste amis…nous l'avons compris tout à l'heure…même si je viens seulement de le réaliser vraiment… » Leur expliqua Dean en serrant Kristen contre lui.

« Ok…Donc…si je résume bien le truc : Dean est avec Kris, Sam avec Carlie, Angie en pince pour Ben…et Edward en pince pour Bella… » Résuma Tyler

« Quoi ? » S'enthousiasma Ben alors qu'Angela rougissait furieusement

Cette dernière n'osa pas croiser son regard et mon ami la prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse où il la serra dans ses bras pour bouger au rythme de « I Need You » (J'ai Besoin De Toi) de Alicia Keys  
.

_Le sable aime quand les vagues viennent__  
__Le ciel est tellement impatient de recevoir la lumière du soleil._

_. __  
__Alors comment peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux__  
__Et ne pas voir ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi ?__  
__Dis-moi comment tu peux douter du fait que__  
__Je t'aime, je t'aime__  
__N'as-tu jamais pensé ainsi__  
__N'as-tu jamais fait ça__  
__Il n'y aura jamais deux choses qui iront mieux ensemble__  
__Que toi et moi__  
__._

_Le nord a besoin du sud__  
__L'est a besoin de l'ouest__  
__Et de rien de plus__  
__Oui, oui, oui__  
__Le haut a besoin du bas__  
__La vie a besoin de la mort__  
__Et de rien de plus__  
__Oui, oui, oui__  
__J'ai besoin de toi__  
__J'ai besoin de toi__  
__Comme le désert a besoin de la pluie__  
__Comme la joie a besoin de la peine__  
__J'ai besoin de toi_

_._

Les paroles de cette chanson venaient de me faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas attendre…

.

_J'ai besoin de Bella…_

.

Il fallait que je la vois tout de suite, que je lui parle…ce soir.

« Alice…J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Maintenant ! »

« Ed'… »

« Non Dean…si Bella éprouve la même chose pour moi et qu'elle veut que nous y allions doucement alors on fera comme elle veut mais je ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! »

« Très bien…Je vais t'aider dans ce cas là…Tu devrais aller la voir… »

« Il a dit « doucement » ! » Lui rappela Kris

« On l'a connaît ! Il faut parfois la mettre devant le fait accompli ! » Répliqua Dean

« Tu as raison…Edward va la rejoindre à l'hôtel…chambre 206… » M'indiqua Carlie

« Ne la laisse pas parler…dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur… » Renchérit Alice

« Même ce que tu n'as pas osé dire devant nous… » Continua Emmett

« C'est le moment ou jamais d'ouvrir ton cœur Edward… » Termina Rose

_Ils ont raison…_

« T'inquiète pas…cette nuit je ne rentrerais pas…hein chéri ? » Dit Carlie avant de s'adressait à Sam qui acquiesça en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Je les remerciai tous et parti rejoindre ma voiture pour aller rejoindre Bella.

.

.

.

_**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**_

_**Voilà….si vous êtes TRES sages je vous mettrez la suite… bientôt ?... Dimanche ?... Demain ?... Ce soir ?....**_

_**J'attends de voir le compteur des reviews exploser car je me suis aperçu que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me laissez aucun com'….*snif !***_

_**Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?? Mais si…le petit bouton vert là -**__****_

_**Bisous à toutes (et à tous…on ne sais jamais…lol)**_

_**Mélie**_


	7. Révélation

WOW !!! Ben là j'ai encore faillit verser ma petite larme grâce à vos merveilleux encouragements et j'ai éclaté de rire face à certaines de vos remarques concernant les réactions des personnages ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, parfois nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes….lol

Je voudrais donc remercier : **misiri-addict****, ****nanie0918** (t'inquiète pas Ed' ! lol ), **Marjoriie** (j't'adore !) **emy299****, ****cecile82** (désolé pour les dégâts ! lol), **mafrip** (comme une image ?), **twilight007****, ****Lolie-Lili** (Mike et Tanya sont sage pour le moment…), **fraise, aude77** (tu m'as fais avoir un méga fou rire !)** Adore Youu, Lorelei-lei-lei** (tu vas voir…), **Crisou, Camille, lorelei-tunturinen, Clauue16, caro30, VeroNiQue22** (j'aime le réalisme…lol), **Lili36, Alisson, Anna, nesi, Laura, Titeviolette, mimie30 **(je suis pleine de surprise…mais je n'avais pas non plus envie que leur 1ère fois se passe dans les chiottes !! J'avais tout prévu !!!), **mimily, Sunofmylife, Annick** (non je ne suis pas une sadique…je peux faire pire encore…lol), **Joannie01, chriwyatt, Meg-ih', PetitPimousse** (t'as vu j'ai eu pitié ! lol ), **BlackCatWhite, elo90, liliputienne31, samy940** (t'es adorable), **Mlle-Hell-ne, HelloElo, fanany, Valou974, mag**….et toutes celles qui m'encouragent !!

.

Je vous encourage à aller voir sur vos pages mutuelles, il y a beaucoup d'auteures géniales parmi vous !!

.

Mais je tenais à répondre à une personne qui se reconnaîtra…si mes fics ne sont que de la merde comme tu m'écris si bien en MP…explique-moi au moins ton point de vu ou passe ton chemin ! Je n'ai pas la grosse tête, loin de là ! Mais je n'aime pas les insultes gratuites…

.

Ah oui…j'allais oublier…Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…

.

Ok…Let's go !

.

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Je venais de me garer sur le parking de l'hôtel et courrai jusqu'au hall de celui-ci. Je demandai au gardien où se trouvait la chambre de Bella et celui-ci m'indiqua la direction à suivre. Il devait probablement me prendre pour un fou tellement mon entrée dans l'hôtel à été si rapide que j'ai faillit me vautrer sur le sol glissant ! Je pris alors l'ascenseur pour le 2ème étage, pris ensuite à ma droite puis une fois à gauche et 2 fois à droite – _Tu parles d'un labyrinthe !_ – pour arriver enfin à destination.

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre ! Je pris alors une grande inspiration et c'est en tremblant que je frappai à la porte.

.

Aucune réponse…

.

Autre tentative.

.

Rien…

.

_Où peut-elle être ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Je n'ai pas son numéro ! Merde !_

En désespoir de cause, j'appelai Alice pour qu'elle essaye de la contacter…

« T'inquiètes elle ne peux être que là ! Je vais lui dire que je suis devant sa porte et elle va t'ouvrir en croyant que c'est moi ! » Manigança Alice

« Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer ! »

« Je sais !...Bon je te laisse…il faut que je l'appelle ! » Répliqua ma sœur avant de raccrocher.

.

J'entendis le portable de Bella sonner de l'autre côté de la porte…suivi de sa petite voix…

« Oui…oui…J'arrive !....Aïe !...Merde ! Foutu lit !...Allo ? »

« … »

« Oui ça va Alice… »

« … »

« Ben oui où tu veux que je sois ? J'étais sous la douche ! »

« … »

« Mais non ce n'était pas la peine de venir ! »

« … »

« Bon attends je mets mon pyjama et je t'ouvre ! »

« … »

« Hein ?...Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« … »

« J'te rappel que tout ce que tu m'a acheté est dans le coffre de ta voiture ! »

« … »

« Ouais…Bon attends je ne vais pas te laisser poiroter trop longtemps je vais t'ouvrir… »

_Allez Edward ! Ne déconne pas !_

_._

J'entendis Bella me parler à travers la porte…enfin…elle parlait à Alice…

Elle déverrouilla sa barricade et ouvrit la porte sans voir que c'était moi…Elle me tournait le dos…et j'eu juste le temps de voir qu'elle était uniquement couverte pas une serviette qui arrivait juste sous ses fesses et que ses cheveux dégoulinée d'eau dans son dos. Elle attrapa un vêtement et me parla avant d'entrée dans la salle de bain…

« Entre…j'en ai juste pour 2 minutes ! ».

.

J'entrais doucement dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi… A ce moment là, je réalisai que ma sœur était complètement cinglée !

_Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai écouté ? __Bella va me tuer !_

J'allais vite le savoir ! La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Bella en nuisette noire en coton avec le lapin de Playboy dessiné en blanc dessus. Elle avait la tête penchée sur le côté essayant de se faire une tresse.

« Excuse-moi…J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! » Dit-elle sans me regarder

« Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attend….j'ai l'impression de t'avoir attendu toute ma vie… » Répliquais-je doucement.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre ! Elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi avec un regard apeuré…

« Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux

« J'ai besoin de te parler… »

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! » S'emporta-t-elle

« Je crois que si….bien au contraire…Je pense que tu n'as pas tout compris ce que j'essayai de te dire tout à l'heure… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai du comprendre dans le fait que tu ne veuille même pas être ami avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit….Je t'ai dis qu'il serait préférable que tu ne soit pas mon amie…pas que je ne le voulait pas… »

« Hein ?...Attends…là je ne comprends plus rien ! »

« Bella… » Lui dis-je calmement en m'avançant vers elle

« Non…reste où tu es ! » Me dit-elle en reculant et en tendant son bras en avant.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer et…si tu ne veux plus me voir ensuite…je partirai et tu pourras faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé…. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien avant de le détourner et de s'asseoir sur le lit devant elle.

.

« Ok…Je t'écoutes… »

Je ne savais pas par où commencer…tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il fallait que je soit entièrement honnête avec elle…Il fallait que je lui avoue celui que j'étais avant, celui que je suis devenu depuis quelques semaines…mais surtout celui que je voulais être pour elle !

Je m'asseyais sur le sol, juste devant elle et l'obligea, en soulevant son menton du bout des doigts, à me regarder dans les yeux…

.

« Bella…je ne veux pas te mentir…je ne vais pas te dire que je suis un saint. J'ai fait des conneries dans le passé. Oui j'ai été un salaud qui couchait à droite à gauche avec une nouvelle fille à chaque fois…mais je ne suis plus comme ça…plus depuis l'incident avec Tanya comme je l'appellerais !...J'ai pris conscience en voyant le bonheur et l'amour qu'Emmett et Alice partagent avec Rose et Jazz que c'était également ce que je cherchai… Bien sûr, je ne m'y prenais pas de la meilleure façon ! Loin de là !...Alors j'ai arrêté mes frasques et je suis revenu dans le droit chemin…J'aspire à trouver la fille qui fera chavirer mon cœur juste par sa présence…qui enivrera chacun de mes sens par un sourire…qui fera que je serais tellement fou d'elle que je serais près à tout quitter pour être avec elle ! Je cherche une fille qui m'aimera avec mes énormes défauts et mes faibles qualités… »

Elle me regardait sans rien dire alors que je déglutissais avant de poursuivre mon monologue…

« Bella…J'ai trouvé cette fille en toi…Tu es tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer…tu es belle, désirable à en crever, douce, tendre, attachante, drôle, ton sourire à emprisonné mon cœur…ta voix le fait battre la chamade…je sais que nous nous connaissons à peine mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, être loin de toi me rend dingue ! Je veux être celui qui te rendra heureuse, celui qui prendra soin de toi…Je sais que tout cela peut te sembler complètement démentiel mais…Tu me manques quand tu es loin de moi et je ne suis plus rien sans toi…J'ai été énervé que tu ne veuille pas me croire…mais tu as raison…tu ne me connais pas suffisamment pour le faire…ni pour m'aimer…»

Je voyais les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et dans un ultime espoir…je lui ouvrait mon cœur…

« Je ne sais pas ce que sera mon avenir proche…mais je sais juste que je ne souhaite plus rien dans la vie à part être à tes côtés…J'ai l'impression que je ne serais rien sans toi …Je t'en supplie laisse-moi t'aimer…je te confis mon cœur…mon corps et mon âme en retour… »

_Voilà…je lui ai tout dit…_

.

« Edward…J'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi moi aussi…c'est quelque chose qui me fait peur…je n'ai jamais connu ça de toute ma vie ! » me dit-elle timidement

« Bella…pour moi aussi c'est nouveau…mais nous serrons ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Oui…mais…nous ne sommes pas du même monde…financièrement parlant… »

« Je ne suis pas riche…cet argent est celui de mes parents. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre étudiant qui essaye tant bien que mal de s'en sortir dans ces études de médecine ! L'argent n'a pas d'importance pour moi ! Je suis prêt à tout quitter pour toi ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne suis là que pour une semaine…alors on va la faire comment ? Je dois accepter d'être ton PCF jusqu'à vendredi et ensuite on se quittera sans regret ? »

« Mon quoi ?! »

« Ton PCF…Ben oui ! Tu sais ! Ton « Plan Cul Fixe » ! » Précisa-t-elle en rougissant.

« Merci ma puce, je sais ce que s'est ! Mais je n'en reviens pas de ta proposition…qui soit dit en passant est plus qu'alléchante…mais tu n'as pas vraiment compris ce que je t'ai dit… »

« Ben si… »

« Non…Isabella Swan…Je viens de t'avouer que je suis entrain de tomber éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux de toi… »

« Oh !... »

« Comme tu dis… » Lui répondis-je en souriant face à la moue adorable qu'elle était entrain de me faire.

« Donc le PCF s'est mort… »

« Bella ! »

« Je plaisante ! Je…Je suis également entrain de tomber totalement et indéniablement amoureuse de toi Edward Cullen… »

.

Mon cœur fit un double salto arrière et mes yeux s'embuèrent en l'entendant me dire qu'elle commençait à m'aimer…Sans plus attendre, je me relevai et l'attrapai derrière la nuque pour l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser éperdument.

Elle répondit doucement à mon baiser avant de poser sa main sur mon torse et de me repousser légèrement.

« Edward ! Attends !...Je…je ne voudrais pas précipiter les choses entre-nous, sous prétexte que nous n'avons qu'une semaine à passer ensemble… »

« Isabella…Mes sentiments pour toi ne s'arrêteront pas à la fin de la semaine… »

« Tu veux dire que ?... »

« Oui…on a tout le temps devant nous… » Lui confirmais-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur son cou

« Jusqu'à ce que Carlie rentre…en tout cas pour ce soir… »

« Non…elle va passer le nuit avec Sam… »

« J'aurai du m'en douter… »

« Et toi ?... »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Avec qui vas-tu passer la nuit ? »

« Avec mon futur PCF ! »

« Futur ? Tu veux dire…dans la minute ou… »

« Edward…tu as dit toi-même que nous avions tout notre temps ! »

« Oui…mais j'aimerai te donner un petit avant goût de ce qui t'attends… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux reprendre là où nous en étions tout à l'heure et être égoïste en ne te demandant rien en retour sauf le droit de te savourer et de te donner du plaisir… »

.

Elle me regarda avec espièglerie alors que je me levais pour l'attraper sous les genoux et la faire pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve complètement allongée sur le lit.

J'enlevai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et ma chemise qui était jusque là resté ouverte depuis que Bella avait défait mes boutons au bar et les laissa sur le sol.

Elle était appuyé sur ces coudes et me regardait en se mordant la lèvre. J'avais une terrible envie de lui faire l'amour…là…tout de suite…mais je voulais avant tout lui donner du plaisir. Uniquement pour elle. Le mien attendrait qu'elle soit prête…

_T'es complètement masochiste ! On ne te l'a jamais dit ?!_

.

Je me penchais sur le lit et rampant vers elle lentement pour arriver à sa hauteur…

« On dirait un prédateur qui va attaquer sa proie… » Me dit-elle en riant

« Je m'approche d'un agneau… » Lui dis-je en embrassant sa cheville et en remontant vers elle en traçant une ligne de baisers le long de sa jambe puis à l'intérieur de sa cuisse…poursuivant sur son ventre vers le creux de ses seins...

« Tu agis comme un lion… »

« Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau… »

« Quel imbécile cet agneau… »

« Quel fou ce lion, quel masochiste… »

« Masochiste ?... »

J'étais sur elle mais je faisais attention à ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids…

« Oui…mes envies sont les mêmes que tout à l'heure au bar…mais te donner du plaisir est la seule qui compte à mes yeux à présent…» Lui expliquais-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

.

Elle relâcha ses coudes et passa ses bras derrière ma nuque. Nos langues jouèrent à essayer de capturer celle de l'autre…Elle mit fin à ce baiser, la respiration erratique et pencha la tête en arrière alors que je parcourrai le chemin entre son cou et le lobe de son oreille avec le bout de ma langue…Je la sentais frissonner de plaisir alors que mon sexe se comprimer dans sa prison vestimentaire.

Je descendais doucement le long de son corps pour aller vers son intimité…Caressant chaque centimètre d'elle à porté de mes mains…

Ayant compris mes intentions, elle se relava et attrapa le bas de mon tee-shirt…

« Juste pour le plaisir des yeux… » Me dit-elle avant de me l'enlever et que je ne me retrouve torse nu face à elle.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et me dévora des yeux…son désir assombrit davantage son regard et tout en flattant mon ego, il décupla le mien…

« Sont-ils satisfait ? » Lui demandais-je amusé

« Assurément ! » Répondit-elle en souriant alors que ses pommettes prenaient cette petite teinte rosée dont je commençai à ne plus pouvoir me passer…

Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur mon torse, partant de mes clavicules pour explorer mes pectoraux…s'attardant en faisant des circonvolutions autour de mes tétons et pour dessiner le contour de mes abdominaux…

Je me penchai vers elle pour enfuir ma tête entre ses seins et releva la tête pour apercevoir à nouveau le rose de ses joues…

« J'adore te voir rougir… » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur son ventre.

Je relevai la tête et lui demandai d'un regard l'autorisation de continuer ce que je m'apprêtai à faire…Son sourire me dit alors que j'avais son approbation ce qui fut confirmé par le fait qu'elle écarta les jambes lorsqu'elle senti la pression de mon genoux entre celles-ci.

_Juste pour le plaisir des yeux, hein ? Pourquoi pas…_

Arrivé entre ces cuisses, je l'attrapai par la main pour l'obliger à se pencher vers moi. Je me mis sur les genoux et attrapa le bas de sa nuisette.

« Juste pour le plaisir des yeux… » Lui murmurais-je avant de sucer le lobe de son oreille

« Edward… »

« Fais-moi confiance…. »

.

Elle me regarda tendrement et acquiesça d'un faible geste de la tête. Je pris alors tout mon temps pour lui retirer le vêtement, admirant sa nudité qui apparaissait progressivement sous mes yeux…

_Elle est belle à couper le souffle ! Une vraie beauté naturelle ! C'est pas dieu possible qu'une fille comme ça puisse exister ! _

_N'oublis pas Cullen…tu as dit juste son plaisir à elle…_

_Ouais…quel con ! Surtout si elle me regarde comme ça ! Putain je ne vais pas tenir moi !_

.

J'étais à genoux entre ses cuisses et je mis ma main dans son dos tout en me penchant en avant pour la faire se rallonger tout en maintenant mon équilibre avec mon autre main à plat sur le lit.

J'étais complètement fasciné par son corps…

« Tu es sublime Bella… » Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de descendre pour reprendre ma place près de son sexe… En chemin, je ne pu m'empêcher de la caresser du bout des doigts et d'embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau à proximité de mes lèvres…

« Tu es si douce…Ta peau est si parfumée…c'est un délice ! » Lui dis-je en arrivant à la hauteur de ses seins.

Je contemplai sa poitrine…voluptueuse…magnifique…envoûtante…généreuse et qui attirait mes mains et mes lèvres comme des aimants ! Je fis alors la même exploration qu'elle avait faite sur moi et réalisa le contour d'un de ses mamelons du bout des doigts en observant sa réaction…Elle me regardait faire en souriant tendrement tout en frissonnant de plaisir…J'osai alors déposer mes lèvres sur la petite pointe qui venait subitement de se durcir et commença à le sucer, le mordiller et le lécher avec dévotion.

Je me mis à côté d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser alors que je savourai mon exploration de sa poitrine faisant subir à ses seins la même torture à l'un comme à l'autre sous mes mains et ma bouche…

« Edward… »

Bella se collait à moi en se déhanchant, fourrageait dans mes cheveux tout en gémissant de plaisir…Je descendais ma main vers son puits d'amour et passa mes doigts sur son sous-vêtement en coton où je pouvais sentir l'humidité qui envahissait son sexe…

.

« Bella…c'est si bon de te sentir exciter comme ça… »

« Hum… Edward… » Gémit-elle les yeux mi-clos et la tête en arrière…se livrant totalement à ma merci…

Ma main passa sur son ventre plat traçant l'ébauche de ses abdominaux avant de poursuivre sa route vers ses fesses fermes que je caressai avec ferveur…

_Elles sont parfaites…tout chez-elle est parfait…même ses seins sont parfaits pour mes mains…_

Mon cœur eu un raté lorsque je sentis sa main caresser ma queue à travers mon jean alors qu'elle me consumait avec son regard de braises…

Nos lèvres reprirent contact d'instinct… Elles bougèrent à l'unisson et exprimèrent le même désir pour l'autre. Je sentais la fougue et la passion à travers tout son être. Mon corps s'embrasait de plus en plus sous ses caresses douces et voluptueuses tandis que mon cœur s'emballait au rythme croissant de ses baisers innombrables.

Ma langue traça une ligne imaginaire de son opulente poitrine vers son intimité en passant par son nombril que je couvris également de baisers…

Je passai mon doigt le long de la couture de sa petite culotte et je la regardai pour avoir son approbation…Le « Oui » qu'elle me murmura haletante déclencha en moi un véritable brasier jusque dans ma queue qui n'en pouvait plus d'être oppressée dans mon jean…

J'attrapai des deux mains le bord du dernier obstacle à mon but ultime et fis glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes…

_Enfin nue !…Concentre-toi Cullen où tu vas exploser…._

_._

Je me positionnai entre ses cuisses et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur son pubis. Mon pouce trouva sans peine son petit bouton qu'il envoûta en le caressant doucement de manière circulaire…J'efflorait du bout des doigts ses lèvres intimes déjà gonflées de plaisir avant d'enfouir mon visage entre ses cuisses.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! »

Elle ondulait de plaisir sous l'effet que lui prodiguait le passage de ma langue sur son clitoris..Je le léchai, le suçai fiévreusement et l'embrassai alternativement…Je passai un bras sous ses cuisses pour saisir ses fesses et enfuit ma langue dans son entrée…Je la gouttai…la savourai…et me délecter de son nectar divin…

Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque j'enfuis un doigt en elle et commença de léger va-et-vient…Je relevai la tête pour la voir m'observer alors qu'elle avait saisit le drap qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile…Je lui fis un sourire en coin plein d'espièglerie avant d'ajouter un autre doigt en elle…Elle libéra un soupir de surprise et cria quand ma bouche reprit possession de son clitoris et que j'accentuai les mouvements de mes doigts en elle…

« Edward…Oh mon Dieu !...oui !...Oh….Oh Oui ! »

Son plaisir était à son paroxysme…je la sentais proche…toute proche d'atteindre la jouissance…

« Laisse-toi aller ma puce…jouie pour moi Isabella… »

Je senti alors la paroi de son vagin se resserrer autour de mes doigts et elle cambra subitement les reins en criant…

« Edwaaaard !!! »

La voir jouir était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. J'étais pleinement satisfait de moi…elle était si belle…

.

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et la regardai reprendre sa respiration…elle avait les yeux fermés et l'une de ses mains étaient sur son cœur alors qu'elle me tendait l'autre.

Je pris sa main et déposai de doux baisers dans le creux de son poignet…

« Ça va ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant

« Hum hum…Oui…Oh que oui ! » Me répondit-elle toujours les yeux fermés

« Ravi que ça t'ai plu… » Lui répondis-je fier de moi…

Bella ouvrit enfin les yeux, me remercia et pencha la tête vers moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien…

« Merci à toi ma puce… » Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Je levai mon bras pour l'inviter à venir contre moi et elle vint alors se blottir la tête dans mon cou…elle y déposa de tendre baisers jusqu'au creux de mon oreille…Sa main caressa mon torse et descendit vers mon entrejambe…

Elle passa sa main sur mon sexe et me regarda confuse…

« Tu dois être à l'étroit là-dedans !... »

Elle se releva pour venir se mettre entre mes jambes et commença à défaire les boutons de mon jeans. Je l'arrêtais en lui rappelant ce que je lui avais dit et le fait qu'elle voulait que nous y allions doucement…

« Oui…mais ce n'est pas juste…et… »

« Et ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi… »

.

Mon cœur s'emplit d'allégresse et je relâchai ses mains pour la laisser continuer. Elle défit un à un les boutons de mon jean et je l'aidai à me le retirer complètement en soulevant mes fesses. Elle balança mon jean sur le sol et joua avec le haut de mon boxer…Son regard vers moi traduisait son désir mais aussi son amour et sa confiance en moi…elle inspira légèrement et me retira mon sous-vêtement…

_Enfin libre !_

Je sentais l'intensité de son regard sur l'ensemble de mon corps nu et je la vis rougir en se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'elle aperçu ma queue tendue à bloc. Je savais parfaitement que la nature avait était très généreuse avec moi de ce côté-là…et j'allais y aller tout en douceur avec Bella…

« Je ne peux déjà plus me passé de ce tic que tu as de te mordre la lèvre comme ça…c'est terriblement excitant… »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand je vois quelque chose qui me plaît terriblement… »

« Hum…c'est bon à savoir ça…donc j'en déduis que je te plais…terriblement ? » La taquinais-je

« T'as pas idée ! » Me dit-elle avant de plonger sur moi pour venir m'embrasser passionnément.

.

Son corps nu contre le mien me fit perdre la tête…Mon désir était incommensurable ! Je la voulais mienne et je la voulais tout de suite !

Je passai mes mains dans son dos et le retourna pour me placer sur elle…

Nous étions avides l'un de l'autre…Nos baisers, nos caresses enivrés chacun de nos sens…Elle ondulait contre moi et je sentais son sexe humide se frotter contre le mien…Ma queue s'impatientait et était littéralement au bord de l'explosion !

.

Elle recula alors en arrière pour arriver les bras et la tête dans le vide de l'autre côté du lit…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui dis-je en embrassant et en malaxant ses seins.

Elle attrapa un sac et trouva très vite ce qu'elle cherchait…

« Bien que je prenne la pilule…je crois qu'on va quand même avoir besoin de ça… » Me dit-elle en me montrant 2 préservatifs…

_Dieu existe ! Si si ! Je vous le jure !!!_

« Alors…Fraise ou normal ?... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est à Carlie ! »

« J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour les fruits défendus…» Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Elle me tendit le préservatif et je me redressai pour ouvrir le sachet. Je le sortis de l'emballage et je le plaçai sur mon sexe durcit par mon désir pour elle.

Je me penchai alors vers elle et lui demanda confirmation…

« Bella…tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je sais ce que je veux…et ce que je veux c'est toi…maintenant… »

.

Je me couchais sur elle, ma queue à l'entrée de son sexe et l'embrassa passionnément…

Ne voulant pas lui faire mal, j'entrai alors en elle tout doucement…centimètre par centimètre au fur et à mesure de mes va-et-vient…Mais n'y tenant plus, je finissait par la pénétré d'un puissant coup de rein…Elle retint alors un cri et s'agrippa à mes épaules…J'arrêtai mes mouvements…attendant sa réaction…

« Continu…ne t'arrête surtout pas ! » Me dit-elle en s'emparant de ma bouche et en capturant ma langue.

Je repris mes va-et-vient en elle…doucement…de plus en plus profondément…

« Putain Bella ! Tu es si étroite…C'est trop bon ma puce ! »

Je savourais la caresse que prodiguais ma queue sur ses parois vaginales…un vrai délice ! J'augmentai la cadences de mes pénétrations tout en caressant ses fesses et en suçant un des ses mamelons avant de m'attaquer au second…Son souffle était aussi erratique que le mien…Elle caressait chaque partie de mon corps qui lui était accessible et s'amusait à sucer le lobe de mon oreille…

.

Plus rien ne comptait…plus rien n'existait…juste elle et moi…nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre dans la plus merveilleuse expérience de toute ma vie…

J'en avais eu des partenaires…Oh que oui !...mais je n'ai jamais rien ressentis avec l'une d'elles ce que je ressentais à cet instant là avec Bella !

Elle était parfaite pour mes mains, parfaite pour mes lèvres, parfaite pour ma queue….parfaite pour moi !

Mon cœur battait la chamade…ma respiration était saccadée…Le brasier qui me consumait ne faisait que s'intensifier…

« Bella… »

Je me mis sur les genoux pour voir mon sexe entrer et ressortir d'elle…vison paradisiaque… sensation exquise…

Je relevai ses fesses d'une main et de l'autre, j'allais titillais son clitoris…Elle releva une jambe et plaça celle-ci autour de mes hanches…J'entrais alors en elle plus profondément encore…

« Hum…Hum…Oh…Edward je…Oh !!! Plus fort!!! Vas-y plus fort!! » Gémit-elle

_Si ma princesse le demande…son vœu va être exaucé !_

Ma fougue et ma virilité prirent un nouveau départ, plus intense…Je ressortis entièrement d'elle avant de la pénétrer d'un puissant coup de rein…elle cria mon nom et je sentais que la jouissance aller bientôt s'emparer de mon ange…

« Viens mon ange …tu es si belle quand tu jouies…Fais-le pour moi ! » L'encourageais-je alors que ma vigueur était décuplée par ses cris de plaisir.

Elle attrapa d'un seul coup le bord du lit au-dessus de sa tête en cambrant les reins et en criant son plaisir…

« Oh…Oh…Oh Oui !!...Oui !!! Edwaaaard !!! » Au même moment, je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se resserraient autour de mon sexe et je succombai sans attendre à la plus intense jouissance que j'avais jamais connu lorsque l'orgasme s'empara de moi.

.

Nous étions haletant, nos corps couvert de sueur…mais comblés l'un comme l'autre. Je me retirais d'elle doucement et me débarrassa de la capote à laquelle je fis un nœud. Je la plaçai dans l'emballage d'origine et Belle me tendit un mouchoir en papier pour que je me nettoie un peu…

Je levais mon bras en signe d'invitation et elle posa sa tête contre mon torse m'entourant avec son bras. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tête avant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux…Je sentais petit à petit mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal et mes poumons se ré-oxygéner…

« Ton cœur se calme… » Me dit-elle

« Tu lui a fait vivre la plus belle expérience de toute sa vie… »

« Tu as fait de même avec le mien… »

« Dans ce cas là je suis le plus heureux des hommes mademoiselle Swan… »

« Et je suis la femme la plus comblée Monsieur Cullen… »

.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me fit un tendre baiser. Je la basculai en arrière tout en la gardant dans mes bras…

« Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus merveilleux dans la vie…je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne suis pas entrain de rêver… » Lui avouais-je

« Alors si c'est un rêve je ne veux pas me réveiller… » Me répondit-elle en resserrant notre étreinte…

« Tu te rends compte qu'on devait y aller doucement ? » Lui dis-je amusé

« Oui…Ben là c'est foutu !...C'est l'autre qui avait raison…tu m'as mise dans ton lit ce soir… »

« Faux ! C'est l'inverse je te signale ! » Lui répondis-je en riant

« Ah ben oui…n'empêche… »

« Oui ? »

« Ça ne changera rien de ce qu'ils vont penser de moi ! »

« Je me fiche royalement de ce qu'ils vont dire ou penser ! Toi et moi c'est tout ce qui compte à présent ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de leurs élucubrations ! Laisse les dire ce qu'ils veulent mais n'oublis pas une chose… »

« Laquelle ?... »

« Nous sommes ensemble et nous avons tout le temps devant nous pour nous aimer et pour profiter l'un de l'autre… »

« Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec une moue taquine

« Sûrement pas ! Je serais avec toi tant que tu voudras de moi… »

Nous resserrions notre étreinte et restâmes ainsi enlacés…

Bella commença à bailler et n'arrivait plus à garder ses yeux ouvert… C'est sûr que cette journée fut particulièrement riche en émotions…quasi irréel !

J'attrapai le drap avec mon pied et le tira pour nous couvrir…

« Bonne nuit mon amour… »

« Non…je ne veux pas dormir… » Me répondit-elle faiblement

_Elle est épuisée…ma petite puce…il faut reprendre des forces…surtout pour ce que j'envisage de te faire demain matin au réveil…_

« Il le faut ma chérie, tu ne tiens plus debout… »

« Non… »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dormir ? »

« J'ai peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que demain tu ne sois plus là… »

« Je te promets d'être là demain à ton réveil… »

« et après ? »

« Je serais ton ombre… » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Je l'embrassai amoureusement avant qu'elle ne s'endorme doucement dans mes bras tel un ange…

Je ne tardai pas non plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée mais j'eu avant cela la satisfaction de l'entendre murmurer dans son sommeil qu'elle m'aimait…

_Si c'est un rêve…Je ne veux pas non plus me réveiller…._

.

.

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

_**Alors ?? Hum ?? lol**_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ???**_

_**Je voulais vous prévenir qu'à partir de vendredi prochain, je pars 15j en Italie et malheureusement je n'aurais pas accès à Internet là-bas…Désolée….**_

_**Je vais essayer d'écrire un max ce week-end pour vous poster ça avant mon départ… même pour « Un don de toi »…**_

_**Voilà….**_

_**Bisous !!**_

_**Mélie**_


	8. Passion

_**Coucou !! Je vous ai manqué ? Hum ??**_

_**Désolée pour le retard… Mais pour celles qui n'étaient pas au courant, je suis partie en Italie voir ma famille pendant 15 jours… C'était génial ! **_

_**Mon cousin Giuseppe m'avait prêté sa connexion internet pour que je poste un chap de « Un don de toi » mais je n'ai pas pu poster un chap de « Black Angel's » pour ne pas abuser de sa gentillesse…Il n'est pas en « illimité »…**_

_**Je vous préviens tout de suite…ATTENTION LEMON ! Ce chap est très chaud ! Ben oui quoi…mon mari étant resté travailler à Paris…mon imagination était en plein ébullition !! **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fis que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination (qui déborde en ce moment ! lol)…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

_**Rappel (Edward PV) :**_

_« Bonne nuit mon amour… »_

_« Non…je ne veux pas dormir… » Me répondit-elle faiblement_

_Elle est épuisée…ma petite puce…il faut reprendre des forces…surtout pour ce que j'envisage de te faire demain matin au réveil…_

_« Il le faut ma chérie, tu ne tiens plus debout… »_

_« Non… »_

_« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dormir ? »_

_« J'ai peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que demain tu ne sois plus là… »_

_« Je te promets d'être là demain à ton réveil… »_

_« et après ? »_

_« Je serais ton ombre… » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant._

_Je l'embrassai amoureusement avant qu'elle ne s'endorme doucement dans mes bras tel un ange…_

_Je ne tardai pas non plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée mais j'eu avant cela la satisfaction de l'entendre murmurer dans son sommeil qu'elle m'aimait…_

_Si c'est un rêve…Je ne veux pas non plus me réveiller…._

.

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Hum...Edward…J'adore ses mains sur moi…_

_La nuit dernière a été incroyable ! C'est un amant extraordinaire ! Je me demande si j'ai eu raison de me donner à lui…a-t-il été honnête avec moi ?..._

_Hum…Je ressens encore la sensation des ses mains sur mon corps l'effleurant comme un objet précieux…Hum…il est si doux…Je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou…sur mes seins…mon ventre…Hum…ses doigts caressant mon intimité…Hum…ses mains saisissant mes fesses et sa langue jouant avec mon petit bouton…Oh ouiiiiiii ! _

_Drôlement réaliste ce rêve !…_

_Hum…Un de ses longs doigts entrant en moi…._

_Putain ce que c'est bon !!...Hum….Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe…Un autre doigt…et mon corps qui s'embrase ! Je ressens un tel bien-être…je me sens aimé depuis si longtemps…toute ma vie à vrai dire… car ce que m'a fait vivre Edward hier soir est unique, jamais personne ne m'a fait vivre çà !...et jamais personne ne m'a autant montré son amour et son désir pour moi comme il l'a fait…_

_Mais surtout…Edward Cullen avait fait chavirer mon cœur et je lui avais confié…_

_A présent, ce rêve me faisait revivre chaque sensation enivrante de ses caresses divines sur mon corps…chaque frisson, chaque baiser…me faisant gémir de plaisir !_

_« Edward… » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer son prénom…_

« Isabella… » Me répondit sa voix sensuelle…

_Depuis quand les rêves parlent-ils ???_

.

J'ouvris les yeux…L'un après l'autre….

_Le plafond…Ouais…rien d'extraordinaire !_

Seule la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la petite ouverture des doubles rideaux de la fenêtre éclairait la pièce…Je tournai la tête à droite…rien…puis à gauche…rien… Je prenais conscience que j'étais en plein milieu du lit….nue

_Hummm !! Un frisson de plaisir venait de parcourir mon corps…Voilà que je rêve éveillée maintenant !...A moins que ?..._

Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour voir Edward entre mes cuisses me regardant intensément avant de plonger son visage vers mon intimité pour me pénétrer avec sa langue !

« Oh mon Dieu Edward ! » M'écriais-je en essayant de reculer en arrière pour me défaire de lui mais il me retint fermement par les fesses refusant que je m'éloigne.

« Bonjour mon amour…Tu as bien dormi ? » Me dit-il en embrassant l'intérieur de ma cuisse et en me pénétrant à nouveau avec ses doigts…

« Hum…Oui…J'ai…J'ai cru que je rêvais…Oh !...Oh mon Dieu !... » Haletais-je en basculant la tête en arrière et en relâchant mes coudes

« J'avais envie de te réveiller en douceur… » Me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde…

« Tu…Oh ! Oh oui !.... » Acquiesçais-je en me laissant envahir par le plaisir

« Je vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée !... » S'amusa-t-il

« Très bonne ! Hummm !! »

J'avais du mal à lui répondre tellement ma respiration était difficile…Mon corps brûlait de désir pour lui…mes sens étaient tous en effervescence…j'avais envie de lui…terriblement envie de lui…je voulais le sentir en moi…tout de suite !

« Edward…Je veux…Oh ! Putain !...C'est trop bon ! »

« Tu veux quoi mon amour ? » Me répondit-il taquin…

« Toi ! Je te veux toi ! » Lui dis-je entre deux respirations erratiques.

« Patience ma belle…patience… »

« Grrr ! » grognais-je de frustration

J'étais au bord de l'explosion et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de me torturer!

Edward remonta un peu vers moi parsèment mon corps d'une multitude de tendres baisers et d'effleurements du bout du nez…ses mains caressant délicatement ma peau comme une plume…Par chacun de ses gestes, Edward me savourait…Je l'entendais soupirer de bien-être et vis qu'il faisait l'exploration de mon corps les yeux fermés…

Il remonta vers moi pour humer mon cou et déposa ses lèvres sous mon oreille…le bout de sa langue traça un sillon vers ma mâchoire et sa bouche s'empara précautionneusement de la mienne…je fermai les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes…je retrouvai le goût exquis de sa langue enroulant la mienne dans une série de cajoleries paradisiaques…

Il prit délicatement un de mes seins dans sa main et mit fin à notre baiser pour sucer mon téton durci avec passion…Je sentis ses doigts câliner mes lèvres intimes et il reprit ses va-et-vient dans mon vagin de plus en plus intensément…Je sentais son sexe durci contre ma cuisse et cela me fit perdre pied !

Je gesticulai…Incapable de contrôler mon corps qui ne me répondait plus…Le sang dans mes veines était en fusion et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir…

« J'ai envie de te voir jouir pour moi Isabella…J'attends ça avec impatience !... » Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de croiser mon regard, de passer le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres et de redescendre vers mes cuisses…

« Hum…Oui !... » Gémissais-je de plaisir

« Vas-y ma belle…Laisse-toi aller… »

Sa langue repris possession de mon clitoris…Il le suça, le mordilla…et ses doigts suivirent le même mouvement circulaire que sa langue…Tout cela agit alors comme un détonateur…Une vague de plaisir embrasa mon corps…et un orgasme colossal s'empara de moi…ma paroi vaginale se resserra brusquement autour de ses doigts… Mon corps s'arqua et je basculai la tête en arrière criant mon plaisir en fermant les yeux…

« Oh mon Dieu!! Edwaaard !!! » Criais-je en agrippant le drap de toute mes forces

« J'adore çà !... »

.

Encore haletante, je me redressai pour le regarder me faire son sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais pas résister…Il remonta entre mes cuisses…les écartant davantage…

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'adore t'entendre crier mon prénom quand tu jouis! » M'avoua-t-il en souriant.

Il déchira l'emballage d'un préservatif avec les dents qu'il enfila sur son sexe tendu de désir…et quel sexe !

_La vache ! Il est encore plus imposant qu'hier soir ! Comment c'est possible un truc pareil ?!_

_Tais-toi et profite ma belle !_

« Tu es si belle quand tu jouis Bella…Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point je te désire…à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont forts et irréversibles… » Me dit-il sensuellement e se penchant sur moi.

Il parsemait mon ventre de tendres baisers…avant de remonter vers moi en embrassant ma poitrine au passage…

Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ma clavicule en remontant vers mon cou…posa son coude à hauteur de mon épaule droite et me faisant une petite pression sous mon genou gauche pour me soulever la jambe que je passai derrière sa taille…

« J'ai envie d'être toujours en toi Isabella… » Me dit-il en me pénétrant d'un vif coup de rein m'arrachant un cri de surprise qu'il étouffa en s'emparant de ma bouche.

Sa langue força le barrage peu résistant de mes lèvres et s'empara de la mienne dans une succession de caresses suaves et érotiques… La saveur de sa langue était incomparable…elle agissait sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque… Je ne pouvais pas m'en lasser ! Jamais !

Mes mains parcouraient avidement son corps parfait…pour caresser chaque recoin accessible… s'attardant çà et là sur ses épaules…son dos…ses reins…avant d'arriver sur ses fesses fermes et de suivre le mouvement intense de ses va-et-vient en moi…

Nous interrompîmes notre baiser…nos souffles tout deux erratiques… Edward plongea son regard dans le mien…son intensité décupla mon désir pour lui…et je ne répondis plus de rien…. Mon corps bougea en rythme avec lui et je libérai des gémissements de plaisir…

« Oui…Edward…Oh Oui !!! »

Il suça le lobe de mon oreille…passa sa langue dans mon cou…et vint envouter ma clavicule…il avait trouvé mon point faible et en profitait pleinement !

_Putain ! Ce mec me rend folle !_

Le regard espiègle et le sourire aux lèvres, je le repoussai en arrière…le forçant à se détacher de moi et à s'asseoir sur le lit… Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en grognant de frustration…

« Bella ! Mais… »

« Laisse-toi faire ! » Lui ordonnais-je

_J'ai envie de prendre le contrôle de ton corps…de ton âme et celui de ton cœur…._

.

Je m'asseyais sur lui de manière à encercler sa taille avec mes jambes et m'empala sur son sexe formidable, raide comme un piquet…et ce fut lui qui gémit de plaisir…

« Hum !...Oui…Bella ! »

Je voulais prendre les commandes de la situation…Je voulais lui donner du plaisir…lui faire l'amour…moi…

J'accentuai mes mouvements sur son sexe en gesticulant de manière circulaire, langoureusement afin de savourer son contact à l'intérieur de moi… Edward avait saisi mes fesses et les malaxait vigoureusement… Il accentuait mes mouvements en me donnant des coups de rein puissant pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi…De plus en plus profondément…C'était divin…

« C'est si bon Bella… » Me dit-il en embrassant ma poitrine tout en caressant mon dos…

_Oh oui Edward ! C'est si bon de te sentir comme çà ! Si fort…Si puissant !..._

« Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête ! Hum…Je te veux toujours en moi ! »

« A vos ordres Mademoiselle ! » Me dit-il en me basculant en arrière et en me retournant face contre le matelas en même temps, me coupant le souffle

« Edward !... » Haletais-je de surprise

.

J'eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il était dans mon dos et me pénétra fortement !

« Aaaah !...Oh mon dieu !... » Criais-je tant mon plaisir était intense.

« Tu es encore plus étroite comme çà Bella!...Putain ! C'est trop bon !... »

Il nous inclina sur le côté et passa un bras sous moi pour prendre mon sein dans sa paume et le presser comme un fruit juteux…Il accentua ses pénétrations me faisant passer une jambe au dessus de lui…son autre main caressant mon ventre…puis mes fesses…

Je devins alors plus audacieuse…en voulant toujours plus de mon amant…insatiable des sensations qu'il me procurait…

« Plus fort Edward !... » L'encourageais-je

Il s'exécuta…

_Mon Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil !_

« Encore ?... »Me taquina-t-il

« Ouiiii !... » L'incitais-je

Je pouvais sentir son sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il m'embrassait l'épaule me pénétrant de plus en plus fortement…Notre ébat pris une tournure plus bestiale…Nos gémissements devenant incontrôlables et nos corps s'embrasant comme de la paille…Il se retirait presque entièrement de moi avant de me pénétrer brusquement…il alternait des mouvements brusques avec d'autres plus langoureux… Je le sentais plus fort, plus viril…sa vigueur était sans limite…

Plus rien n'existait…Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi…Nos corps parfaitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre… fait l'un pour l'autre… La Terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner que cela n'avait aucune importance !

Sa main libre atteint mon clitoris qu'il cajola intensément…Je remontais mon bras en arrière pour mettre ma main dans son cou…sentant un baiser contre l'intérieur de mon poignet…Le feu brûlant de mon bas ventre envahit brusquement le reste de mon corps…je m'embrasais instantanément ! Mes muscles vaginaux encerclèrent subitement son sexe…mon orgasme me fit hurler mon plaisir avant de me couper le souffle…

« Aaaah ! Edwaaaard !! »

Mon amour s'abandonnant quelques secondes plus tard à sa propre jouissance en criant mon prénom avant de me mordre doucement l'épaule…

Le souffle court, il se détacha lentement de moi mais je le retins contre moi en l'attrapant par la taille…

« Je ne pars pas mon amour… » Me rassura-t-il

.

Je me tournai un peu vers lui pour le voir se débarrasser du préservatif en le nouant et en le mettant dans un mouchoir en papier avant de s'essuyer lui-même des effets de notre ébat…

Puis il vint se blottir contre moi…m'enlaçant et m'attirant fortement contre lui comme s'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir…Nous étions couverts de sueur… Mon cœur sortait peu à peu de sa taticardie et mon souffle retrouvait un semblant de normalité…

« Tu es merveilleuse…sublime…et incroyablement bonne au lit…je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Je suis au Paradis avec toi Isabella ! » Me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

Son compliment me fit rougir…Je pensai exactement la même chose de lui…

« et tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis ! » Affirma-t-il en me caressant la joue rougie par ce que j'entendais…

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés un instant, reprenant notre respiration…Il jouait à faire des mouvements cajoleurs sur mon épaule avec le bout de son nez…nos mains jointes sur mon ventre et nos jambes entremêlées….

Je fermai les yeux un bref instant…le temps de l'entendre me dire les mots les plus merveilleux qu'il soit dans un murmure à peine audible…comme s'il les avait dit pour lui-même…

« Je t'aime Isabella… »

En entendant ces mots, mon cœur explosa de bonheur ! J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me retournai instantanément vers lui… Il me regarda droit dans les yeux…Son regard était replis d'amour et d'appréhension…Il avait peur de ma réaction ! Je lui fis un sourire guidée par mon cœur avant de lui répondre…

.

« Tu ne peux pas me rendre plus heureuse que maintenant…Je suis comblée…de plaisir et d'amour…Je ne regrette absolument pas que nous n'ayons pas attendu avant de faire l'amour ensemble…cela aurait était une incroyable torture ! Je…Je t'aime Edward…J'aime tout de toi…ta façon de me regarder…- _je passais ma main sur sa joue pour caresser tendrement le coin de son œil droit avec mon pouce_ -Ton incroyable sourire en coin qui me fait perdre la tête…-_Je parcourrai le coin de ses lèvres avec le bout de ma langue_- …ton corps parfait – _Je passai lentement mes doigts sur son torse appréciant chaque contour en allant vers son sexe pour l'effleurer furtivement_- …tes mains envoûtantes – _J'entrelaçai nos doigts_- J'aime ce qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur et j'aime tes lèvres captivantes – _Je m'emparai enfin de ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser_… »

Notre baiser traduisait tout notre amour l'un pour l'autre…avide, intense, sensuel et passionné…C'est à bout de souffle que nous dûmes consentir à mettre fin à celui-ci bien que revenant à la charge l'un comme l'autre dès qu'un peu d'air revenait dans nos poumons… Nous rîmes devant notre engouement et Edward nous fit rouler sur le lit pour que je me retrouve sur lui…

Cet instant magique pris fin par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable…

_Et merde !_

Je me penchai vers ma table de nuit et attrapai mon portable…Je regardai le nom de celui qui m'appelait…_James !_

« C'est mon frère… » Informais-je Edward en étant toujours assise à califourchon sur lui son sexe étant devant mon bas ventre…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait des petites cicatrices dans le bas du dos…signes d'anciennes coupures…pas si anciennes que ça…

_Je ne les ai pas remarqué hier soir, j'étais plutôt concentré sur autre chose…Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu faire…elles sont assez nombreuses…_

J'étais si bien en cet instant…je la serrais contre moi alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir…

J'avais l'impression de connaître la définition du mot « aimer » pour la première fois…et cela me perturbait un peu…

_Je veux tout faire pour Bella…lui faire ressentir tout mon amour…Je suis près à tout pour elle…Je l'aime…j'ai l'impression de que toute mon existence vient de se remettre en question…pour elle…je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle…Notre histoire va vite mais pas TROP vite ! Jamais je n'ai été plus sûr de moi ! J'espère qu'elle partage réellement mon amour…_

« Je t'aime Isabella… » Murmurais-je discrètement

Même si je lui avais fait part de mes sentiments pour elle hier soir, je n'avais pas le courage de lui avouer en face…j'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour un fou ou qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'elle ne partage pas cet amour…

Mais je m'étais trompé…elle ne dormait pas et se retourna brusquement vers moi…

_Ça y es…elle va t'envoyer sur les roses Cullen !_

Une boule de trouille se forma dans ma gorge et j'appréhendai sa réaction…

.

Un merveilleux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et elle me fit la plus belle déclaration qui soit…

« Tu ne peux pas me rendre plus heureuse que maintenant…Je suis comblée…de plaisir et d'amour…Je ne regrette absolument pas que nous n'ayons pas attendu avant de faire l'amour ensemble…cela aurait était une incroyable torture ! Je…Je t'aime Edward… »

_Elle m'aime ! Isabella m'aime tout comme je l'aime! _

J'étais fou de joie ! Je la laissai continuer son monologue…appréciant chaque mot…alors que j'avais follement envie de lui sauter dessus !

« J'aime tout de toi…ta façon de me regarder… »- elle passa sa main sur ma joue pour caresser tendrement le coin de mon œil droit avec mon pouce -

_Plus aucune femme n'existe à part toi mon ange…je te regarde avec tout mon amour…Je suis complètement aveugle quand tu n'es pas là…_

« Ton incroyable sourire en coin qui me fait perdre la tête… »-elle parcourra le coin de mes lèvres avec le bout de sa langue -

_Tu me donnes tant de bonheur que je vais sourire comme un idiot jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !_

« …ton corps parfait » – elle passa lentement ses doigts sur mon torse appréciant chaque contour en allant vers mon sexe pour l'effleurer furtivement

_Il n'est pas aussi parfait que le tien…Tu es une véritable œuvre d'art…Une déesse…Ma déesse…Oh putain !_ Je sentais mon sexe redevenir dur instantanément à son contact…

« …tes mains envoûtantes »– _elle entrelaça nos doigts_-

« J'aime ce qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur et tes lèvres captivantes – _Elle s'empara enfin de mes lèvres pour me donner un baiser_… »

Je ressentais tout son amour à travers celui-ci et je voulais qu'elle ressente le mien en retour…Jamais je n'avais vécu un tel baiser ! Je n'étais pas prêt de le laisser se terminer ! J'étais essoufflé, tout comme elle…mais à peine un peu d'air emplissait mes poumons que je repartais à l'assaut de ses lèvres…et Bella fit de même pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Pourtant…nous dûmes mettre fin à cet échange à contre cœur pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle…

Je riais devant notre envie de ne pas quitter la bouche de l'autre tel des adolescents connaissant leur premier baiser langoureux et intense…

Mais avais-je réellement été embrassé et avais donné un vrai baiser à une fille avant ce jour ? _Non…je ne pense pas…je n'ai rien connu de comparable à… çà !! Embrasser Isabella est…indescriptible !_

Bella se joignit à mon rire et je nous fis rouler sur le lit pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi…Mon sexe juste devant elle…de plus en plus dur en devenant presque insoutenable…J'avais déjà une très belle idée dans la façon de me soulager et le regard qu'elle ne lança me confirma que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde…

Mais nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone…

_Aah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Juré, la prochaine fois on coupe nos portables !_

_._

Elle se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour attraper son portable, effleurant mes lèvres avec son téton au passage…mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour le saisir….

« C'est mon frère… » M'informa-t-elle avant de décrocher…

« Ciao James ! Come stai ?»_**(1)**_

« … »

« Bene… »

« … »

« Si veramente…Nulla può andare meglio!… »

_**« … »**_

« Arrête ! Dis-moi plutôt comment va Victoria ! »

« … »

« Oui je suis une future tata consciencieuse ! »

« … »

« James…Je ne pense pas que tu as réellement envie de connaître la réponse… »

« … »

« Edward… »

« … »

« La 2ème option… »

« … »

« Je t'avais prévenu ! »

« … »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Tu rêves ! Est-ce que j'ai eu mon mot à dire moi quand tu es sorti avec Vic' ? Dois-je te rappeler les circonstances de notre rencontre ? »

« … »

« Arrête ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je en caressant ses cuisses

Bella ne mit même pas la main sur son téléphone pour empêcher son frère d'écouter ce qu'elle allait me répondre…

« Mon idiot de frère voudrait te parler et c'est hors de question ! » Affirma-t-elle en appuyant chaque mot plus à l'intention de James qu'à la mienne…

« Je veux bien lui parler moi…si ça peut le rassurer… » Lui répondis-je sincèrement

Bella hésita un instant en me regardant intensément puis me passa son téléphone…

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » Me dit-elle en souriant ironiquement

.

Là j'étais subitement moins convaincu que c'était une bonne idée de parler à son frère….

« Allo ? »

« Edward ? »

« Oui… »

« Je suis le frère de Bella… »

« Oui elle m'a parlé de toi… » Lui répondis-je

Bella se leva et alla dans la salle de bain…

« Elle a fait la même chose pour toi…Ecoutes, je vais être franc avec toi…Ma sœur est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde avec ma femme…Sois honnête avec elle et ne la fait pas souffrir parce que sinon je te jure que je viendrais personnellement te démolir ta belle gueule ! Crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est une promesse et non une menace ! »

Il voulait la protéger plus que tout et j'avais fait la même chose avec Jazz quand il m'a avoué être amoureux de Lili…

« Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire…Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai absolument pas envie de la faire souffrir… »

« Je crois qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de toi alors ne joue pas avec elle et barres-toi si tu ne peux pas assumer ! »

_Je l'aime comme un fou…jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner d'elle…_

« Tu crois au coup de foudre ?... »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Me répondit-il surpris

« Le véritable amour vous tombe dessus quand vous vous y attendez le moins…Isabella n'est pas le genre de fille que tu ne gardes que pour une nuit…mais plutôt pour la vie…Si j'ai eu la chance de la séduire, je serais le plus grand imbécile au monde de la laisser me filer entre les doigts ! Elle a tout ce qu'un homme sensé peu rechercher chez une femme… »

« Toi…T'es cramé mon pote !... » S'esclaffa-t-il

« J'en ai conscience…J'aime réellement ta sœur…de tout mon être… »

« Je te crois…pour l'instant…mais que feras-tu quand elle reviendra ici à Phoenix ? »

« Mes sentiments sont bien réels et il ne s'arrêterons pas à la fin de la semaine… »

« Tu serais près à tout quitter pour elle ?… » M'interrogea-t-il suspicieux

« Sans hésitation ! » Affirmais-je sûr de moi.

« Hé bien ! Connaissant ma sœur comme je la connais, elle ne te laissera pas faire !…elle préférera venir te rejoindre… »

« Oui mais je ne lui demanderais jamais de quitter sa famille pour moi… »

« Notre père vit à Forks à quelques kilomètres de Seattle…Je viens de déménager avec Vic' et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne laisserais jamais ma sœur seule chez notre mère… »

Isabella venait de quitter la salle de bain…elle se repositionna au-dessus de moi dans la même position qu'auparavant…Mais ne manqua pas de me regarder avec un regard inquisiteur…

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je à James

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer… » me répondit-il simplement

« Ok…je vais te repasser ta sœur…elle s'impatiente…j'espère avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer bientôt… »

« Oui moi aussi ! Prend bien soin d'Isabella…Je te la confis ! »

« Compte sur moi ! » Lui dis-je avant de lui repasser sa sœur

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

« James…J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit trop de conneries ?! » Lui demandais-je peu convaincu

« Qui ? Moi ? Non ! Tu penses !...Il me plaît bien… »

« Vraiment ? »

Edward me regardait intensément tout en me caressant les cuisses…

« Oui, vraiment ! Je crois qu'il est réellement tombé amoureux de toi… »

« Je crois aussi… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Comme s'il voulait lui aussi entendre la réponse, mon amoureux se redressa vers moi et m'embrassa la clavicule puis le cou avant de prendre un de mes sein dans sa main et de sucer mon téton qu'il fit durcir en passant simplement son pouce dessus….

« Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé… Non ho mai gradito qualcuno così forte_**(2)**_ …C'est complètement dingue ! »

« Arrête de réfléchir ! Profite ! » Me conseilla James

« Promis ! » Lui répondis-je alors que je sentais le sexe d'Edward si rigide que mon entrejambe s'inonda de désir…

Je détournai la tête pour poursuivre ma conversation avec James sans être troublé par Edward…. Pourtant…ma main trouva instinctivement son sexe…machinalement, je le serrai et lui infligeai un léger mouvement de va-et-vient….

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?... » Me demanda James

« Tout dépends de l'heure qu'il est… »

« Il est 9h15… » Me répondit Edward en riant

« OH !!…- _Je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais et croisai le regard d'Edward qui était amusé par la situation_…- Je…Je dois retrouver les autres à 11h00…L'équipe de Dean n'a pas de match aujourd'hui…- _Edward m'indiqua par un geste que lui n'en avait pas non plus _– et Edward non plus… »

« On va profiter de cette belle journée pour jouer les touristes… » Me dit mon amoureux…

« On va faire du tourisme…. » Indiquais-je à James en regardant par la fenêtre…

« Il y a plein de belles choses à voir à Seattle… » Me dit-il

« Je m'en doute… » Eludais-je

« Il y a le zoo… Tu adores aller au zoo… » Me conseilla-t-il

Je sentis les mains d'Edward me caresser…me soulever et me relâcher pour….

« Waouh !... » Lâchais-je alors qu'Edward venait de me pénétrer brusquement…

_Oh mon Dieu ! Il est cinglé !_

_._

Je le fusillai du regard mais ne pu retenir un sourire alors qu'il avait encore l'emballage d'une capote entre ses dents et qu'il me faisait son petit sourire en levant les mains comme s'il était innocent….

_Tu parles !_

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus aller au zoo ? » Me demanda James me ramenant sur Terre alors qu'Edward se déhanchait sous moi…

« Oui ! Heu…Oui…Bien sûr !....je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que j'aille me préparer ou Carlie va me tuer…. »

« Ok…Je te rappelle demain soir…Bisou…Je t'aime Bellissima ! » Me dit mon frère

« Bisou à tout les deux ! Enfin…3 ! Je t'aime aussi Il mio fratello d'amore ! _**(3)**_» M'empressais-je de lui répondre

Je raccrochai à peine qu'Edward s'empara de mon portable et le posa sur la table de nuit…

.

« Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !... » Le menaçais-je en le grondant

« Hum…J'ai hâte de voir çà ! » Répliqua-t-il en riant

Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement

« T'es complètement cinglé ! On te l'a déjà dis ? » Lui dis-je entre deux baisers

« Je suis fou de toi ! C'est normal ! Je te l'ai dis….j'ai envie d'être toujours en toi ! » Me répondit-il en me pénétrant fortement sur la fin de sa phrase…

_Piouf ! C'est une vraie bête de sexe ! Hum…Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Loin de là !_

Je me relevai en arrière joignant mes mains aux siennes et commença à gesticuler sur son sexe…Nos regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre…J'écartai au maximum les cuisses et cambrai les reins pour m'enfoncer plus profondément sur lui…faisant des mouvements de plus en plus langoureux…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Je la regardai prendre du plaisir en bougeant sur moi…je la sentais divinement bien…

_J'adore la voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure…Je trouve ça très sensuel…_

Elle lâcha mes mains pour se pencher plus en arrière et se passa les mains dans ses cheveux…

_Elle est si belle…_

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer ses mouvements et la pénétrer plus fortement…

« Hum…Edward ! »

J'étais hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses seins qui suivaient ceux de son bassin…

_Putain ! A chaque fois le sexe avec elle n'a rien à voir avec la fois précédente… J'ai l'impression de la découvrir constamment ! Elle est si bonne ! Merde !_

Je me redressai pour parsemer sa délicieuse peau de baisers, la léchant par moment et caresser son corps avec avidité…Mes lèvres et mes mains parcouraient son corps fougueusement… Elle bougeait en effectuant des mouvements circulaires et prit appuis sur mes épaules avec ses deux mains…

« Hum…Vas-y ma belle ! » Gémis-je de plaisir

Je saisis ses fesses et l'aida en lui donnant de puissant coup de rein…

« Oui !...Continu ! » S'écria-t-elle

_Elle veut ma mort ! Je ne me retiens plus quand elle me demande d'y aller plus fort ! En même temps…J'adore la prendre fortement…visiblement, elle aussi !_

« Tu veux que je te prenne plus fortement Bella ?... » Lui demandais-je sur un ton lui indiquant ce qui risquait de se passer si elle le souhaitait…

« Oui ! »

« Si je te prends trop fortement…tu ne pourras plus marcher ensuite… » La prévins-je en souriant

« J'm'en fou !... » Me répondit-elle sérieusement

_Quoi ?! Elle blague !_

Je la regardai dans les yeux pour y voir toute l'intensité de son désir et constater qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout !

Elle fronça les sourcils en me lançant un regard voulant me dire « Bon alors tu attends quoi ? » et accentua sa demande en me donnant une petite tape sur la hanche…

_Je rêve ! Cette fille est folle !_

_Oui ! Folle de toi ! Alors action mon pote ! Montre lui de quoi tu es capable ! _

_._

Mon cerveau se déconnecta…Je la basculai en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit…J'attrapai un oreiller que je glissai sous ses fesses tout en prenant ses chevilles que je passai de chaque côté de mes épaules…là je pouvais alors entrer plus profondément en elle…de plus en plus profondément…

« Oui !...Oh putain ! Oui ! Edward ! »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de l'entendre gémir et crier pour moi ! Mais je te jure que tu vas crier mon amour…Oh oui !_

Ma virilité se renforça…Je laissai la bête en moi s'exprimer complètement…Je la sentais de mieux en mieux…la pénétrant de plus en plus vigoureusement…Mon corps n'était plus qu'un buisson hardant dont les flammes se ravivaient à chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir… Notre ébat était devenu bestial…Je sentais son corps bouger sous mes mains en voulant toujours plus…

« Bon Dieu Isabella !...C'est trop bon !... » M'écriais-je à mon tour

Elle était en sueur et se mordait la lèvre…ses cheveux lui collant sur le front et le côté du visage…ses perles de sueur s'écoulant entre ses seins…

« Oui….Hum….Oui…Edward !...Hum…J'adore te sentir comme ça ! Ouiiiii ! »

Je sentais qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion et je voulais que ce soit le summum ! J'allais caresser son petit bouton gonflé de plaisir avec mon pouce sans pour autant diminuer la cadence de mes assauts… Elle attrapa le drap qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces entre ses mains…

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria-t-elle

Nos souffles étaient de plus en plus saccadés…presque inexistant par moment… Mon cœur ne répondait plus de rien tellement je n'arrivais plus à en reconnaître le rythme ! Je sentais des gouttes de sueur couler de mon front…

Dans un ultime élan fougueux, je donnai toute l'énergie qu'il me restait pour fournir encore plus de vigueur à mes pénétrations…Jamais je n'avais fait l'amour à une fille aussi intensément qu'à Isabella !

_JAMAIS ! Mais putain ce que c'est bon ! _

_Argh ! Non !! Je ne dois pas céder avant elle ! _

_Pense à un truc triste Cullen…Vite !! _

_Pense que tu serais passé à côté de ça si elle n'avait pas voulu t'écouter hier soir et qu'elle t'aurait foutu dehors ! Tu serais passé à côté de la partie de jambe en l'air la plus merveilleuse de ta vie ! Et surtout à côté de la femme la plus fabuleuse qui soit au monde !_

_Oui ça calme radicalement ça !…_

Mais ma résistance fut de courte durée…Je sentis brusquement son sexe comprimer furieusement le mien et nous nous abandonnâmes simultanément à l'orgasme le plus intense que j'avais vécu jusqu'à maintenant…

« Oh ! Oui !! Edwaaaaard !! Aaaaaah !! »

_Nom de Dieeeu !!_

« Isabellaaaaa ! »

_Putain de merde !! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un truc pareil existait je ne l'aurais jamais cru !_

Je m'écroulai sur elle…Je n'en pouvais plus j'étais épuisé !

Je me détachai délicatement d'elle, me débarrassant du préservatif et me repositionna à moitié sur elle, la joue contre ses seins…

J'écoutai les battements de son cœur s'apaiser, tout en essayant de reproduire son rythme sur le mien…et ma respiration se calma peu à peu…

Bella passa ses bras autour de moi et me caressa tendrement les cheveux touchant au passage quelques gouttes de sueur sur mon front qui s'écoulèrent sur ses seins…

« Je n'ai jamais vécu un moment pareil de toute ma vie ! Tu es diabolique !» Lui dis-je

« Tu es le meilleur amant qu'une femme puisse avoir… »

« Je ne suis qu'à toi… »

« Idem… »

Je relevai la tête à son « idem » pour lui voler un baiser et m'allonger à ses côtés pour détendre mes muscles endoloris…

« Putain j'ai mal partout ! » Avouais-je

Elle ria…son rire était une douce musique qui fit papillonner mon cœur…

Je me tournai vers elle pour lui sourire et lui enlever les cheveux qui lui collaient sur le visage…Elle avait l'air comblée…Ses joues rosies par le plaisir…elle en était encore plus belle ! Elle vint se lover contre moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres…

« Je dois vraiment rejoindre les autres pour 11h00…J'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche…Tu viens avec moi ou tu veux te reposer ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Je t'ai dis que je ne te quittais pas… »

« Oui…mais tu à l'air épuisé ! »

« Je le suis mais je vais m'en remettre ! Je viens avec toi prendre une douche et ensuite je passe en vitesse chez-moi pour me changer…Ok ? »

« Hum…Je peux venir ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais c'est qui là qui n'a pas envie de quitter l'autre ? Et Carlie va te tuer si tu es en retard…non ? »

« Elle sera folle de joie quand je lui dirai pourquoi ! »

« Ok…aller en route ! Tu l'appelleras une fois habillée ! » Lui répondis-je en riant

.

Nous nous levâmes pour aller dans la salle de bain…Bella ajusta la température de l'eau de la douche avant de s'y engouffrer et de me tendre la main pour que je la rejoigne…Nous nous enlaçâmes un instant savourant le bien-être que l'eau nous procurait en s'écoulant sur nos corps…Puis nous nous lavâmes mutuellement en nous embrassant de temps en temps…

Elle sortit de la douche la première, essorant ses cheveux humides dans une serviette avant d'en enrouler une seconde autour de son corps et d'aller dans la chambre… Je restai encore un instant sous l'eau, augmentant la chaleur pour détendre mes muscles…

_Il faut aussi que tu pense à tes performances sur le terrain Cullen ! Calme-toi !_

Il fallait que je ralentisse la cadence si je voulais me donner au maximum sur le terrain…

_Isabella le comprendra…Nous aurons tout notre temps après la final !_

_Je vais juste ralentir ! Pas m'abstenir !_

Je coupai l'eau et me passa la main dans les cheveux pour en retirer l'excès d'eau…J'attrapai une serviette et l'enroula autour de ma taille…Je me regardai dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier…J'avais un sourire idiot sur les lèvres !...

_Tu m'étonnes ! Avec ce que tu as vécu depuis hier soir ! T'es un homme heureux et amoureux mon pote !_

Je me passais à nouveau la main dans les cheveux mais inutile de penser à contrôler cette tignasse !

Résigné, je quittai la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller…Je m'arrêtai net sur le seuil de la porte avant de m'avancer doucement vers le lit…Isabella était uniquement vêtu d'un shorty en dentelle blanc et se passait du lait sur le corps qui donnait un aspect irisé à sa peau…

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça où nous allons être vraiment en retard et toi tu ne pourras pas assurer tes prochains matchs ! »

« Tu as raison… » Lui répondis-je à contre cœur

« Je pactise avec l'ennemi ! » Me dit-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que si la final se joue entre nos deux équipes…Je te bichonnerai pour que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme ! » Répliqua-t-elle sérieusement

Elle est incroyable !

Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse…moi remettant mes vêtements de la veille et elle…enfilant un pantacourt noir taille basse avec un top dos nu court bleu foncé avec lequel elle ne mit pas de soutien-gorge…

« Tu…Tu ne mets pas de soutien-gorge ? » la questionnais-je abasourdit.

« Tu trouves que j'en ai besoin ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour se coller contre mon torse alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute…

« Non…tu es parfaite…mais… » Hésitais-je

« Mais rien du tout ! Tu es jaloux ? »

« Oui ! » M'écriais-je

« Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir ! Tu serras avec moi et…je ne suis qu'à toi ! » Me dit-elle en m'embrassant amoureusement

« Oui ! Tu n'es qu'à moi !... »Lui confirmais-je avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser dans le cou…

Mon ardeur et ma jalousie me firent lui faire un magnifique suçon à la base de celui-ci…impossible de le cacher…

« Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ne me dis pas que tu me fais un suçon ! » S'énerva-t-elle

Je me dégageai d'elle et la regardai en souriant…fier de mon « œuvre d'art » !

Elle fronça les sourcils et se précipita dans la salle de bain…

« Edward Cullen ! Non mais t'es malade ! – _Elle est furieuse ! Zut !_ – Même avec une tonne de fond de teint je n'arriverai pas à cacher un truc pareil ! Je ne suis pas bleu, je suis carrément violette ! T'es un vrai vampire ma parole ! Tu imagines tout les commérages qu'il va y avoir sur moi ? Je vais passer pour quoi ? Ton ex va me faire passer pour une pute !... » S'écria-t-elle en gesticulant dans tout les sens tout en me montrant son cou…

Je la saisis par les poignets et l'obligea à me regarder…

« Tanya n'est pas mon ex et si elle ose te nuire en quoique se soit, elle s'en mordra les doigts tout comme n'importe quel imbécile qui voudra s'en prendre à toi ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres peuvent dire ou penser ! Toi et moi c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je t'aime…je t'aime comme un fou ! » Affirmais-je déterminé

Son regard s'illumina soudainement et elle me fit un sourire somptueux…

« Donc…si je comprends bien…tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te fasse la même chose dans ton cou ?...Hum ? » Me taquina-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Pas le moindre ! » Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit tout en basculant la tête en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès à mon cou

« Ok !... »

Elle se jeta littéralement sur moi et je sentis ses lèvres se déposer sur ma peau au même endroit où je l'avais fait sur elle et elle commença sa propre œuvre d'art s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises pour « évaluer l'avancée des travaux » me fit-elle remarquer…

Une fois satisfaite, elle se redressa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire…J'allais voir le résultat de son travail dans le miroir de la salle de bain…Elle m'avait fait un suçon tout aussi violet que le sien mais en forme de cœur…

Nous rîmes tout les deux avant de partir chez-moi…

.

.

.

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

.

Voilà….

Alors ça valait la peine d'attendre ou pas ???

Dite-le moi….svp…

Italie quand tu nous tiens…je n'ai pas résisté à mettre quelque mots en Italie…lol….voici leur traduction…

(1) « _**Salut James ! Comment vas-tu ? »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Bien »**_

_**« … » **_

_**« Si vraiment…Rien ne peux aller mieux ! »**_

_**.**_

_**(2)**_

_**(Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un ainsi fort…)**_

.

_**(3)**_ _**Mon frère d'amour !**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite….**_

_**Mélie**_


	9. Mère indigne

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voilà la suite tant attendue…. Enfin je crois….**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux encouragements !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

~*~*~*~*~*~

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

En chemin, nous jouâmes au jeu de 20 questions pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître…

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Le bleu…et toi ? »

« Hum ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta sœur m'a offert toutes ces fringues dans des dégradés de bleu hier…même ma nouvelle lingerie est bleu…mais pas entièrement… »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Alors, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? »

« J'en ai deux en faite…Le vert et le noir… »

« Ton film préféré ? »

« Hum…Twilight ? »

« J'hallucine ! Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour Pattinson ?! »

« Je ne te le dis pas…et toi, c'est quoi ton film préféré ? »

«La vie est belle de Roberto Benigni…

« Très beau film !...Heu… »

« Oui ? »

« Juste…Je me demandais si…si tu serais capable de me donner une estimation du nombre de tes conquêtes ? » Hésita-t-elle à me demander

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…la réponse risque de ne pas te plaire… »

« Tant que ça ? »

_Je devrais peut-être lui répondre finalement…Si son imagination déborde ça sera pire !_

« Non ! J'ai couché avec 5 filles depuis le début de l'année...dont Tanya…Je te l'ai dis…Je cherchai déjà à me calmer avant de te rencontrer… »

« Avant ça ? »

« Heu…Au total ?...Une cinquantaine de filles… »

« Oh !... »

« Je t'avais dit que la réponse n'allait pas te plaire… »

« Non…Je m'attendais à une centaine en fait…Tu as couché avec les amies de Tanya ? »

« Aucune ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle agit avec moi comme avec un territoire personnel et interdit ! »

« Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir eu ces occasions ? »

« Pas du tout ! Plus rien ne compte à part toi à présent donc je n'ai rien à regretter ! …et toi, tu as eu combien de mec ? »

J'appréhendai sa réponse et mes tripes se serrèrent soudainement…

« Facile…Laurent…un ami de James et Jacob le fils du meilleur ami de mon père qui vit à la Push, la réserve indienne près de Forks… »

_Ouf !...Mais…alors ça veut dire que je suis son 3__ème__ mec ? Ouiii !!_

_T'es chier Cullen ! T'a baisé tout un tas de nanas dont tu ne te souviens même plus du nom et tu vas te montrer jaloux de ceux qui ont connu Bella avant toi ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !_

Le questionnaire pris fin alors que nous arrivâmes devant chez-moi…J'aidais Bella à descendre de voiture et la conduisis jusqu'au loft en la tenant par la main…

En entrant, nous entendîmes mon frère rire aux éclats avec Jasper et d'autres mecs…alors qu'Alice criait après Carlie…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici ?_

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Lançais-je à l'assemblée

« Salut les amoureux ! » Répondis ma sœur

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites tous ici ? » Demanda Bella à ses amis comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées…

« On a tous dormi ici ! On s'est tellement bien marré hier soir qu'on a fini la soirée ici ! » Nous expliqua Dean

« Oui et on était tellement crevé qu'Alice nous a proposé de rester dormir sur place… » Confirma Kristen assise sur les genoux de Dean

« J'allais t'appeler… » Dit Bella à Carlie

« Mouais…entre deux orgasmes ? » La taquina son amie

Bella se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qu'elle seule pouvait entendre…

« Putain de merde ! » S'écria son amie

« Quoi ? » demanda Emmett

« Nan rien ! T'es trop jeune ! » Lui répondit Bella qui riait avec nous tous devant la moue contrarié de mon frère

« Ouais ben moi ce que je comprends c'est qu'il y en a deux ici qui ont bien su profiter de leur nuit… ! » Renchérit ce dernier en pointant mon cou

« T'as fini tes conneries abruti ! » Lui lança Rose en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne

« Ouais…Allez-y…que ceux qui n'ont pas fait l'amour cette nuit lève la main ! » Ajouta Bella devant le regard ahuri de mon frère qui faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en nous regardant tous un par un quand personne ne leva la main…

« Oh putain ! » Lâcha-t-il nous entraînant dans un immense éclat de rire.

.

Je remarquer que Bella fit un clin d'œil à Dean qui lui répondit par le même signe… Seul Tyler, Angela et Ben manquaient à l'appel mais Sam nous signala que son ami était parti avec sa conquête vers 2h du matin et que Ben avait accompagné Angela à l'hôtel…

Alice nous servit une tasse de chocolat chaud et Emmett entreprit de nous raconter la fin de leur soirée de la veille…

Après notre départ, les filles n'avaient plus eu le cœur à danser…Alice avait voulu savoir ce qui se passer entre Bella et moi mais Jasper l'avait empêché de venir nous rejoindre…- « _Merci mon vieux ! » _Lui fis-je comprendre avec un geste de la tête_ –_ Ils avaient donc tous fini la soirée ici en regardant la série des« Scream » et en avalant des tonnes de pop-corn ! Sam et Carlie avaient dormi dans ma chambre – _Je devais bien ça à Carlie !_- et Dean et Kris avaient dormis dans la chambre d'amis…

Je décidai d'aller me changer et monta au premier étage…J'appréhendai d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre me demanda ce que j'allais y trouver derrière… mais à ma plus grande surprise, tout était en ordre et même mes draps avaient été changé ! Waouh !

J'allais vers mon dressing pour prendre une paire de chaussettes et un boxer propre… J'attrapai un jean gris foncé, un tee-shirt noir col en « V » qui moulait mon torse et une chemisette grise qu'Alice m'avait offerte le mois dernier…

Je posai mes vêtements sur mon lit puis alla me déshabiller dans la salle de bain…je mis mes affaires sales dans le panier à linge et me passa du déodorant…Je me regardai dans le miroir et entrepris de me raser…Une fois terminé, je terminai ma tâche en me mettant une touche d'après-rasage…

_Ouille ! Ça pique !...J'ai encore du me couper…_

Je tournai la tête pour constater que je m'étais effectivement entaillé très légèrement la peau et me désinfecta avec un peu de produit spécifique avant de mettre un tout petit sparadrap dessus…

« Avec ton suçon et ça t'as tout pour plaire à Isabella aujourd'hui ! » Me dis-je en riant en apercevant mon reflex dans la glace

J'allais m'habiller en vitesse et pris mon appareil numérique que je glissai dans la poche de mon jeans…Nous avions décidé de jouer les touristes aujourd'hui et je voulais conserver chaque instant des endroits que nous allions visiter ensemble…

J'ouvris à peine la porte de ma chambre que je fus saisi par une douce mélodie joué sur…

_Mon piano ?_

Je reconnu un air de Yiruma sans pouvoir dire lequel avec précision….. Mais qui pouvais jouer aussi bien ?

Je descendis les escaliers et fut agréablement surpris en constatant que le mystérieux pianiste n'était autre que ma bien-aimée !

.

La musique qui résonnait dans le salon était douce…délicate…invitant à l'évasion et aux rêves…mais incroyablement triste…

Je fus encore plus impressionné en voyant que Bella jouait les yeux fermés !

En passant devant elle, Carlie ma murmura que s'était la mélodie préférée de Bella et de James…C'est lui qui lui a appris à jouer au piano et elle l'accompagnait des heures durant avec son violon…

_Une musicienne accomplie…elle joue divinement bien du piano…j'ai hâte de l'entendre jouer du violon…_

Je m'avançai vers le piano, m'appuyant à son extrémité… Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres, ils étaient tous enlacés en couple…

Je souris en voyant Rose _– qui_ _d'habitude si enjouée et au caractère bien trempé_ – fixée intensément Bella en serrant la main d'Emmett et laissait quelques larmes s'écouler sur ses joues…

L'émotion était considérable…Toutes les filles pleuraient…même ma chérie ! Pourtant elle avait toujours les yeux fermés…

_Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce dont James m'a parlé ? Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas la laisser seule chez leur mère ? Pourquoi ?_

_Est-ce que je peux le demander à Carlie, Angela ou Dean ? Non…Je ne veux pas que Bella se sente trahit ! Si elle le souhaite, elle m'en parlera quand elle sera prête…._

La musique s'arrêta et je m'installai à côté de ma chérie sur le banc. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi. J'essuyai ses larmes avec des baisers et séchai ses joues avec mes doigts…

« C'était magnifique mon amour… »

« C'est « Moonlight » de Yiruma…c'est mon morceau préféré…et aussi celui de James…on le joue très souvent ensemble… »

« Oui, je l'ai reconnu…et Carlie me l'a dit… Tu joues incroyablement bien ! »

« C'est mon pianiste préféré… »

« Je comprends pourquoi… »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurai du te demander l'autorisation avant de jouer sur ton piano…Jasper m'a dit que c'était le tien et que tu étais le seul à en jouer… »

« Sans doute parce que je suis le seul à savoir jouer du piano … » Lui répondis-je amusé

« Oh…Ben oui vu comme ça… »Ria-t-elle

« Mais c'est le notre à présent… » Affirmais-je

Bella me répondit par un magnifique sourire et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Hum !... » Grogna Emmett pour attirer notre attention

« Oui…Emmett ?... » Râlais-je

« Bon…les gars…on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Nous demanda-t-il

« Heu…nous on va déjà retourner à l'hôtel pour nous changer… » Dit Carlie en regardant ses amis

« Oui et on doit retrouver Ben et Angie pour le déjeuner… » Ajouta Kris…

« Ouais ! Je suis sûr que Ben sera affamé ! » Blagua mon frère

« Pas plus que toi ! » Le charria Jasper

« Punaise ! Oui ! …Vous auriez du voir ce qu'Emmett à enfilé hier soir après votre départ ! Il a mangé à lui tout seul une pizza familiale aux peperonis avec 4 hamburgers et autant de portions de frites avant d'engloutir un gros saladier de popcorn et le tout arroser d'au moins 2 litres de coca et de bière ! » Nous informa Kristen qui semblait encore ahurie de ce qu'elle avait vu !

« C'est un sérieux concurrent pour James ! » S'esclaffa Dean que tout ses amis approuvèrent sous le sourire de Bella…

Nous discutâmes un moment tous ensembles et j'en appris plus sur Bella mais aussi sur ses amis…

.

Ma chérie était apparemment plutôt du genre réservé à son arrivé à Phoenix… Elle, Angela et Carlie vivaient côte à côte et avaient immédiatement étaient les meilleures amies du monde depuis leur rencontre…

Bella avait une véritable adoration pour son frère qui ne l'avait jamais laissé seule et passait son temps à la protéger avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir toute seule du domicile familiale et rejoindre ses amis…mais James n'étant jamais bien loin…

_Cela m'intrigue…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la surprotégeait comme ça ?_

« C'est surtout parce que je suis une incroyable maladroite ! A tel point que parfois cela frôle le handicap ! » M'informa ma chérie

« Je ne trouve pas que tu sois particulièrement maladroite… » Constatais-je comme pour moi-même

« Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?... » J'acquiesçai et elle riait en levant les mains l'air de dire « tu vois ! »

_Là elle n'a pas tord…Elle m'avait percuté et était tombé à mes pieds mais pourtant c'est moi qui était aux siens…Car oui, je suis à ses pieds ! Elle peut me demander n'importe quoi !_

« Moi je me souviens de notre première rencontre… » Dit Carlie

« Moi aussi… » Lui assura Bella

« Tu avais ton bras droit dans le plâtre et ton frère faisait le pitre pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer…Il était trop drôle ! » Révéla Carlie

A ce souvenir, Bella sourit avant de se renfermer comme une huître…Mais le pire fut lorsque ses amis évoquèrent sa mère…là, elle se figea et ses amis grimacèrent…

_Il y a un réel malaise avec cette femme…_

Alice qui n'en rate pas une, même quand on le voudrait, le remarqua immédiatement…

« Ta mère n'est quand même pas si terrible que çà ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« Alice ! » La mis en garde Dean et Carlie en même temps sous notre étonnement et la confusion de ma sœur

« Alice…Je…Je préfère ne pas parler d'elle…S'il te plaît… » Répondit mon cœur avant de se lever brusquement et de s'enfuir en courant en lâchant un « jamais » pour se réfugier dans ma chambre.

.

Nous étions tous restait ahuris par la réaction de Bella…sauf ses amis…

« Vas la rejoindre Edward…Elle a besoin de toi ! » m'encouragea Jasper sur un ton désolé.

J'étais figé, mais le regard de Dean me remit les pieds sur terre…

En courant pour monter les escaliers, j'entendis Dean et Carlie donner un début d'explication à ma famille… « Garce » et « Folle à lier » étaient les seuls mots que je réussis à distinguer…

_Il est sans doute temps d'avoir une explication de Bella…_

Je soupirai avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre…Je cherchai Bella du regard pour la trouver dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête enfuit dans ses bras…Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et bougeait d'avant en arrière frénétiquement…

Je m'approchai d'elle lentement et m'asseyais à ses côtés…

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait cette bonne femme ?_ Me demandais-je alors que les paroles de Dean et de Carlie tournaient en boucle dans ma tête…

« Ne pleure plus mon amour… » Lui dis-je en effleurant son bras

Elle releva la tête vers moi, le visage baigné de larmes…

« Oh ! Bella ! » M'inquiétais-je alors qu'elle vint se blottir dans mes bras en pleurant de plus belle…

« Je…Je ne te mérites pas Edward ! » Sanglota-t-elle

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas ! »

« Oui…ça c'est vrai ! Tu mérites mieux ! »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Isabella regarde-moi…- _Elle releva timidement le visage alors que je lui relevai le menton, plongeant ses beaux yeux chocolats humides dans les miens –_ ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es trop bien pour moi ! »

« N'importes quoi ! » Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules en faisant une moue adorable qui me fit sourire

Je resserrai notre étreinte et posa ma joue sur sa tête…

« Si tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas je suis là…mais je ne t'y oblige pas… » Murmurais-je

« J'ai peur qu'ensuite tu ne m'aimes plus…et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… »

« Isabella…fait moi confiance… »

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder intensément…l'heure des confidences était arrivée… Elle soupira avant de commencer à me révéler le problème qu'elle avait avec sa mère et qui lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules et le cœur…

.

« Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'étais encore bébé…Renée, ma mère s'était enfuie du domicile conjugale avec moi et James alors âgé de 5 ans…Elle avait rencontré Phil, un joueur de baseball de seconde zone qu'elle épousa 10 ans plus tard… Phil était sympa avec nous, mais ma mère… avait un problème avec moi et ce depuis ma naissance…

Ma naissance a était très difficile…et Renée a du subir une hystérectomie totale 'ablation de l'utérus)… Ne pouvant pas donner d'enfant à son nouveau compagnon, elle est entrée dans une grande dépression au cours de laquelle elle se persuada que tout cela était uniquement de ma faute…

Lorsque j'ai eu 10 ans, Renée et Phil savouraient le fait d'être des jeunes mariés et James et moi avons pu retourner voir notre père pour la première fois…2 mois de tranquillité et de joie que j'attends chaque année avec impatience depuis…

Pourtant, même à cette époque tout aller plus ou moins bien… »

_Je ne vois toujours pas où elle veut en venir…_

Et je n'étais pas préparé à ce qu'elle aller enfin me révéler…

Bella continua son monologue…en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts…je la regardai tendrement comme pour la rassurer…mais ses larmes refirent leur apparition…

« Ma mère s'en prenait à moi pour un oui ou un non…mais James me protégeait… »

_Elle s'en prenait à elle ? Comment ça ? Ne me dites pas que…_

« Mais les choses se compliquèrent quand j'ai eu mes premières menstruations…J'étais devenu une femme en âge de procréer à mon tour…et…et ma mère ne l'a pas supportée… Elle était de plus en plus furieuse contre moi et à sombrée dans l'alcool…ce fut le début de l'enfer…Elle…Elle s'est mise à me battre fréquemment… »

_Putain ! Comment quelqu'un avait-il osé lui faire subir une chose pareil !_

Bella sursauta alors que je venais de donner un gros coup de poing dans le mur derrière nous…

« Désolé… » Murmurais-je

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant ma main pour l'examiner

« Non…et…et que dit Phil du comportement de ta mère ? » Lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux

« Phil ne dis plus rien…et je pense que c'est pour ne pas aggraver la situation…Il a essayé de s'interposer au début mais ma mère lui a tapé dessus aussi…maintenant, quand ça commence, il part de la maison s'il est là…James s'oppose toujours à ma mère…mais elle le tapait également jusqu'à ces 17 ans…où il a était assez fort pour retourner la situation… »

_J'adore ton frère ! _

« Depuis ce jour, il me protège…tant qu'il peut…il essaye de ne pas me laisser seul avec Renée…mais elle trouve toujours un moyen de m'atteindre…James rentre dans des colères inimaginables lorsqu'il voit se qu'elle me fait…il dévaste tout dans la maison et traite Phil de lâche… »

_C'est exactement ce qu'il est !_

« Il lui a même cassé la gueule plus d'une fois ! »

_J'en aurais fait de même…d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à me retenir quand je le verrais…_

« Il y a quelques mois de ça…elle est entrée dans la salle de bain alors que j'étais sous la douche…elle…- _Bella laissa échapper un sanglot_ – elle venait de lire mon journal intime et d'apprendre que je n'étais plus vierge…elle a commençait à me taper avec une grosse ceinture, me coupant dans le dos et sur les bras…elle m'a donné des coups de poing et de pieds…j'ai…j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer ! – _elle se jeta dans mes bras en sanglotant_ – J'étais en sang quand James m'a trouvé…Il m'a enroulé dans un peignoir et m'a emmené aux urgences…J'avais 2 côtes de fêlées, des coupures et de gros hématomes sur tout le corps… Je suis resté chez Carlie pendant 3 semaines avant de rentrer chez-moi… »

_Je comprends mieux les petites cicatrices qu'elle a dans le dos…et les reste de bleus sur ses bras…je pensais que s'était du à ses entraînements de Cheerleaders mais j'étais loin du compte !_

« La police n'a rien fait ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à porter plainte contre ma mère…même si elle ne m'aime pas…ce n'est pas mon cas…c'est ma maman… »

« Je comprends…mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes ! » M'écriais-je d'un ton ferme

« Je ne vais pas y retourner…James déménage et il veut que je vienne vivre avec lui et Victoria… »

« Je veux que tu vives avec moi… » Affirmais-je le plus sérieusement du monde

« Que…quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Tu vas trop vite là !» Paniqua-t-elle

« Rien ne va trop vite quand on s'aime mon amour… » Répliquais-je en lui caressant le joue tendrement.

« Mais…oui…mais… »

« Isabella…voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ? On pourrait se trouver un petit chez-nous sympa près de chez ton frère…le college of Medecine de Phoenix est très réputé …et du moment que je suis avec toi, je peux aller au bout du monde ! »

« Mais je ne…attends ! Tu as dit quoi là ? Tu fais médecine ?! »

« Heu…oui…je voudrait devenir chirurgien… »

« Waouh ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Ecrivain…ou journaliste…je ne sais pas encore mais c'est le même cursus donc j'ai le temps de voir venir ! »

« Tu vois ! On peut être dans la même fac ! » Affirmais-je

« Non !…je ne veux pas que tu quittes ta famille pour moi ! Et la fac de Médecine de Seattle est beaucoup plus côté que celle de Phoenix ! » S'emporta-t-elle

« Alors…peut-être…accepteras-t-u de venir vivre ici avec moi ?...On a une chambre d'amis si tu veux… » Lui proposais-je doucement

« Quoi ? C'est hors de question que tu partages ton lit avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec moi ! » S'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant subitement

« Alors…ça veut dire…oui ? »

« Hum…je crois bien…MAIS ! – _elle leva son index pour me couper dans mon élan de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser _– mais j'aimerai profiter de mon été pour être avec James…s'il te plaît… »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! »

« On doit partir au Mexique avec nos amis, Carlie et les autres viennent avec nous…tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

« Ok ! Go pour le Mexique ! »

Elle avait retrouvé un petit sourire et j'étais fou de joie à l'idée de ne plus la quitter ! C'est vrai que tout ce qui nous arrivait était totalement dingue ! Mais je m'en foutais royalement !

Nous nous levâmes pour aller rejoindre les autres mais avant de franchir la porte, je me retournai vers elle en lui prenant les deux mains et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien…

« Bella…je sais que j'aurai du te le demander avant mais…est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? »

« Oh !...- _elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure_ – J'aimerai beaucoup mais… »

« Mais ?! » Paniquais-je

« Mais mon petit ami ne voudrait pas… »

_Quoi ? Attends une minute là ! C'est quoi ce délire ?_

« Tu sais…Edward Cullen ne voudrait pas me laisser partir et je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter ! » Me dit-elle en se retenant de rire

_Oh putain ! Elle m'a foutu une sacrée trouille là !_

« Chipie ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Lui dis-je avant de courir après elle et de l'attraper pour nous jeter sur le lit où je la soumettais à une séance de chatouille « made in Cullen » !

« Aaaah ! Non….arêêêête ! » Cria-t-elle

« Alors ?...Ah ah ah ! Ça veut dire oui ? »

« Ooouiiiiii ! Aaaah ! »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Aaaah !!! Tout ! »

« Tout quoi ? »

« Edwaaaard !! Arêêêête !! »

« Pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse… »

« Ok !! Ah ah ah ! Tout ! Tout ce que tu veux ! C'est oui ! »

« Hum…Tout ce que je veux ? »

Je m'arrêtai de la chatouiller…Me trouvant à califourchon sur elle…et en lui ayant attrapait les poignets que je tenais de chaque côté de sa tête…

« Donc je peux te demander ce que je veux ? »

« Hum hum… » Acquiesça-t-elle d'un signe de la tête

« Je suis ton petit ami, on es bien d'accord ? »

« Oui… »

« Ok…Attends que je réfléchisse…hum…je veux que tu passes toutes tes nuits ici auprès de moi…et que tu acceptes de venir avec moi dans un endroit particulier…tu es d'accord ? »

« Particulier ? »

« C'est un endroit où j'aime aller…alors, c'est oui ? »

« Oui… »

Nous nous levâmes et allâmes rejoindre les autres.

Ben et Angela venait d'arriver…Ben portant les mêmes fringues qu'hier soir…Ils avaient visiblement passé la nuit ensemble… Emmett ne manqua pas de nous charrier et de charrier Ben…Alice et Carlie voulurent emmener Bella « se refaire une beauté » pour apaiser ses yeux rougit par ses pleurs… 10 minutes plus tard, Bella revint avec des yeux de braises pour mon plus grand plaisir…plus aucune trace de larmes…Ma sœur était un vrai géni sur ce coup là !

Nous allâmes tous ensemble à l'hôtel où les autres se changèrent et où Bella prépara ses affaires pour venir dormir chez-moi… Nous rencontrâmes madame Andrews qui informa les filles quelle voulait faire un répétition demain matin avant le match prévu pour l'équipe de Dean en début d'après-midi…mon match avait lieu à 10h…

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, se fut Rose qui emmena les bagages de Bella…qu'elle mit dans sa voiture…

Une fois que tout le monde fut enfin prêts… Nous allâmes manger un hamburger et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le zoo suite à la proposition de Bella….

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Go pour le Woodland Park zoo !

James avait raison, j'adore aller au zoo !

Bien que je préfère voir les animaux dans leur milieu naturel, je suis assez réaliste pour savoir que les zoos ont empêché plusieurs extinctions d'espèces animales ! Ils tiennent un des premiers rôles dans la conservation des espèces animales et la protection de la nature, à l'heure où des centaines d'espèces animales disparaissent.

Nous arrivâmes au zoo environ 30 minutes plus tard… J'étais excitée comme une puce ! Edward paya nos billets d'entrée malgré le fait que j'insistai pour payer le mien et me remis le plan du zoo dans les mains…le pauvre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire !

Je le parcourrai brièvement le temps que tout le monde soit entré et attrapa la main d'Edward pour l'entraîner vers le premier enclos…

« Fais attention Edward ! Bella est intenable quand elle est dans un zoo ! » S'esclaffa Dean

« Hé ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! » Le menaçais-je

« Elle a une carte de membre privilégié pour le zoo de Phoenix ! » Balança Carlie

« Sans compter que tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom là-bas ! » Renchérit Angela

« Ben quoi ? Je me préoccupe de l'avenir de notre planète… » Plaidais-je en boudant

« Arrête ! On te charrie ! » Me dit Dean en me faisant une petite chatouille sur ma taille

« N'empêche qu'elle a quand même donné presque tout les prénoms des animaux nés depuis 2 ans… » Ajouta Carlie

« Oh ! Et vous vous souvenez de la fois où il y a eu la naissance d'un éléphanteau ? » Demanda Tyler

« Oui ! Bella pleurait comme une madeleine ! » S'esclaffa Carlie

« En fait, Edward, Bella pleurait tellement qu'elle en est devenu sa marraine… » Expliqua Dean à mon amoureux

Je regardai ce dernier avec une petite moue pour l'attendrir…et ce fut un succès !

« C'est trop mignon ma petite chérie ! » Me dit-il avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous décidâmes tous ensemble de la direction à suivre pour visiter le parc… Alice et ses 10 000 volts prirent les opérations en main !

Nous allâmes donc apercevoir les zèbres, les tigres de Sumatra et autres félins, les primates, les Hippopotames, les éléphants, etc…

Emmett nous fit mourir de rire en essayant de raconter des blagues aux hyènes pour voir si elles riaient vraiment !

Edward avait eu la bonne idée d'amener son appareil photo numérique et ce moment restera figé à jamais !

Alice et Carlie nous emmenèrent dans les boutiques souvenir du zoo où Edward m'acheta un gros ours en peluche blanc alors que j'avais le dos tourné… Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie des toilettes qui se trouvaient juste à côté de la boutique que mon amoureux m'attrapa par la taille et qu'il m'offrit la peluche…

« Edward ! Mais tu n'aurais pas du ! »

« C'est juste un petit souvenir de cette belle journée ! » Me répondit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'Alice nous prenait en photo…

Je me jetai à son cou pour le remercier et le couvrir de bisous le faisant rire alors qu'Emmett nous menaçait de nous enfermer dans un enclos pour calmer nos « bas instincts bestiaux » selon lui !

C'est en mangeant une double glace que chocolat-pistache que nous allâmes observer les girafes et assister ensuite au spectacle des otaries…

Edward et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous photographier, en nous faisant des bisous, des câlins, devant l'enclos des animaux, en prenant des poses amusantes, avec les amis…bref, tout était prétexte pour nous photographier…nous rîmes comme de vrais gamins ! Cet après-midi était génial !

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella me lâcha la main avant de se retourner vers Rose et Emmett et de s'adresser à mon frère…

« Dis-moi Emmett… Comment tu as fait pour sortir de là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en indiquant l'enclos des grizzlys en se retenant de rire

« Quoi ? Nan mais attend un peu toi ! Tu vas voir ! » S'écria mon frère avant de courir après ma chérie alors que nous étions tous mort de rire !

« Naaan ! Edward ! Au secours !! »

« Désolé ma puce mais je ne fais pas le poids contre un ours ! » Blaguais-je

« Toi n'en rajoute pas ! » Me gronda Emmett en me pointant du doigt essayant d'attraper Bella qui lui filer entre les pattes à chaque fois…

« Il faut que tu fasses plus de sport…les hamburgers sont mauvais pour toi « nounours » ! » Le taquinait Bella

« Je t'en foutrais du sport moi ! » Ragea le « nounours » en question

« Regarde-moi ! Pas une trace de cellulite ! » Le nargua Bella en secouant son petit cul adorable

_Ça je peux le confirmer !_

Mais Emmett réussit enfin à l'attraper, juste à temps pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas en tombant vu qu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans une racine d'arbre qui sortait de terre…

_Ouf !_

« Emmeeeeeeett !! Lâche-moi tout de suite !! »

Mon frère la portait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates

« Nan ! Alors ? Tu la ramènes moins maintenant ! Hein ? »

« Tu rêves nounours ! »

Nous étions tous écroulé de rire, moi le premier ! Bella ronchonnait et Emmett lui tapait sur les fesses pour lui demander de se taire…mais il la lâcha quand elle lui signala qu'elle avait envie de vomir…

Une ruse…car elle lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de venir se réfugier dans mes bras…

Elle continua de l'appeler « nounours » tout le reste de l'après-midi et quand mon frère lui demanda ce qu'elle aimait dans ce surnom, elle alla lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille qui le fit sourire immédiatement…

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais il a adopté ce surnom…._

Sam engagea un pari avec Jasper sur le fait de savoir qui d'Alice ou de Carlie était la plus accro au shopping…rien qu'à entendre le mot « magique », les deux jeunes femmes nous proposèrent en même temps d'aller au centre commercial…elles étaient à égalité !

Nous quittâmes donc le zoo pour nous rendre au centre commercial…au grand désespoir de ma puce…

.

« Ne me laisses pas seule avec ces folles ! » Me supplia Bella alors que les mecs voulaient les laisser entre elles pour aller à la boutique de jeux vidéo pour voir les dernières nouveautés…

Finalement, Bella fut traîné de force par les filles et je me retrouvai avec Jasper…peu enclin à aller également avec les mecs…

Nous marchâmes le longs des allées du centre commercial tout en discutant…J'en profitai pour confier à mon meilleur ami que Bella allait être notre nouvelle colocataire à la rentrée…

« Sérieux ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui !...on va passer l'été avec son frère et ensuite elle emménagera avec nous… »

« Génial ! Alice et Rose vont être folles de joie ! »

« Ouais…par contre j'ai peur que Carlie et Angela soient moins contente…Elles sont si proches d'elle… »

« Elles le comprendront…Il faut bien qu'un jour l'oiseau s'envole du nid ! » Me dit mon meilleur ami

« Ouais…vu comme ça… »

Je fus soudainement attirer par une bijouterie…J'attrapai Jazz par le coude et l'entraina avec moi devant la vitrine…Je ne cherchai rien de particulier…mais je fus immédiatement attiré par une fine chaîne en or blanc portant un petit cœur en cristal bleu…

_Idéal pour ma chérie…_

J'entrais dans la boutique, Jazz sur mes talons…Je demandai à voir le bijou de plus près et l'acheta sans même faire attention au prix…La vendeuse le mis dans un écrin en velours noir et glissa ce dernier dans un paquet déjà préparé dont elle n'avait plus qu'à faire un nœud avec le ruban de satin pour le fermer…

Jasper acheta un bracelet avec des papillons pour ma sœur…et c'est fier de nos achats que nous sortîmes enfin de la bijouterie…

« J'espère que ça plaira à Bella… »

« Il n'y a pas de raison…c'est très jolie ! Surtout son prix ! » Me répondit mon meilleur ami

« T'es con Jazz ! En amour on ne compte pas ! » Répliquais-je faussement outré

« Waouh ! Je n'aurai jamais cru être encore en vie pour voir ça ! Edward Cullen amoureux ! »

« Amoureux de qui ? » Dit une voix hautaine derrière nous qui me glaça le sang.

.

_Tanya….Mais elle me suit ou quoi cette gourde ?!_

« Pas de toi en tout cas ! » Lui crachais-je au visage

Elle était accompagnée de ces incontournables amis et venaient visiblement pour faire du shopping…

_Il faut que je retrouve Isabella avant qu'elle ne la voit…_

« Cullen amoureux ? C'est une blague ! » S'esclaffa Tanya

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » Répliquais-je

« Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de cette pute de Swan ? » Cracha-t-elle

« S'il y a une pute dans le coin, elle est en face de nous ! » Affirma Jazz à ma place

« Un bon conseil…modère tes propos ou tu risques vite de le regretter… » Lui répondit-elle

« Garde tes menaces pour toi Tanya ! Ne t'approches plus de moi dit d'aucun de mes amis…si tu as le malheur de t'approcher d'Isabella ou d'essayer de lui nuire…tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! » L'informais-je le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'entraîner Jazz au loin la laissant en plan, elle et ses groupies…

.

Anticipant ma demande, Jazz appela Alice pour savoir où elle était et l'obligea à rester où elle était en lui expliquant que nous avions croisé Tanya et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Bella… Pendant ce temps là, j'appelai Emmett…il était tant de nous chercher également ayant croisé Tanya un peu plus tôt…

Nous rejoignîmes les garçons en premier et Jazz nous mena jusqu'aux filles…Elles étaient dans une boutique de lingerie…

Nous entrâmes pour rejoindre nos moitiés et Alice me signala que ma puce était dans une cabine d'essayage…

« Non Alice ! Tu rêves ! Je ne vais pas essayer ça ! » S'écria Bella à l'intention de ma sœur

« Mais je suis certaine que ça plaira à mon frère… » Répliqua ma soeur

« Oui mais je n'oserai jamais mettre un truc pareil ! »

Je regardai ma sœur avec un air inquisiteur et elle leva la main pour me montrer le cintre qu'elle tenait…Mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites ! Alice était entrain de me montrer un ensemble bleu turquoise composé d'un string minuscule et d'une guêpière assortis légèrement transparente…

_Putain ! Je confirme ! J'adore !...et imaginer Bella là-dedans…Oh putain ! Arrête d'imaginer Cullen !!_

Imaginer Bella dans cet ensemble provoqua immédiatement une décharge électrique dans mon pantalon…Le résultat fut instantané…J'avais une érection épouvantable ! Ni une, ni deux, je rentrais dans la cabine d'essayage avec Bella attrapant l'ensemble que m'avait montré Alice au passage…

.

Bella était époustouflante… vêtue d'un ensemble string-balconnet en dentelle rouge flamboyant moulant impeccablement sa poitrine…elle ne m'avait pas vu entrer étant plus occupée à ajuster le porte-jarretelles coordonné en regardant comment les attaches arrivaient sur ses fesses un pied posé sur le fauteuil en osier dans la cabine et sur lequel traîner un mont de lingerie multicolore …elle était à couper le souffle…

« Alice je t'ai dit non ! » Grogna Bella sans m'avoir aperçu

« C'est bien dommage car j'aimerai beaucoup te voir là-dedans… » Lui répondis-je taquin…

Elle sursauta…

« Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que… » Dit-elle en croisant instinctivement ses bras devant sa poitrine…

Je ne la laissai pas terminer sa phrase…n'en pouvant plus, je me jetai sur elle pour l'embrasser furieusement ! J'attrapai ses mains pour les mettre autour de ma taille et l'attirer davantage contre mon torse…sans interrompre notre baiser, je la soulevai par les fesses pour la plaquer contre le fond de la cabine d'essayage et elle encercla ma taille avec ses jambes passant ses bras autour de mon cou…

.

A bout de souffle, elle mit fin à notre baiser alors que je parcourrai son cou avec ma langue…

« Chéri… » Haleta-t-elle

_Chéri ? Hum…c'est le premier petit nom qu'elle me donne…j'adore !_

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« On…on ne peut pas faire ça ici !... »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire l'amour tout de suite ? »

« Les autres nous attendent…. »

« Trouve autre chose… » Lui dis-je en lui détachant son soutien-gorge pour prendre un sein dans ma paume…

« Que vont penser les vendeuses ! »

« Essayes encore… » Répondis-je avant d'embrasser sa poitrine

« J'ai…j'ai pas envie… » Me dit-elle haletante

Je passai ma main sur son intimité, écartant légèrement la dentelle pour glisser très facilement un doigt en elle…elle était trempée !

« Menteuse ! » Répliquais-je en riant

Elle retint un cri de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre…

«On n'a pas de préservatif… »

« Parle pour toi ! Je suis toujours prévoyant ! » M'amusais-je

« T'es cinglé ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« Tu abandonnes ? »

« Oui ! » Affirma-t-elle en relâchant ma taille pour reposer ses pieds sur le sol…

Bella attrapa ma ceinture et l'ouvris avant de déboutonner mon jean avec une lenteur qui l'amusait…Elle fit tomber mon jean et mon boxer sur mes chevilles en me regardant avec un sourire espiègle…Je sorti la capote de ma poche de jean et l'enfila en vitesse sur mon sexe au bord de l'explosion…

« Penche-toi en avant… » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle rougissait furieusement

« Oui Monsieur ! » Me charria-t-elle avant de s'exécuter ses mains empoignant le dossier du fauteuil…

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui retirer le reste des sous-vêtements qu'elle portait…Je décalai à peine son string et la pénétrai fortement… Elle couina de plaisir ayant réussi à contenir son cri…Je la baisai…intensément…et putain ce que s'était bon !

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir à mon tour…Bella bouger ses fesses pour accompagner mes mouvements…je me penchai en avant pour attraper une de ses seins que je comprimai dans ma paume….mon autre main s'étant diriger vers son intimité…je trouvai son petit bouton de plaisir que je caressais de mouvements circulaire au rythme de mes assauts…Elle se pencha davantage en avant, se mordant le poignet pour ne pas crier…cette vision décupla ma fougue ! Mon sexe reprit de la vigueur et j'augmentai la cadence de mes pénétrations…Mon corps était en feu…ma respiration fortuite…et mon cœur en pleine compétition !

Soudain, son sexe comprima le mien et elle faillit crier sa jouissance mais je mis ma main à tant sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher…Elle vacilla quelque peut et je fus à mon tour foudroyé par l'orgasme me déversant violemment dans la capote…

_Bordel de merde !_

Je me retirai d'elle doucement pour me débarrasser du préservatif et me nettoyer un peu…Bella tomba subitement à genoux…elle n'en pouvait plus ! Je lui souriais et nous rîmes tout deux de notre audace…

Je me rhabillai en vitesse avant de m'assoir à ses côtés….

« Ça va mon amour ? » Lui demandais-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Laisse-moi 5 minutes que je me souvienne comment on fait pour tenir debout et marcher… » Me répondit-elle ironiquement

Je riais face à sa réplique et la pris dans mes bras pour la câliner…Je n'avais pas envie de bouger…et elle non plus…Elle grippa sur mes genoux et se lova contre moi en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou y déposant des petits baisers…

« Tu les a tous essayé ? » Lui demandais-je en lui montrant les ensembles de lingerie sur le fauteuil

« Oui…tu connais ta sœur ? Mais le pire c'est qu'elle m'en a déjà offert hier ! »

« Hum…intéressant…et ceux-là, tu vas les prendre ? En tout cas celui que tu as là – _Je passai mon doigts entre son string et sa peau_ – tu repars avec ! »

« Edward…il y en a beaucoup trop ! Regarde ! »

Elle attrapa le mont de lingerie et me montra des ensembles de toutes les couleurs…tous avec des strings – _Génial !!_ – mais également des nuisettes toutes transparentes…

_Là c'est sûr, elle repart avec tout !_

« J'adore ! Je veux te voir dans chacun de ces ensembles… » Lui dis-je en lui mordillant le cou

« Mais Edward ! Mon compte en banque ne va pas être d'accord ! »

« C'est moi qui te les offre ! »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter… »

« Pour moi… » Lui dis-je en lui faisant une moue de pitié

« Ok….tu as gagné….mais juste cette fois ! »

« Oui…Oui…. »

« Edward…. »

« Hum ? »

« T'es pas possible ! »

J'avais gagné…mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là…

« Rhabille-toi, je t'attends dehors… »

Elle se déshabilla entièrement me donnant toute la lingerie et je lui fis un bisou sur l'épaule avant de sortir de la cabine et de me diriger vers la caisse…

« Alice ? Carlie ? » Les appelais-je

« Oui ? » me dirent-elles en cœur

« Vous connaissez la taille de Bella ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? » Me dit Carlie

« Prenez un ensemble de chaque chose du magasin pour elle… »

« Une ensemble de chaque ?! » S'étonna Angela

« Sexy ou soft ? » M'interrogea Rose

« De tout…ce que vous pensez qu'elle aimerait ou serait bien dedans… » Lui dis-je en souriant

« Nuisette comprises ? » Me demanda Carlie

« Evidement ! » Lui répondis-je amusé

« Ok ! Allez les filles ! On a une mission à remplir ! » S'écria Alice en levant le poing en l'air.

Visiblement la situation leur plaisait énormément ! Les filles couraient dans tous les sens revenant à la caisse les bras charger de lingerie… La vendeuse hallucina et je lui souris en haussant les épaules…

_En amour on ne compte pas ! _

_Ouais….Avoues surtout que c'est pour te rincer l'œil après ! Pervers !_

_Assurément !_

Dean, Ben et Jazz s'approchèrent de moi alors qu'Emmett venait de trouver une nuisette rouge transparente qu'il voulait offrir à Rose…

« Rosie…Je te verrais bien là-dedans mon petit cœur !... »

« Moi aussi mon doudou ! Mais là j'ai pas le temps ! » S'écria Rose en parcourant le magasin

« Dean…va retenir Bella… » Lui demandais-je

« Hein ? Heu…Comment ça ? » Me répondit ce dernier

« Va lui demander un conseil pour Kristen… » Lui conseillais-je

Celui-ci s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Bella au moment même où elle sortait de la cabine.

Les filles ayant terminé leur « courses », je payai les achats à la vendeuse…pour repartir de la boutique avec 10 énormes sacs de lingerie…

_Délire !_

_Bella va te tuer !_

_Oui mais pas de la façon que tu crois ! Elle va être terriblement sexy dans tout çà !_

Carlie alla chercher Bella et Dean…celui-ci ayant visiblement acheté un petit cadeau pour Kirsten…

_Ça va être chaud cette nuit !_ Pensais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon ami…

Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras et fut étonné de voir tout nos amis avec de gros sacs de la boutique…

« Le pire…c'est qu'ils sont tous pour toi… » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille

« Quoi ? Non ! T'as pas fait çà Edward ! »

« Je n'ai pas su résister… » Lui avouais-je

« Mais t'es complètement cinglé, tu le sais ? »

« Je suis fou de toi ! C'est une bonne excuse je trouve ! » Lui dis-je en la serrant davantage dans mes bras.

Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer à l'oreille…

« Tu te rend compte que tes vacances vont être épuisante avec tout çà ? »

J'éclatai de rire en la soulevant du sol et en nous faisant tourner sur place sous le regard attendri et amusé de tous nos amis.

« Ça va être les plus belles vacances de toute ma vie ! » M'écriais-je fou de joie

Nous décidâmes finalement de retourner au loft pour passer la soirée tous ensembles…

Je fus soulagé de ne pas avoir recroisé Tanya…mais il fallait que je trouve un moment pour en parler à Bella…

.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~

.

_**Voilà….**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ? Vous savez que je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir….**_

_**Faite moi savoir si vous voulez la suite via le petit bouton vert….*Fait les yeux du chat Potté de Shrek***_

_**Bisous à toutes !!!!**_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Mélie**_


	10. Jeux

_**Coucou !!**_

_**Non ce n'est pas un mirage…..**_

_**Je suis désolée du retard pour ce chap, mais j'étais sur ma lancée et j'ai eu un passage difficile à écrire (passage que vous lirais dans les prochains chap…lol)**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite… MERCI A TOUTES DU FOND DU CŒUR !!!**_

_**Fleur **__**: ce chap est pour toi, je sais que tu l'attendais avec impatience….et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci de ta patience et de tes nombreuses relectures ! lol**_

_**.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent toutes à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture !!**_

_***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

_**.**_

_**Rappel :**_

.

Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras et fut étonné de voir tout nos amis avec de gros sacs de la boutique…

« Le pire…c'est qu'ils sont tous pour toi… » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille

« Quoi ? Non ! T'as pas fait çà Edward ! »

« Je n'ai pas su résister… » Lui avouais-je

« Mais t'es complètement cinglé, tu le sais ? »

« Je suis fou de toi ! C'est une bonne excuse je trouve ! » Lui dis-je en la serrant davantage dans mes bras.

Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer à l'oreille…

« Tu te rend compte que tes vacances vont être épuisante avec tout çà ? »

J'éclatai de rire en la soulevant du sol et en nous faisant tourner sur place sous le regard attendri et amusé de tous nos amis.

« Ça va être les plus belles vacances de toute ma vie ! » M'écriais-je fou de joie

Nous décidâmes finalement de retourner au loft pour passer la soirée tous ensembles…

Je fus soulagé de ne pas avoir recroisé Tanya…mais il fallait que je trouve un moment pour en parler à Bella…

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Ce mec est complètement cinglé !! Il m'a acheté presque toute la boutique de lingerie !! J'y crois pas !! Les regards des filles quand nous nous étions embrassés devant la boutique me prouvaient qu'elles étaient dans la connivence et qu'elles étaient ravies pour moi…

Je les adore ! Mais quand même !!

Je me sens mal par rapport à Edward… et Alice et Rose aussi…. Ils m'ont acheté tout un tas de truc et je ne pourrais pas leur rendre la pareille…. Là ça m'emmerde vraiment…

.

Je n'avais rien dit sur le chemin du retour au loft d'Edward et de sa fratrie… mais je voyais bien qu'il me jetait des petits coups d'œil inquiet… Il avait une espère de petite ride qui se formait entre ses yeux….

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il la voix nerveuse

« Tu me gâtes trop… Je ne le mérite pas et je ne saurais jamais te le rendre…. » Lui avouais-je timidement.

« Je ne te le demande pas… et je veux ce qu'il y a de plus beau pour toi… » Me répondit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne qui était sur ma cuisse.

.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, Emmett nous demanda ce que nous voulions manger et faire dans la soirée… Nous étions tous d'accord pour une soirée DVD…

Carlie et Dean se regardèrent avec un petit sourire avant de venir vers moi et de passer chacun un bras autour de mes épaules…. Je savais ce qu'ils allaient me demander…

« Oh oh…. Je vous connais tout les deux… » Affirmais-je en les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour.

« Ma petite Isabella… » Commença Dean avec un ton mielleux.

« Mouais… » Répondis-je suspicieusement

« Tu sais qu'on t'adore hein oui ?! » Continua Carlie

« Ça sens la demande à plein nez votre truc là ! » M'amusais-je

« Tu es une fille géniale ! » Ajouta Dean

« Extraordinaire ! Notre meilleure amie ! » Amplifia Carlie

« Vous accouchez oui ! » Répliquais-je faussement énervée.

« Tu voudrais pas nous faire tes fameuses spaghettis à la Carbonara ? » Me demanda Carlie avec une moue suppliante

Sam et Tyler qui semblaient avoir entendu un mot « magique » accoururent vers moi pour se mettre à genou et me supplier d'accepter….

J'éclatais de rire devant le regard amusé des autres….

Je demandai à Rose et Alice s'il y avait tout les ingrédients pour faire la recette mais il manquait les œufs et les lardons… Emmett s'empressa de partir faire des courses pour aller acheter ça pour revenir à peine 10 minutes plus tard.

« Tu as fait vite dis donc ! » Le charriais-je à son retour alors que j'étais lové dans les bras d'Edward sur le canapé…

« Tu m'as pris par les sentiments !! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Toi ! Dès qu'on te parle de nourriture, tu fonces ! » Répliqua Rose

.

Je commençai à faire la cuisine, sous le regard amoureux d'Edward tandis que les autres commencèrent une partie de billard tout en écoutant de la musique…

Les filles préparèrent une table assez sommaire sur la table basse du salon *là plupart d'entre nous serait obligé de manger assis sur le sol*…alors que mes pâtes étaient presque cuites…

Je commençai à faire ma sauce quand je sentis deux bras capturer ma taille….

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » Me demanda la voix mélodieuse de mon amoureux en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Hum… tu as intérêt d'être un bon assistant ! » Le charriais-je

Je lui fis mélanger la sauce au fur et à mesure où j'y incorporai les ingrédients… Après lui avoir tapé sur la main une bonne dizaine de fois pour l'empêcher de goûter notre préparation culinaire avant les autres et après avoir égouttée les pâtes, je mélangeais le tout dans un énorme saladier….

« Ça sent super bon ! et c'est délicieux ! » Affirma Edward en suçant son index.

« Non mais !! Edward ! » L'engueulais-je

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il l'innocence incarné alors que je venais de le prendre en faute, le doigt plongé dans la casserole….

« Profite… parce que t'es pas prêts de re-goûter à ma cuisine ! » Le menaçais-je alors que j'emportais le plat à table pour servir les affamés qui me servaient d'amis…

« Mais ma puce ! » Se défendit-il

« Y a pas de puce qui tienne ! T'es qu'un gros gourmant ! » Ronchonnais-je en posant le plat sur la table.

Apparemment c'est de famille car Emmett se pencha sur le plat aussitôt celui-ci en face de son nez…

« Bas les pattes nounours ! » M'esclaffais-je en me relevant

« C'est toi mon plat préféré… » Me murmura Edward au creux de l'oreille en me caressant les fesses.

Je du me mordre la lèvre pour essayer de me ressaisir face sa remarque et j'entrepris alors de servir tout le monde pour ne pas penser à la fin qui me tenaillait dans le bas ventre.

.

Le dîner se fit dans les rires, les bisous à nos compagnons et les compliments sur ma cuisine… Emmett était fou de ma cuisine et se mit à genoux devant moi en me suppliant de lui faire à manger le reste de la semaine… Edward et moi n'avions encore rien dit à personne sur le fait que j'allais venir m'installer ici pour la rentrée prochaine…J'échangeai un regard complice avec lui alors qu'Emmett se servait une deuxième « grosse » assiette…Dean et Carlie firent l'erreur de lui parler de mes « fabuleux » pancakes et je vis son regard pétiller… Ok…j'étais bonne pour lui en faire pour le petit déj' ! Nous étions tous écroulé de rire quand il se mit à m'appeler « Sainte Bella » et à se prosterner à genoux devant moi…

« Bon… maintenant se sont les mecs qui font la vaisselle ! » Annonça vigoureusement Rose

« QUOI ? » S'écria Emmett

« Les filles font la cuisine et les mecs la vaisselle… » Enchaîna Alice

« Heu… Lili, t'as fait quoi au juste de soir ? » La charria Jasper

« Ouais ben c'est une façon de parler… je me rattraperai demain ! » Répliqua-t-elle

« Moi vivant, tu n'approcheras pas de cette cuisine !! » La menaça Edward

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Carlie

« Alice fait même cramer les boîtes de conserve ! » Répondit Emmett en riant.

« On ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où ses expériences culinaires ont faillit nous tuer ! » Ajouta Eward

J'étais plié de rire et je du vite me calmer devant de regard furibond de mon amie…

« N'empêche que tu n'y échapperas pas !! Dégage ! Va faire la vaisselle ! » S'écria Lili en Tirant sur le bras d'Emmett pour le faire se lever.

.

Les garçons allèrent faire la vaisselle tous ensemble….mauvaise idée ! Nous les entendions rire et faire un bordel pas possible dans la cuisine….

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire ? » Demanda Angela

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! » Répondit Kris

« Je vais voir… je ne le sens pas du tout… » Affirma Rose en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Nous la suivions du regard pour la voir se prendre une éponge en pleine figure à peine arrivée devant le bar de la cuisine….

Dean et Tyler entamèrent une bataille d'éponge vaisselle mouillée contre d'Edward avec Jasper et Emmett avec Ben…. Sam lui était écroulé de rire et se faisait bombarder par les autres…

« EMMETT CULLEN !!! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE TES ENFANTILLAGES ET LAVE-MOI CETTE FOUTUE VAISSELLE AVANT QUE JE NE TE LA FASSE BOUFFER !!! » Hurla Rosalie

Nous accourûmes toutes vers elle pour voir nos hommes à la fois gêner et réprimant un fou rire devant une Rose furieuse essuyant son visage et un Emmett qui la suppliait de lui pardonner…

« Ma Rosie d'amour ! Je suis désolé ! C'est pas toi que je visais ! »

« BEN ENCORE HEUREUX !! »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire face aux bêtises cumulées d'Emmett…

.

Edward me fit alors un signe de tête pour que nous allions tout les deux au salon… Je m'empressai de le rejoindre et me jetai dans ses bras… Nous nous enlaçâmes tendrement…moi me blottissant contre son torse en encerclant sa taille et lui passant sa main dans mes cheveux et posant son front sur ma tête alors que son autre main me caressait le dos…

J'étais si bien….

« J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi… » Me dit-il d'une voix coquine

« Hum… je devine tes intensions mon chéri… »

« J'aimerai bien avoir un aperçu d'un des ensembles qu'on a ramené tout à l'heure… »

_J'ai une meilleure idée… un petit défilé sexy pour mon homme…_

« Viens… j'ai une meilleure idée… » Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire espiègle alors qu'il haussa un sourcil, en pleine interrogation…

Je l'entraînai dans sa chambre et le força à s'asseoir sur son lit et à attendre que j'enfile le premier ensemble….

Pour ça, j'attrapai les sacs du shopping et j'allai dans la salle de bain…

_Oh mon Dieu !! J'y crois pas !! Elles ont osé me faire un coup pareil !!!_

_._

J'étais rouge de honte ! Je reconnaissais là les « goûts » de Carlie en matière de lingerie mais j'étais sûre qu'Angie, Alice et Rose n'était pas en reste….

_Pour être osé, c'est osé !!! Merde !!_

_._

Au fur et à mesure de ma recherche dans les sacs, je trouvai tout un tas d'ensemble plus transparents les uns que les autres et qui ne couvraient quasiment rien….. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs… Strings, shorty, tanga… et de toutes les matières !

Il y avait également des nuisettes… soft et moins soft…. Dont deux carrément indécentes !! Une noire transparente qui arrivait à mi-cuisses avec un décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril et dont les côté n'étaient attaché que par des lacets… avec un string ficelle assortis…. Et une autre, bleue foncé, en dentelle transparente qui épousait parfaitement la forme de mon corps…

_La vache !!! Il va avoir une attaque en me voyant avec ça !!_

« Bella ? » M'appela Edward depuis sa chambre

« Oui….j'arrive ! »

Mon regard fut attiré par un ensemble soutien-gorge en coton écossais vert et rouge avec une bordure en dentelle blanche… j'enfilai l'ensemble en vitesse et me mis à rougir en me regardant sous toute les coutures dans le miroir de la salle de bain… le soutien-gorge épousait parfaitement le galbe de mes seins qui paraissaient encore plus volumineux et le string faisait ressortir la courbe de mes fesses…

_Il va l'adorer celui-là !!! _

_Perverse… _

_Oh oui !!_

J'avais envie de jouer le jeu à fond et je détachai mes cheveux en secouant la tête pour faire balayer mes boucles de part et d'autres de mes épaules….

_A nous deux mon cœur….Prêts à jouer ?_

.

Je sortis lentement de la chambre et appelant mon amoureux sur un ton évocateur…

« Edward…. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là…. Moi je l'adore… »

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit, pieds nus mais tout habillé et les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il se releva brusquement sur ses coudes et déglutit péniblement tout en me fixant avec les yeux écarquillés…

_Tu n'as encore rien vu…._

Tout en commençant à me caresser, je continuai mon monologue sans le regarder en évoquant chaque partie où je posai mes mains…

« Tu as vu… j'adore le décolleté que ça me fait… on dirait que mes seins sont plus gros…. Il y a même un petit nœud sur le devant, c'est mignon hein oui ?.... et mes fesses…. T'as vu mes fesses….j'ado… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il s'était levé et m'attrapa par la taille pour me coller à lui… son regard était assombrit par le désir…et se fut à son tour de faire l'exploration de mon corps…tout en me caressant du bout des doigts…

« J'adore ton décolleté…. Tes seins sont magnifiques….*_il passa le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau, juste à la limite du tissu_*… Très jolie ce petit nœud… »

Il afficha un sourire en coin alors qu'il passa ses doigts le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon string et qu'il a brièvement caressé mon intimité avant de se mettre dans mon dos…

.

J'avais chaud, très chaud !! Sa voix rauque était remplit de désir et ses caresses enflammaient ma peau…

Il passa un doigt dans le bord de mon string et parcourra ainsi la largeur de mon dos… il passa ensuite sa main sur ma joue tout en posant l'autre sur ma taille pour me coller contre son torse… je sentais alors son érection contre mes fesses et je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement…

Je tendais les bras en arrière pour poser mes mains sur ses hanches…

« J'adore tes fesses…elles sont parfaites… » Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de sucer tendrement mon lobe

Il caressait mon ventre en parsèment mes épaules de doux baisers…

« Mais tu sais…*bisou*…ce que j'aime le plus ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Dis-moi… »

« C'est enlever cet ensemble…*bisou*…et te sentir nu contre moi…*bisous*…avant de te faire l'amour… » M'avoua-t-il en ouvrant l'attache de mon soutien-gorge pour libérer ma poitrine.

Il fit glisser le bout de tissu le long de mes bras tout en embrassant mes omoplates…puis le laissa tomber sur le sol…

Il engloba mes seins dans ses paumes, les malaxant soigneusement, et pinça légèrement mes tétons entre ses doigts… Ceux-ci durcir instinctivement de plaisir et je gémis en basculant ma tête en arrière.

Je me redressai alors que je le sentis se mettre à genoux derrière moi et que ses mains quittèrent mes seins pour se poser le long de la bordure de mon string…

Il m'embrassa dans le creux des reins avant de me retirer mon sous-vêtement et de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Arrivé en bas, je soulevais les pieds, un à un pour qu'il m'en débarrasse définitivement…

Il se releva et passa devant moi…

« Tu es la plus divine des créatures… » Me dit-il avant de m'attirer à lui pour me donner un baiser sulfureux.

Je passai mes mains autour de sa nuque alors qu'il avait la main dans mes cheveux pour me maintenir contre lui. Nos langues jouaient un ballet déchaîné enflammant encore plus mon entrejambe déjà inondé de désir…

C'est à bout de souffle que je quittai ses lèvres pour attraper le bord de son tee-shirt et lui retirer. Edward souleva les bras pour m'aider et le balança lui-même à travers la pièce alors que je déposai une myriade de baisers enflammés sur son torse… Je fis glisser le bout de ma langue sur le contour de ses mamelons avant de saisir la petite point durci entre mes lèvres pour la sucer avidement…

Je le senti frémir contre moi alors que je me mis à genoux devant lui, bien décidé à m'attaquer à son jeans…. Je lui ôtai la boucle de sa ceinture et l'ouvris avant de défaire les boutons de son jeans…. Je sentis les mains d'Edward me poser sur ma tête et je relevai la tête vers lui avant de lui faire un sourire espiègle tout en tirant énergiquement son jeans vers le bas pour lui enlever…

Il ne pu s'empêchai de rire face à mon attitude et je me mordis la lèvre en passant la main sur le bosse que formait son sexe comprimé dans son caleçon…

« Oh putain ! » Gémit-il en basculant la tête en arrière

J'attrapais les bords de son sous-vêtement et le fis descendre lentement le long de ses jambes… Il m'aida à le débarrasser définitivement de son jeans et de son caleçon en les envoyant valser avec ses pieds.

.

Je pris alors son sexe dans ma main et passa le bout de ma langue sur son gland en faisant un cercle autour. Je souriais en l'entendant souffler fortement pour essayer de garder son contrôle… mais je voulais lui faire perdre la tête…

Je passai alors ma langue sur toute sa longueur, savourant la douceur de la peau de son sexe durci… Il gémit quand je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche, l'enfonçant jusqu'à mon aluette…

«Oh merde ! Bella !... »

Il fourragea dans mes cheveux, sans me donner le rythme à suivre, me laissant totalement le contrôle de la situation… J'entamai alors des va-et-vient en le suçant comme la plus divine des friandises tout en empoignant ses fesses…

« C'est trop bon ma belle ! »

Ses gémissements de plus en plus nombreux et incontrôlables accompagnés de son souffle saccadé, m'indiquaient qu'il n'était pas loin de la délivrance…. Je voulais le faire jouir dans ma bouche mais il en avait décidait autrement…

« Non Bella ! Je veux jouir en toi ! »

Il me repoussa doucement et je m'assis sur mes talons en grognant de frustration… Il m'attrapa sous les aisselles pour me relever et s'empara de ma bouche avec passion avant de nous faire basculer sur le lit… Nous ne contrôlions plus rien, seule le désir et le besoin de l'autre nous guidaient…

Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille et encercla son cou de mes bras alors que nos bouches se démener dans un combat acharné… Combat qu'il gagna en nous faisant crier d'extase lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un brusque coup de rein…

.

Mon corps était avide du sien…nos mains et nos lèvres insatiables dans l'exploration de chaque parcelle de peau de l'être aimé…

« Edward…*bisou*…tu sais…*bisou*…que si…*bisou*…si on fait ça…*bisou*….Ah oui !! Hum !...*bisou*… si on fait ça pour chaque ensemble…Oh !! Hum !!! Oui !!!... » Je fus incapable de terminer ma phrase qu'il partait à l'assaut de mes seins en augmentant la cadence de ses va-et-vient en moi.

« Mais…*bisou*… j'y compte bien ! » Me dit-il avant de prendre un de mes mamelons en bouche…

Il téta goulûment mon sein, me faisant brûler d'un désir incommensurable…

Ses caresses étaient aussi douces que des plumes sur ma peau incandescente…. Accompagnées des mots d'amour qu'il me murmurait, je me laissai complètement abandonnée dans ses bras… le temps venait de s'arrêter… lui…notre amour…notre plaisir… c'étaient les seules pensées que j'avais dans la tête à ce moment là… j'étais sur un nuage… un nuage d'amour et de bonheur…

J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, sentir qu'il me possédait entièrement…

« Plus fort…Edward… » Gémissais-je

Il ne se fit pas prier et passa sa main sous mes fesses pour relever mon bassin et me pénétrer plus profondément tout en donnant plus de vigueur à ses assauts…

« Bella….c'est si bon d'être en toi… tu es si douce….si chaude….si étroite…Oh putain !»

« Je suis à toi… »

Mon corps n'était plus qu'un torrent de lave, mon souffle était en voie d'extinction tout comme le sien… Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien pour me noyer dans la mer de désir qu'il contenait…

Je me mordis la lèvre mais il m'encouragea à me laisser aller, voulant m'entendre gémir et crier son prénom…

« Fait-moi crier Edward…. » Gémissais-je en lui lançant un regard joueur

« Tes désirs sont des ordres ! » Me dit-il avant que je ne sente sa virilité augmenté et ses pénétrations se renforcer tant en puissance qu'en nombre…Sa fougue était décuplée !

« Oh mon Dieu !! Ouiiiii ! Comme ça !! Oui !!! »

Il passa alors sa main entre nos corps et je sentis ses doigts venir titiller mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir…

Mon cœur eu un raté et je me sentis transporté dans un autre monde lorsque la jouissance me consuma… Je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserrer brusquement autour de son sexe et je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, le griffant fortement…

« Oh ouiiii !!! Edwaaaard !!! »

Quelques assauts plus tard et Edward était à son tour foudroyé par l'orgasme…son corps convulsant….et je le sentis se déverser en moi alors qu'il criait mon prénom avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait…

« Bellaaaa ! »

Il s'écroula sur moi à bout de souffle et de force… nous étions couverts de sueur. Il se retira doucement de moi, s'allongeant à côté sur le dos en m'attirant dans ses bras… La tête contre son torse, j'écoutai les battements de son cœur… Je constatai que j'adorai faire ça après nos ébats… j'adorai savoir que c'était avec moi que son cœur battait la chamade et devenait incontrôlable…

.

« Bella ?... » M'appela-t-il avec le souffle encore saccadé

« Oui ?... » Lui répondis-je de la même façon

« Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie… »

« Quoi, tu regrettes ?! » Lui demandais-je paniquée en me relevant brusquement pour lui faire face assise sur mes genoux talons aux fesses

« NON !!! Absolument pas !! » S'écria-t-il en se redressant également pour me reprendre contre lui

« Ben c'est quoi le problème alors ? » Lui demandais-je sans comprendre

« Je n'ai pas mis de préservatif… » Me dit-il honteux

« Oh !... »

« Je suis désolé ma chérie…. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis toujours protégé avant !! » Me dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Je voyais de l'inquiétude dans son regard, mélangé à son amour pour moi…

« Moi aussi je ne suis toujours protégée… Je ne t'en veux pas, nous étions pris tout les deux dans le feu de l'action…je suis aussi fautive que toi… »

Il me serra fortement contre lui et je le senti pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« J'avais peur que tu sois en colère contre moi… » M'avoua-t-il

« Non…et tu sais déjà que je prends la pilule… »

« Bella….je veux que tu es confiance en moi… je sais que s'est facile à dire, mais je voudrai te rassurer…est-ce que tu accepterais de faire le test avec moi ? »

« Tu resteras avec moi pendant le test?.... »

« Bien sûr…pourquoi ? » Me dit-il en forçant les sourcils d'incompréhension

« Edward… j'ai la trouille des piqûres et je ne supporte pas la vu du sang… » Lui avouais-je honteuse

Il se mit à rire et je le tapai sur le bras pour le forcer à arrêter mais il nous fit basculer sur le lit et je me retrouver sur lui.

« Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle… » Me dit-il en passant ses bras derrière mon dos pour me caller contre lui.

« Promis ? »

« Promis !... si tu veux, je peux même demander à mon père de nous faire la prise de sang…tu ne vas rien sentir avec lui… »

« Heu…. »

« Il ne va pas te mordre ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« D'accord… on le fait quand ? »

« Je vais l'appeler ce soir et on verra avec lui si on peut le faire…..demain ? »

« Oui….je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y… »

.

« Tu semblais préoccupé tout à l'heure… il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? » Lui demandais-je en posant mes bras croisés sur son torse pour me soutenir afin de lui faire face…

« Avec les mecs on a rencontré Tanya au centre commercial… » Répondit-il sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle m'a vu sortir avec Jasper d'un endroit disons particulier…. »

« Comment ça particulier ? » M'inquiétais-je

« Attends… »

Il me bascula sur le côté pour attraper un petit sac qu'il avait caché sous le lit… un sac d'une bijouterie….

« Je sortais de là avec Jazz et je venais de lui dire que j'étais amoureux de toi… Elle a tout entendu et à commencer à nous emmerder…je ne voulais pas qu'elle te rencontre pour s'en prendre à toi….» Me confia-t-il en me tendant le petit paquet…

« Edward….je n'aime pas les surprises…. » Lui dis-je en ronchonnant légèrement ce qui le fis sourire.

Je m'assis sur mes talons et ouvris le petit paquet… Mes doigts tremblaient d'appréhension… je sortis l'écrin contenu dans le sac et retins ma respiration en l'ouvrant… Lui était entrain de se passer la main dans ses cheveux…

« Oh !! Edward !!! C'est magnifique !! » Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux alors que je contemplai une fine chaîne en or blanc portant un petit cœur en cristal bleu…

« Il est fait pour toi…. Je t'offre mon cœur Isabella… »

Je relevai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien laissant mes larmes se déverser tant ce qu'il venait de me dire avait conquit mon cœur… Je posai l'écrin sur le matelas et me jeta à son cou…

« Je t'offre le mien en retour !! » M'écriais-je en pleurant de joie alors qu'il m'enlaçait et plongeai sa tête dans mon cou.

.

Lorsqu'il me passa le bijou autour du cou, je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et je l'embrassai tendrement au coin des yeux…

« Toi et moi, c'est tout ce qui compte ! On s'en fou des autres et encore plus de cette conne ! »

« Tu es toute ma vie à présent… »

« Tu es toute la mienne… »

Il m'embrassa amoureusement avant que je ne me love davantage contre lui….

« Oh Isabella ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ! » Me dit-il en resserrant notre étreinte.

J'étais si bien contre son corps qu'avec les caresses qu'il me prodiguait, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir….

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_**Bip Bip Bip ! Bip Bip Bip !**_

_Putain de réveil de merde !!_

Je quittai mon emprise autour de ma chérie pour éteindre cet engin de malheur !

_Hum….._

_Il est qu'elle heure ?.....7H00…._

Je me passai la main sur le visage pour forcer mes yeux à s'ouvrir…

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me lève ?!_

_Ah oui…le match…..et le rendez-vous avec mon père… d'ailleurs il va falloir que j'en parle à ma petite princesse…_

« Je déteste ton réveil ! » Ronchonna Bella allongée sur le ventre et la tête enfouit dans son oreiller mon bras droit coincé sous son ventre…

Je roulais sur le côté pour me blottir contre-elle et caresser ses fesses…

« Hum… »

« Bonjour ma princesse…. »

« Encore 5 minutes ! »

Je ne pu me retenir de rire devant son attitude…

« Ma puce…. Il faut que je te dise une chose… »

« Mouais…me parle pas de Tanya au réveil ou je t'explose ! »

« Non ! Ah ah ah ! Je voulais juste te dire j'ai appelé mon père hier soir et qu'il peut nous recevoir à 9h ce matin pour la prise de sang… »

« Oh ! » Répondit-elle en levant la tête brusquement

« Ça te va ? » M'inquiétais-je

Elle se tourna pour me faire face et vint se lover contre moi. Je resserrai notre étreinte en soupirant de bien-être. Mais elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu…

.

« Bella ? »

« Hum… »

« Ne te rendors pas… »

« Rabajoie… » Grogna-t-elle

« Ah ah ah ! Ça ne répond pas à ma question…. »

« Hum… j'ai peur… »

« De l'aiguille ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi ! » La rassurais-je.

« En fait…j'ai tout aussi peur de rencontrer ton père…. » M'avoua-t-elle timidement

« Il ne va pas te mordre ! »

« Très drôle ! » Râla-t-elle.

« Bon ! Je ne te parles plus… j'ai même pas eu droit à un bonjour alors… » La taquinais-je

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de me faire un magnifique sourire et de montrer sur moi pour me couvrir de bisous…

_Le rêve !_

Son corps nu contre le mien réveilla ma virilité pourtant déjà assez expressive à mon réveil…

« Bonjour mon amour… » Me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

La douceur de sa langue m'avait manqué…. Mes mains allèrent à l'exploration de son corps, douce merveille entre mes bras… enchanteur de mon cœur….

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur mon bas ventre, attrapant mon sexe tendu avec sa main…l'autre étant posé sur mon torse….et entama de lent va-et-vient….

« Hum….j'adore tes « bonjours » ma puce…. »

J'empaumai ses seins magnifiques pour les malaxer tendrement, mon regard plongé dans le sien… elle se mordait la lèvre et je pouvais voir le désir dans ses yeux…

« J'ai envie de toi… » Me dit-elle

« Tout autant que j'ai envie de toi…. »

.

Elle se pencha en avant pour venir passer le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de s'empaler sur mon sexe dur comme un roc en nous faisant gémir de plaisir…

Elle posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et commença des va-et-vient qui incendiaire mon corps. Elle bougeait d'avant en arrière, parfois en faisant des petits cercles….

_Dieu ce que c'est bon !!_

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements et intensifier la profondeur de mes pénétrations…

_Elle est si belle….putain ! J'ai une chance pas croyable ! Je suis fou de cette nana et par bonheur elle veut de moi !!_

J'admirai ses seins rebondir en suivant les gestes qu'elle effectuait sur mon sexe… juste divin…

Je me redressai un peu pour m'asseoir et passer mes bras dans son dos pour la plaquer contre moi alors que je m'emparai d'un de ses tétons avec ma bouche… je le suçai et le mordillai avec dévotion….friandise exquise… Je la sentis gémir de plaisir…et elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour gagner de l'amplitude dans ses actes….

« Vas-y ma puce ! »

Elle accéléra le rythme et je l'attrapai par les hanches pour l'aider…

« Oh ! Oui ! Oui Edward ! »

Quoi de plus merveilleux et de plus aphrodisiaque que d'entendre la femme que j'aime gémir mon prénom dans un moment d'extase ?

Je parsemai sa poitrine de baisers enflammés… mon corps en voulait plus… Je la soulevai pour sortir d'elle et me regarda abasourdi…

« Mets-toi à 4 pattes sur le lit… » Lui demandais-je

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire espiègle, attrapant ma main pour garder un contact physique avec moi…

.

Je me levai du lit et restai debout contre le bord…Bella s'installa juste devant moi…se tenant sur ses mains, son beau petit cul arrondi n'attendant que moi…

Je la saisi par les fesses et la pénétra d'un brusque coup de rein…

« Oh !...Hum…oui !! » Cria-t-elle

« Putain !! T'es si étroite comme ça !...Hum… »

« Plus fort Edward !....Plus fort ! » Me réclama-t-elle en cambrant les reins au maximum…

J'approfondis et augmentai le nombre de mes assauts… nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre… Mon corps était en fusion au point que je sentais des gouttes de sueurs couler dans mon dos et sur mon front… Nos souffles étaient tout deux erratiques mais peu nous importait… Nous aurions pu tenter un concours d'apnée s'il le fallait !

Ma chérie s'écroula sur ses coudes et je la pénétrai encore plus profondément, buttant sur son point G à chaque coup….

Je la sentais proche de l'extase… je passai ma main sur sa féminité pour trouver son bouton de plaisir gonflé d'excitation et je le pinçai, le câlinai pour amener ma belle à l'extase…

« Je veux t'entendre jouir pour moi Isabella… »

Je l'entendais gémir de plaisir… j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de se retenir de jouir… Je redoublai de vigueur et de puissance et elle s'abandonna alors à la jouissance qui l'incendia…

« Aaaah !! Edwaaaard !!! »

Les parois de son sexe captura le mien dans un étau si serré qu'il m'entraina vers un orgasme foudroyant….

« Oh putain !! Bellaaaa ! »

Je déversai ma semence en elle au plus profond de son corps tout en me mordant la lèvre à sang tellement les sensations étaient intenses…

About de force et de souffle, je me détachai d'elle avant de m'écrouler sur le matelas à ces côtés… Elle riait tout en essayant de bouger et de venir dans mes bras…

.

« J'ai mal partout ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Répliquais-je en riant

Je l'attrapai pour la caller contre moi et elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine pour écouter mon cœur… J'avais remarqué qu'elle faisait ça après chacun de nos ébats et j'aimais ça… Un moment de tendresse au cours duquel nos respirations reprenaient leur cours normal et où nos cœurs se calmaient, continuant de battre uniquement pour l'autre…

Bella releva la tête vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes mais remarqua que je m'étais mordu la lèvre…

« Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Tu saignes ! » S'écria-t-elle en blanchissant d'un coup…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas,…ce n'est rien… » Lui répondis-je inquiet de la voir pâlir subitement…

_N'oublis pas qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne supporte pas la vu du sang…._

Je guettai la moindre faiblesse de sa part mais heureusement, il ne se passa rien…

.

Elle passa sa main sur mon front couvert de sueur et fit une petite moue qui m'incita à nous emmener prendre une douche… Elle se leva et me tendit la main que je pris bien volontiers.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Bella tempéra l'eau de la douche et s'y engouffra… Je lui tournai le dos un bref instant pour prendre des serviettes de bain propre lorsque je l'entendis crier…

« Edward !! »

Je me retournai vivement en me précipitant vers elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait la main sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux….

« Bella…dis-moi ce qui se passe ! » L'implorais-je

« Ton…Ton dos ! Regarde dans le miroir ! » S'écria-t-elle paniquée

Je m'approchai du miroir et avec un tour de contorsionniste, j'arrivai à voir d'où venait le problème… Mes omoplates étaient recouvertes chacune de trois grandes griffes transversales… Oups !... Elles avaient du être faites hier soir vu que le sang était séché….Je n'avais pourtant rien sentis… Je souriais bêtement en me disant que j'allais me faire charrier par les mecs dans les vestiaires…

NON ! Il faut que je fasse attention pour qu'ils ne le voient pas justement ou Bella s'en prendra plein la gueule ensuite !!….

« Je suis désolée… » Sanglota Bella

Je n'étais pas fâché, loin de là ! Elle s'était laissé envahir par sa fougue et s'était abandonné au plaisir que je lui prodiguai !! Heureusement qu'on n'a pas fait ça dans une cuisine…quoique, c'est à méditer…. Si j'éloigne les couteaux….

.

J'entrai précipitamment dans la douche avec elle et la pris dans mes bras où elle se laissa envahir par les larmes…

« Ne pleures pas ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Avec ça…et….et ta lèvre… on va croire…. que tu t'es battu… contre une panthère cette nuit ! » Dit-elle entre ses larmes

« Tu parles ! Même quand tu t'énerves t'es juste un chaton mouillé ! » M'esclaffais-je

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne va le voir ! »

« Tes coéquipiers vont le voir dans les vestiaires ! »

« Je vais trouver une parade pour qu'il ne voient pas mon dos… » Affirmais-je en cherchant comment j'allais faire ça….

_Passer ma tenue dans les toilettes….mouais… pas pratique mais si c'est la seule solution…._

« J'veux pas que les autres le voit….ils vont croire que je suis une folle ! »

« Mais non ! Ah ah ah !! Ils vont se dire que tu es une tigresse au lit… » La taquinais-je

Elle releva la tête et me regarda avec une moue boudeuse….

« T'as dit que j'étais qu'un chaton… »

« T'es mon petit chaton… » Affirmais-je avant de lui donner un bisou sur le bout du nez.

« T'es pas fâché ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Pas du tout ma puce ! »

.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire simultanément… nous nous promîmes de tout faire pour qu'Emmett ne soit pas au courant sinon se serait notre torture assurée pour les mois à venir !!

Nous prîmes notre douche rapidement, nous lavant l'un l'autre…puis nous nous charriâmes lorsque nous fûmes entrain de nous brosser les dents en même temps… Bella me donnant des coups de fesses et moi la poussant quand elle prit de l'eau pour se rincer la bouche… cela se termina par une séance de chatouille sur le lit…. Séance que je gagnai facilement…

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et prîmes nos tenus respectives, elle de Cheerleaders et moi une tenu de rechange pour l'après-match de cet après-midi.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée…il n'y avait personne…Ils devaient probablement tous dormir… Je proposai à ma puce de l'emmener au Starbuck après avoir vu mon père pour lui offrir un café… et elle accepta que si le café était accompagné d'un muffin double chocolat…

_Petite gourmande !_

Je pris nos sacs et les plaçai dans mon coffre. Bella s'installa dans la voiture pendant que je lui tenais la portière et nous partîmes en direction de l'Hôpital Grace de Seattle où travaille mon père….

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Voilà……**_

_**J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine…. Dite-le moi….**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mélie**_


	11. Dr Cullen

_**Coucou les filles !**_

_**Je suis désolé pour le retard et je m'excuse en avance pour le retard à venir…. Mais je suis en plein déménagement !**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir avoir accès à Internet alors en attendant, je vous poste le plus vite possible un chap de chacune de mes fictions (NON, je ne les ai pas arrêté !).**_

_**Je vous remercie de vos encouragements et de vos nombreux messages (et également de votre compréhension).**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de ma propre imagination.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

*o*o*o*o*.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Je culpabilisai toujours pour avoir griffé Edward de la sorte… Je restai silencieuse dans la voiture alors que nous allions à l'Hôpital Grace de Seattle où travaille le père d'Edward.

J'avais une certaine appréhension face à cette rencontre… et cela allait bien au-delà de ma peur pour les aiguilles et mon aversion pour le sang !

J'avais peur de ce que le père d'Edward pourrait penser de moi et de ma relation avec son fils…

« Ça va ma puce ? » Me demanda Edward avec un air inquiet

« Oui… »

« Sûr ? »

« J'ai… j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de ton père… »

« Je pensais t'avoir rassuré sur ça… »

« Oui… un peu… mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de notre relation ? Il ne va pas trouver qu'on va un peu vite ? »

Là, contre toute attente, cet idiot se mit à rire….

_Nan mais là c'est le bouquet ! Et il se marre bien en plus !_

Devant ma mine boudeuse, Edward se calma et s'excusa….

« Désolé ma puce ! Mais il faut que je t'explique un truc sur mes parents…. »

« Je sais ce qu'ils font dans la vie et qu'ils n'ont pas à se plaindre financièrement… »

« Lili ne t'a pas dit comment ils se sont rencontré ? »

« Heu…non… »

« Ils avaient 17 ans… ils se sont rencontré lors d'une virée entre potes à Las Vegas… »

« QUOI ? »

« Oui…c'était pour fêter la fin du lycée et leur rentrée à la fac… ils y sont allés avec leur amis respectifs et se sont rencontrés dans un bar… »

Je le regardai avec un air septique… alors qu'il me racontait son histoire en riant !

_Il se fout de moi là !_

_._

« Carlisle a cru qu'Esmé était une stripteaseuse ! Elle avait parié avec ses copines qu'elle allait aborder mon père et elle était très légèrement vêtue d'après ce que m'a dit mon père… ils ont passé une semaine de folie à Las Vegas… et quand ils sont rentrés… ils étaient mariés… » S'esclaffa-t-il

_Ben ça alors !_

« Tu délires ? »

« Oh que non ! Je peux même te dire qu'Emmett a été conçu là-bas ! » Ria-t-il de plus belle.

« Ben merde ! »

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça… Moi qui pensai que ses parents devaient être assez stricte ou tout du moins sérieux vu leur statut financier… C'est sûr que pour aller vite, ils avaient fait forts !

« T'imagine pas la tête des parents d'Esmé ! Pourtant, ce sont ceux de Carlisle qui ont le plus mal réagit, son père étant pasteur…. D'ailleurs, je ne les ai jamais connu… ils ont reniés leur fils… c'est mes grands-parents maternels qui ce sont occupé d'eux et d'Emmett bébé pour que mes parents terminent leurs études… » M'expliqua-t-il

« Ils auraient pu annuler le mariage et avoir recours à l'avortement… »

« Ne dis pas ça ni devant mes parents, ni devant Emmett ! Bella….mes parents sont encore amoureux comme des gamins ! Je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi épanoui que le leur et crois-moi, il ne regrette rien ! » Affirma-t-il.

« Wow…C'est rare des histoires comme ça… »

« J'espère que la notre sera tout aussi belle si ce n'est plus… » Me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin avant de se garer devant l'hôpital.

_J'adore quand il me dit des choses aussi belles… _

Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et me pris par la main pour m'emmener vers le bâtiment principal. Comme pour me donner du courage, il m'embrassa passionnément avant d'entrée dans le hall…

.

Edward m'entraina au 2ème étage, là où se situait le bureau de son père…

Morte de trouille, je serrais fortement la main de mon amoureux et baissai légèrement la tête.

Nous arrivâmes dans le service du père d'Edward… mon amoureux nous entraina vers le bureau d'accueil…

« Bonjour Maria ! Est-ce que mon père est dans son bureau ? » Demanda mon chéri à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, visiblement la secrétaire du médecin…

« Oh ! Bonjour Edward ! Oui, il t'attend dans son bureau ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire avant d'ajouter « Bonjour Mademoiselle ! » À mon attention.

« Bonjour Madame… » Lui répondis-je timidement.

Edward m'entraîna dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre son père. En chemin, je fulminai en voyant les jeunes infirmières et aides-soignantes dévorer Edward du regard…

_Ben allez-y ! Ne vous gênez pas !_

Mon homme ressentit mon exaspération et il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de son père. Il jeta en même temps que moi un coup d'œil vers les jeunes femmes qui nous regardaient à présent avec un air dépité… Nous nous regardâmes brièvement et s'est avec un sourire resplendissant que je rentrai dans le bureau du docteur Cullen….

.

« Ah ! Je vous attendais ! » Nous dit le médecin en nous apercevant

« Bonjour papa ! » Répondit Edward en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour fiston ! » Lui dit son père en le serrant dans ses bras

Edward passa sa main dans mon dos et m'avança vers son père…

« Papa, je voudrais te présenter Isabella… »

« Bonjour Isabella… » Me salua-t-il en me tendant la main pour que je la serre.

Le docteur Cullen était un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'année, incroyablement séduisant. Je comprenais d'où venais la beauté de mon homme ! Si son père n'avait pas était médecin, il aurait pu être mannequin ou star de cinéma ! Avec ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux blonds impeccablement bien coiffés et son sourire « Ultrabright » comme Edward…le docteur Cullen dégageait un charisme et un sex-appeal incroyable !

_Tel père, tel fils !_

« Bonjour Docteur Cullen…. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, je préfère… »

« A la condition que tu m'appelles Carlisle ! » Me dit-il en souriant

« Heu…oui…d'accord… » Répondis-je confuse en regardant Edward qui me souriait visiblement heureux de la réaction de son père… et pas du tout étonné !

Edward et moi nous assîmes dans les fauteuils disposés devant le bureau de son père alors que celui-ci était installé dans le sien.

Carlisle parla avec Edward de la semaine de match à la fac et j'en profitai pour regarder la décoration du bureau…. Il y avait tout un tas de diplôme disposés dans des cadres et affichés aux murs…. La pièce était très éclairée vu la grande baie vitrée qu'il y avait… la décoration était assez rustiques, dans un style ancien… comme dans les vieux cabinets médicaux d'antan… tout était en bois sombre. Derrière le bureau, il y avait deux énormes bibliothèques contenant tout un tas de livres et de dossiers divers… Carlisle avait deux ordinateurs…un fixe relié à une énorme imprimante et un portable, juste devant lui. Il était sûrement entrain de travailler dessus car tout en parlant avec son fils, il le referma avant de s'adresser à moi…

.

« Alors tu ne va pas avoir peur de te réveiller tout le matins dans la même maison qu'Emmett ? » Me demanda-t-il en me faisant le même sourire que son fils…

Seulement, je n'avais pas suivis ce que les deux hommes venaient de se dire…

« Heu….pardon ? » Lui demandais-je confuse

« Bella, j'ai dit à mon père nos projets pour la rentrée… » M'informa Edward en me prenant la main et en déposant un baiser dessus

« Oh !...Heu…oui… »

_T'as pas mieux comme réponse ?_

_Arrête ou il va te garder et te faire interner !_

Edward me regarda en réprimant son envie de rire alors que je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Papa, je crois que ma chérie à peur de toi… » Dit-il à son père en riant

« Arrête Edward! » Le grondais-je

Son père ria aux éclats et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir…

« Ne t'en fait pas Bella, je sais que mon fils est un idiot ! C'est la prise de sang qui te fait peur ? » Me demanda Carlisle

« Oui….en partie… » L'informais-je

« En partie ?... tu veux me dire l'autre partie ? » M'encouragea-t-il doucement

« Je…Je ne voudrais pas que vous doutiez des sentiments que j'ai pour Edward…même si notre relation évolue rapidement… » Lui dis-je timidement

Il me fit un magnifique sourire qui me rassura instantanément.

« Je suis sûr qu'Edward t'a dit qu'en matière de relation rapide sa mère et moi étions des experts ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

.

Je souriais en regardant Edward qui riait aux éclats.

« Oui…il m'a raconté votre rencontre avec votre épouse… » Avouais-je rougissante.

« Donc tu vois, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! En plus, je suis vraiment heureux de rencontrer enfin celle qui a réussi à capturer le cœur de mon fils et à la rendre heureux ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Merci… »

« Alors… vous venez me voir pour faire un test de dépistage pour abandonner le préservatif, c'est bien ça ? » Nous demanda Carlisle

Je n'osai pas lui répondre et je regardai Edward pour qu'il le fasse à ma place…

« Oui… » Répondit Edward

« Bella, est-ce que tu prends la pilule ? » ME demanda Carlisle

« Oui, depuis 5 ans… »

« Ok… l'un comme l'autre, avez-vous déjà eu des rapports à risques ? »

« Non…j'ai toujours eu des rapports avec préservatifs… » Répondis-je

« Pareil ! » Ajouta Edward

« Très bien ! Bon…et bien…nous allons vous faire cette prise de sang…alors, qui passe en premier ? » Nous demanda Carlisle

Là, le blanc… Vous savez, comme quand vous êtes parti dans un fou rire et que tout à coup, vous vous prenez une poêle en pleine figure ? Ça refroidit ? Ben là, cette question me fit le même effet !

« Les dames d'abord… » Annonça Edward

_Le traître !_

_._

Je le regardai au bord de la panique et il approcha son fauteuil du mien. Il me caressa la joue pour me rassurer pendant que son père préparait le nécessaire pour le prélèvement sanguin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je reste avec toi et je ne te lâche pas ! Je te le promets ! » Me dit-il avec un baiser très tendre sur mes lèvres.

« Fais-moi penser à autre chose s'il te plaît…. » Implorais-je Edward

« Hum… pense que je vais te faire l'amour n'importe où et n'importe quand maintenant… » Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

J'écarquillai les yeux fasse à sa révélation. Je me mordis la lèvre en rougissant en espérant que son père n'avais rient entendu, mais celui-ci était suffisamment éloigné pour avoir entendu quoique ce soit…

« Allons-y ! » Me dit Carlisle en s'installant sur un siège pliable devant moi.

Il me demanda de mettre mon bras à nu, cela fut très vitre fait étant donné que j'avais juste un fin cardigan bleu au dessus d'un top dos nageur gris clair.

Carlisle me plaça un garrot et me demanda de serrer le poing… J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade ! Je plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward et mon amoureux trouva la meilleure des diversions… il approcha son visage du mien et je sentis à peine son père passer de l'alcool sur mon bras…Je ne réfléchissai plus à ce qui était entrain de se passer quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes… Nous les fîmes danser ensemble, doucement, savourant la saveur de l'autre…

.

« Hum Hum… » Fit Carlisle

Edward sourit contre mes lèvres avant que je ne me détache de lui et ne regarde son père…

« C'est terminé ! » Me dit celui-ci en souriant

« Mais je n'ai rien sentis ! » Affirmais-je étonnée en regardant le pansement posé dans le creux de mon coude.

« Tu as eu une très bonne diversion… » Me dit Edward en souriant

« Excellente ! » Lui confirmais-je en lui retournant un sourire resplendissant.

Edward prit ma place et je détournai les yeux… mais rien à faire ! J'avais trop d'appréhension ! Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse avant de me lever et d'aller près de la fenêtre pour ne rien voir…

Peine perdue ! Je réussis à sentir l'odeur nauséeuse du sang… je me sentais oppressée, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer et mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids alors que je perdis connaissance… J'eu à peine conscience du cri d'Edward avant de toucher le sol….

.

Je sentis une odeur horrible qui me ramena à la réalité… J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir Carlisle penché vers moi…

« Désolé Bella… mais c'est le moyen le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé pour te ramener parmi nous ! » Me dit-il.

« Ça pu votre truc ! » Ronchonnais-je en ouvrant complètement les yeux et en me frottant le nez.

« C'est le but ma puce ! » Déclara Edward.

Je remarquai alors que j'étais allongée sur le canapé en cuir de son père et que ma tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux avant de me confirmer ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Tu es tombé dans les pommes pendant que Carlisle me faisait ma prise de sang… »

« J'avais deviné… j'ai senti l'odeur du sang… »

« Le sang n'a pas d'odeur Bella ! » Contesta Carlisle

« Si, pour moi, il a une odeur de rouille et de sel….un truc répugnant qui me donne envie de vomir ou…de m'évanouir… » Répliquais-je.

Edward échangea un regard amusé avec son père. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant d'essayer de me lever. Je du m'y prendre à 2 fois puisque la première fois j'eu un vertige.

Nous remerciâmes chaleureusement Carlisle et bien qu'il faille normalement 3 jours pour avoir les résultats sanguins, celui-ci nous informa que du fait de son « statut de privilégié » il aurait nos résultats dans la soirée…

.

Nous montâmes en voiture et je rappelai à mon chéri qu'il devait s'arrêter au Starbuck avant d'aller à la fac…

« Ça, tu n'as pas oublié ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Tu rêves !... j'ai bien le droit à une petite compensation pour la torture que je viens de subir ! » Répliquais-je en lui faisant une moue suppliante

« Une torture ? Tu parles ! Tu n'as rien senti grâce à moi ! » Ria-t-il

« Oui… mais je me suis fait hyper mal en tombant… » Boudais-je

_Bingo !_

« Sérieux ? Tu t'es fait mal ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet en se tournant vers moi.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et son regard scanna mon corps pour savoir où j'avais mal. J'avais surtout mal à mon égo d'être tombé dans les pommes devant son père !

« Tu sais… un délicieux muffin double chocolat fera passer la douleur… » Affirmais-je en toute innocence avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il me regardait avec un air amusé en levant un sourcil…

« 2 minutes dans la bouche et 10 ans sur les fesses mon amour… » Argumenta-t-il

_Ben si tu crois m'avoir avec ça !_

« C'est pour accompagner le café ! Et….avec la représentation de toute à l'heure, il sera éliminé ! Crois-moi ! On doit même s'entraîner après au cas où pour vendredi soir… » Ripostais-je

« Hum… et si jamais tu n'as pas tout éliminé… je pourrai d'aider… » Me dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement….

« Hum Hum… » Répondis-je contre ses lèvres.

.

Nous allâmes finalement au Starbuck où nous prîmes deux cafés à emporter et…. Une vingtaine de muffins au double chocolat… un pour chacun de nous, un pour chaque copain et le reste… ben… pour Emmett !

Nous arrivâmes à la Fac vers 10h00… soit une heure avant notre représentation pour le match de notre équipe. Nos amis étaient déjà arrivés. Entre deux gorgées de café, Edward appela Alice pour savoir où nous devions les rejoindre pendant que je buvais également le mien. Ils étaient déjà sur le bord du terrain car Lili voulait avoir les « meilleures » places pour assister au match et regarder notre représentation de Cheerleaders. Mon amoureux prit nos sacs dans son coffre et c'est main dans la main que nous allâmes rejoindre les autres après avoir jeter nos gobelets de café vide à la poubelle.

.

Ils avaient « réservés » leurs places avec leurs sacs et étaient tous assis dans l'herbe en attendant. Bien avant de les apercevoir, nous les entendions rire et cela nous mit du baume au cœur. J'étais vraiment heureuse que tout le monde s'entende aussi bien !

Après avoir salué tout le monde et que je fus soulevée dans les airs et tournée comme une toupie dans les bras d'Emmett, nous nous installâmes avec eux. Le gros nounours remarqua immédiatement le gros sac du Starbuck….

« Hum… on peut savoir ce qu'il y a la dedans ? » Nous demanda-t-il en essayant d'afficher un air angélique…

« Hum…. Ça dépend… » Le charriais-je

« De quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il les yeux ronds

« Rose ? Est-ce qu'il a été sage cette nuit ? » Demandais-je à l'intéressée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire ayant compris que j'avais envie d'embêter son homme.

« Oui, mais ça aurait pu être mieux s'il n'avait pas décidé de scier encore une fois la forêt amazonienne ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et nous n'arrivions pas à nous calmer devant l'air grognon de son compagnon.

« Ben quoi ? Ne me dit pas que mon p'tit frère ne ronfle pas ! » Répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras

« Je ne ronfle pas ! » S'écria Edward

« En fait….*_là Edward me regarda avec un air inquiet_*… nounours…*_je le regardai dans les yeux_*… ton frère trouve toujours une excellente occupation pour m'épuiser avant que je ne m'endorme… mais le peu de fois où je me réveille avant lui, je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne ronfle pas… » Lui dis-je avec un sourire espiègle

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan la bouche grande ouverte !

« Je t'adore Bella ! Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à lui clouer le bec comme ça ! » S'esclaffa Jazz

Je regardai Emmett en coin en réprimant mon rire et sortis un muffin que je lui tendis… Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire resplendissant s'afficha sur son visage. Il prit le muffin et me sauta carrément dessus pour me faire un gros câlin et un énorme bisou sur la joue….

« T'es la meilleure Bella ! »

« Hé ! Bas les pattes gros nounours ! » Râla Edward en repoussant Emmett alors que je riais de la réaction des deux frères.

Mon amoureux me serra dans ses bras en me plaquant contre son torse tout en pointant son frère d'un air faussement menaçant vu le sourire que ces deux là se faisaient ! J'en profitai pour donner un muffin à chacun des copains et en garda deux pour Edward et moi avant de tendre le sac à Emmett…

« T'as même pas idée à quel point je suis la meilleure ! » Lui affirmais-je en riant alors qu'il allait presque sautiller de joie.

Je me tournai vers mon homme et lui donna son muffin… il en détacha un bout avec ses doigts et me le donna à manger… Je le regardai malicieusement avant d'en faire de même…

« Tu as raison, ils sont délicieux ces muffins… » Déclara-t-il

« Tu n'as pas goûté ceux aux myrtilles… ou même ceux aux noix de pécans et caramel au beurre salé ! » M'enthousiasmais-je

Il me regarda en souriant et me fit un bisou sur le bout du nez.

« Je t'aime ma petite gourmande ! » Me dit-il en me faisant rougir

Je lui sautai dessus en passant mes bras autour de son cou et en le faisant s'allonger sur le sol, moi au-dessus de lui.

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur ! » Lui répondis-je folle de joie.

« Faut nous le dire si on vous dérange ! » Nous charria Carlie

« Ben… maintenant que tu le dis, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » La charriais-je en retour.

.

« Hum… *elle me fit un clin d'œil discret*… qui est partant pour une partouse ? » Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

La réaction de chacun fut spectaculaire ! Emmet faillit s'étouffer avec un muffin et Rose lui tapa dans le dos. Jasper et Lili se regardèrent avec la bouche entrouverte. Dean et Kris éclatèrent de rire. Edward la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés et les autres s'étaient tous figés alors que Carlie et moi nous étions entrain de nous regarder en pesant le pour et le contre le plus sérieusement du monde…

« T'es pas sérieuse là ? » Lui demanda Sam au bord de la panique.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec un air coquin….

« Mon chéri… bien que cette idée soit pour le moins tentante, c'est pas demain la veille du jour où une autre nana te touchera ! » Répliqua Carlie en attrapant son mec par le col de son tee-shirt avant le l'embrasser langoureusement.

Nous étions tous plier de rire !

« J'adore quand tu fais ta jalouse de service ! » Affirmais-je

« En plus, c'est de ta faute ! T'as vu ce que tu nous sors ! » Se défendit Sam

« Attend la fin de ton match mon doudou ! T'as intérêt de le gagner !... » Affirma Carlie en se rapprochant de lui avec une attitude féline et se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui devant nos regards amusés et un Sam intrigué…

« Je te promets…*bisou* … que si tu gagnes…* bisou*…tu vas avoir la nuit la plus torride de toute ta vie !… » Lui affirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

_Wow !_

_Là il va être motivé le Samy !_

.

Nous discutâmes un petit moment avant que les filles et moi allâmes nous changer dans les vestiaires.

J'enfilai ma tenue en vitesse et Angela s'avança vers moi avec un petit sourire…

« Dis donc…. C'est Edward qui te l'a offert ? » Me demanda-t-elle en prenant mon pendentif entre ses doigts.

« Oui… » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Il est magnifique ! » Me dit Carlie qui s'était avancé vers moi pour apercevoir mon pendentif.

« Je crois qu'il est très amoureux de toi ! » Affirma Kris

« Je le pense aussi… » Répondis-je en rougissant

« Hum… et toi ? » Me demanda Carlie avec un air inquisiteur

« Oui…d'ailleurs, je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous au Mexique et il a accepté ! »

« C'est génial ! » S'écrièrent mes amies

On aurait dit des collégiennes ! Nous parlâmes de nos projets pour les vacances tout en nous préparant. Angie s'occupa de mes cheveux pendant que je me maquillais légèrement. Elle me fit une demi-queue à l'aide de tresses et boucla au fer mes mèches pendantes… Nous rîmes en pensant à la réaction des mecs quand ils verraient nos tenues que nous avions faites pour le cas où ils seraient en final.

Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord avec Madame Andrews de nous entraîner avec eux dès cet après-midi s'ils gagnaient le ¼ de final… en effet, nous avions projeté de faire des portés…Carlie et moi…. Et il fallait 2 mecs chacune pour nous envoyer dans les airs et nous réceptionner en toute sécurité… Nous l'avions déjà fait plusieurs fois !... Après concertation, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord que Dean et Sam s'occuperaient de moi et que Carlie serait avec Tyler et Jeff….

Une fois prête, après avoir enfilé nos bottes et pris nos pompons, nous sortîmes des vestiaires en riant avant de rejoindre les autres.

.

En chemin, je fus intercepté dans un recoin par celui qu'Alice m'avait présenté comme s'appelant Mike Newton…et qu'il fallait que je fuis comme la peste !

Il était accompagné par des amis à lui et ceux-ci me séparèrent des filles qu'ils repoussèrent en arrière pour me laisser seule avec Newton…Carlie me regarda avec un air inquiet avant de courir vers le terrain de foot. Angie m'appela et je fis un pas pour aller la rejoindre et pour éviter cet opportun mais celui-ci n'avait pas envie de me laisser partir…

« Bonjour Isabella… » Me dit-il avec une voix qu'il voulait sensuelle mais qui me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

« Salut ! » Lui répondis-je froidement

« Oh !... Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi ? C'est Cullen qui ne te satisfait pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » Crachais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Bella ! » M'appela Angie.

« Dégage ! » Cria-t-il à Angie qui paniqua mais refusa de me laisser toute seule.

« Fou moi la paix ! » M'écriais-je en essayant de me dégager de l'emprise de Mike.

« Tu rêves ! Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je veux obtenir la même chose que ce fils de pute qui te saute ! » Me dit-il avec un rire sadique en se collant à moi.

Il essaya de m'embrasser mais je le repoussai de toutes mes forces mais je sentais ses mains dégueulasses se balader sur moi.

Je sursautai en entendant Edward hurler furieusement après Mike et accourir à toute vitesse auprès de moi. Il attrapa Newton par le col de son tee-shirt en le projetant contre le mur et allait lui mettre son point dans la gueule quand je l'arrêtai de justesse. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Dean, Sam et Carlie étaient avec lui. Ils venaient de faire fuir les très « courageux » amis de l'autre abruti !

Edward me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et relâcha sa prise.

« Si tu frappes cette ordure, tu seras disqualifié de la compétition ! Il est hors de question que tu le laisses gagner là-dessus ! Tu as trop travaillé pour ça ! » M'écriais-je en lui lâchant le poignet

« Ah ah ah ! Ecoute ta p'tite salope Cullen ! » S'esclaffa Newton

« Mais moi, je ne risque rien ! » Affirmais-je à Edward avec un sourire espiègle avant de donner un puissant coup de pied dans les couilles de ce connard et que Carlie ne lui foute son point dans la gueule à son tour.

.

Mike s'écroula sur le sol en criant de douleur.

« T'approche plus de Bella ou je te jure que je te ferais bouffer tes couilles ! » S'écria Carlie.

« Traite-la encore une fois de salope et compétition ou pas… je tiendrai ma promesse de l'autre soir…. » Ajouta Edward dans un calme olympien.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Cullen ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi pétasse ! » Nous dit l'autre abruti

« T'approche d'eux ou tu touches à Bella et je te jure que je te tue dans d'atroces souffrances ! » Affirma Emmett en fixant Newton droit dans les yeux.

« T'inquiètes… il te reste encore 2 jours avant que je n'abîme ta p'tite gueule ! » Ajouta Edward.

Il me tendit alors la main que je saisis avec plaisir et soulagement. Nous allâmes au bord du terrain rejoindre les autres filles et les joueurs de notre équipe.

Edward m'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras en nichant son visage dans mon cou. Il resserra son étreinte au fur et à mesure….

« Je ne veux plus qu'il t'approche ! C'est un malade ! » Me dit-il

« Je sais… tu es arrivé à temps ! »

« Oui… Mais je n'ose pas imaginer si cela n'avait pas été le cas ! »

« N'y pense pas ! »

Je ne voulais pas y penser moi-même !

Nous étions à la vue de tous les spectateurs qui étaient venu assister au match de notre équipe… mais cela n'avait aucune importance ! Edward m'embrassa langoureusement et nous vîmes ensuite Tanya nous lancer un regard noir. Carlie lui fit un doigt d'honneur avec un grand sourire avant de se faire enguirlander par Mme Andrews…

.

Dean et l'équipe arrivèrent en tenu au bord du terrain, accompagnés par les joueurs de l'équipe de New York qu'il allait affronter et de leur coach respectif.

Un dernier bisou à mon homme et nous allâmes rejoindre Madame Andrews qui nous donna ses dernières recommandations.

« Je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleurs de vous-même ! N'oubliez pas que si l'équipe gagne le match de ce soir, après-midi sera consacré à la répétition au cas où nous allons aller en final ! »

« Oui ! » Répondis-je en synchronisation avec mes coéquipières.

Elle nous informa que le début des festivités allait commencer et nous prîmes place sur le terrain, prêtes pour notre représentation.

J'aperçu Alice et Rose qui me firent un signe de la main et Edward qui posait sur moi un regard admiratif…. Puis la musique de « La Copa de la vida » de Ricky Martin s'éleva dans les airs….

Nous bougeâmes en rythme… ondulant des hanches en agitant nos pompons… la synchronisation était parfaite.

.  
« La vida es » _La vie est_  
« Pura pasion » _Une pure passion_  
« Hay que llenar » _Il faut remplir_  
« Copa de amor » _La coupe d'amour_  
« Para vivir » _Pour vivre_  
« Hay que luchar un corazon » _Il faut combattre un coeur_  
« Para ganar » _Pour gagner_  
.

Le rythme de la musique embrasa tout le stade. Les spectateurs chantaient la chanson et reprirent le refrain avec nous :

.  
« Tu y yo » _Toi et moi_  
« Allez, allez, allez » _Allez, allez, allez_  
« Go, go, go » _Allez, allez, allez_  
« Allez, allez, allez » _Allez, allez, allez_  
« Arriba va » _On se redresse_  
« El mundo esta de pie » _Le monde entier est debout_  
« Go, go, go » _Allez, allez, allez_  
« Allez, allez, allez » _Allez, allez, allez_  
.

C'était Angie qui avait choisit cette chanson et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était de circonstance !

.  
« La vida es » _La vie c'est une_  
« Competicion » _Compétition_  
« Hay que sonar » _Il faut rêver__  
_« Ser campeon » _Etre un champion_  
« La copa es » _La coupe c'est_  
« La bendicion » _La bénédiction_  
« La ganaras » _La gagner_  
« Go, go, go » _Allez, allez, allez_

.

A la fin de notre représentation, nous reçûmes une salve d'applaudissements qui nous réchauffa le cœur.

J'adore le fait d'être une Cheerleader, pour être avec mes amies, oui… surtout pour la danse en fait, c'était, avec la lecture, ma plus grande passion !... Mais j'aime aussi faire plaisir aux autres à travers ces « shows »…

Nous nous félicitâmes toutes mutuellement et Kris m'attrapa par le poignet pour aller rejoindre Dean… Nous avions convenu tout les 4 avec Edward qu'à chaque début de match, Kirs et moi allions l'encourager avec un bisou sur la joue… sauf que Kris ce n'était pas vraiment sur la joue… mais Edward avait accepté à la condition que lui aussi reçoive un bisou de Kris à chaque début de match qu'il allait jouer… Dean et Kris avaient accepté et nous étions partis dans un fou rire tout les 4 après avoir fait cet accord. Une chose est sûre, Edward ne perd pas le nord !

.

Une fois notre bisou « d'encouragement » fait, j'allais prendre une douche en vitesse… Moi qui aime me prélasser sous l'eau… depuis l'incident avec Mike, je ne suis pas très rassurée… Kris, Carlie et Angie m'accompagnaient et je crois bien qu'elles n'étaient pas rassurées non plus étant donné qu'elles ne me quittaient pas d'une semelle ! Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre…

Après la douche, Carlie me fit une tresse Africaine alors qu'elle me parlait de ma relation avec Edward…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir p'tite curieuse ? » M'esclaffais-je

« Attends ! Nous aussi on veut savoir ! » Lâcha Angie avant de se rapprocher de nous avec Kris et le reste des filles de l'équipe.

« Sérieux Bella ! Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble ! »

« Oh oui ! Il est super canon ! T'en as de la chance ! »

« On se calme les filles ! C'est MON mec ! » Les menaçais-je en riant

« T'inquiètes ! Vu la façon dont il te dévore des yeux, même miss monde est insipide pour lui ! » Me rassura Angie

« Moi, ce que je veux savoir c'est si s'est un bon coup au pieu… » Affirma Carlie

« Carlie ! Je ne te le dirais pas ! » M'écriais-je

J'hallucinai ! Je sais qu'elle est très fortement portée sur le sexe mais là, je n'allai pas lui répondre ! Tout du moins… pas tant que Angie, elle et moi ne serions pas seules… Après tout, le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ! Non mais !

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Je fulminai… Ce fils de pute de Newton ne perdait rien pour attendre ! 2 jours…. Dès la fin du match, je lui fou mon poing dans la gueule ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Il a essayait d'embrasser Isabella de force ! Il n'a aucun droit de s'en prendre à une fille de cette façon là et encore moins à la femme que j'aime !

_Putain je me retiens de ne pas le démolir maintenant ! Mais Bella a raison… Je ne peux pas risquer d'être disqualifié, mes coéquipiers et moi avons trop bossés pour en arriver là ! Ce n'est certainement pas Newton qui va me priver de notre victoire !_

_Isabella…. _

_Il va falloir que je la protège de ce dingue ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente menacée… Ma petite puce… Quand je pense que l'année prochaine elle devra se le coltiné ici ! Il va falloir que je vois avec Emmett et Jazz pour faire comprendre à Newton qu'il ne doit pas l'approcher ! Il l'aurait embrassé, je crois que je l'aurai massacré !_

.

Ma petite chérie arriva avec ses amies après avoir était prendre une douche. Elle déposa son sac à côté du mien et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Assise sur mes genoux, nous regardâmes ensemble le match de nos amis. Je caressais sa nuque, humide à cause de ses cheveux encore mouillés et y déposai de tendres baisers.

Nous étions écroulés de rire avec Carlie qui encourageait Sam d'une façon très explicite….

L'équipe menait avec 24 points d'avance et Sam marqua un super « Touchdown ». Ce fut Dean qui amena la victoire de l'équipe grâce à un « Field goal », bien que son équipe termina le match avec un score de 32 points d'avance sur les autres…. Dean avait expédié le ballon ovale entre les deux barres verticales du but avec une facilité incroyable !

La victoire de l'équipe fut accueillit dans les cris de joie et les applaudissements. Nous allâmes tous féliciter l'équipe et quand Emmett salua Sam, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque…

« J'en connais un qui ne va pas s'emmerder ce soir ! »

« J'espère seulement être encore en vie pour la finale ! » Lui répondis Sam en riant

Mon frère partie dans un rire tonitruant alors que Rose le tirait par le poignet pour ne pas qu'il lui file la honte en rajoutant autre chose….

.

Nous attendîmes les mecs et de retour de leur douche, nous allâmes tous ensemble au fast-food manger un hamburger. Bella nous apprit que pendant mon match, elle serait obligée de s'entraîner avec ses coéquipières en vue de leur représentation si son équipe aller en finale… J'étais un peu déçu qu'elle ne me voit pas jouer, mais elle me promit d'être là au début du match et de revenir avant la fin…. Madame Andrews, son coach ne leur donnait pas le choix…

_N'empêche que je vais tout faire pour gagner !_

Après notre déjeuner, nous allâmes tous ensemble nous installer dans l'herbe à l'ombre des arbres. Jazz et Sam nous proposèrent d'aller faire un bowling le soir même… c'était une bonne idée ! Nous allions bien nous éclater !

J'étais assis dans l'herbe, le dos contre un arbre…Bella était assise entre mes jambes et son dos reposait sur mon torse… je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux à la base de sa nuque et ma belle ne tarda pas à s'endormir… Je faillis faire de même, si ce n'était Alice qui s'amusa à nous prendre en photo avec mon Iphone…

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment avant que je ne sois obligé de réveiller Bella pour aller à mon match… si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais resté comme ça pour l'éternité….

.

.

*o*o*o*o*.

.

_**Voilà….**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions….SVP….**_

_**Je vous promets de faire le maximum pour poster la suite rapidement !**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!**_

_**Mélie**_


	12. A bout de nerfs

_**Coucou !**_

_**Bon, je sais…. Je suis désolée ! Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir posté ce chap plus tôt ! Je suis débordé en ce moment et j'étais convaincu de l'avoir posté! **_

_**Donc pour me faire pardonner… je vous ai fait un chap long… très long… **_

_**Merci de votre soutien et de votre compréhension…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de ma propre imagination…**_

_**(P.S. : J'ai lu un message de contestation de la part de certaines personnes qui ont critiqué les auteurs des fics Bella/Edward… leur critique ayant était au-delà de l'ignominie, ces personnes ne valent pas la peine que nous nous découragions pour elles. La liberté d'expression est un droit, aussi bien pour elles que pour nous. Chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut, mais pas d'insulter les autres. Nous passons énormément de temps et donnons beaucoup de nous même dans ces fics que nous écrivons avec notre cœur. Si cela ne leur plait pas, qu'elles passent leur chemin. Je n'ai aucune prétention, je ne vaux pas plus qu'une autre. Mais la critique est facile, l'art est difficile !)**_

_**Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter à part…**_

_**bonne lecture !!**_

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

La tension était pensante dans les vestiaires et pas uniquement à cause du match… Ce connard de Newton, qui faisait aussi parti de mon équipe, n'arrêtait pas de me chercher ! Jazz lui fit comprendre par une fausse accolade amicale qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il s'approche de Bella…

En fait, il avait bien faillit lui arracher la tête et il a dit tout sourire à notre coach que s'était juste pour jouer… Nous nous mîmes tous à rigoler et le coach fut bien obligé de nous croire !

Emmett écrasa dans sa main la canette de coca qu'il venait de boire et expliqua qu'il ferait la même chose avec le cou de celui qui oserai s'approcher de ma petite amie. Les mecs étaient tous terrorisés, Newton et ses acolytes compris ! Jazz et moi étions fiers de mon frère.

J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une certaine complicité qui grandissait entre lui et mon amoureuse… Cela me mettait du baume au cœur de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je faillis oublier que j'avais les traces de griffe de Bella dans le dos ! _Houlà ! Déconne pas Cullen ou Bella va te tuer !_

J'étais sur le point d'enlever mon tee-shirt pour mettre mon équipement quand je me ravisai au dernier moment…

« Ça va Ed' ? » Me demanda Ben

« Hein…Heu…Ouais...Ouais, ça va ! » Répondis-je confus

« Arrête d'être dans la lune ! T'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas s'envoler ta chérie ! » Me taquina Emmett

« Je le sais abruti ! » Rétorquais-je

Je me tournai dos au vestiaire pour ne pas exposer mes griffures et enlevai mon tee-shirt. Mais ce fut sans compter sur mon idiot de frère ! Celui-ci se jeta sur moi et commença à m'ébouriffer les cheveux en me disant qu'il n'était pas un abruti…. Sauf que là, je le pensai encore plus ! Bien évidement, cet idiot remarqua mon dos…

« Putain de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ?! T'a rencontré Catwoman ou quoi ? » S'esclaffa Emmett ahuri.

« Ferme-la ! C'est rien ! » Répondis-je en lui lançant un regard noir

« Attends, tu rigoles ! Mais… » Commença-t-il bruyamment

« Tais-toi Em' ! Je pense qu'Ed' ne veut pas ébruiter ça ! » Le coupa Jazz en l'empoignant fermement.

« Hum…Oh…OH ! J'AI PIGE ! Ben mon vieux ! » S'exclama Emmett en me chuchotant la fin…

Il me regardait avec un air de « attend, toi tu vas tout me dire ou t'as pas fini d'en baver !» tout en affichant un immense sourire stupide…. Le Emmett dans toute sa splendeur !

Heureusement que j'avais enlevé le pansement que Carlisle m'avait mis après ma prise de sang, sinon cela lui aurait donné un autre sujet de torture pour Bella et moi !

.

Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse et Em' passa son bras autour de mes épaules en avançant vers le terrain…

_Ça sent le coup foireux…_

« Alors Ed'…. C'est chaud avec la p'tite Belly ! »

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison ! Bella était incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré une nana avec qui j'étais en parfaite harmonie, en parfaite osmose… Bella est mon âme sœur, j'en suis convaincu !

« La ferme, idiot ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'ennui avec ça ! » Lui répondis-je froidement.

« J'savais pas que t'étais un si bon coup ! Je regrette de ne pas être une nana là ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« T'as raison, tu ne sais pas ce que tu pers ! » Le charriais-je

« Bon, les deux homos refoulés, je vous rappelle qu'on a un match à gagner ! On parlera de votre libido plus tard ! » Nous taquina Jazz avant de s'élancer en courant vers le terrain et de prendre Lili dans ses bras avant de tourner sur lui-même et de faire voler ma sœur dans les airs.

Nous arrivâmes à notre tour près du terrain et je m'approchai de Bella en lui tendant la main pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais avec cette tenue, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile !

« Coucou Belly la tigresse ! » Chuchota Emmett en mimant de la griffer avec ses grosses paluches

« Dégage ! » M'écriais-je en le frappant avec mon casque

Bella comprenant l'allusion, me regarda confuse et s'enfuit dans mon torse rouge de honte…. _Sympa le frangin ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !!_

« Tout le monde est au courant, c'est ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Non, il n'y a que Jazz, Emmett et Ben… les autres n'ont rien vu et ils n'ont rien pu comprendre ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! A la fin du match, je trainerai pour ne pas prendre ma douche avec les autres… »

« Hum… tu voudrais que je la prenne avec toi ? » Me proposa-t-elle

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? » Me taquina-t-elle

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je confus

« Gagne ce match ! Fou leur un coup de pied au cul et renvois-les chez-eux ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire devant son enthousiasme et l'embrassai amoureusement avant que la musique ne débute et que nous assistions à la représentation de Lili et de Rose avec leur équipe de Cheerleaders.

.

Les filles rayonnaient. Carlie, Angie et Kris les encourageaient et je remarquai même que les autres filles des « Black Angel's » étaient venu les voir également. Bella leur fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire tout en dansant dans mes bras au rythme de la musique.

Ce qui m'énerva fut la réaction de Tanya…

Cette conne n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des sourires équivoques en se déhanchant de manière plus provocante que ces coéquipières… Elle essayait de m'allumer mais elle me congelait plutôt en agissant comme une pute !

Je sentais Bella se tendre dans mes bras et je décidai de donner une bonne leçon à l'autre connasse… La musique s'arrêta et ce fut à nous d'entrer en action…

Je fis un bisou dans le cou de ma puce et m'avançai pour prendre un grand verre d'eau glacée dans le réservoir près des bancs de touche et qui était mis à la disposition des joueurs…. Je m'avançai vers Tanya le verre dans la main et lui balançai tout le contenu en pleine face !

« Aaaaaaah !! Nan mais t'es malade ! » S'écria-t-elle toute dégoulinante.

« J'avais peur que tu nous fasse une combustion spontanée ! » Plaidais-je faussement innocent

« Tu vas me le payer Cullen ! »

« Je sais ! T'inquiètes, je tiens le compte avec toutes tes menaces ! J'ai peeeeeuuur ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Tu ne resteras pas avec Isabella ! Tu vas ramper pour que je te reprenne ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour !

« Ne t'avises pas de t'immiscer dans ma vie et ne t'approche pas d'elle… sinon, c'est toi qui rampera pour t'enfuir en priant que je t'achève ! » Lui murmurais-je très sérieusement

Son regard se figea et je la laissai en plan afin de rejoindre Bella.

« Merci ! J'avoue que ce verre d'eau m'a fait un bien fou ! » Me dit ma puce en riant

« A moi aussi !.... J'ai droit à un petit bisou d'encouragement ? »

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire avant de m'embrasser langoureusement… Je sentais le regard des autres sur nous et j'étais fier d'être « le mec de la capitaine des Black Angel's »… _Elle est tout pour moi à présent et c'est fou, mais je suis prêt à tout pour elle…._

« Je vais gagner ce match pour toi ! » Lui dis-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez.

J'enfilai mon casque et allai rejoindre mes coéquipiers sur le terrain. Le match débuta et je me concentrai dessus afin de donner le meilleur de moi-même.

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau dans sa tenue ! Il est incroyablement sexy ! _

_Hum… J'ai hâte que le match soit terminé ! _

_Un petit tour dans les douches avec lui… j'en salive déjà !_

_Perverse !_

_Moi ? Naaaan ! _

_Mon œil !_

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées en regardant mon amoureux se déchaîner sur le terrain de foot. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant d'amour de la part d'un homme et je n'avais jamais autant aimé un homme… Edward était tout… oui… J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui et je me sentais rassurer dans ses bras. C'est fou mais je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui. D'ailleurs, je vais le faire ! Je sais que James va me comprendre mais ma mère, ça, ça va être une autre histoire ! Mais je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur… je sais qu'Edward est l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur…

J'admirai chacune de ses actions et les mouvements de son corps lors de ses déplacements… Je repensai à ses mains sur mon corps, à sa voix rauque me murmurant des mots d'amour pendant nos ébats… Je ressentais les sensations de ses lèvres sur ma peau…

_Il faut que je me calme ou je vais m'embraser ! _

Je souris à l'idée que j'avais bien besoin que quelqu'un me balance un verre d'eau froide pour calmer mes ardeurs face à Edward !

« Ne rêve pas ! Il va se lasser de toi et te balancer comme une vieille merde ! Il finira par me revenir ! » Affirma la voix dédaigneuse de Tanya à côté de moi.

« En attendant, là c'est toi qui rêve ! » Répliquais-je ironiquement

« Il est à moi ! » S'emporta-t-elle

« Il ne t'appartient pas ! Edward n'est pas un objet espèce de folle ! » S'écria Rose dans mon dos

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons blondasse ! » Lui balança Tanya

« Fais gaffe à tes paroles si tu ne veut pas que je refasse ton sourire de pimbêche à coup de parpaing ! » La menaça Rose

La tension était à son comble et les filles arrivèrent toutes autour de nous. Carlie attrapa le poignet de Tanya et la dégagea de notre proximité.

« Fou le camp d'ici ! Si je t'entends encore une fois menacer Bella et Edward, je te promets que je n'aurai pas besoin de parpaing pour te refaire la gueule ! »

Tanya s'éloigna de nous et nous pûmes nous concentrer sur le match.

.

Mon chéri était incroyable sur le terrain et l'équipe d'Orlando était entrain de se faire rétamer ! Emmett ressemblait à un véritable bulldozer ! Ben fit un vol plané face à un adversaire et resta sonné un moment. Angie éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Kris, mais elle fut vite rassurée par son chéri qui se releva sans trop de difficultés.

J'angoissai également pour Edward… ce match était très violent ! Les joueurs se fonçaient dessus avec force et le match tourna heureusement en faveur de l'équipe d'Edward. Je savais que mon amoureux allait être courbaturé ce soir… Je prévoyais de lui faire un massage pour soulager ses muscles endoloris….

Je regardai la mêlée formée par les joueurs, le ballon atterrissant dans les bras de Jazz qui l'envoya vers Edward. Mon chéri s'élança vers le but adverse et esquiva judicieusement ses adversaires… Emmett plaqua plusieurs d'entre eux aidé par Jazz, et les autres….permettant ainsi à Edward de marquer un Touchdown.

Les filles et moi nous nous époumonions en criant pour encourager nos joueurs préférés :

« Vas-y mon nounours ! » S'écria Rose.

« Waooouh ! Aller Jazz ! » Cria Lili en sautillant sur place

Dean et Sam étaient écroulés de rire face à l'engouement des filles ! Il faut dire que Rose était déchaînée ! Carlie et elle se tenait bras-dessus, bras-dessous et criaient comme des folles !

Edward courrait après avoir fait une passe à Ben et mon cœur manqua un battement quand il se fit plaquer par un adversaire trois fois plus gros que lui !

« Edwaaaaard ! » Hurlais-je

Je faillis me précipiter sur le terrain pour le rejoindre, mais Dean m'arrêta. Après avoir tapé mon meilleur ami qui lâcha un « Aïe ! T'es dingue ! », Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant qu'Edward allait bien.

_Il faut que je me fasse violence ! Il a l'habitude et il est solide !_

Comme pour me rassurer, Edward se retourna vers moi et leva son pouce pour me dire qu'il allait bien.

Son équipe gagna le match avec 14 points d'avances sur l'équipe d'Orlando….

J'accourrai sur le terrain et me précipitai dans les bras de mon homme qui venait de retirer son casque. Il était dégoulinant de sueur mais tellement beau ! Nous rîmes aux éclats alors qu'il me mouillait et je l'embrassai avec passion, fière de lui !

« Hum…Bella ? » Nous interrompu Madame Andrews

« Oui madame ? »

« On se retrouve toutes dans la salle de sport à 18h30, je compte sur toi ! »

« Oui… je vais prévenir les filles ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à 18h30 ? » Me demanda Edward

« On doit répéter pour vendredi soir… au cas où… »

« J'peux venir ? »

« Désolée mon amour, mais on veut faire la surprise au gars de l'équipe et je veux que ce soit également le cas pour toi ! »

« Oh… d'accord… » Me répondit-il deçu

« Je viendrais te chercher après alors, on doit aller au Bowling… tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« Non je n'ai pas oublié, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de venir me chercher, Rose et Alice vont rester avec moi… »

« Hum… Mouais… » Me dit-il en soupirant.

Je ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser devant son air grognon…

« Même si notre équipe ne va pas en finale, je te promets que je te ferais la représentation en privée… mon costume n'est pas celui de d'habitude… »

Il haussa les sourcils et afficha un immense sourire…

« Promis ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Promis ! »

.

Comme prévu, Edward traîna avec moi alors que ces coéquipiers étaient partis prendre leur douche. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver tous ensemble au loft avant d'aller au Bowling, mais j'avais encore 1h avant notre entrainement…

Nous étions assis sur le banc de touche, l'un en face de l'autre. Mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps… Lui encerclant ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et moi fourrageant dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il m'embrassait langoureusement… Nous étions seuls au monde, comme à chaque fois où nous laissions notre amour s'exprimer librement, sans penser à autre chose qu'à l'autre….

« Je t'aime… »

« Tout comme je t'aime… » Lui répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Après un long moment à nous câliner, Edward m'entraîna vers ses vestiaires… Tout le monde était déjà parti et cela nous laissait le champ libre…

Je m'asseyais sur le banc devant le vestiaire d'Edward pendant qu'il enlevait l'armature de sa tenue de foot.

Je remarquai que son vestiaire était entre celui de Jasper et celui d'Emmett… D'ailleurs, celui de ce dernier n'était pas fermé… Edward remarqua mon regard et s'en amusa…

« Em' ne le ferme jamais… en plus, ça lui permet de ne pas perdre Rose de vue ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, je le regardai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre entièrement la porte du vestiaire de son frère et que j'y vois toute une série de photo de lui avec Rose… Je me levai pour les voir d'un peu plus près et j'eu même le privilège d'être prise d'en les bras d'Edward. Le dos contre son torse, il m'embrassait dans le cou en descendant vers mon épaule…lentement, tendrement….

« Mon frère a de la chance…. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais aussi des photos de Rose dans ton vestiaire ? » Le taquinais-je

« Ah ah ah ! Très drôle !... Non, mais j'aimerai bien avoir une photo de toi… »

« Tu vas aussi en mettre partout dans ton vestiaire ? »

« Hum… il faudra que je surveille les gars, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'ils te matent…. »

« Donc pas de photos… »

« Hè ! Mais moi je veux te mâter !! » S'écria-t-il

« Me mâter ?... Pervers ! »

« Je veux… *bisous dans le cou* …t'admirer… *autre bisou*… te contempler… *bisou*…. Pour qu'à chaque instant, je puisse réaliser la chance que j'ai d'être avec une fille aussi magnifique que toi ! »

« Tu as besoin d'une photo pour ça ? » Le taquinais-je à nouveau

« Non, tu es à la fois gravé dans mon cœur et dans ma tête… mais c'est un plus incontestable… »

« Hum…hum… Alors je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Je me dégageai doucement de lui pour atteindre mon sac… j'y trouvai ma pochette dans laquelle j'avais plusieurs photos… celles de mes amis, de mon frère avec Vic, une de nous 3 et enfin, une de moi que James avait prise le mois dernier…. Sur sa moto….

J'attrapai cette dernière et la tendis à Edward…

« Est-ce que celle-ci te convient ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la dite photo…

« Putain de merde ! Bella ! T'es incroyable là-dessus ! »

Normal… j'étais en bikini bleu sur la moto de James et Vic' m'avait maquillé et coiffé avec Carlie pour selon elle « retranscrire l'esprit rebelle qui est en moi ! » et dans une position…hum… plutôt torride… résultat, cette photo était très « Hot » et j'expliquai à Edward que mon frère avait été à la fois très fier de cette photo puisqu'il l'avait prise, mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un autre mec que lui la voit pour ne pas lui donner des idées perverses à mon encontre ! Vic' s'était foutu de lui en le charriant un max ce jour là !

« Je suis d'accord avec ton frère ! »

« Donc tu ne la veux pas ? » Le taquinais-je en faisant une petite moue

« Si ! Bien sûr que oui ! Mais je vais m'assurer d'être le seul à la voir ! » S'exclama-t-il en me prenant la photo des mains.

Il l'a mit dans son vestiaire et afficha un petit sourire en coin, fier de lui…

.

« Tiens, ça c'est mon andouille de frangin ! » Affirmais-je en lui montrant une photo de James avec Vic et moi.

« Vous avez le même regard. »

« Je sais qu'il ne me ressemble pas vraiment ! Il est blond aux yeux bleus et je suis brune aux yeux marron ! Il ressemble plus à ma mère…»

« Chocolat… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes yeux… ils sont de couleur chocolat…. Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non… »

« Ils me donnent envie de te manger toute crue ! » Me dit-il avant de se jeter sur moi et de me porter pour m'emmener dans les douches….

« Ah ah ah ! Edwaaard ! » Riais-je

Il n'était plus qu'en boxer et il me déposa doucement sur le sol.

« Ferme les yeux… » Me murmura-t-il d'une voix suave

Je le regardai, surprise, mais obtempérai en le voyant me faire son petit sourire en coin. Il commença alors à effleurer chaque partie de mon corps avec une douceur infinie… Puis, peu à peu, il commença à me déshabiller tout en déposant des baisers sur ma peau qu'il dénudait…. Plongée dans le noir, les sensations étaient encore plus fortes ! Mon corps tremblait de désir pour lui… ses mains étaient si chaudes et ses lèvres embrasaient ma peau…

« Tu es si belle… » Me complimenta-t-il entre deux baisers

« Oh ! Edward… » Murmurais-je le souffle court par tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir

Nue devant lui, j'ouvris enfin les yeux pour lire dans son regard un amour incommensurable… Je passai mes mains sur son torse nu pour explorer chacun de ses muscles, suivant mes gestes du regard, et y déposer une myriade de tendres baisers… Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise alors qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux… J'attrapai le bord de son boxer et me mis accroupie pour lui retirer entièrement, caressant son sexe tendu en remontant vers lui…

Il m'embrassant passionnément et je passai mes bras derrière son cou alors qu'il me souleva par les fesses. J'encerclai sa taille avec mes jambes, nouant mes chevilles derrière ses fesses pour me rapprocher de lui…

Il nous entraina dans une des cabines de douche et me plaqua contre le carrelage glacé !

« Oh ! Putain ! C'est froid ! » M'écriais-je en le faisant rire

« Je vais te réchauffer ma puce… »

Il empoigna mon sein droit le malaxa avant de prendre mon mamelon dans sa bouche et de le faire durcir de plaisir en le mordillant puis le tétant avec adoration….

« Hummm… Edward… »

Il passa ensuite sa main le long de mes côtes puis sur mes fesses, me remontant un peu plus vers lui… Je sentis sa main caresser mon sexe, ses doigts cajolant mon clitoris d'incroyables caresses envoutantes… puis il entra deux doigts en moi me faisant crier de plaisir…

« T'es trempée mon bébé ! J'adore savoir l'effet que je te fais ! » Me dit-il en effectuant de langoureux va-et-vient avec ses doigts

« Oh oui ! Edward….Hummm ! »

« J'adore t'entendre gémir mon prénom ! »

« Je veux te sentir en moi… maintenant ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein qui nous arracha un cri de plaisir à tout les deux… Il m'embrassa passionnément puis transforma mon corps en lave incandescente en léchant mon cou puis mes seins…

« Plus fort Edward ! »

Il se déchaîna pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Me tenant fermement par les fesses, il s'immisça en moi de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus fort, me faisant littéralement crier. Nous étions tout deux haletant, le corps couvert de sueur… il avait raison, il savait me réchauffer ! Entre ses bras, je perdais totalement la raison, il savait parfaitement comment me rendre folle de plaisir ! Ma tête tournait, mon souffle était erratique et mon corps répondait intensément à la moindre de ses caresses… Ses va-et-vient en moi étaient fougueux. Il touchait mon poing G à chaque fois et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de crier….

« Non mon amour… Je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir ! » Me dit-il entre ses va-et-vient

Soumise, j'obéis sagement alors que sa fougue se décupla… Je sentais sa virilité se renforcer et je n'allais pas tarder à atteindre le 7ème ciel !

Edward passa sa main où nos corps s'imbriquaient et passa son pouce sur mon clitoris, le caressant, le titillant et faisant bouillonner mon sang dans mes veines !

« Viens mon amour ! Lâche-toi ! »

Il m'asséna un puissant coup de rein qui me propulsa dans les nuages en hurlant littéralement sous la puissance de l'orgasme qu'il me procura.

« Edwaaaaard ! »

A peine 30 seconde plus tard, et mon merveilleux amant fut à son tour foudroyé par sa jouissance, hurlant mon prénom en entier et déversa sa semence en moi me faisant de nouveau m'élever dans les nuages…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_WOW ! C'est complètement dingue ! C'est à chaque fois de plus en plus intense ! _

_Elle me rend fou ! _

Je sortais délicatement d'elle et Bella détacha ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et je la maintenais fermement contre moi.

Elle sursauta lorsque j'actionnai l'eau de la douche, la réglant rapidement à une température acceptable pour nous deux…

J'étais bien, quoique je commençai à ressentir les courbatures du au match…

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je me sentais comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ayant la femme de mes rêves dans mes bras !

_Je ne me vois plus sans elle ! Elle a accepté de venir vivre avec moi !_

_T'es un putain de chanceux Cullen !_

_Je le sais ! Je vais tout faire pour prendre soin d'elle ! Nos vacances au Mexique seront les premières et je vais tout faire pour qu'elles soient inoubliables !_

J'attrapai mon gel douche, en mis un peu dans mes mains et commença à savonner ma douce… Elle fit de même et chaque caresse qu'elle me faisait, augmentait la chaleur de mon corps et de mon cœur…

« Je t'aime tant Isabella Swan… »

« Je t'aime Edward Cullen… »

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de nous rincer et de nous rhabiller en vitesse…

Je remarquai que j'avais un appel en absence de mon père. Je le rappelais immédiatement alors que nous dirigions vers ma voiture.

« Papa ? »

« Salut fiston ! J'ai eu vos résultats… »

« Alors ? »

« Tout va bien ! R.A.S. ! Mais faites attention tout de même ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour être papi ! » S'esclaffa Carlisle

« T'as raison ! Mais l'idée me plaît assez…. » Réalisais-je

« Edward… vous devez finir vos études et vous vous connaissez à peine ! »

« Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Je ne sais pas lequel de mes trois enfants va me donner mes premiers cheveux blancs ! » S'esclaffa mon père

« Je parie pour Lili ! » M'esclaffais-je à mon tour

Je n'avais pas pensé à faire un enfant à Bella, mais si cela arriver par accident, j'en serais ravi… je pensai plus au fait que je voulais vraiment m'engager avec elle… pas officiellement car il était encore trop tôt, mais je voyais mon avenir avec elle…

Bella me regardait sans comprendre et attendait après moi, sagement appuyée contre la portière de ma voiture.

« Papa, je dois te laisser… »

« Embrasse Bella pour moi! »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! Merci papa ! »

Je raccrochai et mis mon sac dans le coffre. Je me retournai vers ma belle que je pris dans mes bras avant d'être dérangé par l'arrivée d'Alice et Rose… J'embrassai Bella une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez-moi y retrouver Emmett et Jasper…

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Madame Andrews sembla heureuse du fait que nous avions sympathisés avec Alice er Rosalie. Elle avait bien compris (et vu surtout) que nous avions également sympathisé avec des joueurs de leur équipe…. Elle ne porta aucun commentaire, mais me regarda étrangement…

« Les filles, je compte sur votre discrétion ! Vous allez voir ce que vos amies ont préparé pendant des semaines et je ne veux pas que nous soyons copiés par la morue qui vous sert de capitaine ! » Dit Madame Andrews à l'attention de Rose et Alice

« Madame Andrews ! » S'écria Carlie faussement indignée en réprimant un four rire comme nous toute.

« Désolée ! Mais le comportement de cette fille m'insupporte au plus haut point ! Aller ! On y va ! Vous n'allez pas revêtir vos tenues, mais on va les montrer à ces demoiselles avant l'arrivée des autres ! » Répondit-elle

Alice et Rose étaient complètement surexcitées ! Elles le furent encore plus en découvrant nos tenues pour la finale… c'était Carlie et Kris qui avaient trouvé cette idée là… Une petite robe noire… très courte…Très sexy… avec le bas bordé d'un boa en plumes blanche… Nous conservions nos bottes, mais Carlie avait ajouté un détail supplémentaire… une paire de petites ailes blanches ! Nous devions porter un mini short noir en dessous, afin qu'on ne voit pas nos fesses ! J'avais insisté pour que je haut de ma tenue soit collé sur ma peau afin d'éviter que je me retrouve les seins à l'air devant tout le monde !

« Ouiiiiiiii ! Vous allez être géniale ! » S'exclama Alice en sautillant

« Ça va être chaud ! » S'esclaffa Rose en me faisant un clin d'œil

« Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

« Crois-moi, Edward sera un surhomme s'il ne te saute pas dessus tout de suite ! »

Nous rîmes toutes les deux en imaginant la scène et Alice nous confia qu'elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Tanya ! Elles aussi auraient une autre tenue en cas de finale, mais les filles ne l'aimaient pas trop… Tanya leur avait imposé ses choix et elles semblaient déçues…

Dean, Sam, Tyler et Jeff firent leur entrée… Madame Andrews les engueula pour leur retard avant de nous donner les dernières instructions pour commencer les répétitions…

Les portés devaient avoir lieu lors du premier refrain… Les garçons avaient l'habitude, cette répétition n'était qu'une formalité ! Nous y avions déjà passé des heures et des heures !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas m'dame ! Tout le monde sait que les filles ont besoin de nous pour s'envoyer en l'air ! » S'esclaffa Dean

« Désolé mon cœur, mais t'es pas à la hauteur en ce qui me concerne ! » Répliqua Carlie

« Faut essayer avant de juger ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant

« J'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai déjà trouvé mon étalon ! » Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende

« Tant mieux pour moi alors ! Crois-moi Carlie, ce n'est pas une perte de temps ! » Lui dit Kris avant d'embrasser langoureusement Dean

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, un peu de tenu ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Aller ! En position ! » Nous rappela Madame Andrews

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Tyler avec un air faussement innocent

« Crowley ! C'est fou ce que vous êtes spirituel ! En place avant que je ne vous botte le cul ! » S'écria notre coach alors que nous étions tous écroulé de rire.

Finalement, nous prîmes enfin nos places et la musique démarra… Nous avions choisi « Livin' La Vida Loca » de Ricky Martin…

Nous nous déhanchâmes au début puis les garçons prirent respectivement leur place de chaque côté de Carlie et moi… Quand le refrain débuta, je pris mon élan et Dean, avec la complicité de Sam, me projeta dans les airs ! Les garçons me rattrapèrent avant de me relancer en me faisant faire une pirouette sur moi-même… j'avais l'impression de voler ! Carlie et moi étions parfaitement synchrones, y compris avec le reste des filles ! Elles sautaient en faisant une pirouette arrière à même le sol…

Nous avions eu cette idée pour symboliser le vol des « anges »…. J'avais entièrement confiance en Sam et Dean… Je savais que je ne risquais rien !

« Putain Bella ! T'as grossit ! » Me charria Dean en s'esclaffant avec Sam

« Dans tes rêves ! » Répliquais-je

« Faut qu'on demande à Edward de te faire faire plus de sport… » Ajouta Sam

« Quoi ? Nan mais sérieux ? Vous trouvez que j'ai grossit ? Nan mais c'est pas possible ! » Paniquais-je devant leurs regards amusés.

« Mais non idiote ! T'es parfaite ! On te charrie ! » Me rassura Sam

« J'ai entendu ! » Ronchonna Carlie avant d'éclater de rire avec nous.

.

1h30 d'entrainement intensif plus tard… Madame Andrews sembla très satisfaite de notre performance et décida de nous relâcher enfin ! Mais elle semblait vouloir me parler en tête à tête…

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te voir une minute s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Les filles allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires et je m'éloignai avec mon coach… Nous arrivâmes dans un bureau où se tenait le coach des garçons… ça sentait le roussi !

« Isabella… » M'appela le coach

_Oh oh… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

« Monsieur ? »

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée mais… qu'elle est ta relation avec Edward Cullen ? » Me demanda-t-il sérieusement

« Il fait partie de ma vie privée… »

Il soupira nerveusement…

_Aïe ! C'est pas bon signe !_

« Tes parents nous ont confiés ta garde pour venir ici et tu ne donnes pas une bonne image de nos équipes en t'affichant avec un joueur d'une équipe adverse ! » S'écria-t-il

_Ok…là je vois rouge !_

« Confiés ma garde ?! Je suis majeur je vous signale ! » M'écriais-je

« Tanya Denali avait raison ! Ton comportement me déçoit énormément Bella ! » S'emporta Madame Andrews

« Tanya ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit celle-là ? Je veux le savoir ! »

« Elle m'a dit que tu sortais le soir et que tu avais un comportement vulgaire pour aguicher les garçons des équipes adverses pour les déstabiliser afin d'avantager la notre et qu'après Mike Newton tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur Edward Cullen…Nous ne voulons pas être disqualifié par ton comportement ! » M'apprit le coach des gars

« QUOI ? Nan mais elle est malade ! Je n'ai JAMAIS approché ce Mike Newton ! C'est lui qui s'en est pris à moi dans un couloir ! Il m'a agressé ! Tanya est jalouse ! Elle veut Edward ! Mais elle ne l'aura pas car nous nous aimons et qu'elle ne le supporte pas ! Je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi ! Je l'aime ! Vous m'entendez ? JE L'AIME ! » Hurlais-je en pleurant

« Bella… » Commença Madame Andrews en s'avançant vers moi

« J'ai rêvais où tu as embrassé Dean à notre arrivé ? » M'attaqua le coach

« Dean est mon meilleur ami… » Répondis-je faiblement

« Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amitié… » Répliqua-t-il

Il avait raison… mais à ce moment là, je ne connaissais pas encore Edward…

J'étais perdue…

_Voilà comment ils me considèrent…_

_Une pute…_

_._

Je me sentais trahie… mais plus que tout, je me sentais salie, bafouée par ces accusations mensongères. Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'avais tout donné pour l'équipe… mais là, je ne voulais plus me battre… Ma mère avait raison, je n'étais qu'une source d'ennuis… je ne voulais pas que l'équipe risque d'être disqualifiée à cause de moi… je n'étais qu'un élément à problème et sans moi tout le monde s'en sortirait mieux…

« J'en ai marre… Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi et vous me faites passer pour une pute ! Alors vous savez quoi ? Je démissionne ! » Affirmais-je

« QUOI ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !.... Dis-lui qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Bon sang ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas croire cette fille ! Je ne peux pas la voir ! » S'emporta Madame Andrews en engueulant le coach alors que je sortais du bureau pour aller dans la salle récupérer mes affaires…

Alice et Rose étaient avec les garçons et tous me regardèrent avec une expression affolée.

« Bella… » Commença à m'appeler le coach en arrivant dans la salle suivi de Madame Andrews.

« NON ! Je ne suis pas une pute ! » Hurlais-je à son encontre

« Bella, je suis désolée ! » S'excusa ma prof

« Vous avez préféré croire cette garce plutôt que moi ! » Répliquais-je

« Bella… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda Carlie qui venait de sortir des vestiaires

« Ce qui se passe ? Je vais te le dire moi ce qui se passe ! Tanya a été leur raconter que je faisais la pute envers les joueurs des équipes adverses pour les influencer et désavantager leurs équipes au profit de la notre ! Et Après mettre soit disant tapé Newton, je m'attaque à ton frère Alice ! » M'emportais-je à nouveau

« QUOI ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Newton n'est qu'un connard ! Il a dit à tous les mecs qu'il allait sauter Bella avant la fin de la semaine et Tanya veut à tout prix mon frère ! Elle est malade de jalousie car tout les deux s'aiment réellement ! » S'écria Rose

« Rose, laisse tomber ! Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Débrouillez-vous sans moi ! » Sanglotais-je

« Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella ! » Paniqua Madame Andrews

« C'est ce que vous vouliez quand je suis arrivé dans votre bureau tout à l'heure, non ? Ben vous avez gagné ! Vous croyez une inconnue alors que vous me connaissais depuis deux ans ! »

« Si Bella ne fait plus partie de l'équipe, moi non plus ! » S'écria Carlie

« Quoi ? » Hallucinais-je

« Idem ! » Lança Angela les poings sur les hanches

« J'abandonne également ! » Lâcha Dean

« Dean ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! » S'emporta son coach

« Ah ouais ? Ben la preuve que si ! » S'esclaffa mon ami

« Vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour accuser Bella ! Si elle n'est pas là, je jette l'éponge également ! » Répliqua Sam

« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Vous avez travaillé trop dur pour en arriver là ! » S'écria le coach

« Vous n'avez aucune considération pour nous, mais plutôt pour la gloire que l'on peut vous apporter ! » S'énerva Dean

Une à une, les filles annoncèrent qu'elles me soutenaient et démissionnèrent… Tyler et Jeff firent de même… Angela leur annonça par la même occasion qu'ils pouvaient aussi considérer qu'elle était tout autant une pute que moi puisqu'elle sortait avec Ben…

Sans Cheerleaders et sans les meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, le tournoi était bel et bien terminé...

Les deux profs étaient vraiment dans une merde noire car aucun de mes amis ne voulaient changer de position.

« Vous êtes vraiment tombé amoureux en si peu de temps ? » S'étonna le coach en m'interrogeant

« Oui… je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, mais je suis certaine des sentiments que j'ai pour lui… je l'aime…»

« On peut tous vous le confirmer… » Ajouta Dean en me prenant dans ses bras

« Madame, Monsieur…je suis Alice Cullen… la sœur d'Edward… Je peux vous certifier que ce qu'ils vous ont dit sur Mike Newton et Tanya Denali est la stricte vérité ! Mike a essayé de s'en prendre à Bella dans un couloir et sans l'intervention de mon frère Emmett, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé ! » Leur appris Alice

Nos profs se regardèrent ahuris et me présentèrent leurs excuses…

« Très bien… Excuse-moi Bella… J'ai été un gros idiot de croire cette fille plutôt que toi. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessée, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiétai de cette situation face aux gars ? Imagine que nous ayons été disqualifiés à cause d'un tel comportement d'une de nos Cheerleaders ? Les gars se sont énormément défoncés pour en arriver là ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils auraient réagi ? » Me dit le coach

« Je comprends… mais vous pouvez me comprendre également ? Je n'ai rien fait… à part aimer Edward… Je n'ai rien fait ! » Répondis-je avant de m'écroulé dans les bras de Dean à nouveau et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Bella ! » Ajouta Madame Andrews

« Cette vipère de Tanya ne perds rien pour attendre ! » S'emporta Carlie

« Carlie ! Je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit ! » L'avertis notre prof

« Rassurez-vous, je ne vais rien faire qui lui laissera des marques…. » Répondit-elle évasivement en regardant Rose droit dans les yeux…

Leurs regards étaient d'une même lueur machiavélique…

« Je vais voir avec le coach de ce Newton… Il s'en est pris à toi devant témoin et s'est inadmissible ! » Me dit le coach

« Il ne faut pas qu'il soit disqualifié s'il doit faire la finale contre nous, nous serions accusé de triche ! » Affirma Dean

« Tu as raison, je vais demander à ce que sa sanction soit établit après son dernier match… finale ou pas ! » Lui répondit le coach.

.

Nous prîmes congés de nos profs après avoir décidé de réintégrer nos équipes respectives et nous décidâmes de nous rejoindre au bowling dans une heure… Les Cullen-Hale passeraient prendre les autres à l'hôtel. Alice et Rose m'entrainèrent vers la voiture de cette dernière où je m'installai à l'arrière avec Alice et où je pleurai dans ses bras.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir été traité de la sorte ! Tanya avait osé aller rapporter d'ignobles mensonges sur mon compte par jalousie ! J'avais peur de la réaction d'Edward, mais Alice me rassura en me disant qu'il ne ferait rien d'imprudent !

Nous arrivâmes devant le loft et Alice s'empara de mon sac alors que Rose passait amicalement son bras autour de mes épaules…

Emmett et Jasper était en pleine parti de console vidéo et Edward était entrain de jouer du piano…une mélodie ou plutôt une berceuse que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'interrompit lorsque nous arrivâmes et s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant que j'avais pleuré…

Il se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ces bras et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Je suis une pute ! » Sanglotais-je contre son torse

« QUOI ? » S'écria-t-il

« Quel est l'ordure qui a osé dire ça de toi ?! » S'énerva Emmett qui nous avait rejoint avec Jasper en laissant leur jeu

«Venez, on va tout vous expliquer ! » Ordonna Rose

Nous allâmes dans le salon, nous installer dans les canapés et les filles leur expliquèrent la situation pendant que je sanglotais dans les bras de mon amoureux…

Les garçons étaient en colère, mais Edward était fou furieux ! Je l'implorais de ne rien faire, surtout avant la fin de la compétition ! Il accepta à contre cœur, mais il le fit pour moi…

« Carlie est entrain de manigancé un truc… » Lui appris Rose

« J'adore cette nana ! » Déclara Emmett

« On en discutera au bowling tous ensemble ! » Ajouta Jasper

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller… » Me lamentais-je

« Ça te fera du bien ma puce ! » M'encouragea Edward

« Mais j'ai une tête horrible ! » Ripostais-je en levant la tête vers lui

Il me fit un magnifique sourire et déposa un tendre baiser sur le bout de mon nez

« Viens avec nous Bella ! On va réparer les dégâts en deux coups de cuiller à pot ! » Affirma Alice et me tirant par le bras pour m'entraîner dans sa chambre avec Rosalie.

« Ne jouez pas trop à Barbie Bella les filles ! Ma chérie a déjà assez souffert comme ça pour aujourd'hui ! » S'écria Edward en répondant à mon regard suppliant

« T'inquiète ! Tu nous remercieras plus tard ! » Répliqua Rose

Celle-ci alla directement dans la chambre d'Edward pendant qu'Alice m'emmena dans sa chambre et me demanda d'aller prendre une douche en vitesse et de laver mes cheveux… »

« Mais Alice… »

« Pas de « Mais »… grouille-toi ! »

Je m'exécutai sur le champ, avec ce qu'elle me donna en m'expédiant dans sa salle de bain et s'est enroulé dans une serviette de bain que je revins dans sa chambre…

Alice s'était changée et portait un short en jean noir avec un top blanc en dentelle. Rose avait ramené un ensemble de lingerie qu'Edward m'avait acheté ainsi qu'une jupe courte en jean avec un top en mousseline noire….

.

Comme je m'en doutais, Rose avait choisit un ensemble des plus osés en dentelles rouge… Un string avec un papillon à l'arrière et un soutien-gorge dont les bonnets arrivés volontairement sous les tétons, pour accentuer les décolletés plongeant….

Je voulais protester, mais leurs regards me disaient que mes amis ne plaisantaient pas….

_Aller Bella ! C'est pour Edward !_

_Oui, parce que sinon, je n'aurais jamais osé porter un truc pareil !_

_C'est vrai quoi ! J'aime bien mes shorty en coton… on est bien dedans !_

J'attrapai les vêtements et allais dans la salle de bain pour me changer… J'enfilai le string et je rougissais en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir d'Alice…

_J'aime bien le papillon entre mes fesses…_

_Je suis certaine qu'Edward va A-DO-RER !_

Par contre, le haut fut une autre histoire….

_C'est pas un soutif ce truc là ! Ça sert juste à soutenir mes seins ! Ils tiennent déjà tous seuls que je sache !_

_Discute pas où Rose va te tomber dessus !_

A contre cœur, je continuais de m'habiller et une fois prête, j'allais rejoindre les filles.

« T'es super Bella ! » Me complimenta Alice

« Merci… j'ai l'impression qu'avec ce truc là tout le monde va voir mes tétons ! » Dis-je à Rose en montrant la bretelle du soutif

« T'inquiète ! J'ai un truc miracle ! » Me dit-elle en me donnant deux petits sparadraps…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? » Lui demandais-je complètement perdue

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si ma remarque était débile….

« Oh là là ! C'est pour cacher tes tétons ! Tu les mets dessus comme ça, ça ne se voit pas ! » M'expliqua-t-elle

« OK ! » Répliquais-je soulagé

J'appliquai les sparadraps et constatai qu'elle avait raison !

Je voulais remettre mes chaussures, mais Alice m'en empêcha en me sortant une paire de nu-pied à haut talon.

« Alice…. Je te rappelle qu'on va au bowling ! »

« Oui et je te rappelle qu'on va devoir porter d'immondes chaussures alors en dehors de cette torture, tu vas porter ça ! » Répliqua-t-elle

« Ouais… ben on n'a pas la même notion de torture alors ! C'est toi mon bourreau ! » Affirmais-je sous les rires de Rose qui venait également de se changer. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec un dos nu rouge pétant dénudant son ventre.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et m'installa sur le tabouret en cuir devant sa coiffeuse. Elle m'appliqua un masque en gel qu'elle avait été chercher dans le congélateur et commença à me coiffer avec Rose. Je ne voyais rien, mais je sentais qu'elle tournicoter des mèches de cheveux et les fixait avec des piques…

20 minutes plus tard…. Mes yeux étaient apaisés et les filles m'avaient fait un très beau chignon lâche avec quelques mèches rebelles disposées judicieusement… Rose m'avait légèrement maquillés et j'étais fin prête pour retrouver Edward !

Je passai dans la chambre d'Edward pour récupérer un fin gilet noir et allais rejoindre les autres dans le salon…

.

Je descendais prudemment les escaliers et entendis Edward parler avec Jasper et son frère… Je restai dans mon coin, écoutant leur conversation…

« Je ne laisserai plus personne le faire souffrir comme ça ! »

« T'inquiète pas p'tit frère ! Mike va le payer cher ! » Affirma Emmett

« Au dernier coup de sifflet vendredi soir, il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Bella ! » Ajouta Jasper

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce salaud a essayé de l'embrasser de force ! Putain ! J'ai envie de le démolir pour avoir posé ses sales pattes sur elle ! » S'écria mon amoureux en tapant dans le mur et en me faisant sursauter

« Il faut que tu penses à elle ! Elle a raison, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses emporter avant la fin de la finale ! »

« Emmett… on es en quart de finale ! Qu'est-ce qui te dis que nous allons gagner le match demain ? » Demanda Edward

« Oh ! je suis peiné ! Comment peux-tu douter de nos performances ? Petit ingrat ! » Répliqua Emmett avec une voix plus aigu que d'ordinaire

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et ce fut la voix d'Alice qui les interrompit… elle m'avait vu…

« Bella ! Tu viens ? »

J'osais à peine regarder mon amoureux… les garçons avaient compris que j'avais entendu leur conversation… mais j'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était…

Edward me prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou pour y déposer une myriade de tendres baisers…

« Tu es très belle ma puce… »

« T'es pas mal non plus…. » Lui répondis-je en soupirant de bien-être.

« Bon les amoureux ! Il faut qu'on y aille avant que vous ne vous sautiez dessus ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

Nous rîmes de concert avec lui et Edward m'entraîna vers sa voiture en me tenant par la main. Nous allâmes à l'hôtel chercher les autres avant de nous retrouver tous au bowling. Nous avions pris Carlie et Sam avec nous et ils étaient loin de se tenir tranquille à l'arrière de la voiture… Ils se câlinaient et leurs gémissements faisaient augmenter la température dans l'abitacle… tout comme celle de mon corps ! Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse et la décala vers mon intimité… Ce fut à moi de gémir de plaisir !

Nous arrivâmes tous au bowling et les garçons réservèrent deux pistes côtes à côtes où nous pûmes jouer ensemble… « Phoenix VS Seattle »…. Et Dieu merci, je pu enlever ces foutus talons !

Nous commandâmes des boissons mais également de quoi manger… Nous optâmes tous pour des hamburgers-frites….

Nous étions à force égale et donc à niveau égal ! Angela comptait nos points et Rose ceux de son équipe… Emmett était un mauvais perdant ! Il pleurnichait dans les jupons de Rosalie alors que Carlie le charriait !

.

« Ben alors nounours ! T'as les chocottes de perdre contre une fille ? Je ne croyais pas que t'étais une mauviette !» Affirma Carlie

« Rosie ! Dis-lui ma puce que je ne suis pas une mauviette ! » Pleurnicha Emmett en se blottissant contre Rose

« Allez nounours ! Elle ne va pas te mordre Carlie ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Même pas peur ! » Répliqua-t-il en prenant sa boule pour la lancer et en lançant faussement furieux à mon amie….

Au moment où il allait lancer sa boule, je m'approchai sournoisement de lui…

« Bou ! » criais-je en faisant sursauter Emmett et nous faisant tous éclater de rire !

« Hé ! T'es cinglée ! » Ronchonna-t-il

« Ouais… mais toi, t'es nul au Bowling ! » Lui dit Carlie en lui montrant sa boule qui avait terminé sa course dans la rigole de droite sans avoir touché la moindre quille…

Emmett ragea…

_Oh Oh…_

Il me pointa du doigt avec un air menaçant… je reculai puis essayais de me cacher derrière Edward… mais cela n'arrêta pas son frère !

« Bells… Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait super chaud ici ? » Me dit Emmett avec un ton mielleux

« Hein ?... heu…nan… »

« Je crois que tu as besoin de te rafraîchir les idées… ton cerveau surchauffe ! » Affirma-t-il

« J'suis plus maligne que toi, c'est tout ! » Ripostais-je

« Ah oui ? On parie ? » Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Sur ce, il se précipita après moi et nous voilà entrain de faire une course poursuite à travers le Bowling devant le regard amusés des gens… Tout le monde riait et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'échapper à Emmett !

J'attrapai un verre d'eau et lui balançai alors qu'il avait faillit m'atraper. Edward et Jasper me mirent en garde… Je courrais et Emmett s'avança vers moi, mais cette fois… je ne sus pas lui échapper ! Il me jeta sur son dos comme un sac à patate alors que je criais…

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Rêve pas ma belle ! » me répondit-il en marchant

« Emmett lâche-moi ou je te jure que j'hurle ! »

« Vas-y ! » me défit-il

_Ah oui ? Ben ouvre tes oreilles mon pote !_

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

« La vache ! T'as la voix perçante ! Mais ça ne va pas te sauver ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Edwaaaaard !! »

« Désolé ma puce… je t'avais prévenu ! » Me répondit mon amoureux

« Traître ! »

J'entendis une porte grincer et m'aperçu qu'Emmett venait de me faire entrer dans les toilettes des filles ! Il me déposa sur le lavabo et actionna le robinet pour m'arroser ! J'étais trempé ! J'eu le réflex de m'accrocher à lui et l'arrosa tout autant !

« Putain c'est froid ! » cria-t-il en sortant des toilettes

J'étais écroulée de rire en sortant à mon tour, mais mon sourire se figea quand je vis la personne qui était devant moi…

.

« Alors… la rumeur était donc vraie… il te les faut tous ! » Ma balança Tanya tout sourire entouré de ses pétasses de copines

Edward venait d'entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et se précipita vers nous. Mais il fut devancé par Carlie et Rose qui entrainèrent Tanya dans les toilettes…

Edward me prit dans ses bras et lança un regard noir vers les amies de Tanya… Celles-ci baissèrent les yeux avant de partir…

Nous entendîmes les cris de Tanya derrière la porte… Voulant m'assurer que mes amies n'allaient pas faire de conneries, je m'engageai à les rejoindre mais Edward m'en empêcha ! Il m'entraina avec lui rejoindre les autres malgré mes protestations. 2 minutes plus tard, Carlie et Rose sortirent des toilettes écroulées de rire en se tenant bras-dessus, bras-dessous ! Nous entendîmes alors un cri strident dans les toilettes….

Le spectacle qui se déroula ensuite devant moi me fit ouvrir la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau tellement j'étais ahurie ! Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais j'en étais incapable tant ce que je voyais était complètement dément !

.

.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_**Voilà….**_

_**A votre avis, il s'est passé quoi dans les toilettes ? **_

_**Rassurez-vous, la suite et déjà écrite et je la posterai rapidement !**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu !**_

_**Mélie**_


	13. Complicité

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voilà un petit chapitre pour finir l'année en beauté… je blague ! Je ne suis pas prétentieuse !**_

_**Alors… vous avez eu beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concerne la « torture » de Tanya… mais j'avoue que je suis resté sur une idée très… marquante…^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous plaira ! **__**Attention LEMON**__**….**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier du fond du cœur pour vos encouragements et vous rassurer également : Même si je n'ai qu'un seul lecteur, je n'abrégerai pas mes fics et je vais les écrire comme j'en ai eu l'intention au départ… Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de ma propre imagination…**_

_**PS : Je tiens à vous présenter tout mes vœux de bonheur, de joie, de réussite et d'amour pour cette nouvelle année qui j'espère comblera vos espérances !**_

_**BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!!**_

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Nous entendîmes les cris de Tanya derrière la porte… Voulant m'assurer que mes amies n'allaient pas faire de conneries, je m'engageai à les rejoindre mais Edward m'en empêcha ! Il m'entraina avec lui rejoindre les autres malgré mes protestations. 2 minutes plus tard, Carlie et Rose sortirent des toilettes écroulées de rire en se tenant bras-dessus, bras-dessous ! Nous entendîmes alors un cri strident dans les toilettes….

Le spectacle qui se déroula ensuite devant moi me fit ouvrir la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau tellement j'étais ahurie ! Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais j'en étais incapable tant ce que je voyais était complètement dément !

Tanya avait son haut déchiré, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge, les cheveux tout crépus tel une effroyable sorcière … c'était complètement surréaliste !...et irrécupérable à première vue…elle avait des inscriptions sur le visage et je reconnaissais sans aucune difficulté l'écriture de Carlie…

« Je suis une pute » était écrit en gros sur son front et… sur ses deux joues, on pouvait lire « baise-moi ! »…

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant sa tête et celle-ci s'enfuit en courant !

« On n'a pas fini de rigoler… c'est un feutre indélébile ! » Lâcha Carlie avec un air faussement innocent tout en donnant le feutre à Emmett

« J'adore cette nana ! » Dit-il

« Plus que moi ? » Lui demanda Rose avec un ton faussement peiné

« Mais non ma puce ! T'as été géniale ! T'es douée pour le crêpage de chignon ! »

Au lieu de rire avec les autres, j'avais peur des conséquences pour mes amies… Tanya allait sûrement se plaindre et Carlie et Rose pourraient avoir de sérieux ennuis !

« Vous êtes malades ! Elle va vous créer de gros problèmes ! » M'écriais-je

« Alors là, ça m'étonnerai… » Répondis Jasper en souriant

.

Je le regardais ahurie et il pointa son doigt vers les tables près du bar… Notre coach était en pleine conversation avec Madame Andrews et les entraineurs des équipes de Rose et Edward… ils avaient assisté à toute la scène et Madame Andrews nous regarda en levant son pouce vers le haut pour féliciter les filles !

_J'y crois pas !_

Rassurés, nous pûmes terminer notre partie et comme si je n'avais pas eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, ce fut à moi de terminer la partie avec mon dernier lancé….

« Vas-y Bella ! Si tu fais un strike, ils retournent chez leur mère ! » S'écria Dean

« Tu vois les trucs blancs là-bas en face de toi ? Ben c'est ça qu'il faut que tu vises ! » Me charria Emmett

Je le fusillais du regard alors que Rose lui tapait sur la tête !

Edward se rapprocha de moi… je le regardai d'un air suspicieux et le repoussai avec ma main libre… Il passa derrière moi, encercla ma taille et m'embrassa dans le cou…

« Edward ! Vire de là ! C'est de la triche ! » Lança Tyler

Il lui répondit en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur et me colla contre lui, mon dos contre son torse…

« Vas-y ma puce… concentre-toi ! » Me murmura-t-il

« J'suis nulle ! » Lui répondis-je en toute sincérité

« Ed' ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi ! » Ajouta Alice

« J'ai confiance en toi… tu vas y arriver ! Regarde bien les quilles… ne pense qu'à elles… imagine que c'est la tête de Tanya… »

« Edward ! » L'engueulais-je

« Fais ce que je te dis ! Vas-y ! » Répliqua-t-il

Je fis exactement ce qu'il me dit… j'imaginai la tête de la blondasse sur les quilles et je ne laissai envahir par la colère que j'avais ressentis après elle dans la salle de sport… Je visai et envoyai la boule… je me retournai immédiatement pour me blottir dans les bras d'Edward et enfuis ma tête dans son torse afin de ne pas voir le résultat…

J'entendis alors un grand bruit de quilles qui tombaient et regarda Edward qui affichait un sourire victorieux…

« Styke ! » Me dit-il

« Hein ? C'est vrai ? » Hallucinais-je

Je regardai la piste pour constater qu'il avait entièrement raison ! Mon équipe poussa des cris de joie et des ronchonnements de la part des autres. Folle de joie, je sautais dans les bras de mon amoureux qui me souleva et j'encerclai sa taille avec mes jambes. Il m'embrassa langoureusement pour me féliciter, s'avouant heureux d'avoir perdu contre une si belle jeune femme que moi…

Notre étreinte fut interrompue par mon portable qui se mit à sonner… Je ne l'avais pas entendu mais Carlie qui était à côté de mon sac l'avait remarqué et me le passa en me le lançant carrément…

_James…_

_._

Edward m'entraîna à sa suite pour aller nous asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres et je pris place sur ses genoux…

« Salut beau gosse ! » dis-je à mon interlocuteur

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils…. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant la preuve de sa jalousie…

Emmett voulu refaire une autre partie, mais elle se fit sans Edward et moi…

« Salut ma princesse ! » me répondit mon frère

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir des nouvelles de mon rebelle de frangin ? » Lui demandais-je

Edward poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et je lui caressai tendrement la joue puis lui fit un bisou sur les lèvres…

« Il me faut une excuse pour appeler le deuxième amour de ma vie maintenant ? »

« Non… mais je croyais que tu m'avais oublié… »

« Rêve pas ! … Dis-moi, Vic' voulait savoir si tu voulais bien lui prêter ta robe noire pour vendredi soir… »

« Bien sûr !... Il y a quoi de spécial vendredi soir ? »

« On va annoncer sa grossesse à maman… et aussi le fait qu'on se casse tout les trois… »

« Wow !... Alors ça risque d'être tendu ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ! »

« Au fait… il faudra que je te parle en rentrant… » Lui dis-je timidement

« Isabella… cela n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?.... Gaspard ? »

« James ! Arrête de te moquer ! Tu sais très bien qu'il s'appelle Edward ! » Le grondais-je en riant malgré moi

Le dit Gaspard me regarda avec un air à la fois intrigué et amusé…

« Oh ! C'est bon ! Tu sais que je plaisante !.... Bon alors… C'est un bon coup ? »

« Nan mais t'as fini ? »

« Ben quoi ? Je veux savoir si ma petite sœur prend son pied !... je sais qu'il doit être avec toi là… On l'émoustille un peu ? »

_Ah il voulait jouer à ça…. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !_

« Ok…Tu veux savoir si Edward me fait grimper au rideau ? » Lui demandais-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux…

Mon amoureux se figea… ce qui me fit complètement partir encore plus en cacahuète !

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et continua de parler avec James…

« Tu sais James… Edward est le plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais vu… »

Edward me fit son incroyable sourire en coin avant de se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux…

« Rien que ça ?... ça n'a rien de très original… décris-le… » Me répondis Victoria qui écoutait mes réponses…

.

Ok… Il y va fort le frangin ! Il a mit son portable sur haut-parleur pour que sa copine entende mes réponses… D'accord ! Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre pour autant !

« Il a un sourire magnifique… avec des lèvres pleines parfaitement dessinées… il a le visage d'un ange… Ses yeux sont d'un vert de Jade qui me fait complètement fondre et j'en mouille même ma petite culotte quand il me lance un regard suggestif… »

Edward déglutit difficilement…

« Ok… Blond ou brun ?... » Me demanda Vic'

« Hum… ni l'un ni l'autre… il a les cheveux châtain avec des reflets roux… ses cheveux sont indomptables… »

Edward me regarda avec un air suspicieux et je mis ma main sur le combiné pour lui répondre…

« C'est James et Vic' qui ont décidé de me tester… »

Il me sourit et poussa un soupir de soulagement…

« Je vais être très attentif à tes réponses… » M'avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin…

_Je n'en doute pas !_

Je me déplaçais de manière à ce qu'Edward entende mon frère et Vic' me parler…

« Il a de belles fesses ? » Me demanda Vic'

« Oh Oui ! Il a un corps à damner un saint ! » Répondis-je en faisant rougir Edward

« Hum hum… et question équipement ? » Renchérit ma belle-sœur

Heureusement que les autres étaient trop concentré sur leur partie pour m'entendre…

« Sérieusement, Rocco peut aller se rhabiller ! » Affirmais-je sous le regard ahuri d'Edward

Ahuri, mais néanmoins très fier !

« WOW !... » S'enthousiasma Vic'

« Ouais… mais est-ce qu'il sait s'en servir au moins ? » Répliqua James en ronchonnant

Edward me regarda avec un air suspicieux qui faillit me faire éclater de rire…

« Je n'ai jamais pris autant d'orgasme en une seule soirée… c'est simple, quand il s'arrête, j'ai envie qu'il recommence… j'ai envie de l'avoir constamment en moi… dans n'importe qu'elle position… il est incroyablement doué et crois-moi, ta petite sœur grimpe au rideau tout les jours !.... est-ce que cette réponse te suffit ? »

Edward me regarda avec une intense lueur de désir dans le regard…

« Mouais…épargne moi les détails !... » Ragea mon frère

« Hé ! Mais j'veux savoir moi !... » Protesta Vic'

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? Où on fait l'amour ?.... N'importe où !... Combien de positions sexuelles nous avons fait ?... on va toutes les tester !... Celle que j'aime le plus ?...Quand Il me prend…. » Ajoutais-je en soutenant le regard de mon amoureux…

« Bella ! Ça suffit ! C'est bon on a compris ! T'as gagné ! » S'écria James pour arrêter mon monologue

.

« Quand est-ce qu'on aura le plaisir de le voir ton amoureux ? » Me demanda Vic'

« Il va venir avec nous au Mexique… »

« Ça va être chaud ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« Chaud bouillant… » Répondit Edward

« Hein ?... Bella… ne me dit pas qu'il a entendu tout ce qu'on a dit ? » Paniqua Vic'

« Si… pourquoi ? » Répondis-je innocemment

« J'y crois pas ! C'est pas du jeu Bells ! » Ronchonna-t-elle ensuite

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te rencontrer ! » Lui répondit Edward en riant

« Mouais… mais tu sais que ce n'était qu'une blague, hein ? Tu ne vas pas nous en tenir rigueur ? » Lui demanda-t-elle paniquée

« Pas du tout ! Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Bella… » La rassura Edward

« Oui… c'est un peu ma petite sœur à moi aussi… » Lui avoua Victoria

Je souris à cette réponse qui me réchauffa le cœur

« T'as intérêt de prendre bien soin de ma sœur Edward… car belle gueule ou pas, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu l'as fait souffrir ! » Lui dis alors James

« Je n'ai pas oublié… mais tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire… ta sœur et toute ma vie à présent… »

Je regardai mon amoureux avec les larmes aux yeux… et entendis un « OH !... » Attendrit de la part de Victoria…

Edward… il a le don de me faire rêver… de me donner confiance en l'avenir… J'ai hâte de me réveiller dans ses bras tout les matins…de ne plus le quitter… c'est dingue !... Même si mon frère va me manquer, je sais que je le reverrais souvent… et être à Seattle me donnera l'occasion de me rapprocher de Charlie… Je suis certaine qu'Edward lui plaira…Lorsque mon amoureux m'avait dit sur le trajet qui nous amenait ici qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour les résultats de notre test, il avait eu le regard plein de malice… Le sexe avec Edward était extraordinaire !... mais heureusement, notre relation était également basée sur une grande complicité...

.

« Ouais… mais qu'est-ce que vous aller faire à la rentrée ? » Nous questionna James sur la défensive me sortant de ma rêverie…

« Justement… c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler… mais pas par téléphone… » Répliquais-je

« Vas-y ! Balance !... » Renchéris mon frangin impatient

« James… Edward m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui à Seattle et… »

« ET ? »

« J'ai accepté… »

« Bella… vous ne vous connaissais que depuis lundi ! T'es folle ?! » Hallucina mon frère

« Nous allons avoir toutes les vacances pour faire plus ample connaissance… et de toute façon, je serais proche de papa au cas où… »

« Ok… Je vous aurez à l'œil ! Vous êtes prévenu !... » Nous avertit James

« Je n'en doute pas… et je ferais en sorte de gagner ta confiance car j'aime vraiment Isabella… » Lui répondit Edward

« OK…. Bon… on ce voit dimanche p'tite sœur ? »

« Oui… »

« Je viendrais avec elle… » Ajouta Edward en me surprenant…. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet de mon retour…

« Pas de problème ! Nous vous accueillerons directement chez-nous ! » S'enthousiasma Victoria avant de nous saluer

« Salut les amoureux ! Je vous aime ! » Lançais-je à James et Vic'

« Salut lumière de ma vie ! Je t'aime p'tite sœur ! » Me répondit James avant d'ajouter « Salut Edward ! Je te confie Bella ! »

« Salut James ! T'inquiète ! Je veille sur elle comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ! » Lui répondit mon amoureux

.

Après avoir raccroché, je me jetais au cou de mon homme pour l'embrasser langoureusement… Il me serra contre lui et me berça un moment avec tendresse…

« Tu veux venir avec moi à Phoenix ? » Lui demandais-je timidement

« Je ne veux plus te quitter… » Me répondit-il simplement en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

Nous entendîmes les cris de victoire d'Alice et les ronchonnements de Dean et Carlie, ce qui nous fit revenir à la réalité et éclater de rire par la même occasion !

Apparemment, cette fois… Seattle menait Phoenix avec beaucoup d'avance… Avant de retourner voir les autres, Edward me proposa une glace au chocolat pour deux que je ne su refuser… Nous nous amusâmes à nous donner la « becquée » entre deux baisers… nous étions très complices et nous rîmes de bon cœur en voyant l'autre avec des tâches de chocolat sur le nez ou sur la joue… J'avoue, je le badigeonnai volontairement de crème glacée pour pouvoir la lécher ensuite…

J'étais si bien avec lui… je comprenais les inquiétudes de James quand au fait que j'avais accepté de vivre avec Edward si rapidement… mais au fond de moi, j'étais certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix et j'étais persuadé que mon frère allait bien s'entendre avec lui !

Après avoir terminé notre glace, nous allâmes rejoindre les autres et encourager nos équipes respectives… non sans se taquiner l'un l'autre… et finalement, Seattle remporta cette seconde manche… Une manche décisive devait se jouer pour déterminer l'équipe gagnante du jour, mais nous étions tous trop fatigué pour la faire ce soir…

Nous partîmes du Bowling à près de minuit et après avoir déposé les autres à l'hôtel, je sentis Morphée m'accueillir lentement…

.

Je sentis à peine Edward me sortir de la voiture et me porter dans ses bras pour me conduire dans le loft… Je luttai contre moi-même pour me réveiller et me déshabiller mais Edward m'en empêcha…

« Laisse-moi faire ma puce… » Me dit-il doucement

Il me déshabilla lentement… parsèment mon corps de baisers brûlants…

Lorsqu'il me retira mon top, je l'entendis grogner…

« Putain ! Bella ! Tu veux me tuer ! »

J'avais complètement oublié ce que je portai en guise de soutien-gorge…

_Oups !_

Il ria en enlevant les sparadraps…

« Je me dois de vérifier s'ils sont guéris ! » Affirma-t-il en prenant tout à tour mes tétons dans sa bouche, les tétant goulument et me réveillant pour de bon en me faisant gémir de plaisir !

« Edward… »

.

Il se mit à genoux entre mes cuisses et retira son haut… Je passai mes mains sur son torse et me redressai pour faire subir la même douce torture à ses tétons qu'il avait prodigué aux miens… Je le repoussai lentement en arrière et il s'allongea… je lui retirai son jeans en même temps que son boxer et je passai délicatement ma main sur son sexe tendu le faisant frissonner de plaisir… J'embrassai son ventre et traçai une ligne imaginaire avec le bout de ma langue, en passant de son nombril jusqu'au bout de son sexe…

« Bella…. »

Je passai ma langue sur toute sa longueur et m'amusai à la faire tourner autour de son gland en le cajolant avant de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche… Edward gémit au cours de l'action et bascula son bassin vers moi… J'attrapai fermement ses fesses d'une main et tenait son sexe de l'autre… lui prodiguant un va-et-vient inversé de celui que j'exerçai avec ma bouche… Je prenais un plaisir fou à le sucer et à en juger son souffle erratique et ces gémissements, il adorait ça aussi !

« Bella ! Non ! Attends ! … Oh putain ! »

Je grognais de frustration alors qu'il m'attrapa pour me remonter contre lui… Il nous fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi et s'attaqua directement à ma poitrine, la malaxant et la dévorant à coups de succion grisants… Il m'arracha un cri de surprise en arrachant mon sous-vêtement et en entrant directement deux doigts dans mon intimité…

« Aah ! Edward ! »

« Tu es déjà prête pour moi… » Me dit-il avec un ton très satisfait dans la voix

« Normal… je pense au plus beau mec de la planète… » Le narguais-je

« Où il est que je le tue !... » Répliqua-t-il faussement outré en retirant ses doigts

« Hum… j'sais pas trop… » Le narguais-je

« Tu vas voir chipie ! J'ai te le faire oublier !... » S'esclaffa-t-il avant d'entrer en moi d'un habile coup de rein…

Nous gémîmes à l'unisson sous la sensation d'incroyable plaisir d'être uni à l'autre de la plus belle façon qu'il soit… Edward entama d'intenses va-et-vient et comme si ses dernières paroles furent une promesse, il me fit totalement perdre la tête !

Mon corps s'embrassait sous ses assauts répétés et ses caresses brûlantes… Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique et mon corps se couvrait de sueur au fur et à mesure que le plaisir me consumait… nous étions insatiables du corps de l'autre… prix dans une frénésie de désir qui nous contrôlait corps et âme… nos gémissements s'intensifiaient… j'adorai embrasser son cou… ses épaules… chaque partie de son corps qui passaient à proximité de mes lèvres… mes mains étaient avides de sa peau et l'entendre gémir de plaisir était ce qu'il y avait de plus grisant !... Il redoubla ses assauts et j'en profitai pour saisir son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents et le sucer avec dévotion…

« Putain ! Bella !... c'est si bon !.... »

Il se redressa pour se mettre à genoux… attrapant mes chevilles, il les fit passer à hauteur de ses épaules…

_Bon Dieu !_

« Edward… Hum… plus fort ! » Lui demandais-je

Mon amour ne se fit pas prier… il redoubla de vigueur et accentua ses coups de reins pour buter contre mon poing G à chaque fois… Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines… je m'agrippai tant bien que mal au drap du lit en gémissant de plus en plus…

« Huumm….Oui !....oh Mon Dieu ! Oui !.... Edward ! »

Il saisit une de mes chevilles et l'embrassa tendrement…

« Regarde-moi Bella… je veux te voir jouir… » Haleta-t-il

Je le regardai dans les yeux pour le voir subitement regarder son sexe entrer en moi et me jeter des regards en coin… il voulait voir ma réaction !... Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre à cette vision que je trouvais des plus érotiques et je lui lançai un regard de défi en plissant les yeux et en bougeant brusquement mon bassin…

Il me fit un magnifique sourire….

« Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ça Bella… » Me dit-il en caressant mon clitoris déjà gonfler de plaisir

« C'est….c'est pas… juste ! » M'époumonais-je alors que la tête me tournait de plus en plus

Je me noyais dans son regard et il me releva les fesses pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en moi…. Soudain, une vague de chaleur m'envahit littéralement et je sentis mes muscles vaginaux se contracter et se resserrer autour de son sexe… Je criais mon orgasme en basculant ma tête en arrière et en cambrant les reins au maximum....

« Aaaah !.... Edwaaaaaaard !!... »

Il se déchaîna en moi, m'empêchant de redescendre de mon nuage pendant plusieurs minutes et se laissa emporter par sa jouissance déversant sa semence en moi…

« Isabelllllaaaaa ! »

.

Je tremblais comme une feuille… Il soupira fortement avant de se laisser retomber sur moi…

Il voulu se détacher de moi, mais je l'emprisonnai entre mes cuisses pour ne pas qu'il bouge…

« Reste !... Reste comme ça encore un peu… s'il te plaît ! » L'implorais-je

« Tout ce que tu veux ma puce ! » Me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement

Nous restâmes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne se détache de moi, roule sur le côté et ne m'attire contre lui pour que je m'endorme la tête enfuit dans son cou et le corps à moitié sur lui...

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

(…)

Nous étions enfin au jour de la finale…

Mon équipe allait affronter celle de Dean… Incroyable ! Nous avions gagné les demi-finales haut la main !… Emmett et les autres mecs sont tous euphorique à l'idée de jouer la finale contre les autres ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de se charrier…. Angela et Bella se font accuser de « pactiser avec l'ennemi » ! Dixit Emmett et Dean !

Nous avions passé notre temps tous ensembles depuis notre rencontre… un vrai groupe soudé ! Nous avions assisté à chacun des matchs des deux équipes et nos soirées avaient été ponctuées par des soirées délires et pour moi… avec en prime de tendres et torrides câlins avec ma puce…

_Isabella…_

Cette fille est un amour !... Mon amour… Nous sommes de plus en plus complice et de plus en plus amoureux…

Qui aurait dit que cette semaine de tournois allait changer le cours de ma vie à ce point là ? Personne… surtout pas moi !...

Nous avions passé la soirée d'hier à discuter tout les deux… J'avais du faire ceinture mais Bella avait insisté pour que je sois en pleine forme pour la finale… Elle avait même insisté pour me faire un massage afin de détendre mes muscles endoloris…

.

_**Flashback :**_

.

« J'ai autre chose qui est endoloris… » Ronchonnais-je

« Obsédé ! Tu sais qu'il faut que tu sois en pleine forme demain !...» M'enguirlanda ma puce

« Nan mais j'te jure !... je suis un incompris… » Me plaignis-je davantage

« Arrête Cullen… ou je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis cette nuit… »

« Quoi ? Ah non ! Tu ne me ferais pas ça…hein ? »

Elle éclata de rire en continuant de ma masser le dos… Assise sur mes fesses, elle passait délicatement ses mains huilées sur mes épaules… Bella me faisait un bien fou !... Massant mes trapèzes… mes muscles dorsaux latéraux… mes lombaires… J'étais détendu…d'un côté et tendu à bloc d'un autre…

« Huumm… »

« ça va ?... » Me demanda-t-elle doucement

« Oui… je suis au Paradis !... la plus belle femme du monde est nue sur mes fesses entrain de me faire un massage torride… »

« Torride ?... Je le pensais plutôt relaxant… et vu ta façon de gémir, je pensais y arriver… »

« Mouais… en fait j'suis un peu en enfer… parce que tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus... c'est pas juste ! » Ronchonnais-je

« Tu veux que j'arrête de te torturer ? » Me taquina-t-elle

« Non !... continus… j'aime bien… » Avouais-je

En fait… J'adore ça ! Bella a des mains de fée !

« Ça ne t'ennuis pas que je vienne avec toi à Phoenix ? » Lui demandais-je inquiet

« Non… pourquoi, ça devrait ? » Me taquina-t-elle

« Non !... mais nous n'en avions pas parlé… »

« C'est vrai… mais je suis heureuse que tu es pris cette initiative… » M'avoua-t-elle sincèrement

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi… »

« Tu as peur que je ne reviennes pas ? »

« Pour être honnête ?... Oui… » Lui répondis-je simplement

Elle me donna une tape sur les fesses…

« Aïe ! » Me plaignis-je

« C'est pour avoir dit une bêtise ! »

« Tu reviendrais ? » La taquinais-je en lui parlant comme un enfant

« Bien sûr idiot !... Personne n'a d'aussi belles fesses que toi à Phoenix ou ailleurs ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« J'm'en doutais !... il n'y a que mon cul qui t'intéresse ! » Ronchonnais-je faussement indigné.

« Hum… c'est vrai qu'il est très sexy… mais tout ce qui va avec n'est pas mal non plus… » Me charria-t-elle en palpant mes fesses…

« Ok… t'as gagné ! »

« Je gagne toujours mon amour… » Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans ma nuque…

« Je te propose de venir passer tout le mois de juillet avec toi…voir jusqu'à la mi-août si tu veux, comme ça tu pourras passer plus de temps avec ton frère … et ensuite on revient ici pour que tu t'installes tranquillement pour le rentrée… qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est une excellente idée !... j'aimerai beaucoup passer le plus de temps possible avec James avant d'être séparé de lui un long moment… il va beaucoup me manquer tu sais… Nous n'avons jamais été séparé plus de 2 jours d'affilés… »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui… il ne voulait pas me quitter… vu l'amour maternelle que me procure ma mère… »

« Je comprends… tu sais, il pourra venir ici avec sa femme… il y a une chambre d'amis… »

« Mon frère n'est pas marié… ils ne sont que fiancés… »

« Ah bon ?... Pourtant, quand il m'a parlé de sa chérie, il me l'a présenté comme sa femme… »

« Sûrement un lapsus… maintenant qu'ils vont avoir un bébé, il va peut-être se décider à la demander en mariage… » Dit-elle pensive

« Ça n'a pas trop l'air de t'emballer…. » Affirmais-je

« Je… Je n'ai pas eu d'exemple de mariage heureux… donc… la robe blanche façon meringue, le chignon et tout le tralala… ce n'est pas trop mon truc… »

_Oh…_

_Tu semble déçu ?_

_Ben oui…_

_Tu n'allais pas la demander en mariage quand même ?_

_Non…mais…_

_Mais ?_

_Mais si un jour l'envie me prends de le faire… je ne veux pas me prendre un mur !_

_C'est à toi de lui donner une autre vision de l'amour…_

_._

Mon silence sembla l'inquiéter… sans doute passait-elle que cet aveu ne m'avait pas plus…

« Mais le mariage n'est pas obligatoire tant que l'amour domine… » Affirma-t-elle d'une toute petite voix…

« Tu as raison ma puce… »

_Pourtant je pense que le mariage est l'aboutissement de l'amour… et j'en ai un bon exemple avec mes parents… J'espère qu'ils te feront changer d'avis…_

Bella continua ses massages et chantonnant…

« Laisse-toi aller… » Me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille…

Ce que je fis sans me faire prier… me laissant envahir par un sentiment de bien être, d'apesanteur… le rêve quoi… la douceur de ses mains m'emmena au pays des rêves sans que je ne m'en rende compte…

_**Fin du Flashback :**_

.

La finale ne se jouant qu'à 20h00 exceptionnellement, nous avions la journée pour nous !

Je regardais l'heure indiquée sur mon réveil… 9H15…

_Super ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir !_

Je regardai ma puce endormie contre moi… elle avait l'air d'un ange…

Je caressai doucement son beau visage, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller… elle dormait paisiblement…

Je me pris à imaginer ce que nous allions faire durant nos vacances…

Il y a bien évidemment cette semaine à passer au Mexique… Mais ensuite ?... J'aimerai qu'elle me fasse découvrir Phoenix… Tout ce qu'elle aime…Je voudrais jouer les touristes avec ma chérie… prendre le maximum de photos et qu'elle passe le plus de temps possible avec son frère…

_J'aimerai bien aller voir un match des Cardinals… Mais ça je ne l'avouerai pas à Emmett ! Il me massacrerait !_

Bella me ramena sur Terre en gigotant… Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et me fit un sourire resplendissant…

« Bonjour ma puce… »

« 'Jour… »

« Tu as bien dormis ? » Lui demandais-je en l'embrassant sur le front

« Oui… mais je ne veux pas me lever ! » Ronchonna-t-elle

« Ça tombe bien… je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit tant que tu y seras !... » M'esclaffais-je avant de me retourner contre elle et de la couvrir de baisers…

« Hum… je ne suis pas en mesure de l'abandonner si tu as de tels arguments… » Me dit-elle en me cajolant et en répondant à mes baisers et mes caresses…

« Nous avons toute la journée devant nous… est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?... »

« Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ? »

Après une concentration de quelques secondes, il me vint une idée lumineuse !

« Tu as le mal de mer ? »

« Heu… j'en sais rien… je ne suis jamais monté dans un bateau…Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle surprise

Je lui fis un magnifique sourire en réalisant que mon idée était parfaite ! Je pris mon portable et appela mon père pour lui demander de me prêter les clefs de son bateau… J'avais mon permis bateau depuis 5 ans et il m'arrivait très souvent de partir seul… Mon père accepta sans problème mais je devais juste venir récupérer les clefs à l'hôpital… Aucun problème !

Après avoir mis fin à ma conversation avec mon père, j'encourageai Bella à se lever et à aller se laver…

.

« Pourquoi tu es si pressé d'un seul coup ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Tu verras… c'est une surprise ! »

« J'aime pas les surprises ! »

« Cris-moi, celle-là va te plaire !... aller file t'habiller et enfile un maillot de bain ! »

« Un maillot de bain ? »

« Ne discute pas ma puce ! Aller ! En route ! » Insistais-je devant son air suspicieux

J'enfilai mon boxer et me levai en vitesse pour aller préparer des sandwichs… Je trouvais un gros paquet de chips au paprika, des canettes de coca-cola et même du chocolat aux noisettes que je fourrais dans mon sac à dos…

Je courrais dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre Bella au plus vite pour partir avant le réveil des autres… Si Alice savait où nous allions, il me serait impossible de passer ce moment seul avec ma puce…

Bella venait juste de sortir de la douche… Elle était entrain de se maquiller quand j'entrais précipitamment dans la salle de bain…

« Dis donc… je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes mais tu m'as l'air bien pressé d'y être ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« On va être seuls toute la journée… alors oui, je suis pressé ! » Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Je me déshabillai pour prendre une douche et me lava en vitesse… Le rasage fut obligatoire…une barbe de 2 jours ça va, au-delà…Heu…nan ! J'étais entrain de me raser lorsque je vis Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte… Elle portait une petite robe noire à fines bretelles en coton et je devinais facilement qu'elle avait un bikini bleu foncé en dessous vu l'attache qu'elle avait autour du cou… Elle était resplendissante…

.

« Ne me déconcentre pas !... » La taquinais-je

« Pourquoi…ça marche ?... » Me demanda-t-elle sur le même ton

« Je suis incapable de faire autre chose dès que j'ai les yeux sur toi… »

« Oh !... Alors je ferais mieux de ne pas venir au match de ce soir… je ne voudrais pas te déconcentrer… » Me dit-elle calmement

J'arrêtai tout mouvement et le regarda sérieusement ce qui la fit rire… Elle s'approcha de moi, se colla dans mon dos et passa ses mains sur mon torse…

« Je plaisante mon cœur… Je ne vais pas rater ça !... et je n'aurai d'yeux que pour toi… » Me rassura-t-elle avec un baiser sur mon omoplate

« Je t'attacherai au banc de touche s'il le faut !... »

« Tu veux m'attacher ?... Hum… faut voir… ça peut être intéressant… Très intéressant… » Répliqua-t-elle en se frottant à moi…

_Pioufff ! Il fait super chaud ici !_

« Bella… » Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux

« Aller ! Magne-toi ! Je croyais que tu étais pressé et là tu traines ! » Dit-elle en me tapant sur les fesses

« Hé !... tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » M'écriais-je

« Ouais mais moi je suis prête ! » Me charria-t-elle

Je finis de me préparer en vitesse et alla rejoindre ma belle qui m'attendait au rez-de-chaussée… Elle était en pleine discussion avec Jazz….

« Salut vieux ! Alors… Vous allez où aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Désolé ! Secret d'état !... Tu ne nous a pas vus ! » Lui répondis-je après que nous ayons cogné notre poing l'un contre l'autre en guise de salutation

« Ok !... silence radio pour Alice… tu vas à la Marina… » En déduit-il

« Grrr… toi et la perspicacité e ma sœur… je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus ! » Ronchonnais-je

« Aller Jack Sparrow ! Emmène ta sirène ! Je ne vous ai pas vu… » S'esclaffa mon meilleur ami…

Je ne me fis pas prier ! J'attrapais Bella par la main, mon sac de l'autre et je nous entraînai vers ma voiture… Nous prîmes la direction de l'hôpital et je récupérai les clefs de mon père auprès de sa secrétaire car il était en intervention… Bella fut déçu de ne pas le voir et cela me toucha… elle aurait bien l'occasion de le revoir rapidement…

Elle ne cessait de me demander où nous allions mais je gardais le secret… j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle le découvrirait…

.

En approchant de la Marina… sa réaction me fit rire…

« Attend un peu… on est à la Marina… » Bafouilla-t-elle

« Ben oui… Jasper l'a dit tout à l'heure… » Lui confirmais-je

« Mais… je ne pensais pas à la MA-RI-NA… pas avec les bateaux…l'eau et tout le toutim !... »

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » Lui demandais-je amusé

« Je ne sais pas… un nom de code… »

« Perdu !... Aller viens ma sirène ! »

Après mettre garé, nous sortîmes de la voiture et après avoir pris nos affaires, j'entrainai Bella sur le ponton en direction du « Esmée Forever », le voilier de mon père…

« Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? » Me demanda Bella

« Là !... » Lui répondis-je en lui montrant le Baravia 46 Cruiser de Carlisle…

Ma chérie se figea en écarquillant les yeux…

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Il est magnifique ! » S'écria-t-elle

« Aller vient ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! » Affirmais-je en la tirant par la main…

Je retirai mes chaussures avant de monter à bord et Bella fit de même… Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à me rejoindre.

« Bienvenue à bord moussaillon ! » Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement…

_Je suis persuadé que cette journée sera inoubliable…_

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Voilà !**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plus…. Laissez-moi vos appréciations avant de partir…**_

_**J'ai mis le lien pour avoir un aperçu du bateau sur mon profil...**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et …. A l'année prochaine ! ;)  
**_

_**Mélie**_


	14. Pas de panique!

Coucou !

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre… désolée !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas arrêté mes fics ! Même pas en rêve !

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait une chute il y a quelques semaines et j'ai hyper mal au dos encore maintenant. Je ne me suis pas raté sur ce coup là !

J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, non pas que je n'ai pas d'inspiration mais parce que je n'arrive pas à tenir en place plus de 5 minute derrière mon PC pour écrire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer !

Heureusement que je peux lire certaine de vos fictions (même si je mets un temps fou pour le faire !)

Alors si je peux me le permettre, je vous demande juste d'être indulgente et de comprendre ma situation.

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer d'écrire.

Merci

Mélie

PS : J'ai été informé d'une certaine censure qui est entrain de se mettre en place sur ce site. Merci Julia.

Je suis totalement opposé à ce genre de procédé ! Je vous encourage à signer la pétition :

http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/5734048/2/ Petition#

**Voilà ma réponse : **

article 19 de la Déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme comme suit :

« Tout individu a droit à la liberté d'opinion et d'expression, ce qui implique le droit de ne pas être inquiété pour ses opinions et celui de chercher, de recevoir et de répandre, sans considérations de frontières, les informations et les idées par quelque moyen d'expression que ce soit. »

L'écriture et la lecture... sont concernées !

La liberté d'expression est un droit universel pour lequel de nombreuses personnes se sacrifient encore chaque jour. Leur sacrifice est-il inutile?

Nous ne sommes pas des auteurs pour un grand prix littéraire mais uniquement des auteurs amateurs! Nous témoignons à notre façon notre admiration et notre "fascination" pour la Saga de Stephenie Meyer.

Nous parlons de sexe, oui! Mais rien de plus normal!

La sexualité est le miroir de la société dans laquelle nous vivons.

Le sexe est partout : dans la pub, les magazines, les émissions de téléréalité, sur Internet…

Arrêtez de mettre des tabous là où ils sont inutiles !

Nos fictions sont classés Rating M. Toutes personnes lisant ce genre de fictions est FORCEMENT une personne avertie!

C'est à vous de protéger les lecteurs, ok. Mais vous ne devez pas oublier les auteurs! L'un ne va pas sans l'autre!

Il existe des moyens pour interdire la lecture aux personnes ayant moins de 18 ans, c'est à vous de les mettre en place, sans nuire à la liberté d'expression de l'auteur.

* * * * * * *

article 19 of the Universal declaration of the human rights as follows:

"Any individual is entitled to the freedom of thought and expression, which implies the right not to be worried for its opinions and that to seek, to receive and spread, without considerations of borders, information and ideas by some means of expression that it is. "

The writing and the reading… are concerned!

Freedom of expression is a universal right for which many people still sacrifice themselves each day. their sacrifice is useless?

We are not authors for a literary Grand Prix but only of the amateurs authors! We testify with our way our admiration and our "fascination" for the Saga of Stephenie Meyer.

We speak about sex, yes! But nothing more normal!

Sexuality is the mirror of the company in which we live.

The sex is everywhere: in the advertizing, the magazines, the emissions of telereality, on Internet…

Stop to make taboos where they are useless!

Our fictions are classified Rating Mr. All people reading this kind of fictions is FORCING an informed person!

It is with you to protect the readers, ok. But you should not forget the authors! One does not go without the other!

There exist means to less prohibit the reading with the people having than 18 years, it is with you to set up them, without harming the freedom of expression of the author.


	15. plagiat

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Non, je n'ai pas disparu et NON JE N'AI PAS ABANDONNE MES FICTIONS !

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, la vie ne m'a pas apporté de la joie ces derniers mois et je vous remercie pour votre patience et votre soutien

J'ai été informé d'un cas de plagiat en ce qui concerne ma fiction « Black Angel's »…

Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que toutes mes fictions sont protégées par un copyright. Dans ce cas, le plagiat devient un crime punis pas la loi.

J'ai informé la fille de ce qu'elle encourt, mais elle nie tout plagiat….

A vous de juger… elle a appelé sa fiction « Black Swan » et le lien vers son profil est :

http : /w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 2692443 / Love _ Bee _ S

Enlever les espaces !

Je sais que j'ai été absente pendant un long moment. Je ne veux pas étaler ma vie ici, mais je vous dois peut-être une explication.

Mon père a subit 2 greffes et la première ne s'étend pas du tout bien passé, j'ai failli le perdre. Il a été greffé une deuxième fois il y a 2 mois et j'ai passé tout mon temps avec lui.

Maintenant il va mieux et je vais revenir progressivement.

J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre que j'avais des choses plus importantes que mes fictions ?

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutien

A très bientôt !

p.s.: pour celles qui ont un Twitter et qui veulent me suivre, mon pseudo est Melieangel ... ;)


End file.
